From Montauk to the End of the World
by pretense
Summary: There was this one trip to Montauk that didn't go exactly as planned.
1. Chapter 1

The bus had broken down so they had to transfer. Sally adjusted the cap on Percy's head, helping her son put on his little backpack before leading him out of the bus. Everyone was crowded on the sidewalk while the conductor went on a payphone to call for another bus from the station. He told them it would take about an hour.

Percy squirmed. He was only five years old, he hated being made to wait; he just wanted to go to the beach. It's been a rough school year. All the other kids had been teasing him because he couldn't read as fast and he always, _always _had to go home with extra homework for practice. The school even advised him to get summer classes, too, but he didn't want to spend the scarce months of summer toiling away. So here he was with his mother on their annual trip to the beach.

"Want to get some ice cream while we wait?" Sally smiled at her little boy, knowing exactly what the puffed up cheeks were for.

Percy nodded, gripping the straps of the backpack as he followed after his mother. She led him down the street, eyes out for an ice cream shop or whatever store there is that served ice cream at nine in the morning.

They turned the corner and were walking past an alley when Percy froze. He was pretty sure he heard someone cry out, it sounded like that someone was hurt. He turned his eyes to the shadowy space lodged between two brick buildings, curious and suspicious. The thing is, his teachers at school often reprimanded him for not paying attention in class but he just had this gut feeling that something was out there; in the stairwells at night, in the abandoned building down the block, in this alley right here.

A hulking figure separated itself from the shadows. It was a big beefy man in tattered clothes, his face smeared with dirt and grime.

Percy knew a word for those kinds of people, he'd heard the other kids at school shout them at the old bearded guy that slept on the bench at the park and walked around pushing a shopping cart loaded with broken stuff. But Percy knew that this alley-guy wasn't like the pushcart-guy. The alley-guy's eyes were scary and bright yellow. And they were trained right at him.

The large man cocked his head to the side, eyes narrowing at the five-year old with the backpack staring at him. He sniffed at the air, his nostrils flaring as he recognized the smell. His whole chest rumbled as he chuckled.

_Demigod._

Percy suddenly wanted to run. The man smiled a nasty evil smile and his teeth weren't normal – they were pointed little triangles and they were stained red. He wanted to run, run away and grab his mom, run away to the beach where he felt safe but he couldn't. His feet were stuck to the pavement and he couldn't bring them to move.

The yellow-eyed man stepped closer, showing off his pointy teeth and Percy couldn't even scream because a great big lump had stuck itself in his throat. This wasn't a normal guy, he couldn't be human.

The moment those thoughts entered his brain the hulking figure seemed to morph into a beast - lightning quick flashes alternating between the grimy man and something horrible with dark fur and claws and a pungent smell.

It was a monster. A great hairy monster and it was going straight for him.

"Percy!" Sally's voice sounded too far away.

Suddenly, a lean figure jumped onto the monster's back. It was a boy who looked twice his age and he had a bronze knife in his hand. He jabbed the blade into the monster's neck and instantly the monsters exploded into dust. The boy landed on his feet and met a wide, awestruck pair of sea green eyes.

Percy had only been told too many times that it was rude to stare but he couldn't help himself.

The boy, the _human _boy, just killed a monster right in front of him.

"A-Are you a ninja?" Percy found himself asking.

The boy smirked, the bags under his eyes standing out now that Percy looked at him closely. His thin limbs were streaked with patches of red which Percy hoped wasn't blood.

"My goodness, Percy, are you all right?" Sally came up beside her son, cupping his face and checking all over.

A rush of relief flooded the young boy and he managed a smile. "He saved me." Percy looked over to the alley only to find the boy gone. He pulled away from his mother's hold with anxiety written all over his face.

"Percy what are you doing?" Sally grabbed Percy's hand, pulling him back.

"He disappeared but he's bleeding and he needs a doctor." Percy bit his bottom lip. "We _have_ to help him." He proceeded to drag Sally between the brick buildings but they reached a dead end. Percy felt the lump return to his throat.

The boy couldn't just disappear like that. He was wounded and he looked starved and – something red suddenly caught his eye. It was a smudge of red on a door – looking fresh and a lot like blood.

Curiosity and great worry had Percy turning the rusty brass knob. The door swung open easy, letting out stale air. "Hello?" he called into the dusty room. "Are you in here? I – I want to help you."

"Percy, we should get out," Sally whispered, not liking the idea of trespassing into somebody else's property.

Then they heard a thud and a groan. Both Jacksons rushed to the source of the noise and found Percy's wounded savior passed out.

They missed the bus to Montauk.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing he noticed was the sterile smell. The next thing was that his knife was gone. Then he realized that he's lying on a mattress and covered in a blanket – two things he'd gone for so long without. And then there were the voices… and the warm weight near his feet.

"Is he your son?" the voice was male and sounded much like a morning news anchor.

"No, doctor." This one was female and her voice was kind. "My son found him already beaten up and he got concerned so we brought him here."

"I see… You're a very good kid."

There was a small bouncing movement on the foot of his bed.

"So how is he, Doctor?" the woman – _mother_ asked.

"The wounds aren't deep and thankfully they aren't infected either," the man paused. "The problem is that he doesn't seem to have been eating well, the boy's got a serious case of malnutrition."

"We'll help him, right Mommy?"

Now _that_ voice he recognized. He struggled to open his eyes and once he got through the bright lights, he found three people staring at him. He was drawn to a pair of bright green eyes.

"Hi," the dark-haired boy smiled from the foot of his bed.

"That was rather quick," the doctor said. The man looked about thirty, a stethoscope around his neck and an unconvincing smile on his face.

"I heal quick," the boy in the hospital bed replied curtly. He set his icy blue eyes on the sole female in the room. "Thank you, ma'am, you shouldn't have bothered but thank you nonetheless."

"Are you feeling better now?" the green-eyed boy asked him and he found himself considering his words carefully.

"… Yes."

"Does that mean he can go now?" the boy looked up to the doctor who mumbled an affirmative.

"Can he come with us, Mom?" the boy turned to his mother, pleading like only a five-year-old could.

"I don't know, Percy, you should ask him if he wants to first." The mother wore a fondly amused expression at her son's questioning.

'Percy' soon had his attention back on the hospitalized boy, playing up his begging. "We're going to the beach, do you want to come with us?"

He looked at the boy's mother and found the same fond smile directed at him. Clearly this 'Percy' kid was of that extremely friendly sort, but he didn't even know these people and he's probably more of a threat to them than anything else. He raised his eyes to the kid again, still debating; Percy's smile only grew wider.

These people also took care of him.

"I'll be more than happy to," he finally replied.

**xxx**

"So what's your name?" Percy asked, right after telling the boy his favorite color (blue), food (blue waffles), drink (Coke, "It's a shame they don't have blue ones."), subject (Art, "The teacher lets me use all the blue clay!"), and TV show (The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, "Leonardo's the best!").

The blond boy looked out at the ocean for a moment, careful of his bandaged shoulder, as he walked side by side with the inquisitive kid. "I'm Luke," he finally replied.

"That's a cool name." Percy beamed just as they stopped in front of a cabin on the beach.

Sally ushered them both inside and Percy wasted no time in touring his new friend around his favorite place in the world. With the small hand tightly gripping his own, pulling him around the seaside cabin, Luke knew his life had taken another turn – he just didn't know if it was going to end up better or worse.

Lunch time was approaching and Sally decided it best to take the boys out instead of cooking. There was a strip of restaurants and a couple of stores not too far from their lodging and at Percy's insistence they went into a burger joint.

Luke wasn't very good at socializing but that didn't matter since Percy was talkative enough for the both of them. Sally was only too happy to watch her son act so enthusiastic and, well, happy. Percy never had a lot of friends, the apartment didn't have a lot of kids his age and his schoolmates weren't exactly the friendliest, so for him to befriend Luke (even if it was under dire circumstances) made Sally happy as well.

"You were awesome killing that monster," Percy was saying as they waited for their order to arrive.

Luke attempted to shrug but he ended up hissing in pain at agitating his injured shoulder. "It's nothing. I, um, had a lot of practice."

"Do you have a sensei? Like the Ninja Turtles?" Percy asked.

"No, I, uh, had to learn on my own…" Luke said, avoiding the younger boy's gaze.

"Do your parents know?" Percy's brow creased in worry, not liking the sudden change in his friend's demeanor.

Luke pursed his lips, staring at the wooden tabletop intently. He didn't know if he could answer that – he couldn't tell these nice people that he ran away from home, that his mother was crazy, that he'd never even known his father. But he couldn't lie either.

Now, Sally Jackson was a mere mortal but she was a very perceptive one at that. She had guessed the boy's story the moment the monster in the alley vanished into dust – she just didn't expect it to be this bad. "It's okay if you don't want to answer, Luke," she said comfortingly, placing her hand on top of the boy's. "Percy's father, he's lost at sea."

Light blue eyes stared at her, a mixture of empathy and sadness. Were all the gods like this? They have children and then they just leave them? Luke turned his gaze to Percy who was suddenly quiet, tearing up a piece of tissue paper. He felt anger rise within him – not for the boy, but for the stupid, good for nothing trash that dared call themselves 'gods'; those bastards dared put a frown on such a wonderful kid.

"I don't have a home to return to," Luke whispered and Percy slowly lifted his face to meet the blond's gaze.

"Mom?" Percy looked up at his kind mother, unable to say exact words but carrying the sentiment in his tone.

Sally was about to reply when Luke himself spoke up.

"Sorry Percy, but whatever you're thinking, I'd have to say no," Luke said.

"But–"

"Did you know why that monster was in that alley?" Luke leaned forward. "It was chasing me. Monsters find me and they want to kill me."

"But _why_?"

"They call me a half-blood and apparently that's the best snack for monsters everywhere."

Percy worried his bottom lip, deferring his gaze to his mother in search of support. "We could hide you from the monsters, right Mommy?"

"The monsters _smell_ me, that's how they know where I am. Hiding doesn't help much, trust me, I tried." Luke didn't mean to be bitter but it just came out like that. He liked Percy and his mom, they were good people and that was exactly why he was telling them all about the dangers out there.

Percy opened his mouth to protest but then their waitress arrived with lunch and the conversation took a backseat to eating. Luke felt bad that he caused the atmosphere to drop, Percy was chewing on his burger with a pout on him, but the Jacksons have already been too good to him; he would never want to exploit their hospitality.

They returned to the cabin, Percy insisting that Luke at the very least enjoy the beach with them today. While the boy went to change into his swimming shorts, Sally sat Luke down on the couch.

"I guess you already know," Sally began.

"Percy's a half-blood just like me, yeah," Luke nodded, staring at the coffee table.

"Not that, but you are right." Sally smiled at the boy. "Luke, I love my son. I only want what's best for him."

Luke nodded again. He understood, he understood it completely – she didn't have to water it down for him.

"That's why I want to ask you to stay with us," Sally wore a grin at the hopeful expression that crossed Luke's face.

"But two half-bloods under your roof, that would be dangerous, _very_ dangerous," Luke implored, hiding behind his doubts and fears again.

"You know what's dangerous?" Sally clasped her hands together and leaned on her knees, lowering her level in order to meet the boy's eyes. "Percy losing the first real friend he's ever made."

Luke's face fell.

"Of course I'm not forcing you to stay," Sally quickly added. "I'm just saying that it's very much okay if you do."


	3. Chapter 3

Percy didn't like Gabe Ugliano. He was smelly, he had a big belly, and his name had the word 'ugly' in it but Sally won't hear anything against him and Luke had taken her side. The wedding was private, just a short occasion at the City Hall and after that Gabe moved in with them; his poker buddies becoming a sort of package deal. The apartment started feeling a bit crowded but Percy wasn't one to complain, not when Luke was being a great big brother to him.

Gabe was manager at the Electronics Mega-Mart and he earned enough to be able to send both Luke and Percy to private school. Sally still worked at Sweet On America and she'd bring home blue candy samples for Percy and Luke every day after school. It took a while for Luke to get used to all the blue food.

First grade, in Percy's opinion, wasn't too bad. The mean kids were wary of him now that Luke was a constant presence by his side; walking him to class every morning and waving at Percy through the metal fence separating the grade school from the middle school grounds during recess. Luke was just barely keeping up with his own lessons but Sally and (most especially) Percy were only too happy to help him.

By the end of the school year, there were no untoward incidences and both boys managed to pull up their nasty English grades (among others) to be eligible to enroll for the next year.

The big problem arose when Gabe went completely against Sally and the boys taking a trip to Montauk; "I'm not paying for a stupid trip! Try next year when those punks bring home a better report card!" Percy's face blotched red and he stomped into his and Luke's room. Sally nudged Luke to go after her son while she tried to get her husband to change his mind.

Luke dallied in front of their shared room, trying to control his own temper before he faced the younger half-blood. Percy's been talking about Montauk for months, it was obviously a tradition that the Jacksons held dear but because of _him_ – because_he_ got so attached to Percy, Sally was forced to marry the pig that was slowly ruining their lives.

The door creaked open and Percy buried himself deeper into the covers of his bunk.

"Percy, can I sit down?" Luke asked, twiddling his thumbs.

The mound on the bed moved to make space and Luke took the invitation. He reached out and placed his hand on what he assumed to be Percy's shoulder. "Could you come out of there? Please?"

Percy was still for a minute then he finally pulled down the covers and revealed a red face and very grim frown. "I hate Smelly Gabe."

Luke managed a smile in agreement. "I know you do. I don't like him at all either."

"Then why did mom have to marry him? She doesn't smile at all when he's around! Shouldn't people who like each other be happy when they're together?" Percy gathered his blanket around himself, backing up against his pillows and giving Luke a sad stare.

"It's complicated, Percy," Luke sighed, refocusing his eyes on the door where Sally entered not a second later.

"I'm sorry, boys, I tried everything but Gabe just wouldn't allow it," Sally said, looking just as miserable as her son as she joined the boys on the lower bunk bed.

"We can sneak away," Percy suggested, still frowning as his mom lifted him onto her lap.

"I wish we could." Sally kissed her son's temple. "I wish we could."

Percy extended his hand to Luke who took it and moved closer. "There's always next year, Percy." Luke tried to act optimistic but his heart wasn't in it, it was too busy breaking at the crestfallen expression worn by the dark-haired boy.

"I wish Smelly Gabe never came here," Percy mumbled, he raised green eyes swimming with hurt to his mother. "I love you mom but I don't know about him."

"I love you, too, baby," Sally whispered against her son's hair. "It's difficult to explain but you should know that I married him for a reason."

"What reason?" Percy asked.

"You would understand when you're older, Percy," Sally kissed the boy's cheek and set him back onto the mattress. "For now its bed time." She tucked her son into bed before giving Luke a kiss on the cheek as he climbed onto the upper bunk.

"I'll find something else fun for us to do this summer, okay? Sweet dreams, boys." With that, the woman turned off the light and left the room.

Luke twisted and turned on his bed, trying to find a comfy spot but he failed every time. It must've been five minutes of staring at the ceiling decorated with glow-in-the-dark stars before a voice broke the silence.

"Hey, Luke?" Percy whispered just loud enough for the older boy to hear.

"Yeah?"

"It's exactly one year since I met you…"

"It's been the best year of my life yet, Percy…"

"Happy Anniversary."

Luke felt every negative emotion in him drain away, chased out of his body by those two words and the trail of warmth that followed and filled his very bones.

"Next year, Percy, I promise we'll celebrate properly."

_**xxx**_

'Next year' never came to fruition.

A week before the end of classes, there was a robbery at the Sweet On America store where Sally Jackson worked. There was a shootout and only one person survived. It wasn't Sally.

Mr. Brunner put down the phone and sighed. He didn't know how to break the news, those kids were too young. He wheeled his way out of the office, heading to a classroom on the second floor. There was five minutes left before the bell rang to signal the lunch break. He knocked on the door and the Math teacher shot him an unimpressed look, he relayed the news quickly and the teacher sympathized easily.

"Mr. Castellan," she called to the class and a blond teen stood up wearing a confused expression. "Bring your bag, Mr. Brunner has something important to… discuss with you."

"And Mr. Underwood? A word about your extra-curricular project after class, thank you." The wheelchair-bound man nodded and waited outside for the blond.

Luke had a big smile on him and it pained the Latin teacher to know that the smile wouldn't be there for long.

"Mr. Brunner," Luke greeted, backpack slung over one shoulder. As expected, his mien sobered once he recognized the grave expression on the teacher.

"Mr. Cas – " Mr. Brunner stopped himself. The teen never liked being called by his last name, using it now would be like salting a wound. "Luke, I understand that you're living with the Jackson household."

"Yes, sir," Luke nodded, his blue eyes calculating and wary.

"And Percy, he's under the grade school department right now, correct?"

"Yes."

"There's something you two should know, I believe we should fetch young Mr. Jackson before I break the news." Mr. Brunner began to lead the way.

"Is it bad news?" Luke asked as he followed his teacher.

"I'm afraid so."

Percy was sipping on a juice box, on his way out of the cafeteria when he spotted Luke and a bearded guy in a wheelchair pass by.

"Luke!" He ran towards the pair, feeling giddy because he can't wait to tell the older boy how his grades improved now that the exam results had been given.

"Percy," Luke greeted back, pulling him into a one-armed hug. "Percy this is my Latin teacher, Mr. Brunner."

"Hello," Percy smiled.

Mr. Brunner looked even glummer at that. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Jackson but I'm afraid that I come bearing dreadful news."

Percy looked up to Luke. "What does he mean 'dreadful news'? Is it about your test?"

"Oh no." Mr. Brunner shook his head. "It's not about that, rather – oh but this isn't the place to talk about it at all. Let's go to my office."

When they reached the Latin Department, Grover Underwood was sitting at one of the plastic chairs eating an apple right down to the core.

Mr. Brunner cleared his throat and Grover jumped, looking guilty and at the same time embarrassed. "S-Sorry sir. Um, hi Luke, Luke's brother."

Percy giggled. "You ate a whole apple. And I'm not Luke's brother!"

Grover's brows knitted together and he sniffed at the air. "Really?"

"Do we look _anything_ alike?" Luke asked his classmate jokingly, pulling Percy flush to his side for emphasis.

"Hm, no," Grover looked stumped, scratching his head through his rasta cap.

Mr. Brunner cleared his throat, having wheeled over to his desk. "Mr. Underwood I have to ask you to give us some privacy for a few minutes." Once Grover had exited the room, the wheelchair-bound teacher turned to the concerned pair. "Have a seat, gentlemen."

Luke and Percy sat on the chairs in front of the Latin teacher's desk, the moment of hilarity was slowly taken over by a more serious air.

"Are we in trouble, sir?" Percy asked, swinging his legs over the edge of the chair in anxiety.

"No, my boy, it's…" Mr. Brunner sighed. "It's about your mother, Perseus Jackson."

Percy straightened up in his seat, a fearful look in his wide eyes.

"Mr. Brunner what happened?" Luke pressed, his heart feeling heavy and cold.

"Earlier this morning there was a news report about a robbery at a store called Sweet On America," the Latin teacher stroked his beard, still debating how to tread the topic.

"That's where my mom works," Percy whispered, his lips had thinned into a line and he looked a second away from crying.

"There had been a confrontation with the police and the gang of robbers, they – they shot people."

Percy was trembling, his face drained of color.

"What happened to Sally?" Luke asked in a shaky voice. He didn't even question the news because this was Mr. Brunner – he was the best teacher ever and he would never make a joke like this.

Brown eyes dejectedly looked down at the desk as Mr. Brunner shook his head. "I'm sorry boys, the paramedics rushed her and a lot of other people to the nearest hospital but she didn't make it. I'm sorry."

Tears formed rivers down Percy's cheeks as he shook his head unwilling to believe. His chest felt constricted and he had difficulty breathing. Luke had crossed over in a heartbeat, pulling the dark-haired boy close to him, allowing salty tears to stain his uniform.

"The hospital called the school after trying to contact your house phone but apparently no one was answering."

Percy's arms encircled Luke's waist, wrinkling the fabric of his shirt as he clenched his fists. Gabe was at home, Gabe was always at home, playing poker and drinking beer and being a slob who couldn't even be bothered to pick up the phone.

"C-Could we go to her?" Luke had a hard time keeping calm but for Percy's sake he would; for Percy's sake he would do anything.

"I wouldn't advise it," Mr. Brunner said in the same morose tone he'd been using. "The shootout had been terrible." He nodded at the crying wreck that was Percy. "It would be better if Mr. Jackson here has had time to adjust before visiting. Or perhaps not at all."

"It's my mom! I wanna see my mom!" Percy began to protest between sobs.

Luke rubbed his hand in soothing motions on Percy's back. "Sshhh, Percy calm down. I promise you we'll – we'll go to your mom but, but not right now. Not right now, Percy." He kissed the top of the boy's head.

Mr. Brunner, put his hands together and placed them on top of the desk, kindly eyes gazing at Luke. "You may be excused for the rest of your afternoon classes if you'd like. I could write a letter explaining the situation to your teachers."

"That would be great, sir, thank you," Luke continued to rub Percy's back as the younger boy's crying dwindled to smalls sobs and hiccups. "We'd better get going."

"Yes, of course, just one last thing," Mr. Brunner opened one of his desk drawers and pulled out a white calling card. "If you need help, any help at all, you will find yourselves most welcome here."

Luke took the card, reading it quick and freezing. He turned his blue eyes to Mr. Brunner, shock and suspicion not quite overcoming the look of betrayal on his face. The Latin teacher watched the pair leave, Luke carrying both his and Percy's bags as the younger boy stayed attached to his side.

Grover watched them pass, eyes to the ground and huddled so close together you couldn't pass a strand of hair between them. He wanted to ask or to even say goodbye but he decided against it in the end. He went back inside the Latin Department and took a seat in front of Mr. Brunner's desk.

"What happened, sir?" Grover asked, pulling off his rasta cap and crumpling it in his hands. His dark brown hair was curly and if you'd stare closely enough, you'd notice pointy little horns sticking out.

"Perseus Jackson's mother has died," Mr. Brunner said solemnly. "He and Luke Castellan are left in the hands of their stepfather and the Guidance Office records show that neither of them like the man… I believe it's time for you to redeem yourself."


	4. Chapter 4

People stared at them in the halls, in the street, in the bus ride home but neither of them looked back, they barely even noticed. They reached the apartment complex in a daze, trudging up the stairs and standing frozen in front of their door for a full minute before Luke was able to find his voice.

"Ignore Gabe, okay?" He kneeled in front of Percy so their faces were leveled. "Pretend he's not there, he's not saying anything, he doesn't exist." He stood up and put his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders, "Just stick with me."

Percy nodded, red cheeks marked with the creases of Luke's uniform, hiccupping slightly every now and then.

Luke pulled out his keys and they went inside.

"That you Sally?" Gabe's irate voice came, crowded with the voices of his poker buddies.

Percy squeezed his eyes shut and pressed himself closer to Luke. There's no Smelly Gabe, there's no Smelly Gabe, there's no Smelly Gabe…

Luke soldiered on, quickly passing the living room where the never-ending poker game was happening.

"What are _you_ runts doing home so early?" Gabe scowled at them but they brushed past him without a word. "Don't tell me you boys got expelled? Useless pieces of–"

Their bedroom door slammed behind them before Gabe finished his sentence.

Luke led Percy to the lower bunk bed, setting their bags on the floor and allowing himself to be used as a pillow as Percy resumed crying. They laid down side by side, Percy's small form curled up against him. He closed his eyes, feeling tiredness deep within his bones, and finally let his own tears fall.

After what felt like hours later, Luke's stomach rumbled. Percy had cried himself to sleep, hands fisted tight on Luke's school uniform. He realized he couldn't leave Percy. He wrapped his arms around the boy, pressing his cheek against unruly black hair and closed his eyes to sleep his hunger away. The room was illuminated with a harsh orange hue by the time he woke up.

"Luke?" Percy's voice was small and hoarse.

"Yes, Percy?" Luke mumbled, still a bit groggy.

"I'm hungry…"

"I'll fix something up in the kitchen," Luke said as Percy moved off of him. "Just stay here, okay?"

Percy nodded. Luke squeezed his hand once and then he went out the door.

The living room was empty of poker-players. The only source of light was the TV which was turned to some soap opera while Gabe sat on the couch in front of it. Luke didn't spare him a second glance and continued into the kitchen.

He made PB and J sandwiches, toasting the bread just as he knew Percy liked. He found a box of orange juice in the refrigerator and got that, too. His hands were full by the time he finished; a plate of sandwiches, two mugs, and the one liter juice carton. He was on his way back when Gabe spoke none-too-kindly.

"So you boys heard the news already," Gabe said, eyes trained to the screen.

"Yeah, we did." Luke gritted out.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Gabe wore a grim, almost evil, smile. "You little rascals need to start carrying your own weight around here."

Luke would've dropped everything and beat the living crap out of the guy. He really, _really_ wanted to. It's been too long since he last had a physical confrontation but now was looking like a very good opportunity to start again. Except that Percy was hungry and waiting for him to return. So he moved on.

He knocked on the door and Percy answered, helping him with the juice carton as he got inside. They ate their meal on the floor in silence. Once finished, they left the dishes on one of the study tables and retreated back to Percy's bunk.

Luke's eyes stared straight up, a huge debate in his mind and a burning weight in his pocket. Percy was completely still and quiet beside him, Luke couldn't decide if that was better or worse than crying. Heaving a deep breath, Luke fished out the calling card from his pocket and examined it. It was a plain white card with black text reading:

_Chiron  
>Camp Director<em>

_Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141  
>Long Island, New York<br>__(800)009-0009_

Camp Half-Blood. _Half-Blood_. A bloody camp for people like them.

"What's that?" Percy asked, leaning over to see. "Who's Chiron?"

"Beats me," Luke replied. "Mr. Brunner gave this to me earlier."

"Camp Half-Blood…" Percy mumbled the words. "You're a half-blood aren't you, Luke? You told me so. Is your teacher sending you there?"

Luke gathered his wits, it was time to tell Percy – he was still too young but there was no other option, he had to know the truth. Hopefully, it would make the _big_ decision easier. He leveled a soft gaze on the other boy. "I'm not the only one, Percy. You're like me, too."

Percy was understandably confused. "I'm not – I can't be. I'm not a good fighter at all."

"Being half-blood isn't about fighting skills," Luke replied, vying for the easiest route to explain things. "It's about having one mortal parent and one godly parent. You ever wonder why you never met your real dad?"

"He's lost at sea," Percy muttered, although he didn't sound very convinced.

"That's just another word for he left you – that's what all gods do, they leave their children because they have more 'important' stuff to do," Luke tried to be gentle, he really did, but Sally's death and the prospect of living under Smelly Gabe's rules just brought out the worst in him. "You were lucky to have your mom. She's the best mom in the world, Percy, and she did everything because she loved you."

"What?"

"Remember what I told you about half-bloods? How monsters find us because of our smell?" Luke sat up straighter. "Sally married Gabe because he reeked, he smelled so foully _human_ that it was able to mask both of our scents."

Percy swallowed hard. He didn't like how the conversation was going but it all made sense somehow.

"Now here's the tricky part," Luke licked his chapped lips, staring directly into a pair of sea green eyes. "What do you want to do now, Percy?"

"I – what?" The young face scrunched up in confusion.

"I mean, do you want to go to Camp Half-Blood?" Luke said. "Gabe sure won't be treating you nice here."

"Wait – why do you keep saying '_you_'?" Percy moved closer. "You'll be coming with me, right? Luke?"

"I – I don't really know," Luke admitted. "I hate the gods, Percy. They never did anything for me – going into that camp, it's like an army sign-up… but it's safe. It's the safest place for you. You'll learn how to defend yourself."

Percy frowned. "What about _you_?"

"I'll be going back to the streets, I guess," Luke shrugged, breaking eye contact.

A memory of a past summer day flashed in Percy's mind – of an alleyway and a thin, wounded boy. "I'll go wherever you go," he said, voice small but determined.

"No, Percy –"

"Luke, _please._"

"Percy–"

"_Please_."

Blues stared into greens.

"You're my only family left."

Just like that, Luke's resolve crumbled down.

They packed their bags with clothes, their savings, and some toiletries. They changed out of their uniforms into more casual outfits. Once they saw Gabe in deep sleep in front of the TV, the boys sneaked out.

Grover Underwood was waiting for them at the front steps. He revealed himself to be a satyr and that it was his duty to get them to Camp Half-Blood. Seeing his hooves quickly ended any debate as to what was real and what was bullshitting.

They made a detour to the city hospital where Percy and Luke gave their final goodbye to Sally Jackson. An encounter with a dracaena stalled their journey but not by much – Luke was only too happy to kill anything that might harm Percy.

**xxx**

The trio treaded up the slope of Half-Blood Hill just as the sun was making its way up the sky. A tall pine tree stood on top of the hill and Grover treated the ground surrounding it as though it was sacred. They entered Camp, Percy holding onto Luke's hand tight, and at the bottom of the slope they found Mr. Brunner. Only he was very much different from the guy who taught Luke Latin at school.

Instead of being stuck in a motorized wheelchair, Mr. Brunner (or, as he'd introduced himself, Chiron) had his torso connected with the body of a horse; he was a centaur. He clapped Grover on the back, a sign of congratulations and told him that the Cloven Elders were waiting for him. The satyr ran off.

Chiron smiled at Luke and Percy, giving them a quick tour of the Camp, its rules, and its activities. They went through twelve cabins and stopped at the one on the far right – an old-looking house with dull brown paint peeling off its walls and a wood-carved caduceus hanging over the wide-open door.

"And this is where all the new arrivals stay." Chiron gestured to the worn-looking cabin which had sleeping bags all over the floor. "Jamie!" he called and a guy who looked around college-aged came out.

"Hey Chiron, ooh, new kids?" his blue eyes appraised the two demigods standing on the porch.

"Luke, Percy, this is Jamie Mitter," Chiron made the introductions. "He's the head counselor of the Hermes Cabin where the two of you would be staying for now."

Percy thought he felt Luke bristle at the mention of the name.

Jamie noticed it too, and took it as a sign of uncertainty. "Don't worry, we have room for you. Hermes is patron to all travelers which is basically everyone here until they're claimed."

"What's claimed?" asked Percy.

"It's when your godly parent recognizes you, then you go into all those other cabins," Jamie smiled, pointing at the other houses.

"Does that take very long?" Percy tilted his head curiously. Jamie almost pitied him for it.

"Sometimes – Oh. Well would you look at that." Jamie's eyes gleamed happily, focused on a spot above Luke's head.

People poured out of the doorway, staring at the glowing insignia that shone over Luke's sandy blond head. It was a silver mini-caduceus emitting pale green light.

"Wow…" Percy's eyes were wide as he stared.

Luke regarded the glowing symbol without much enthusiasm. He's only seen the stupid thing so many times in his old mom's house.

"Welcome brother." Jamie opened his arms wide as though he was expecting a hug. "Luke, right?" He turned to the other kids behind him. "We've got a regular everyone!"

There was a round of applause but Luke attention was on Percy who had pulled on his hand. "So when do I get claimed?" Percy whispered. Luke grimaced, "I don't know, Perce."

When the clapping died down, Chiron addressed the crowd. "Well, Jamie, I'll leave these kids to you. Breakfast starts soon so get them settled in right."

"Sure will, Chiron." Jamie grinned. "Okay everybody back inside," he instructed. "Luke and Percy, come on in."

Percy held his backpack securely, following beside Luke. Now that he saw more of the other kids, he saw Luke's resemblance to his siblings: they all had the same sharp noses, upturned eyebrows and mischievous smiles.

"This will be your bed," Jamie indicated the bunk at the end of row to Luke. "And Percy, hmm, how do I say this? Well, the bunks are for Hermes' children, everyone else finds a spot on the floor."

Percy stared uncomprehendingly.

"Wait there, I'll find you a sleeping bag," Jamie made to move but Luke spoke up.

"Can I give him my bed instead?" Luke asked. "I'll take the space on the floor."

Jamie frowned. "Excuse me…?"

Luke stepped up to him, lowering his voice. "You're really going to let a seven-year-old sleep on the floor?"

Percy stared at his shoes. He was small, so small.

Jamie sighed. "Fine. It's your space."

Luke quirked his lips in a grin. "Thanks." He turned back to Percy, kneeling in front of the boy. "You okay?"

"You didn't have to do that…" Percy looked at him through his bangs.

"I said I'll take care of you, remember?" Luke smiled warmly. "Now come on, let's get your things sorted."


	5. Chapter 5

Just as the Hermes Cabin was overcrowded, their table at the Mess Hall had the campers sitting elbow to elbow. Percy sat in complete awe as nature spirits came forth and brought golden platters of food to the table along with a goblet for each camper. Everyone piled food into their plates and then got up – some kid explained that it was tradition to offer a part of their food to the gods through the fire burning in the bronze brazier in the middle of the pavilion.

After breakfast, Jamie led the Hermes campers to their first activity for the day which happened to be an exercise course through the climbing wall. Everyone was wearing the Camp Half-Blood T-shirt; Jamie had the sense to 'borrow' a couple from the camp store for Luke and Percy. The older campers went first – most of them barely getting through the obstacles and one girl had to be taken to the infirmary after a nasty fall.

Percy found the climbing wall nothing short of a death trap. Were they seriously expected to get through this thing?

Jamie suddenly appeared beside the green-eyed boy. "Ready, Percy?"

"W-What?" Percy's eyes bugged out. He wasn't ready. Somebody broke a limb just now. They couldn't seriously be expecting him to –

"Go on, give it a try," Jamie encouraged, clapping the boy's shoulder. "I'll set it on the easy level for a newcomer like you."

Percy turned to Luke, allowing his fear to show on his face. The blond teen offered his own brand of encouragement. "You have to start somewhere, Percy. Just do your best."

Those weren't the words Percy wanted to hear but they were from Luke and if he had a life goal right now, it was to make Luke proud. Percy steeled his expression. "Okay."

Jamie worked on the controls and put the difficulty level on 'Easy'. He gave a thumbs up and Percy went at it.

The climbing wall rose to maybe ten to fifteen feet high, it had a rocky exterior that had openings here and there that would expel a wide variety of things that would serve as obstacles that the climber needed to survive.

Percy kept his hold firm when the climbing wall started to shake as giant boulders came his way. He avoided one – two – and then he lost his footing and fell flat on his back. It wasn't from a great height but it still hurt. A lot.

"Oww." Percy gingerly sat up just as Luke crouched down by his side.

"You okay?" Luke took both of Percy's wrists and inspected them, checking for sprains or broken anythings. "Your feet feel okay?"

"I – I'm fine, I think," Percy said, getting on his feet with Luke's help.

"You did good," Luke told him and Percy shot him flat look. "Well, okay, it wasn't _very_ good but it's your first time and you could build up on that."

"Well aren't you a nice pep-talker," Jamie said without real malice as Luke and Percy joined the rest of the campers on the sidelines. "Ready for your turn, Luke?"

Luke grinned, a confident smirk that Percy hadn't seen in a while blossoming on his handsome face. "What's the toughest level you've got?" He stretched his arms and cricked his neck.

There were murmurs amongst the demigods gathered and Jamie looked someway between amused and sarcastic. "You sure about that, new guy?"

A shrug was Luke's reply. "Bring it." He directed a private smile at Percy who leaned forward, eager to watch.

Jamie turned the controls near the maximum and gave Luke the go signal. The climbing wall was spouting lava and steam and jagged rocks and a waterfall – it was ridiculous.

Luke got into position and then broke into a run, he leaped into the air and landed somewhere around four feet up the wall. He deftly avoided the rock fall and the flowing lava only managed to singe a small hole on the knees of his jeans. It took him some time to pass the geysers, his blue eyes concentrating on the pattern of release, and when he was only a couple of feet from the peak – the freezing water came pouring out. Luke gritted his teeth in concentration, keeping his hands on the slippery footholds as the earth turned into mud. The rapid water soaked him but Luke wasn't going to let such a petty nuisance keep him from his goal. He got mud under his fingernails but once he finally stood at the top and all eyes were on him, Luke felt he had the right to be smug.

Percy couldn't even be bothered to close his mouth, his jaw hanging open in awe. Luke was so cool. Luke was incredible. Luke was the definition of _awesome_.

The campers of the Hermes cabin started to applaud; even Jamie had to admit this new kid was some sort of prodigy. Now that the climbing wall had reverted back to its 'harmless' state, Luke climbed down easy and he was swarmed with pats of admiration and words of congratulation.

Percy chose to stay behind, staring at Luke with wonder and second-hand delight seeing how the teen was being welcomed so warmly at the camp he'd once said he hated.

Luke finally got away from the others and made a beeline to Percy, who was standing by himself at the sidelines. "That felt awesome," he exclaimed.

"It was wicked cool," Percy agreed.

"You're gonna be able to do that, too, Perce." Luke threw an arm around the boy's shoulders and pulled him flush to his side. Percy didn't mind the dirt.

"Nah, I can't–"

"Shh, I'll train you personally and soon you're going to take that wall easy." Luke grinned in promise.

Next on schedule was javelin throwing with the Apollo campers, weapon-making with the Hephaestus kids, and Ancient Greek with the sole Demeter camper, Zandro DuFerne.

Everyone had high expectations of Luke once the news of his glory moment at the climbing wall and great skill with handling weapons spread around camp. By lunchtime, campers from other cabins knew Luke and would often nod or smile at him.

The Hermes Cabin had a free time after lunch and most of it was spent in a huge question-and-answer session. Jamie had a lot of questions and so did the other campers, they were all crowded around the bed that Luke had given to Percy where the two newcomers sat together.

"So are you guys gonna be just summer campers or year-rounders?" a boy near the back asked.

"Year-rounders, definitely," Luke answered, absently rubbing the back of Percy's hand.

"You guys are gonna have sword fighting lessons with Ares' kids later," Jamie said. "Think you'll be able to keep up with those brutes?"

Luke only smirked.

**xxx**

The lesson started with a demonstration between the two cabins. Luke got himself a close-enough-to-balanced sword for the fight and bravely faced the Ares Cabin Head Counselor, a guy called Vincent Henessy who was two years older than him. It quickly descended from a friendly match to a serious face-off; everyone found that Luke was undoubtedly on par with the son of Ares in terms of skill. The demo ended when both fighters agreed on a draw.

Vincent clapped Luke on the back, wearing an impressed grin. "Nice job, kid."

"Thanks," Luke replied before heading off to get Percy a practice sword of his own.

Percy spent the rest of the period learning how to handle and wield a sword. Luke kept on giving him tips like 'Keep your elbows in', 'Bend your knees a little', and 'You have to exert more force to drive the blade in'.

At the end of the day, Percy had to be carried back to the Hermes Cabin seeing as he fell asleep in the middle of the sing-along. Luke tucked him in, smiling at the calm expression on the boy's face. He rolled out the sleeping bag Jamie had given him and set it up on the floor at the foot of the bed.

It was hard to believe that just yesterday he and Percy were faced with the untimely death of Sally Jackson. Camp Half-Blood, for all that it entailed, wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be. It felt great being able to fight properly and not be limited by stupid P.E. rules. The strict schedule of activities kept Percy from thinking too much about his mom's passing and it was good to see him making friends with fellow half-bloods.

Luke found a comfortable position and soon drifted into sleep.

Some time later, a hand touched his shoulder and Luke had his knife two inches away from cutting off Percy's arm.

"Percy!" Luke instantly withdrew his weapon, sitting up and pulling the startled boy onto his lap. "That was a reflex, sorry. Why are you up?"

The dark-haired boy chewed on his bottom lip, even in the dark, Luke could see the tear tracks and the watery eyes.

"I dreamed about mom," Percy whispered. "She was bringing us blue candy like she used to but then a guy with a gun came in and he – he suddenly…"

Luke hugged him, warm and comforting and Percy held onto him like he was a lifeline. Luke didn't have words to comfort him, he'd never really lost a loved one before, but he knew he could be there for the kid. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until it felt like Percy had gone back to sleep again. Luke carried the young demigod back to the bed but when he tried to pry the small hands off his shirt, Percy woke up.

"Don't leave me," he pleaded and Luke found that he couldn't say no.

The next morning, the campers didn't say a word at finding the two wrapped around each other under the covers of the same bed. Luke and Percy woke up with multi-colored confetti all over the sheets spelling out '_Welcome to Cabin 11!_'


	6. Chapter 6

It took three years but Luke was finally granted a quest.

A box appeared on his bed that very same morning, a gift from his father, Hermes. Luke frowned at it, it was an extremely cheap shot at winning his favor, but Percy was extremely excited about the package especially when it was revealed to be a pair of winged converse shoes.

The Oracle's prophecy wasn't very optimistic but Luke was confident in his abilities and no one doubted him. Luke was packing his bags for the journey when Percy slipped back into the Hermes cabin – everyone else was picking strawberries at fields.

"Skipping out on camp duties?" Luke called without looking up.

Percy smiled, sitting down on Luke's bed. "Cy won't be mad."

"He's the OIC, Perce," Luke shoved a set of clean clothes into his bag, grinning at the dark-haired demigod. "Better not challenge his authority."

"Why did you even give him the title?" Percy frowned. He totally kicked Cyan's butt at sword fighting every single time.

"It's nothing personal," Luke explained. "Just that a child of Hermes has to lead this bunch while I'm away and he's the oldest kid after me. Believe me, you would've gotten the assignment if it wasn't for that little clause in the contract."

Percy preened a little at that. "So how long will this quest take? And are you sure that I can't come with you?"

"The prophecy said I had a week and for your second question, sorry but no." Luke placed a water bottle and some energy bars into the bag. "I'm headed for the Garden of the Hesperides, remember? Getting a golden apple from a hundred-headed dragon of a bodyguard – I don't want you anywhere near that ugly beast."

"Are you saying I'm gonna be a burden?" Percy crossed his arms over his chest.

"No." Luke put the pack of ambrosia and canister of nectar Chiron had given him in a separate compartment of his bag. "I told you the whole prophecy, didn't I? It explicitly said that I was to '_undertake the dangers alone_'…"

There was no argument to be made about that so Percy settled with, "Fine."

Luke shot a warm smile in his direction as he finished off with shoving a couple of bucks and drachma into the outside pocket of his duffel. "I'm going, Percy," he said, hitching up the duffel and securing his celestial bronze sword to his side.

Percy found that he couldn't even fake being mad so he allowed himself to be pulled onto his feet and walked out of the cabin with Luke. A child of Athena was waiting for them outside.

"Hi Luke," Annabeth Chase greeted, a dusting of pink on her cheeks. "Percy."

"Hey kiddo, what're you doing here?" Luke smiled back at her; Percy couldn't help noticing how the girl's voice seemed totally different when talking to Luke.

"Well, I heard about your quest so I came here to give you this." Annabeth held out a map of San Francisco which Luke took with a grateful smile.

"Well this will come in handy, thanks Annabeth," Luke said, slipping the map into his bag.

Annabeth turned redder than a tomato. Nodding, she quickly excused herself and ran off.

"She's never that nice to me," Percy pointed out offhandedly as the two of them resumed the walk towards Half-Blood Hill.

Luke chuckled at the complaint, ruffling Percy's hair.

They reached the border and Percy finally gave in to the urge to hug Luke. The blond demigod returned the gesture with equal passion and they swayed a little before breaking apart.

Percy met the icy blue eyes. "Don't die out there, okay?"

He tried to say it as a joke but Luke knew the truth. Percy had made a lot of friends at Camp and he had become a really cheerful kid these days but death was still a very big trigger for the ten-year-old boy.

"I'll get that apple and come back whole, I promise." Luke kissed the top of Percy's head. "Don't bother making a shroud for me."

Percy smiled at that and Luke set off for his quest.

**xxx**

Seven days later, Percy was sitting up in his corner of the Hermes cabin at one in the morning. Luke still hadn't returned and the green-eyed demigod had shouted harshly at anyone who mentioned the word 'shroud'. It's not like deaths were unheard of in regards to demigods taking quests but Luke couldn't die. He was _Luke_. He promised Percy he would return and he'd never broken promises with Percy. Ever.

Percy fell asleep sitting up. Luke still wasn't around when he woke in the morning.

The officer-in-charge of Cabin 11, Cyan Ridge, was the sorry sod who had to break the news to Percy and he tried (using the kindest words possible) to insert the making of a burial shroud in their conversation. He had to be taken to the infirmary due to a broken nose.

All day, Percy was jumpy and irritable. He was so distracted that Vincent had disarmed him in a matter of seconds during the sword fighting lessons.

"What's the matter with him?" Vincent asked as Percy got up and stalked over to the Cabin 11 campers, slumping down on an empty seat far away from everyone else. Cyan, now-healed with a bandage over the bridge of his nose, came up to Ares cabin counselor and told him the situation.

Vincent shook his head. For Percy's sake, he hoped Luke would come back.

At dinner, Percy tossed in his whole plate into the fire just as he'd done during breakfast and lunch - praying to Hermes, praying to every single Olympian god and goddess, praying with all his might that Luke would return to Camp alive. He spent the rest of the hour sitting at the table munching on grapes since those were the only things Cyan was able to persuade him into eating.

Dinner ended and most of the kids were leaving towards their next activity when a whip of air went through and suddenly a demigod was standing in the middle of the Mess Hall. A demigod with torn and soiled clothes. A tall blond demigod whose left cheek was red with blood – blood that was also on his torso and his arms and the gigantic claw he grasped in one hand. White wings flapped weakly, attached to the muddy Converse shoes on his feet. His sword clattered to the floor, his breathing was ragged and pained as icy blue eyes zoned in on a dark-haired kid with wide sea green eyes.

He had blood trickling past his lips. "Percy… I'm sorry."

Luke collapsed and there was a scuffle as every camper stood up with the intention of going nearer but the head counselors barked orders for the kids to stay on their seats. Mr. D actually looked concerned and Chiron quickly galloped over to the battered half-blood.

Percy didn't have ears for those orders; he pushed off anyone that tried to stop him. He kneeled beside the fallen figure as everything else blurred from his senses. He cupped Luke's face, warm blood dyeing his pale hands red but he could feel Luke breathing. He laid his head on Luke's chest where more blood was seeping through the ripped Camp T-shirt, his heart was still beating.

"Percy, we need to get him to the infirmary," a voice soothed, accompanied by firm hands on his shoulders trying to pull him away.

"Let go of him, child." It sounded like Chiron but Percy couldn't be sure.

"He's going to die if we don't get him treated!" That had Percy snapping out of his daze.

He straightened up and found Astrid, daughter of Apollo, beside him. The other counselors quickly bandaged up the biggest cuts with strips of cloth torn from Luke's shirt then they hoisted him up onto Chiron's back. The centaur called on Astrid to follow quickly as he made his way to the Big House.

"Astrid… Luke's gonna be all right. Tell me Luke's gonna be all right!" Percy grabbed the older demigod by the arm.

"We'll do our best, Percy," Astrid said, bringing the boy up with her as she stood. She then turned to the three other children of Apollo. "Boys we got work to do."

"I'll come with you," said Percy and nobody denied him.

**xxx**

The infirmary was a moderately large room but Percy's attention was limited to Luke and the people tending to him. Chiron tried to ask him to stay outside (as was the common practice) but he couldn't stand the lost and nearly heartbroken look on the boy's face. Percy sat on the bed next to the one beside Luke, giving the Apollo campers enough space to do their work. Argus, a man with a hundred eyes all over him, brought Percy a change of clothes but they remained untouched as Percy stood stock still and watched the procedures made to heal his wounded friend.

It could've been an hour, it could've been five, but Apollo's children eventually finished their work. Argus provided another clean set of clothes and helped the guys in putting them on Luke, careful of the bandages and the broken bones, while Astrid went over to Percy and Chiron.

"He's stable," she said. "Five broken ribs, a broken arm, and the wound on his cheek is pretty deep – most likely made by that dragon claw, but he's stable."

"Will he wake up soon?" Percy asked, wringing the hem of his T-shirt.

"I don't know, we had to put him into deep sleep to be able to repair all the damage." Astrid tried to give an assuring smile. "Maybe tomorrow morning?" She added in an effort to remove the worried crease on Percy's brow.

Argus and the Apollo campers finished redressing Luke and crowded around Chiron, Astrid, and Percy.

"Thank you." The centaur nodded at the children of the god of healing. "I believe it's time for the sing-along but if you children are tired–"

"No, it's fine," Lee said, smiling away his exhaustion. "Besides, we need some stress relief."

Chiron nodded, turning his kind gaze to the unclaimed camper. "Percy?"

"Can I stay here please?" Percy answered, hopeful eyes begging.

The camp director turned to the Apollo kids.

"I'll tell Cyan," Astrid nodded, giving Percy a supportive hug. She then led her half-brothers out of the infirmary.

"I suggest you change into fresh clothes, Percy." Chiron motioned towards the clean Camp T-shirt and sweat pants that Argus had set beside the boy hours before.

"But Luke–"

"Argus will watch him in the meantime, come along." Percy reluctantly allowed himself to be led towards a bathroom to change.

**xxx**

Percy pulled off his T-shirt, noticing only then the bloodstains that turned the whole front of his clothes dark brown. His own cheek and both his hands were caked with dried blood. He gagged but he didn't have anything to throw up. He went over to the sink and vigorously rubbed his hands clean under cold water. He splashed his face and drops of water ran down his naked chest, washing away the blots of red that seeped through the shirt and marred his skin. He got a hand towel from the sink cupboard, soaked it, and scrubbed himself clean. He pulled off the rest of his clothes and changed into the clean set.

Chiron was waiting outside and he took the boy's bloodstained clothes, putting them inside a plastic bag. Percy went back to the infirmary, plastic bag in hand. Argus left at the boy's arrival and Percy was alone with Luke at last.

Luke's healthy tan was now ashen gray, bandages were peeking out from the collar and sleeves of his T-shirt and the whole left side of his face was covered up. Percy stood beside the bed, taking Luke's right hand and holding it between both of his own.

Luke was back. That was the only thing that rang clear in Percy's mind. Luke was safe and here and Percy's hands still fitted in his – that was all that mattered. Sea green eyes stared. It's been too long a time since he'd laid his eyes on Luke, and a much longer period since he remembered the older half-blood looking so beaten-up. He left Luke's hand on top of the covers as he moved closer.

The messy, sandy blond hair was matted down, sticking to Luke's forehead in an unnatural manner. Percy reached over and brushed them back, running his hand through the blond spikes. His hand drifted down to Luke's good cheek, feeling the clammy skin, the downy texture of hairs on the eyebrows and eyelashes. His fingers touched upon chapped lips, hot breath passing through the slight gap between them. The warmth ignited the tips of his fingers, spreading on a steady path to his heart and then bursting in his chest.

Percy climbed onto the bed, keeping his fingers on Luke's dry rose lips, finding himself inexplicably drawn forward. He moved his hand to cradle Luke's jaw as the distance between their faces became a mere hair's breadth away. Percy felt his own heart thundering but his movements stilled not. He licked his lips and then closed his eyes, pressing his lips against Luke's.

Luke was going to be alright, Percy told himself as he pulled back slightly. His eyelashes brushed against Luke's cheek as he stared up to one closed eye and the relaxed arch of a brow. He took in a warm exhale from Luke, softly sealing his lips over the unresponsive pair. They exchanged breaths until Percy was sure that Luke wouldn't stop breathing.

Percy moved back, lying across the older demigod's bandaged chest, extremely mindful of the injuries. He could feel Luke's heartbeats against his ear, steady and assuring. He felt peace for the first time in days.


	7. Chapter 7

When morning dawned, Luke woke with the feeling of having burning lead for bones. He found that he could only open one eye and that a heavy weight was pressing down on the whole left side of his face. He recognized the infirmary and not long after his brain processed that thought a sharp spike of pain seared through his mind. His vision darkened and a cold, bitter laugh echoed in his head.

_Everyone's talking about you – puny little demigods feeling pity for the sorry wreck that you are. You're a failure, don't you know? A failure and a fool. Those gods never cared for you – in fact they gave you a quest out of pity, a task that had already been done before. There wasn't anything to gain even if you did succeed – which you didn't. _

Luke bristled, resentment taking root in his heart as he found the voice's accusations irrefutable. He had failed his quest, he had failed camp, and he still dared to return empty-handed.

The cold voice gave a harsh laugh, a deafening taunt ringing in his ears.

_Have you even seen yourself? You're nothing but a broken little puppet that's going into the trash pile because the gods have gotten tired of playing… Besides, they've got a whole chest of other toys to amuse themselves with._

Luke gritted his teeth. A freezing sensation cloaked him and he could feel every broken bone, every strained ligament, every torn muscle screaming in agony.

_ Wouldn't it have been better if you died? You could've saved face if you died in battle but no – they had to bring you back and parade what a big letdown you are to everyone else. They gave you a little taste of glory and then they took it all back and laughed in your face about it. The gods don't care, Luke Castellan, they need to be punished. They need to be taught a lesson, they need to be destroyed._

He clenched his fist, the urge growing in him to destroy – to destroy things, destroy monsters, destroy everyone and everything, to destroy the gods. "The gods… destroyed…" Luke found the words leaving his mouth. "I will _destroy_–"

"Luke?" a small voice, groggy with sleep interjected.

The coldness left him as suddenly as it came, taken over by the warmth of the morning sunlight. A head topped with an unruly mop of dark hair rose from his chest, sea green eyes glassy and bright settled on his face. "…Percy?"

"I'm – I'm just…" Percy's eyes started to water. He bit down on his plush lower lip. "You're awake."

Luke raised his hand, ignoring the ache and placing his palm on the boy's cheek. "You stayed here with me all night?"

Percy's hands wrapped around Luke's forearm, his cheek nuzzling against the cupped palm. "I did. I prayed to the gods for you to return, I offered my whole plate for them to keep you safe–"

"The gods don't give a damn, Percy," Luke hissed, barely controlling the wave of bitterness that came over him.

The younger half-blood looked taken aback. "But–"

"They expected my failure and had me live just so I could wallow in it." Ice blue fire burned in Luke's eyes, hatred lacing every word that left him. "Do you _know_ what the other campers are thinking right now?"

Percy shook his head.

"They're pitying me," Luke said lowly. "They decided on feeling sorry for me because they can't laugh at me in the face for messing up my quest. I'm a joke to the whole camp! The best swordsman in three hundred years not even able to get one freaking apple."

"I don't care about the stupid quest," Percy said after a beat of silence. "What matters is that you didn't leave me. You didn't break your promise."

Luke stared. Sea green eyes held nothing but affection directed at him, only him. Percy. Beautiful, sweet, innocent Percy – how long will it take before the gods decide to mess with him, too? How badly will they treat him? Luke decided he wasn't going to risk it. Not ever.

Just then there was a knock on the door and in came Chiron with Argus holding a tray by his side.

"Ah, both of you are awake, good, good." Chiron trotted in, beaming at the two demigods. "How are you feeling Luke?"

The bed-ridden half-blood felt anger bubble inside him at the sight of the centaur – the very same creature that opened the doors to Camp for him and Percy. He wanted to just get up and start throwing punches but he couldn't – because he was fucking injured.

A high and cold cackle resounded in his ears. _Good boy, but now is not the time. You will not get your chance on revenge if you act rashly. Bid your time, demigod, and trust in Kronos._

"Luke?" Percy's hands squeezed his own.

Icy blue eyes found their focus. Luke schooled his expression into one of neutrality. "I'm fine."

Chiron looked at him curiously for a moment, as though he'd found something off. But in the end he didn't address his suspicion, opting instead to deliver the tray of nectar and ambrosia. "Percy, I trust you'd be able to help Luke with his breakfast?"

"Yes, sir." Percy nodded and Argus set the tray of nourishments on the bedside table near him.

"Very well, the rest of the camp will start proper breakfast in thirty minutes time," Chiron reminded the young demigod. The immortals then left, Chiron casting one last concerned look at the pair of half-bloods before he shut the infirmary doors.

Percy busied himself in assisting Luke into a sitting position. He stole pillows from the next bed to cushion Luke's back, much to the child of Hermes' amusement. Percy was all smiles as he resumed his position on the bed, sitting beside Luke and holding up a bowl of caramel-colored pudding and a silver spoon.

Luke smirked. "Are you my personal nurse or something?"

A devious grin crept onto Percy's lips, one that can only be learned through years of living with the children of Hermes. "I suppose Argus wouldn't mind spoon-feeding you, should I call him back?"

"I don't wanna bother the guy so I guess I'll have to make do with you," Luke sighed dramatically, opening his mouth as Percy scooped up ambrosia.

Percy only smiled as Luke's lips sealed over the spoon, leaving no trace of pudding once he pulled the silverware back. "So what did it taste like?" Percy asked, scooping up another bite.

Blue eyes lingered on the younger one's lips and, as he realized this, Luke feigned a cough - staring at the wall when he gave his reply. "Um, cotton candy."

"Oh." Percy raised the spoon to Luke's lips and didn't ask any more questions until his 'patient' finished the meal.

Luke drained the last drop of nectar (which tasted like blueberry pie for some reason) and Percy set down the empty glass on the bedside table.

Percy was swinging his legs off the edge of the bed, his green eyes narrowed in thought until he finally faced Luke. He hadn't even opened his mouth when the older demigod denied him.

"No, you are not skipping any camp activities, Percy," Luke said, making the dark-haired camper pout at him. "I'm going to be fine; the worst that could happen is that I'll sleep the afternoon off."

"But Luuuuuke," Percy whined – he _whined_, for heaven's sake, and Luke didn't know whether to slap him playfully or kiss the ever-living – wait. He did _not_ just think about kissing Percy.

Luke stared suspiciously at the empty dinnerware, was it possible that something was slipped into his food? Or maybe there was a concussion in his brain making him think up illogical things. Either way, he decided that the word _ki_ – no, the _K-word_ was blacklisted from his vocabulary.

"I'm serious, Percy." Luke tried acting stern. "I'm going to get out of these bandages soon and I don't plan on easing up on training you, got it?"

The morning bell suddenly rang, announcing the start of breakfast to the whole camp.

Percy still looked unsure and Luke reached over, affectionately ruffling the boy's dark hair. "Go on, Perce…"

"I'll come back during free period," Percy promised, going up on his knees and putting his arms around Luke. The older demigod could only sigh at his resolve, wrapping his good arm around the small waist and hugging back.

"Fine."

The door closed behind Percy and Luke laid still, eyes staring up at the ceiling.

There was a voice in his head. It called itself Kronos. And it spoke the truth.

**xxx**

He got out of the infirmary by dinnertime. Everyone tried to offer him sympathy but most of them got stuck staring at the four-inch scar that went down his left cheek and the sling that held up his broken arm. Annabeth actually froze and took a minute to collect herself before she muttered a quick 'Welcome back' to him. He ignored the pitying glances sent his way, he took the herbal salve from Astrid with half-meant gratitude, and he saw how Vincent had to stop Clarisse from making a snide remark. The Hermes kids all got up at his arrival, surrounding him in a big group hug. Luke took his seat beside Percy as the dryads came forward with the food. Luke shoved his food offering into the fire without saying a word, schooling his expression but Percy thought he saw a flash of anger in those blue eyes.

After dinner, their Hermes Cabin schedule called for unarmed combat. Their venue was the arena which they had to share with the Aphrodite kids who were supposed to be wrestling but spent the entire period gossiping and doing each other's hair instead. Robin Alvarez, the current head counselor, and Silena Beauregard took it upon themselves to sit by Luke as he was forced to sit out his cabin's activity.

"You know there's a rumor about you floating around," Robin said casually, his tone making it apparent that he wasn't trying to stir up a fight. "Something about purposely failing..."

Luke cocked a brow at his fellow counselor. "Really? They think I'd willingly get my arm broken just to make a statement or something?"

Robin shrugged, putting on a headband to push back his curly brown hair.

"We don't believe it, honestly," fourteen-year-old Silena raised earnest eyes to Luke. "I still think you're very brave – facing a hundred-headed dragon isn't a task many would take up."

"Thanks, Silena," Luke said.

"Besides, that scar makes you look real macho," Robin smirked, wiggling his eyebrows, and the three of them dissolved into laughter.

Percy looked up at the stands at the sound of Luke's laughter and saw that the blond was with Robin and Silena from the Aphrodite Cabin. Percy found himself frowning. Luke insisted that he was fine being up there by himself and had sent Percy down to join practice. What were those Aphrodite kids doing in _their_ part of the arena anyway?

"Percy, you're next," Cyan called once the previous two combatants had decided on a winner.

Percy stepped up to the showground, seeing that he was paired up with a guy three years older. It didn't matter, he was the youngest kid at camp – well, okay, Annabeth from Athena was ten too, but the point is, he's been here longer than most of the kids. Meaning he'd had more training.

His opponent was a kid claimed by Hebe, a minor goddess who had no cabin of her own so the guy was lumped in with their lot.

Percy stole a glance at Luke, finding the older demigod's eyes finally on him. Luke always watched his fights, if not, then he was the one Percy was sparring with. Luke always had a comment to make on how he could improve his fighting style and Percy always wanted to impress him. The match was an easy win.

He made a beeline to Luke after his victory.

"How did you do that?" Silena asked as he took the empty seat beside Luke.

"Well, I did learn from the best." Percy grinned, eyes trained on the Hermes Cabin counselor.

"Protégé of the prodigy." Robin nodded as though he'd just made a deeply philosophical statement.

Time came for the nightly sing-along and the two cabins headed off to the amphitheater together. Robin led the way with Aphrodite's children while Luke followed with the Hermes campers. As they were passing the lake, Percy pulled on the hem of Luke's T-shirt. The counselor stopped and kneeled as Percy made to whisper in his ear, "There's something I need to show you."

Luke raised a brow.

"In private," Percy whispered again.

Luke stood up, finding that the rest of the Hermes campers were waiting for him. "You guys go on ahead. Percy and I will catch up."

Shrugs and murmurs of acknowledgement were the demigods' response and once Percy was certain they were out of earshot, he took Luke's hand and dragged him to the lakeside. The dark waters reflected the moon and the stars but they weren't there to sightsee. Luke wordlessly allowed himself to be pulled along, he trusted Percy would have a reason for having them fall behind.

"I don't know how to explain this," Percy said as they reached the shoreline.

"Explain what, Percy?"

"This." The younger demigod stepped into the lake and then reached for Luke's broken arm. His brows knitted in concentration and he felt the tell-tale tug in his gut. Slowly, a stream of water snaked up his pants and shirt, somehow keeping the fabrics dry though it did leave a cool sensation. The water travelled down Percy's arms, using his hand as a bridge to get to Luke's.

Luke could only stare in amazement. The water coated his whole arm, seeping through his skin until he felt a chill in his bones. If he was to describe it, Luke would say that it felt like a menthol salve – definitely cool at first but then it warmed everything that it touched. Only this time the warmth felt like it was mending the gaps, filling in the spaces and strengthening the very fibers that bound his broken appendage together.

When he felt that everything was back in working condition, Percy withdrew his hands and the water dropped to the ground. He swayed, feeling lightheaded, and he would have joined the splats of water on the rocks if Luke hadn't caught him in his arms.

Luke pulled Percy out of the water, finding the dark-haired boy to be completely dry. He carried Percy over to a large rock formation where he could sit down, setting the ten-year-old on his lap. "You okay, Percy?" Luke asked, keeping an arm around the boy's waist as he pulled off the arm sling that hung from his neck.

Percy had his chin to his chest as he waited for the dizzy feeling to leave him. "I just need a minute," he mumbled, going along as Luke pulled him close and began rubbing soothing circles on his back. When he finally raised his head, Percy reached out his hand for Luke's once-broken arm. "Does it still hurt?" he asked, palms and fingers moving from wrist to elbow as though he was trying to feel the bones within.

"No, actually," Luke replied. "It's all healed – Percy _how _did you do that?"

Sea green eyes reflected the moonlight as they stared up at him. "The other night, during Capture the Flag, we made allegiance with Ares and you know that new kid right? Clarisse? Well she's a hulking numbskull. She charged ahead without waiting for Vincent's orders – she went past my post and I tried to stop her but she pushed me off and I fell down to the creek. I cut my arm on a jagged rock." Percy stretched out his right arm, using his left hand to draw a line down his shoulder to an inch above his elbow.

"And what did she do?" Luke asked with a hint of menace.

"She didn't wait to see where I'd fallen, she went ahead," Percy said. "But that's not the important part. So I fell near the creek right? And suddenly this water-lady – a naiad, I mean, she rose from the creek and told me to go into the water. She said it would heal me. So I did and the water surrounded my arm like it did to yours and the wound slowly disappeared – like it was never there in the first place."

"You can heal with water," Luke mused. "And you only learned of this recently?"

Percy nodded.

"Do you know why? I mean, what triggered these powers?" Luke absently ran one hand down Percy's right shoulder where the alleged wound should have been.

"I don't know." Percy shook his head sadly. "And Luke there's one more thing…"

"Go on."

"Remember how I always complained about the buzzing noise in my ears when we're at the stables?"

"Yes."

Percy looked down and started twiddling his thumbs. "Yesterday when you still hadn't come back, we had stable cleaning duty and I tripped on something – spilling the water on the floor. Then someone – some_thing_ spoke. The voice was more of a neigh and – and it told me to watch where I was going. It didn't sound like anyone from the Hermes cabin and when I looked around this palomino was staring at me. Like, really staring. And then the other horses were looking at me, craning their necks over their enclosures and I could _hear_ them speak."

"You speak horse?" Luke tried to make a joke but Percy puffed out his cheeks at him, frowning.

"They called me 'Lord' for heaven's sake!" The green-eyed demigod shivered, uncomfortable at the fact. "Luke, I don't understand what's happening… Is – is something _wrong_ with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you, Perce," Luke appeased, brushing back dark bangs from the boy's face. "It's – well, you could say it's your demigod abilities growing… Like how the Apollo kids heal through music or how the Hephaestus kids forge their own weapons."

"Well, yeah, except that those kids _know_ where their powers are coming from…" Percy snuggled closer, resting his head on Luke's shoulders. "I'm unclaimed."

Luke didn't want to say it but from what Percy had revealed, he already had a pretty close idea of who the boy's father was. But if Percy's dad was who he thought it was then things were going to get real messy. Everyone knew of the Great Prophecy – the one forbidding the Big Three Gods from siring any children; if Percy was the son of Poseidon, which was the main direction his new powers were pointing at, it would bring a whole new level of complications to the young half-blood. Percy didn't need that right now.

"There are a lot of reasons why demigods remain unclaimed, Percy," Luke said quietly, wrapping his arms around the boy. "It's always the parent's fault so don't think that it's because something's wrong with you, okay?"

Percy nodded, his dark hair brushing against Luke's jaw.

"Oh, and Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for healing my arm."

"It's nothing… just… don't tell anyone…"

"Of course… but you know what this means right?"

"What?"

"You need to master those new skills."

"You'll help me, won't you?" Percy pulled back to stare Luke in the eyes.

"Are you expecting someone else?" Luke grinned, the scar on his cheek gleaming white.

"Nope," Percy smiled back. "Only you."


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, everything returned to their regular schedule. Luke had his duties as Head Counselor back and he taught sword fighting at the arena in the same manner that he did before his quest. Nobody suspected that he was being visited by a Titan in his dreams.

The only deviation to their usual schedule was that instead of lounging around during the free time that they had after lunch, Luke took Percy to the woods to practice. The naiad of Zephyrus Creek was particularly helpful.

In a month, Percy was able to control the flow of the water without fainting.

In the third month, they moved their practice arena to Long Island Sound as Percy's control over the waters got steadily better. Luke would sometimes spar with him, urging the younger demigod to use the water in his attacks.

In six months, Percy could summon water from the middle of the forest. He could also equip raging waters to his weapons, create an impenetrable shield, and, once, he was able to brew a small tornado that ran the length of the beach before dissolving into mist.

"Come on, Percy," Luke challenged, he stood on a tree branch, sword in hand. Below, Percy's forearm and the weapon he held were covered in clear water rapids surging over and under, twisting menacingly.

The demigod in question huffed, sweat soaking his orange T-shirt. "Why don't_ you_ come down here?"

"I thought common courtesy said 'ladies first'?" Luke twirled his sword. "But if you insist." He jumped off the branch going backwards, the winged Converses keeping him airborne. Luke did a somersault, turning towards the younger half-blood with his sword preceding him as he swooped down at a breakneck speed.

Percy jumped back, adjusting his stance and preparing for impact. His own celestial bronze sword was raised, the rapids retreating around his arms and shoulders to expose the blade's sharp edges. He gritted his teeth.

Luke's smile turned mischievous as he drew nearer, the winged shoes propelling him forward. It looked like Percy was going to meet this attack head-on – well that would be too easy now wouldn't it?

The distance between them grew smaller by the second and Percy gripped his sword tight. They were going to crash in three… two… one

Luke vanished.

Percy blinked. A split-second realization hit him – Luke could've gotten anywhere, he could attack from any angle! He made the motions to expand the water he controlled into a shield when the point of a blade pressed between his shoulder blades.

"Good call, Percy, but not quick enough," Luke whispered against his ear. He withdrew his sword and flew his way around Percy until they were face to face. His feet touched the ground and the wings on his shoes disappeared. "Why'd you decide to brave the attack, anyway? Usually you'd draw the opponent to a close water source where you have the advantage."

"Well, there won't always be a close water source in a fight now, would there?" Percy answered, letting the water around him drop as he sheathed his sword.

Luke nodded, impressed. "Look at you strategizing," he said, smiling proudly. "We still need to work on how quick you switch from offensive to defensive positions but that can be our agenda for tomorrow." Luke cocked his head, indicating for the other to follow as he turned away.

"Okay." Percy ran to catch up. "So are you going to show me that super secret place yet?"

"I sure am," said Luke as they crossed the wide old log that served the purpose of a bridge over the creek.

"How did you find that place anyway?" Percy asked as they ventured up to a clearing where Zeus' fist was an imposing structure in the distance.

"It's a secret." Luke winked as they reached the gigantic pile of rocks. "Well, here we are."

Percy raised a confused brow. "Zeus' fist? What's the secret about this stack of stones?"

"I'm glad you asked," Luke said. He laid his palm flat on the rocks and started feeling around. "Aha!" He exclaimed at finding the slab of stone with a triangle seemingly carved onto it. He pushed the slab away, revealing a dark tunnel going down into the earth.

"Wow…" Percy came forward, peering into the shadows and sniffing. It was cold and dank, it wasn't welcoming at all. "Does this lead anywhere?" he asked, backing away as Luke sealed the entrance once more.

"I have a hunch," Luke said, eyeing the triangular indent. "I've gone down the tunnel once and it looks like it goes for miles and miles – it might even lead right out of Camp… but enough of that – you have archery practice to get to. Take my hand."

Percy grabbed the proffered hand and Luke teleported them back to Cabin 11.

**xxx**

The Oracle had stopped giving prophecies. No one knew why but it's been a year and a half and Luke was the last demigod who'd been sent out on a quest. Nobody wanted to point fingers but Luke didn't need to be telepathic to know who everyone was blaming for the lack of action, per se. The campers were getting restless, more so were the year-rounders; there could only be so many times when the Flag changed hands from Ares to Athena.

Come December, Chiron had organized a field trip to Mount Olympus to give the year-rounders something to do.

In the Hermes Cabin, Luke's dreams were plagued with even more vivid visions of dark cliffs and villainous plots. It was time to jumpstart the Second Olympian War.

The day of the field trip dawned clear and bright – it coincided with the Winter Solstice for when the Olympian gods held their biannual council; there couldn't have been a better set-up for the one who would be later dubbed as The Lightning Thief. They headed to Olympus after lunch. There were nearly two dozen half-bloods to watch over so the group was divided into two – one under Chiron, another under the oldest demigod amongst them – Luke.

Once Chiron had gotten out of his motorized wheelchair, he led them through the winding paths of palaces as well as some residences of minor gods and other creatures of mythology that went all the way up to the grand building that was the home of the gods. The Olympians were already in council when they arrived and nobody even noticed that Luke had slipped away when the demigods made their stop at the gift shop on their way out. Nobody who wasn't Percy Jackson, that is.

Sea green eyes were wide as they scanned every aisle and every corner. Luke was definitely not in this shop. Logical thinking would say that Luke could've just gone to the bathroom but it's been twenty minutes, Percy's been counting, and while that was an insane amount to spend inside a gift shop as they were, it was even more insane to spend that amount of time taking a leak.

Percy crossed his arms.

"Now what did that snow globe ever do to you?" A familiar voice asked.

Percy jumped, turning around to find Luke wearing a teasing smile directed at him. "Luke!"

"No, it's Santa Claus." Luke stepped closer, adjusting the backpack holding emergency supplies that Chiron had him carry all day. "Do you wanna buy that?" he asked, nodding to the aforementioned snow globe on display. Chiron had given them ten golden drachmas each to buy anything they wanted from the store.

There was something different about Luke but Percy couldn't exact pinpoint what it was so he settled for worrying over something less trivial. Namely, finding Luke a Christmas present. Percy could barely remember the last time he'd celebrated Christmas (Greek tradition wasn't very big on the holiday) and he'd never really given Luke a proper thank you for everything they guy had done for him.

The gift shop was crowded with campers Percy noticed now that his attention wasn't limited to a single demigod. Luke followed him around the shelves, passing Annabeth and the DIY Parthenon kit she was lugging to the cashier. A beautifully painted vase caught Luke's eye, prompting him to stop.

The vase was a small one; it would barely take up space on a bedside table. It was red with black-painted designs of great heroes parading around the body. It was perfect.

Luke found Percy going towards the end of the aisle, apparently not yet noticing his absence.

"Hey, Annabeth," Luke called in a moderated voice and the blond girl stopped in her tracks, turning back to him.

"Yes?" Annabeth smiled, tucking her DIY box under one arm.

Luke took the vase off the shelf and handed it to the girl. "Would you mind taking this to the cashier for me? Here's the payment," he added a pouch of drachmas to Annabeth's hand. "I'll get it back from you at Camp, is that okay?"

"Um, yeah, no problem." Annabeth's cheeks colored pink. Luke patted the top of her head and she went off to pay.

Percy was at a display of golden discuses; he had one of them in hand and was reading the inscription on the back. "_E Tan e Epi Tas…"_

"Either it, or upon it," Luke translated, standing beside the young demigod. "The Sacred Band… Who knew they had World War II memorabilia in here?"

"But there was a Sacred Band in Ancient Greece, too," Percy said, a little self-consciously. "And they were the elite forces, weren't they?"

'They were also made up of 150 male couples,' Luke wanted to add but that wasn't exactly a thought the he wanted to entertain himself so he only nodded. He thought he saw Percy's ears burn red as the demigod turned away to make his purchase.

Chiron was back in his motorized wheelchair when they exited the Empire State Building. The Penn station of Long Island Rail was much more crowded than it was earlier in the day and Chiron had the campers pair up. Everyone was dead tired when they returned to camp so, as camp director, Chiron had all further activities cancelled for the day to give the demigods some time to rest.

Percy crawled into the bed he kept insisting that he didn't need – he slept on the floor like every other undetermined during the summer anyway, but there were a lot of unoccupied beds during the rest of the year and Luke was very, very persuasive. He carefully placed the disc wrapped in brown paper over the clothes in the drawer of his bedside table. Luke's amused chuckle from the other end of the cabin was the last thing he heard before he succumbed to the call of sleep.

**xxx**

Now, Percy didn't dream often and whenever he did, they were usually just a rerun of the day's events. Which was why he broke out in cold sweat when an arctic voice pulsing with rage screamed from some deep cavern – the drawn out 'Noooo' echoed in his head and Percy twisted under the sheets in discomfort. Just as quickly as the hatred came, it was overrun with conniving murmurs – inviting words that slithered around like snakes. It promised war, destruction, and it ended with a hiss of success.

Goosebumps were all over Percy as he jolted up in bed, eyes wildly looking around for the source of the voice in his head but the only other person in the cabin was Ethan Nakamura who just entered the door.

"Something wrong?" Ethan asked, brown eyes staring at Percy's bedraggled form.

"N-Nothing, just a bad dream," Percy replied. "Where is everybody?"

"We're having a volleyball match at the beach," Ethan said, sitting down on the floor and pulling off his boots in favor of putting on leather sandals. "You wanna join us?"

"Is Luke there?" Percy swallowed hard, willing his racketing heart to calm down. He needed to talk to Luke about the dream he had.

"You're the second person to ask me that today," Ethan mused as he stood up. "No, I haven't seen him. Last I know of, he's taking a nap in here just like you were. So – volleyball?"

"Um, no thanks," Percy offered a thin-lipped smile. "I'll get some more rest, I think…"

Ethan shrugged and walked out the door.

Percy raised a hand to wipe the damp bangs off his forehead when he noticed a leather cord wrapped around his wrist. Attached to it was a piece of paper that read: 'I'll come back for you.'

I'll come back for you? What kind of note was 'I'll come back for you'? Was that supposed to reassure him because – newsflash, Percy was only getting more paranoid by the second. The note was from Luke, it could only be from Luke, and with the eerie dream fresh in his mind, Percy wasn't faring very well in keeping calm.

Something bad happened to Luke. Something very bad and Percy couldn't do anything about it.

There was a loud thump on the door that broke Percy away from his thoughts. Did Ethan forget something? After a couple more seconds of nobody coming in, Percy jumped out of the bed and went for the door. It wasn't locked, so who – his brain froze.

On the doorstep was Luke, beaten up and unconscious, his sword was broken and blotches of skin were turning purple down his arms. Percy acted on autopilot; he didn't have time to stare at the horror. He dragged the older demigod into the cabin bathroom, pushing the blond into a shower stall and turning the knob. Percy couldn't be bothered with keeping himself dry, he manipulated the water to his will – it covered Luke from neck to foot and began to heal the wounds on his body. Percy moved, shifting onto his knees on the tiles and straddling Luke's thighs as he reached a hand to nurse the blackened right eye.

It took a few minutes but Luke eventually regained consciousness. Droplets of water caught on his eyelashes as he blinked his eyes open – his blurry gaze slowly focusing on a concerned face framed in wet black hair with scared-looking green eyes staring back at him. He realized that he was soaked to the bone and – and that he was healed. His aching body didn't hurt anywhere in the least but right now it wasn't physical pain that was ruining him. He'd lost the master bolt and the Helm of Darkness.

"I'm a failure," he whispered brokenly, shaky hands cupped Percy's pale cheeks, pulling the boy nearer. He pressed their foreheads together, looking deep into mesmerizing green irises. "I'm a failure, Percy."

Percy, for his part, felt like his heart was about to give out; it was beating too erratically, strained with emotions that didn't really mesh well together. He was overjoyed that Luke had come to awareness, he was heartbroken at the tone of Luke's voice, he was afraid of what had done the damage to Luke, of what Luke had done that earned him such a beating, and the minimal distance between their faces could only be brushed aside so casually.

"Tell me what happened, Luke," Percy whispered, ignoring the hotness on his cheeks as icy blue eyes stared unrelentingly at him.

"I can't," Luke replied in a pained voice.

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"That's not an answer," Percy huffed, growing angrier.

"Just, _please_, stop asking, Percy," Luke closed his eyes, the hands on Percy's face gripping tighter.

"Luke, you drop on the front door with your sword broken and with injuries on every inch of you and you expect me to not worry?" Percy shook his head and pulled himself free of Luke's hold. "That's not fair at all!" He held up his wrist, the one with the leather cord and the now-soaked paper. "_I'll come back for you_. What did that mean, Luke? Where did you go and what happened? You have no excuse to not explain yourself! I'm losing my mind here! So why won't you tell me–"

"Percy, shut up!"

Lips colored pink in the cold clamped shut. Percy's legs gave out and he dropped into a sitting position on Luke's knees, eyes wide and throat dry. Luke had never shouted at him, Luke had never been angry with him, and right now Luke was both of that.

The shower was still raining down on them and suddenly it had become unbearably loud.

"I – I'm sorry," Luke said, reaching out both hands to hold Percy by the shoulders but the latter shrugged him off. "I'm sorry, Percy," his words were dripping with agony. "I didn't mean to shout. I don't want to hurt you. I just… I had to do something… dangerous, okay? And I failed at it. So I got beaten up… I was lucky to be able to get back here in one piece… So, thank you, as always, for fixing me up. Thank you, Perce. And I'm sorry for worrying you."

Percy couldn't tell his own tears apart from the tap water. "Why didn't you just take me with you…?"

Luke felt whatever was left of his heart break at those words. He reached for Percy again, and this time Percy allowed himself to be pulled into a tight embrace. Cold arms wrapped around his neck as he rested his chin on Percy's shoulder.

"Because I didn't want him to get you, too…"


	9. Chapter 9

The weather steadily got darker, even Camp Half-Blood seemed to be in danger of getting their first storm in decades.

As more kids came in to attend summer camp, they were indoctrinated to the rumors that had been plaguing the cabins. The talk was about something being stolen from the gods and how the Olympians were getting into a fight about it.

Luke was sitting on a fallen tree, scraping off the caked mud from the bottom of his sandal. He'd had months of nightmares and soon those nightmares would come true. Kronos didn't forgive easy and he didn't take propositions from failures – but Luke kept trying. Luke needed to make a different plan to release his master from Tartarus and he needed to make it quick.

He flicked off the mud from his hunting knife, wiping the blade on the side of his Bermuda shorts. The quiet sound of running water was the only clue he needed.

Luke ducked just as a stream of water shot past where his head had been a second before. He then threw the knife behind him and jumped onto the log as water flooded the forest floor. The log rattled as the currents grew stronger but Luke only unsheathed his sword. He struck the wood and stomped on it, breaking it in half. The trunk bent at a high angle and Luke ducked behind it as another stream of water was aimed at him. The waters receded and Luke jumped, feet landing on top of the upended tree. Ice-blue eyes scanned the ground – his hunting knife lay on the muddy ground between two tall trees.

Percy inhaled deeply, sword in hand, back pressed against a large tree. He slowly inched towards the edge, peeking to catch a glimpse of Luke only to find him gone.

Crap.

A sharp point pressed against the top of his head. "What did I tell you about picking fights?" An amused voice asked from above.

Percy rolled his eyes, shaking his head in defeat. "Never let the opponent out of your sight," he recited, feeling the blade tip retract. He raised his face, finding Luke balanced against the vertical trunk of the tree, one hand holding onto a branch to keep him there.

"Good," Luke nodded, dropping to the ground. He sheathed his sword and went to pick up his hunting knife. "It's a little bit early to practice tactics for Capture the Flag, don't you think?"

"We'll get the flag from Ares this time," Percy said as they made their way out of the forest.

**xxx**

Much later, once dinner was over, camp was divided into two groups for the weekly Capture the Flag game. Under one flag were the Athena, Apollo, and Hermes campers, the rest were in league with the Ares kids.

"You patrol the boarders," Luke gave Percy his assignment as their team, the blue soldiers, prepared for battle. "Stay on Zephyrus Creek." He winked. "You can afford some water works if the situation calls for it."

Percy stared at him. "Really?" Luke had him swear once that his ability to control the water was just between the two of them and all of a sudden Luke was saying he was finally allowed to use it. Percy thought his excitement was very likely seeping out of his armor.

"Yeah, really." Luke patted his shoulder. "Do your job right and by the end of the game that flag will have the Cabin 11 insignia again."

"Alright blue soldiers, to your positions!" Annabeth called, climbing down from where she and her siblings had placed the ten feet long gray flag with Athena's symbol on top of Zeus' fist. She had gotten the position of Head Counselor for her cabin when Gina Lovell graduated college last year.

Everyone moved out and soon the conch horn blew and shouts erupted from various points in the forest – the game was totally on.

Annabeth was just within Percy's range of vision but she went invisible the moment she put on her Yankee's cap – she was on scouting duty, apparently. Percy was all alone but he wasn't scared – he'd only been playing this game since he was seven.

Heavy footsteps resounded; whoever they were, they were headed in his direction. Percy put up his shield and sword. Bring it.

Clarisse and four other Ares kids came out from behind the trees, red-plumed helmets matching the menacing glare in their eyes.

"Out of the way, punk," Clarisse said, brandishing her electric spear at Percy. "That Flag is ours."

"But you already have the other flag," Percy pointed out, not quite getting the logic of it.

"Who asked for your opinion, Euclid?" one of Clarisse's half-brothers sneered.

"If the runt wants a fight, then we'll give him one." Clarisse spit on the ground and her siblings went into formation, swords out and pointed at the lone demigod.

Percy held his sword at the ready, widening his stance, ready to attack.

Two of the Ares kids ran forward at the same time.

His shield blocked the first attack and his sword caught the second one. Percy pushed off the first attacker and swung his shield, knocking the second kid out cold. A shout from behind him alerted him to a third assault and Percy dropped onto his knees, raising his shield over his body as quick leg work had Ares' son tripping over the polished bronze – Percy threw him off into the creek. He'd barely stood up when a sword was swung at his neck. A gush of water rose from the creek and blasted the girl away before she could do any damage.

Clarisse was the only one left standing when Percy turned around. Her face was blotchy red and she eyed him suspiciously. "You _made_ that jet of water attack her?" She gripped Maimer tight, eliciting electric sparks from its tip.

"What if I did?" Percy challenged, extending his arms wide. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Why you cocky little–" Clarisse charged at him but she hadn't even managed to take one step when two columns of water rose from the creek and slammed into her from both sides, bringing her down to the ground.

With a flick of his hand, Percy had the waters retreat, leaving Clarisse and her siblings soaked in mud.

Just in time, he heard the exuberant shouts and saw Luke and the other Hermes campers crossing the border with the other team's flag – the red cloth turned silver and the boar's head became a caduceus. They had won.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" a female voice asked aloud and Percy found Annabeth shimmering into existence on a rock near him.

"Demigod abilities?" Percy answered but Annabeth only narrowed her eyes at him.

The daughter of Athena opened her mouth as though she was going to give a mighty long sermon about it when a loud growl interrupted her.

Percy looked past her shoulder and saw the ugliest dog he'd ever seen – it was the size of a rhino, with lava-red eyes and bared fangs that looked as sharp as daggers.

"Percy, run!" Luke's shout came from far off and Percy very much wanted to follow his orders but he could barely move his feet – frozen as they were at the sight of the beast.

So Percy did the next best thing.

He summoned the creek's waters into a great ball of rapid water, covering himself and Annabeth whose eyes grew wide as the waters encapsulated the both of them. A blurred figure of the hound launched itself at the 'shield' but neither claws nor fangs could penetrate it.

"H-How did…" Annabeth didn't look pretty with her jaw hanging out like that.

There were lightning-fast movements outside, a blur of blue and bronze chasing the dark shape of the hound. Percy watched as the monstrous dog stilled on the ground and one tall armor-clad demigod pulled out his sword from its chest.

"Percy? Annabeth?" The figure outside called and Percy withdrew his control over the waters. Luke's worried face greeted him.

Percy licked his dry lips, forcing his heartbeats to slow down. "That was–"

"A hellhound from the Fields of Punishment," Annabeth murmured, still shell-shocked. "But how did that get there?"

"Someone from inside Camp summoned it," Chiron said grimly as he appeared through the trees, bringing all the other campers with him.

Percy would've loved to join the game of guessing '_who could it be?_' but Luke's battered armor was right in front of him and the Hermes cabin counselor was bleeding profusely through his shirt. Percy stepped forward and laid his hands on Luke's chest, green eyes catching blue and Luke's gaze looked almost apologetic.

There was a collective gasp as the waters snaked up Luke's leg and wrapped around his torso, drawing away the blood and closing the hellhound-made wounds. Luke brushed off the sweat-soaked bangs from Percy's forehead as the young demigod finished his healing.

"You did great, Percy," Luke said but it sounded as though he did so with a heavy heart. Percy didn't understand but just then a bright green light shone on Luke's face and the blond stepped back, staring at something above Percy's head.

It was like his blood had frozen up. That light could only mean one thing and Percy was afraid to see but he was more curious than anything else. He raised his eyes and found a green hologram of a trident spinning and gleaming.

"Oh my gods," Annabeth's voice echoed everyone's sentiment.

Everyone started kneeling, even Clarisse and the other Ares kids who had woken up in time for the big reveal. Luke kneeled in the middle of the creek, eyes raised to Percy who only had confusion on his face.

Sea green eyes looked pitifully fragile. "My father's…"

"Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

**xxx**

Percy realized could feel his legs again and he did the first thing that came to his mind: he ran.

A lot of voices called him back but Percy had the creek's water in his command and they propelled him until he couldn't hear anyone. He ended up on the beach and he kept running. The surf splashed against his legs but he couldn't find anything comforting about them right now.

He was a son of Poseidon. A son of the sea god. A son of one of the Big Three who were _not_ supposed to have children at all. This was all wrong, everything was oh so very wrong.

Percy let himself scream, every wild gesture of his hand stirring the waves, every stomp of his feet rattling the sand.

"Percy."

The demigod swiveled around, the anger in him nearly reaching boiling point and he mindlessly set a wave crashing over the sorry soul who dared intrude on him.

Luke barely had time to hold in his breath when a great wall of water fell on top of him. It was nine in the evening and he just got soaked, armor and all. Great. Why did he have to leave his helmet behind again? He blinked the salt water out of his eyes just in time to see Percy running towards him.

"Luke, I – I'm so sorry." Percy reached out but his hands seemed scared to actually touch Luke. "I – I wasn't thinking, or I was thinking too much but I – I didn't mean to–!"

"Percy, hey, it's alright." Luke offered a smile. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Um…" Percy stared at Luke's sandy hair which looked silver under the light of a full moon. "Y – You – You've got…"

"Hm?"

"Bend down a little," Percy said, trying not to sound too commanding as he raised his hands. "You've got seaweed in your hair."

Luke obliged and Percy took the offending stuff off, tossing it to the shore and watching as waves dragged it back into sea. For long moment, neither of them spoke.

"So how are you holding up?" Luke finally broke the silence.

Percy kicked a rock lodged in wet sand into the Sound. "Well, it's barely five minutes since I've been claimed and so far I've raged and might've caused some tremors. Also, I almost had this one guy pulled into the sea and drowned." He raised his eyes to Luke sadly. "I'm miserable, Luke."

"Why's that?" Luke met his gaze.

"The Big Three weren't supposed to have kids, right?" Percy shoved his hands into his pockets. "Poseidon is one of the Big Three – I'm not supposed to be alive."

"Don't say that, Perce–"

"But it's true!" Percy cut Luke off. "Look at what happened to that daughter of Zeus – she's a pine tree on Half-Blood Hill! Why do you think it took so long for my dad to claim me, Luke? I've been here five freaking years! He's ashamed of me! I wasn't supposed to be born!"

"Yes you were!" Luke stepped closer, standing a mere foot away, face to face with Percy. "If you weren't born, I wouldn't have met you and where do you think would I be now if that happened?"

"That's not–"

"Listen, okay?" Luke breathed out, putting both hands on Percy's shoulders as he put a leash on his emotions. "You are not a mistake, if that's what you're thinking."

Sea green eyes looked misty as Percy nodded. "I am not a mistake," he repeated in a fragile voice.

"You are a powerful demigod, possibly the strongest one this Camp ever had in a long, long time."

"I am strong."

"There is a good reason why your dad claimed you only now, understand? And it's not because he forgot about you."

"My father didn't forget about me."

"I'm glad you were born, Percy, I'm glad that you're here."

Waves crashed onto the beach.

"… I'm glad I'm with you."

Salty foam licked at their ankles, whistling wind ruffling their clothes and hair, stars reflected in the gleam of hopeful eyes.

"Come on." Luke wrapped his arm around Percy's shoulders.

The boy silently allowed himself to be led away, pressing himself closer to the soaked body when a slight shiver went through Luke.

Percy's last night at Cabin 11 was spent curled up in his sleeping bag, facing the wall. The usually rowdy campers were subdued, even the Stoll brothers weren't up to their nightly pranks; every eye was on the newly-claimed son of Poseidon and not everyone was trying to be discreet about it.

When Luke called for lights out there was none of the usual complaints, everyone settled under their covers without another word.

**xxx**

Early next morning, Luke helped Percy move into his new cabin. A box holding five years' worth of stuff was tucked under one of Luke's arms while Percy carried a small terracotta vase against his chest. Chiron led the pair to Cabin 3 which looked like a mansion compared to the Hermes Cabin. Sea stones gleamed with encrusted seashells and minerals under the dim morning sun.

"Welcome to your new home, Percy." Chiron gestured at the cabin. "Of course you'd have to follow a different schedule now and if I may suggest, since you are undoubtedly one of the best fliers here, you could take over the Pegasus riding classes."

"Thanks, uh, I'll consider it." Percy nodded at the camp director.

"Of course." Chiron smiled understandingly. "I'll see you boys at breakfast, then."

Percy opened the door and a wave of salty air whooshed out, making him close his eyes and breathe in deeply. He proceeded inside with mixed emotions of excitement and caution.

A low whistle came from behind him, Luke had closed the door and was nodding appreciatively at the tidy room. "I think you'll settle in pretty nicely here – lots of free space and no roughhousing roommates."

The vase decorated with Greek heroes claimed a spot on the nearest nightstand and a wry smile came up on Percy's lips as he turned his attention back to Luke. "I actually just might miss those roommates."

"We're only four cabins away," Luke winked, setting down the box on Percy's chosen bed. "You're welcome to visit any time."

"I don't know…" Small fingers traced the edge of the tabletop behind him. "This being claimed business sort of changed everything…"

A hand bracketed Percy's jaw, gently pulling up his face. "Not everything," Luke said earnestly. "This – you and me, this us right here – nothing's changed. You're still my Percy."

Pale skin flushed red and Luke recognized a little belatedly the implications of his words. Suddenly, the cabin was too quiet and the distance between them too intimate.

The morning bell rang and the spell was broken. Luke hastily retracted his hand and Percy jumped back, he thought he saw fear in the older demigod's eyes.

Something _had_ changed.

**xxx**

Percy shoved a fat clump of grapes into the fire and bowed his head. "Poseidon."

He could feel eyes boring into his back as he made a beeline to his table – table number three, of which he was the sole occupant. Percy's mood darkened just as easily as the morning had dulled, stratus clouds circled low over camp borders and thunder rolled faintly in the distance. His new schedule dictated Ancient Greek with the Athena kids immediately after breakfast.

Twelve-year-old Annabeth Chase headed the class but she seemed very distracted throughout the lesson. Her gray eyes kept drifting over to the back row where Percy was mostly doodling on his paper.

There was something odd about the claiming last night. To be perfectly honest, it was downright shocking. Percy grew up in this camp just like her, they weren't exactly best friends but you tend to recognize acquaintanceship after living in the same 'neighborhood' together for five years. So yes, it was fishy – five years of remaining unclaimed and then suddenly being recognized by one of the Big Three while there's a rumor of a power-struggle in Olympus going around, this was a hell lot more complicated than she'd thought.

The allotted hour and a half went by fast and soon everyone was packing up. Annabeth rushed to catch Percy before he left the pavilion. "Percy, hey, wait up!"

The dark-haired demigod turned to her with a confused expression. "If this is about not paying attention–"

"No, I need to talk to you." Annabeth glanced back at her siblings who were pointedly looking in the other direction. Whoever said that only Aphrodite's children were gossipmongers clearly had no idea of the nightly debates at Cabin 6 where every single issue just _had_ to be discussed. "Malcolm, lead everyone to the Climbing Wall," she ordered and her siblings quickly moved to comply.

Once everyone had left, Percy finally allowed himself to ask. "So what is this about?"

"You know what." Annabeth crossed her arms testily. "Not to rain on your parade or anything but this is really a bad time for you to have been claimed."

"Gee, thanks." Percy planted his hands on his hips. "Anything else, Wise Girl?"

"Oh shut up, I'm being concerned here," Annabeth huffed, to which Percy raised an unimpressed brow. "Every half-blood can practically feel the tension raining down from Olympus, so answer me truthfully – did you steal anything?"

"What?"

"Word is that something's gone missing." Steely gray eyes flash dangerously. "You were with us last December when we went up to Olympus."

"So?" Percy glared back indignantly.

"Everything started going bad after that field trip," Annabeth pointed out matter-of-factly. "You were there. Now things are reaching the boiling point and suddenly you're Mr. Son of Poseidon. All evidence points to you as prime suspect."

"I didn't do anything alright!" Percy retorted, his mind racing with the facts laid bare before him, memories rushing back to the forefront…

Something was stolen last December; an important item.

_ "I'm a failure."_

The gods are fighting because of it.

_"I just… I had to do something… dangerous, okay? And I failed at it. So I got beaten up… I was lucky to be able to get back here in one piece…"_

Ever since last December.

_"… I didn't want him to get you, too…"_

Annabeth yelped as the ground shook under her sneakers and she lost balance. "Percy!"

The boy snapped back to reality, the tremors dying down as he found Annabeth scowling at him from the floor.

"I – I'm sorry!" Percy made a run for it.


	10. Chapter 10

The smell of strawberries wasn't helping. Dionysius' twins greeted Percy merrily even though he was five minutes late. An empty picking basket was waiting for him.

Satyrs played light music and wood nymphs hummed a happy tune as they worked but Percy went about passively. His thoughts were running wild into uncharted territory.

Plump red strawberries slowly filled the wicker basket – in past circumstances, Percy would've sneaked a fruit or two (or a dozen) into his mouth while he worked, a habit encouraged by the Hermes campers, but right now they were nothing but blurs of color. His focus was elsewhere, somewhere not too far yet still not near enough.

He needed to talk to Luke… which was suddenly an impossible task.

**xxx**

Luke glared at the pair – a kid from Hephaestus and a kid from Apollo, they hushed up quick and went back to sparring. All eyes were averted from the Hermes Cabin Counselor as he continued his rounds.

Everyone had their own opinion on Percy being claimed – words passed from demigod to demigod to nymphs to satyrs back to demigods and the consensus was that there was a great big conspiracy and the son of Poseidon was heading it.

Luke wanted to bash his head against a wall. Right after pulverizing whoever started that stupid rumor. But no, he had more important things to think about.

Percy Jackson was in danger; Luke's master wanted the boy dead. The Titan Lord needed to get out of Tartarus but Luke wasn't going to sacrifice Percy in order to make that happen. Percy was a son of Poseidon – the plan involved getting him killed in order for the gods to wage war on each other but that didn't sit well with the son of Hermes. Luke would readily face any punishment so long as the boy remained safe. Percy was the one person who meant the world to him, standing on top of the new world would mean nothing if he wasn't there.

There had to be another way.

**xxx**

Come lunchtime, Percy found that he couldn't face Luke. Not right now. His thoughts were still jumbled and conflicted; he needed to think this through. It felt like a big chunk of the story was still missing. Besides, Luke was pointedly avoiding him back.

**xxx**

The next day, Percy had sword fighting. With Luke. And the Ares campers, too, but they weren't important. What's important was that no one wanted to be paired with Percy during the duels and Luke had to force Sherman to fight him. The only times Luke talked to him was when he was called up to duel and subsequently declared the winner, Luke didn't even meet his eyes either time.

**xxx**

Percy's first Pegasus Riding class was spent with half a dozen of Aphrodite's children who were not-so-subtly passing notes as he sat them down for a quick lesson. Then came the practical part and Percy, with his ability to converse with the equine family, found that the pegasi were better students than demigods – well, they were more cooperative, at least.

Storm clouds rumbled as half-bloods took to the sky mounted on pegasi, taking care not to fly too high. As the Cabin 10 campers left at the end of the lesson, the pegasi whinnied uneasily, fearful eyes set to the sky that was too gray at this hour of the morning. Percy felt goosebumps crawling up his skin the longer he stared.

**xxx**

Friday night, Percy sided with the Hermes Cabin in Capture the Flag. Luke's smile wasn't all there when he gave Percy the job of guarding the team's flag. The congratulatory clap Luke gave him after they'd successfully defended the flag from Athena's kids wasn't all there either.

**xxx**

Cold sweat dampened the sheets and Percy jumped out of the covers gasping for air.

It was just a nightmare but it felt scarily realistic – it almost felt like a warning. Something was coming for him, a great ominous something that came from deep within the earth; something dark and consuming.

Three knocks came from the door – too loud and unexpected at half past seven in the morning. Percy shuffled over, absently wiping clammy hands on his sweatpants, finding an anxious-looking Grover on his doorstep.

Now Grover was a good friend of Percy's. He was the one who guided Luke and Percy on their way to Camp Half-Blood and he taught them Greek Mythology; Percy loved Greek Mythology. Grover didn't treat him any differently ever since he'd been claimed, so yeah, Grover's a good friend… which was why Percy felt alarmed at seeing the satyr looking so bothered.

"Hey, G-Man," Percy yawned around the greeting. "What's up?"

"Hiya, Percy," Grover tried to smile but failed, his hooves scratching the sedimentary floor. "Chiron kind of wants to see you at the Big House ASAP."

The request was unusual – nobody went to the Big House unless they were injured and needed the infirmary or if they were in trouble. Percy wondered what he was in trouble for.

Chiron wasn't the only one waiting for them when they got to the Big House. The centaur was in his motorized wheelchair on the front porch playing a game of cards with two invisible players and Mr. D, the other camp director who was really the god Dionysius on probation. The wine god regarded Percy with a sour expression as he and Grover walked up to the game table.

"Should've known you were old Barnacle Head's spawn," Mr. D grumbled, to which the overcast sky above them grumbled. "Herding you in with those little thieves was a bad idea – guess you learned your habits from the wrong house, eh, Johnson?"

Percy bristled – Dionysius insulted him _and_ the Hermes Cabin in one breath and while things were tense at the moment those campers had still been his family for the past five years which was more than what he could say about the Olympian.

Thankfully, Chiron interrupted his thoughts with a calm and appeasing tone. "Percy, thank you for joining us on such short notice. Please take a seat, you too Mr. Underwood."

Percy picked the chair farthest from Dionysius and Grover settled on the seat beside him, eyes cast down.

"You'll forgive me if I get straight to business," Chiron put down his cards and Mr. D let out a long-suffering sigh, folding his own set and the floating cards flopped onto the table. "The situation in Olympus has mounted to great tension – the gods are at their limits."

"A storm's coming in," Percy noted.

"Exactly," Chiron nodded sagely. "Things are getting out of hand – there is a reason why your father has claimed you at this crucial moment."

Vaguely, Percy heard the crash of waves over a sandy beach and a voice echoed in his ears.

_"There is a good reason why your dad claimed you only now, understand? And it's not because he forgot about you."_

Percy discreetly hugged himself tight.

"Long story short, kid, your dad's prime suspect and wants you to clear his name," Mr. D said curtly, droopy eyes narrowed at Percy. "Unless you're vouching for an all-out Olympian war."

The green-eyed demigod straightened up. If there was anything Percy hated it was being wrongly accused. Green fire burned in his eyes. "What would you have me do, then?"

Chiron regarded the boy carefully, ancient words ringing in his ears but the situation was dire, there was no other choice. "You'll have to take up a quest." The words had barely left his mouth when the clouds broke open and torrential rain poured over Camp Half-Blood.

"I accept."

**xxx**

The attic was cluttered and dusty, the stale air made Percy nauseous at his first inhale. A lot of memorabilia hung on the walls and even more were piled onto the floor. Percy's gaze was inadvertently drawn to an item that sat on the edge of the nearest table.

Dried blood stained the foot-long claw, the tag attached to it read: _ACQUIRED FROM THE GARDEN OF THE HESPERIDES, BY LUKE CASTELLAN, SON OF HERMES, 2003._

A dry huff escaped him. Well that was certainly a funny way to say that Ladon's claw got here because it ripped apart someone's face. Then Percy realized it's been days since Luke even _looked_ at him and his snark crumbled and died.

At the other end of the room, sitting on a three-legged stool by the window, the mummified Oracle came to attention, green mist falling from the slit that was its mouth.

**xxx**

_You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,  
>You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,<br>Betrayal shall challenge the bond between friends  
>And what matters most can't be saved in the end.<em>

**xxx**

"So the stolen item–"

"Is Zeus' master bolt."

"Right. And I have to find some god in the west who took it and has supposedly turned evil."

"You'll return the master bolt to Zeus as a peace offering and avert the war."

"But there'll be betrayal and I won't be able to save what matters most."

Neither Chiron nor Grover had anything to say about that. Percy flicked a card across the table.

The rain had cleared and Dionysius had gone to an emergency meeting up at Olympus by the time Percy returned from consulting the oracle.

"These prophecies often have double meanings, Percy," Chiron advised but it didn't have quite the effect when matched with the troubled look on his face.

"If you say so," Percy conceded even though he still wasn't thoroughly convinced. "I have to complete the quest by the summer solstice, right? Say, Chiron, can I bring a friend? For the quest, I mean." Sea green eyes stared at the Mess Hall far away.

"You are allowed two companions," Chiron answered.

"Really?" Percy turned towards Grover. "You'll come with me right?"

"M-Me?" the satyr stuttered.

"Yeah, you," Percy grinned. "There's a chance you'll get a lead on Pan out there."

Grover smiled at the recognition of his life-long ambition. "Okay, I'm in."

"Alright!" They bumped fists and Chiron cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Another one has already volunteered their help."

The air behind the centaur shimmered and Annabeth appeared, Yankees cap in hand.

Percy's smile fell. "No."

"What?" Annabeth snapped.

"I don't want your help." Percy pushed his chair back and stood up. "So thanks but no thanks."

Annabeth's face blotched red as the morning bell rang and Percy promptly left for the Mess Hall.

**xxx**

The son of Poseidon waited anxiously at his table, neck craned far, watching out for a certain head counselor.

Truth be told, the prophecy scared him. The '_betrayal shall challenge the bond between friends_' part especially. What if it was Luke? Oh gods _please_ don't let it be Luke. He didn't even know why they stopped talking in the first place; maybe if they went on this quest together they can fix things between them. Percy hoped they would.

Most of the tables were filled now, Percy could feel Annabeth sending him deathly looks all the way from table six but he ignored her completely. Finally, raucous laughter which usually preceded the Hermes campers was heard and Percy got up from his seat only to freeze and have the air cut out from his lungs.

Cabin 11's campers weren't alone, they marched into the pavilion side by side with Cabin 10 and the two cabin counselors were laughing together right up front. Luke patted Silena on the shoulder as they parted and Percy could see her blushing all the way to the roots of her stupid, silky hair. Luke didn't even glance his way.

Percy clenched his fists, he looked like an utter fool standing up by himself. He marched over to the Athena kids' table, eyes set on Annabeth who was still glaring at him. He stopped directly in front of her. "You still want in on the quest?"

The blond girl crossed her arms. "Oh _now_ you want my help."

"Yes or no," Percy said, impatience clear in his tone. He ignored the stares of Athena's other children who happened to be within earshot.

Annabeth eyed him critically but in the end she gave in. She was sick and tired of just training; so badly did she want to get out of Camp and experience fighting monsters for real. "Yeah I'm in."

"Good." Percy stormed back to his table.

**xxx**

Food, drachma, mortal money, a change of clothes, nectar, and ambrosia were all stuffed into a backpack which Percy lugged all the way up Half-Blood Hill.

Chiron gave him a sword – his own weapon, the first one that actually felt balanced in his hands. It was called Riptide and could be disguised as a pen when not in use, Chiron said that it would always return to his pocket.

Argus went off to start the van that would take them to the city to start their journey and they were due to follow when a voice called Percy back.

His feet stopped moving and his throat ran dry.

"Hey!" Luke panted. "Glad I caught you." His eyes shifted from Grover (who smiled back) to Annabeth (who was blushing) to Percy (who wouldn't meet his gaze).

Luke cleared his throat. "Percy?"

Percy could try, he could try to stay mad at Luke, he could try to shove it in the older demigod's face that he didn't pick him to join the quest, he could try to ignore him and march off but like a magnet, sea green eyes met ice blue.

Luke's eyes flickered in the hazy morning sun and Percy was left speechless at the intense emotion that they held back.

Luke licked his dry lips and stepped forward, placing a slightly trembling hand on Percy's shoulder. He opened his mouth to give encouragement, to give support, but words failed him. Percy was going on a dangerous mission and he could barely lift a finger to help him out. He settled for squeezing the boy's shoulder, trying to put into action everything that he couldn't find the words to say, and then he stepped back.

The horn honked from the delivery van where Argus was leaning out from the driver's seat window.

"I believe that's your cue to get going," Chiron reminded his charges.

Grover didn't need to be told twice and he began going down the slope wearing his two fake feet.

"Bye Chiron, bye Luke," Annabeth nodded at them, tugging Percy by the sleeve to get him moving.

"Good luck," Luke said and it sounds a bit heartbroken to Percy's ears.

Percy pushed Annabeth's hand away from his sleeve, running a few paces back up the hill. "Hey Luke," he called, eyes bright with a newfound purpose. "Don't bother making a shroud for me."

Above them, thunder rolled through the clouds but Luke's eyes seemed brighter.

"I mean it," Percy added, trying for a smile.

A grin slowly grew on Luke's face, the scar down his cheek crinkling. For a moment, everything between them seemed unbroken. "Kill some monsters for me, okay?"

Percy smiled back.

**xxx**

Kronos wasn't pleased. Luke Castellan had deliberately disobeyed his orders.

"_You spineless fool!_"

Luke fell to his knees, suffocating in the vast darkness. "I – I'll find another way–!"

"_Another way?_" The raging Titan bellowed. "_You purposely delayed my restoration and for what? For that boy? That worthless piece of–_"

"_Don't_." Luke struggled, raising eyes of blue fire. "Talk. About. Him." A heavy blow crashed onto him, throwing his sore body against a cold rocky wall.

"_Don't talk back to me!_"

Luke coughed, tasting blood in his mouth. Gingerly, he raised himself up. "F – Forgive me, my Lord… but he would… he would make a good ally."

"_An ally?_" Kronos roared, making the ground tremor. "_Perseus may be dimwitted but he's powerful AND YOU PRACTICALLY SENT HIM OFF TO KISS THOSE OLYMPIANS' FEET!_"

"He won't!" Luke shouted back hoarsely. "He'll succeed in his quest – and then, he'll realize how the gods have been using him, have been using us demigods to do their dirty work, he'll join us, my Lord."

"_And what if little Perseus ends up a lapdog of my wretched children?_" The Titan hisses. "_You incompetent ant! You need to decide which master you give your loyalty, Luke Castellan – ME or your weak human emotions._"

Pressure pushed down on Luke from all sides, cutting off the air from his lungs.

He jumped up in bed; moonlight was streaming in through the windows. He made a dash for the bathroom and vomited blood into the toilet bowl.


	11. Chapter 11

Percy took a deep breath, this was it. He hadn't slept in twenty four hours, he had on a tattered excuse for clothes, and he had Zeus' master bolt.

The giant doors opened, revealing a majestic throne room – twelve gigantic thrones (all personalized according to each god/goddess) formed a U-shape around a hearth just like the cabins at Camp. And if they _were_ arranged just like at camp, then the two gods who awaited him were Zeus, the King of Olympus himself, and Poseidon… his father.

The colossal gods weren't moving, their stares leveled on the twelve-year-old boy who felt like he might collapse at the pressure at any moment. But Percy willed himself to move – he didn't journey across America, go through the Underworld, have Hades taunt him with his long-dead mother, fight nearly to the death with the god of war, and figure out the huge conspiracy just to lose his wits right now.

"Lord Zeus." Percy kneeled, taking the metal cylinder out from his backpack and laying it in front of the great throne of chrome.

Zeus opened his palm and the lightning bolt flew into it, growing in size and intensity that made every strand of hair Percy's skin stand.

"Perseus." A calm voice waking distant fleeting memories called his name. "Face us and tell your story."

Percy did, watching the impassive expressions of Zeus and Poseidon as he recounted everything… well, almost everything. There was one part that he kept to himself, one last question whose answers lay back within the borders of Camp Half-Blood.

At the end of his tale, Zeus and Poseidon looked at each other. They had a quick, intense discussion in Ancient Greek. Poseidon made some kind of suggestion, but Zeus cut him off. Poseidon tried to argue and Zeus held up his hand angrily. "We will speak of this no more," Zeus said. "I must go personally to purify this thunderbolt in the waters of Lemnos, to remove the human taint from its metal."

"You have done me a service, boy. Few heroes have accomplished as much," Zeus declared, rising to his feet, an austere expression now directed at Percy.

"I had help, sir," Percy mumbled. "Grover Underwood and Annabeth Chase–"

"To show you my thanks," Zeus continued as if Percy hadn't spoken at all. "I shall spare your life. I do not trust you, Perseus Jackson. I do not like what your arrival means for the future of Olympus. But for the sake of peace in the family, I shall let you live."

Percy remained silent, not trusting himself to speak his indignation. He just freaking averted a war and returned what's possibly the most powerful weapon of the gods and what does he get from all that? A begrudging sparing of his life which he just risked, by the way, to get the aforementioned things done.

"Do not presume to fly again." Zeus looked down at the indomitable expression on the young demigod. "Do not let me find you here when I return. Otherwise you shall taste this bolt. And it shall be your last sensation."

Thunder shook the palace. With a blinding flash of lightning, Zeus was gone.

"Your Uncle has always had a flair for dramatic exits," Poseidon sighed by way of breaking the silence. "I think he would've done well as a god of theater, don't you?"

"Kronos is healing," Percy said instead, choosing to ignore the flimsy excuse of a conversation starter his father just spoke. "He's coming back."

Poseidon shook his head, mood turning serious. "From time to time, over the eons, Kronos has stirred. He enters men's nightmares and breathes evil thoughts. He wakens restless monsters from the depths. But to suggest he could rise from the pit is another thing."

"That's what he intends. That's what he said," Percy implored, meeting sea green eyes very much like his own.

The Sea God pursed his lips, shaking his head lightly. "Lord Zeus has closed discussion on this matter. He will not allow talk of Kronos. You have completed your quest, child. That is all you need to do."

Percy wanted to argue, there was going to be a bigger war, this one was just a taste and they'd barely avoided it but he knew a lost cause when he saw one. He clenched his jaw and nodded, preparing to leave.

"I am sorry you were born, child."

Those words had Percy stopping in his tracks, blood freezing and heart smashing to pieces.

"I have brought you a hero's fate, and a hero's fate is never happy. It is never anything but tragic." Poseidon's eyes softened out of sympathy, regret. "Your mother is a queen among women," he said wistfully. "I had not met such a mortal woman in a thousand years. I am years late in saying this but my sentiments haven't changed – I am sorry about her fate."

Percy wanted to lash out. '_IF YOU LOVED HER THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER? YOU'RE A GOD – YOU COULD'VE SMASHED THOSE GUNMEN TO SMITHEREEENS IN A SNAP! SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE DIED!_'

He almost did. He nearly shouted his lungs out at his Olympian of a father but he felt a cold sensation coating his thoughts, a low whisper in his ear promised him vengeance and the recognition he deserved. The gods don't care at all, he'd just saved the freaking planet and the only thing he got up here was denunciation and pity.

"Perseus?"

The demigod snapped back to reality, slowly turning back to face his father who had remained on his throne. Percy reigned in his emotions, trying on a detached façade as he waited for whatever it was that his father wanted. All along it had been about what the gods wanted, he was just a pawn who was to do their dirty work.

Poseidon looked concerned, the room temperature had dropped and the clouds looked the slightest bit darker. Something felt different with his son. He sensed impatience.

Clearing his throat, Poseidon spoke. "You did well, Perseus. Do not misunderstand me. Whatever else you do, know that you are mine. You are a true son of the Sea God."

Percy leveled him a gaze; it reminded Poseidon of the Arctic Ocean.

As Percy walked back through the city of the gods, all conversation stopped; the Muses paused their concert, immortals and satyrs and nature spirits all turned toward him, their faces filled with respect and gratitude. They knelt as he passed, treating him if he was some kind of hero.

Percy huffed, he never felt any less of a hero than he did at that moment.

**xxx**

A great celebration awaited Percy Jackson's return to Camp Half-Blood. Laurel wreaths decorated his hair like a crown, nobody minded that he hasn't showered in a week. Campers raised the son of Poseidon on their shoulders and carried him down to the bonfire. A gray silk shroud was already burning when Percy arrived at the amphitheater. Grover and Annabeth tackled him in a hug and Percy returned the gesture out of respect he'd gained for the both of them but his victory still felt empty. He had barely parted from his quest companions when he found himself smothered by his old roomies from the Hermes Cabin. Everyone else cheered. Apparently, averting a war made it cool to be a dangerous child of the Big Three. But something was still missing.

"Where's Luke?" Percy asked as the group hug ended.

Travis Stoll was nearest to him. "He's right over there," he answered, pointing to the seats of the amphitheater where, sure enough, Luke was sitting, a smile directed their way. Percy thought he looked a bit sick. He rushed over.

"Chiron doesn't like deviating from tradition," Luke said as Percy approached. "But I keep my word so no shroud for you, Percy."

Percy sat down beside the older half-blood, eyes roaming the teen's physical features. Dark circles were prominent under weary-looking eyes, Luke's healthy tan seemed a little pasty, slight shivers ran through his exposed arms. "Are you okay?" Percy asked.

Luke's expression turned curious. "You're the one who just got back from a quest wearing torn-up clothes. Why are you asking me? Are _you_ okay?"

Percy's lips thinned to a line. "I'm not okay… not really. But you aren't either."

Apollo's children started strumming their guitars, the smell of cooking s'mores filled the air; a sing-along was on the way.

"Let's leave this talk for another time," Luke said, placing a hand on Percy's shoulder. "The Camp's celebrating _you_ today, Percy, have some fun."

Percy searched ice blue irises, the questions in his mind becoming insistent, but the conversation he wanted had to be private and right now common courtesy declared it would be impolite to leave no matter how much he wanted to. So he stayed. "Okay." Percy put a hand over the one Luke had on his shoulder, a smile growing on his lips. "But _you_ are partying _with me_."

The son of Hermes conceded, a quirk of the lips brightening his expression as he allowed himself to be pulled closer to the bonfire.

**xxx**

Now here's the ironic thing: before the quest Percy had problems with the other campers ignoring him and the fact that he couldn't get the courage talk to Luke, now Percy had problems with all the other campers being too friendly with him and the fact that Luke had actually agreed to having a talk which made Percy extremely nervous about it.

What's more, Luke actually made eye contact with him again. And he's always smiling. Percy told himself that the only reason he kept staring back was because he's monitoring Luke's health, which seemed to improve _very slightly_ with every passing day.

During his first sword fighting class back, Luke actually took him on. They dueled in the arena as the other campers watched, Riptide clashed against Luke's sword over and over and over again as both fighters gave it their all. Percy had never felt more welcomed back.

His Pegasus riding classes were a lot more bearable now that his students weren't shooting him suspicious glances every time he turned his back on them. The pegasi were a lot calmer now, too, since the sky had gone back to its usual summer blue.

Come Friday night, Hephaestus and Ares headed Capture the Flag but by the end of the game, a ten foot banner the color of the oceans waved high and proud, the insignia of a trident displayed for all to see. Luke stood right beside Percy as the son of Poseidon declared victory amidst the cheers of their teammates which drowned Clarisse and her siblings' growls of frustration.

On the fourth of July, Luke caught up with Percy just as everyone was leaving the dining pavilion to get to the Fireworks Beach.

"Hey," Luke said, leaning against the Poseidon table as Percy got up.

Percy didn't understand why he felt like he was blushing – him and Luke, they'd always gone to the fourth of July fireworks together, ever since year one; so what is up with his stomach? Could it be the dinner he just had? No, he had the usual barbeque and blue Coke. Percy tried to get a hold of the silly churning in his stomach as he nodded at Luke. "Hey back at you."

"So I was thinking," Luke began, eyes quickly scanning the area for anyone who might listen in. "Do you have plans with anyone tonight?"

"Me?" Percy followed Luke's gaze and found himself staring at the Athena table. Percy bristled, suddenly overcome with annoyance. Did Luke think that he – oh for the love of – "No." He dropped the word with a huff, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

Surprise flitted in Luke's features, followed by relief and something else Percy couldn't identify. "Really?" The smile that he wore looked a little nervous. "Would you mind missing the fireworks?"

Now Percy felt the tips of his ears burning hot. Maybe he was reading the suggestion wrong. Yeah, he probably was. That didn't make stuffing down his overactive imagination any easier. Percy chose to stare at his shoes instead. "W-Why?"

Luke licked his dry lips. "I think it's about time we had that talk…"

**xxx**

Percy found himself extremely conscious of Luke's presence beside him as they made their way back to the cabins under the guise of getting a blanket for the beach… which wasn't a total lie in itself. They _were_ going to get a blanket, they just weren't going to use it at the beach. No, Luke had a better idea of where they could have their talk. In private.

Percy yanked off the sheets from one of the many unused bunks in Cabin 3. Out on the porch, Luke had drawn his dagger, eyes watching the last couple of demigods running towards the Fireworks Beach. The creak of the door had Luke straightening up, he offered his arm to Percy who held on to the crook of his elbow, keeping the blanket draped over his other arm.

"So, uh, where are we going?" Percy asked, standing close to Luke.

"Far enough to avoid eavesdroppers," Luke replied, a different glint of the moonlight in his eyes. "Hold tight." He slashed an arc above his head and it felt like going through a wind tunnel.

Their feet left the ground, cool wind whipped around their bodies and once the theatrics died down, Percy recognized the place as the strawberry fields.

"Shall we?" Luke sheathed his dagger, gesturing towards a patch of land free from strawberry plants near the edge of the field where the grass hasn't been cleared. He took the blanket from Percy and spread it out over the ground. In the distance, the fireworks display began.

Percy sat down on the blanket facing Luke whose expression held a myriad of emotions. Percy's gaze travelled to the distant strawberry hedges emitting a faintly sweet fragrance. Still, there was an edge to the night, something malevolent hung in the air.

"So." Luke clasped his hands together, crossing his legs and leaning forward on his thighs. This was harder than he'd thought but he'd give it his best, he always gave his best. "I don't think I've offered you proper congratulations for succeeding in your quest."

"I… Did you really think it was a success?" Percy bit his bottom lip, raising lowly eyes to Luke.

A crease worried Luke's brows. He did not like the tone of Percy's voice. "Percy… what happened?"

The younger half-blood trembled, his breathing coming in quick as he tried to put a lockdown on the emotions that gushed out at Luke's concerned question. Gods, it been two weeks already, he should've put the whole stupid thing behind him but – "My father said I was a mistake. That he was sorry that I was born."

One – two – teardrops painted rivulets down Percy's cheeks and for a cold, hard second Luke's heart stopped beating. Then a surge of anger fired through his veins, lighting every nerve with emotion for the boy. Luke crawled over, pulling Percy close and wiping off every drop that fell from his eyes.

"He's a bastard," Luke spat, pushing back dark fringes of hair from a sweat-soaked forehead. "He doesn't have a clue how great you are."

Watery green eyes stared, doubt and misery swimming in their depths.

"You are, Percy," Luke insisted, raking his hand through messy black hair. "You're brave and strong and if your father can't see that then he doesn't deserve to have you as his son."

Percy was speechless, unable to look away from the intense passion in Luke's bright eyes, clinging to every word that left his mouth.

"He doesn't even deserve to be a god if that's how he sees you," Luke wetted his lips, preparing himself for what he was going to say. "None of those gods deserve their thrones with the way they treat us, Percy. Those gods rely on half-bloods to do their dirty work. They have petty disputes by themselves and endanger the entire planet and who has to sort things out? Half-bloods. They wouldn't even exist if we stopped believing in them and still they have the gall to treat us like dirt, like disposable weapons. They don't know our true power."

Now Percy was scared, the hand Luke had against his cheek was as comforting as it was commanding. "What… what are you _saying_, Luke? Those are our parents–"

"Parents?" Luke scoffed. "Percy, parents are supposed to love their kids. They're supposed to care for and protect their kids. Parents don't abandon their children. And they're not supposed to throw them into dangerous quests only to be ungrateful when their kid succeeds." Luke closed his eyes for a second, calming himself because this was the delicate part. Ice blue eyes met their captive audience and he spoke softly. "You deserve so much more, Percy. So much better than how those gods treated you. And we _have_ the power to bring them down."

"That's…" Percy gulped, hands wrapping around the one Luke had bracketing his cheek. "Thanks, Luke… I mean, I see your point and I… I agree but–"

"But what?"

"You're talking _war_, Luke," Percy implored. "We can't just… Just you and me–"

"No," Luke quickly clarified, his heart starting to thrum wildly. Here it goes. "It won't just be us, Percy. We'll raise our army to fight against the gods. We'll train them to become a formidable force. We can do it, Percy – you and me. And we have Kronos on our side."

Percy jumped back, his skin prickling at the sudden cold sensation that surrounded them. "Kronos?"

Luke's face showed grim determination. "The Titan Lord, yes."

"You're working for Kronos?" Alarm and apprehension laced Percy's voice. His worst fear had just been confirmed. "Then you're the one who stole–"

"Yes," Luke admitted, a shadow coming over his face. "But I lost them to Ares who made it a point to break as much of me as he could. Still, Lord Kronos found a way and he was able to manipulate that stupid war god."

"Then why… why didn't you tell me?" Percy pushed Luke away. "Why didn't you just tell me flat out that Ares had the master bolt and the helm instead of leaving me to go through the whole quest? I was accused of stealing things that I didn't and I had my life _threatened_ for it! So _why_, Luke?"

"Because I believed in you," Luke stated with conviction. "I knew that you could accomplish the task without my help. Besides, you had to see for yourself how rotten those things who call themselves _gods_ are. When you returned Zeus' master bolt, how did he repay you?"

Percy recoiled. "…He spared my life."

"A grand prize, wouldn't you say?" Luke almost sneered. "You just saved the world, no biggie; he was pretty generous in not killing you."

Percy's frown morphed into a confused line as Luke held both his hands.

"But I'm not like that, Percy," Luke said, leveling their faces. "You know me and you _know_ I'm right."

Percy inhaled sharply. This – everything Luke had said – it was overwhelming. It was too much. He was basically being handed a contract to destroy the _gods_, to destroy the whole world.

_Betrayal shall challenge the bond between friends_

His mind reeled. Was this the betrayal that the prophecy foretold? That he, Percy, would betray Camp Half-Blood - betray the gods - betray all his friends?

_And what matters most can't be saved in the end._

What matters most…?

All his sea green eyes could see was Luke. Luke who was planning the destruction of the world, Luke who was working for Kronos, Luke who had placed himself in terrible danger for his beliefs...

It was a choice between Luke and everything else. One of those things had no hope of being saved…

Percy closed his eyes and breathed in, preparing himself for the internal struggle… only, there _wasn't_ any struggle at all. Bright resolute eyes met Luke's expectant stare.

"I don't trust Kronos, Luke…"

Luke's expression fell.

A gust of wind carried over jubilant cries and the bang of explosions as the firework display reached its climax, painting the velvet sky with figures of America's founding fathers.

Percy grasped the larger hands tighter, "But I trust you."


	12. Chapter 12

At the end of the summer, Luke and Percy left Camp Half-Blood. Chiron didn't approve and Mr. D tried to act like he didn't care. Luke made a case about being of age; he would personally be Percy's legal guardian.

Packing up was surprisingly easy. Percy didn't need to pack extra clothes or toiletries or even nectar and ambrosia. He just wrapped up the terracotta vase in old Camp T-shirts until he was satisfied that it was cushioned safe against all breakage and put it inside his backpack right beside a boxed package that had 'RETURN TO SENDER' stamped over it. The weight of Riptide was familiar in his pocket and with one last glance around the Poseidon Cabin Percy was ready to leave.

He opened the door to find Annabeth just about to knock.

"Hey," Percy greeted, then he saw the bag Athena's daughter held onto. "Are you going somewhere?"

Annabeth smiled at him. "I took your advice, I called up my dad and we decided to give it another shot…"

"That's great," Percy accepted the girl's hug, even though it was bit awkward.

"I heard you were leaving, too," Annabeth said when they parted. "Luke mentioned trying to get you back to school…"

"Really?" Percy raised a brow.

"Haven't you two discussed it yet?"

"Not really."

"Oh, well…" Annabeth hitched up her handbag onto her shoulder. "I'd better go ahead, my dad's picking me up. See you next summer."

"Yeah, okay, bye." Percy waved her off and he thought of how easy it was to lie.

At Cabin 11, Luke kept his new sword carefully sheathed as he went around fixing his rucksack – so far the only items inside were a golden discus and an envelope full of mortal money.

"Damn it, guys!" Ethan Nakamura's yell followed the sound of splashing water.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the front door just in time to see the unclaimed half-blood smack Connor Stoll right in the face with a pail – presumably the same one which had just doused him with water. Travis was all up in Ethan's face in a second.

"Why you–"

"Stoll," Luke called, shooting Travis a warning glare.

The older Stoll brother made a show of letting go of Ethan's shirt front. The half-Japanese demigod straightened his soaked shirt with a shrug, throwing the pail down on the porch – eyes locked with Travis.

Ethan nodded at Luke before walking away, the eyes of the Hermes campers following him.

"Oww." Connor appeared back into view, one hand pinching the bridge of his nose. "Freaking son of – oh wait, we _don't_ know whose son he is!"

"Hah!" The brothers cackled and high-fived each other, unaware of the nearly tense silence that had filled the Hermes Cabin.

Gazes dropped to the floor and mouths clamped shut as more than a dozen unclaimed half-bloods shifted uncomfortably from their places on the floor.

Travis and Connor headed off without another glance back.

Luke tied up his rucksack, hitching it up one shoulder and casting a calculating glance over the remaining campers in the cabin – most of them were unclaimed, the few claimed ones were those of minor gods forced to lodge at the Hermes Cabin; Hermes' children were all outside. Luke cleared his throat, gathering everyone's attention.

"Don't let them boss you around," Luke said, meeting every eye in the room. "We're all demigods; your godly parent should not dictate the extent of your abilities – neither should this camp."

With that, Luke walked out the door, passing stunned faces that followed his every step with awestruck eyes.

Percy was saying goodbye to Silena when Luke found him. The Aphrodite cabin counselor kissed Percy on the cheek and then did the same to Luke. Luke took a deep purple pouch from his pocket and gave it to Silena who only smiled wider at the parting gift. Percy cleared his throat and pasted himself to Luke's side, pulling at his hand impatiently.

"Can we go now, Luke?"

**xxx**

Their first stop was a mausoleum – actually, many mausoleums until they found the right one. The man in-charge looked quite surprised when they mentioned who they intended to visit, said no one ever came for the dear old miss in years ever since she was cremated.

Percy vowed it would be the last time he cried. Luke vowed he would never give Percy a reason to cry ever again.

They left their sympathies at Sally Jackson's grave.

**xxx**

Gabe Ugliano's biggest mistake in life was not moving out of the Jacksons' apartment.

It had just struck noon on the eighteenth of August and he was preparing the poker table for when his buddies would arrive in the afternoon. He'd been losing the past round of games but today he intended to win his money back.

He didn't hear the creak of the door over the announcer of the sports channel on TV. He didn't even realize that the two kids he'd thought of as dead had come back until he felt the edge of a blade on the back of his neck.

Cards scattered to the floor as Gabe raised his hands in a show of surrender, he'd seen this situation in a lot of TV shows and since he had no weapon on him, he knew he shouldn't attempt to fight back. His balding head slowly turned, a great frown grew on him as his eyes found two teenagers in his house. Then he recognized them.

"Hey, you old fart," Luke smirked, ice blue irises alight with malice. He held Backbiter, gleaming bronze and silver against Gabe's throat as the old man completely turned around to face them.

"_You_," Gabe spat, looking from Luke to Percy who stood just a few steps behind and his glare turned into a demeaning sneer. "What? You two chuckleheads just come waltzing in and expect me to welcome you back?"

Luke pressed Backbiter's tempered steel edge albeit more forcefully against Gabe's throat. "_Au contraire_," he muttered darkly.

Percy ripped off the packing tape from the box in his hands, drawing Gabe's attention to him. He reached inside. "We're here to say good riddance."

The horrified expression on Gabe's face was set in stone.

Medusa's head was shoved back into the box and resealed.

Luke placed his sword back into his scabbard, taking the package from Percy as the younger demigod stepped up to the petrified man.

Percy grabbed Gabe by the shoulder and shoved the statue to the floor where it smashed to bits and pieces.

Technically, Gabe Ugliano was the first blood spilt in the new war.

**xxx**

They didn't waste any time in recruiting followers which turned out to be surprisingly easy. Monsters found them by smell, often there would be a good bit of fighting where they'd beat the creatures into submission, and then they would make their proposal – join the army of Kronos and help end the farce that is the western civilization. The other option was death; none of the monsters picked that.

Mortal heads turned as they passed, seeing a motley crew of big-boned gangsters, pretty cheerleaders, large dogs, and a bunch of other people led by two teenagers through the streets of New York City.

Mythical monsters soon came to them willingly and Luke knew they had to have a proper base before things got out of hand; they couldn't have their landlord going around in a daze forever. And that's where their sponsors come in. What? Not all mythological creatures lurked in the streets, but okay, Wall Street was a pretty good hang-out. They were provided a ship that would serve as their hideout, their training ground – a gleaming white cruise ship that had been christened Princess Andromeda.

Moving in was quick and painless even though there were mortals in the ship. Percy was in his element, being over water. He found that he could name coordinates without even trying and navigating the currents to his will came effortlessly. Luke let him run around the deck as he directed the gathered troops to their stations and if the monsters snacked on a businessman or two along the way the boss didn't need to know.

Luke found Percy leaning halfway out the guardrail, talking to something in the water below. "I'm not returning to Camp and that's final!" he was shouting, to which a couple of sharks who were swimming beside the ship responded by going around in a clockwise direction. "Tell him I don't care. I'll show him who's the mistake."

Luke placed a hand on Percy's shoulder, pulling the younger demigod back. "Percy, hey."

The sharks started snapping their jaws, rows of razor sharp teeth menacing, threatening. Percy glared at them, clenching his fist and creating a wave that drove the sharks a hundred miles away. The cruise ship rocked, sending more than a few passengers down on their behinds.

Percy turned to Luke wearing a frown on his lips. "They were sent to bring me back to Camp."

"It's been five weeks." Luke shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. The orange rays of the setting sun illuminated Percy's boyish features, bringing a different light to his sea green irises. "You sure this is the kind of life for you?" Luke teased and Percy rolled his eyes.

"I'm positive," Percy replied, admiring the newly-fitted clothes Luke wore, the older demigod looked better in them in his opinion.

"Excuse me, my Lords," a sickeningly sweet voice said.

The clang of bronze alternated with the thump of a hoof, an empousa approached them. Behind her were a bunch of kids aged from twelve to eighteen all wearing Camp Half-Blood T-shirts, they were surrounded by a gang of empousai – all of whom had their claws out and pointed at the demigods' necks.

"We have stowaways," the senior empousa, Kelli, announced.

Luke and Percy straightened their postures, admittedly a little surprised at the appearance of the campers.

A Hispanic teen was at the head of the group and he regarded the pair with fear-induced respect.

"Rodriguez," Luke acknowledged. "How did you find us?"

"You give us too little credit," Chris said, the wavering in his tone of voice cracking his brave façade.

A corner of Percy's lips quirked down – were these people here to take him back, too? He raised his eyes to Luke who smirked in response. "That's not an answer," Luke said testily.

Chris gulped, unnerved by this whole different Luke in front of him, this Luke who had empousai and hellhounds and other monsters at his command. And Percy… Percy looked so different from the hero he was hailed as just last summer. His face showed a great mistrust of anything – Chris would've thought that he had a personality transplant if he hadn't caught a glimpse of Percy talking with Luke before the empousa announced their arrival.

"Well?" Percy asked, impatience clear in his tone. The empousai's claws gleamed wickedly, pressing a bit nearer to the group of demigods.

"I – It was me." A timid voice from the back spoke. A shock of rust-colored curls preceded the girl who stepped up beside Chris; she didn't look older than fifteen.

"And you are?"

"Pamela Truman. Daughter of Iris." She spoke with a drawl.

"You're not from Camp," Percy noted.

"No, but, uh, I've heard of it," Pamela said. "And I've seen it, too."

"You've never been there yet you've _seen_ it?" Luke regarded her curiously.

Pamela flushed at the scrutinizing gaze, it didn't help that Luke had a deadly aura about him – the setting sun behind him only added to that factor. "Um, through rainbows. I just say the name of a place, an object, or a person and it appears there."

Luke met Percy's eyes for a moment. "Lord Kronos could use your skills," Luke said to her before addressing the rest of the demigod party. "He could use _all_ of your skills."

A shiver seemed to ripple through the gathered crowd. As the sun dipped past the horizon, ice blue eyes garnered a chilly gleam.

"Pledge your allegiance to our cause – to bring Olympus to its knees, to destroy western civilization, to serve the Titan Lord Kronos."

Uncertainty clouded the young faces.

"Of course, now that you know our location, we can't let any one of you leave or you might go telling." Kelli grinned maliciously.

"No." Percy stepped forward. "They will leave unharmed if they don't want to join us. I'm sure they'd be welcomed at Camp Half-Blood where all the unclaimed and all children of the minor gods are but second-class citizens." The empousai retracted their claws as Percy walked up to Chris, Pamela, and all the other half-bloods. "Underappreciated, downtrodden, doomed to play second fiddle to the children of the great snotty Olympians." He paused and gestured for the empousai to step back. "The cowards may leave, Lord Kronos is only served by the best."

When no one moved after a full minute of silence, Luke strode up beside Percy. "I take it you've made your decision?" he asked the defecting half-bloods.

Chris turned towards the others, sharing nods and looks of grim agreement. "We pledge ourselves to serve the Titan Kronos."

**xxx**

The next few months were spent training their forces which only kept accumulating more members each week as they sailed around the east coast of the United States. Luke and Percy each trained half of the army, monsters and demigods alike honed their fighting skills under the two teen's tutelage. The mortals on board probably just saw a rigorous dance rehearsal or something equally ridiculous. The only reason they kept them aboard was because _someone_ had to keep the buffet running.

One night in December, Luke received orders in his dream.

He was down on one knee and velvet shadows swirled around him. "The army is ready, my Lord."

A dark chuckle echoed around him. "_You overestimate your troops' abilities, demigod_," Kronos spoke. "_The army is far from ready but I commend your efforts and please extend my praise to dear little Perseus. The both of you have done well but in the grand scheme of things you are only second-in-command; the army needs its true leader. The master needs to walk among his men. I must be restored into being and that is your next task_…"

**xxx**

The following morning, Luke called the demigod children of Hecate into council along with the leaders of every monster group. Kronos would have to be revived but it would be tricky and there wasn't time to waste. What they needed wasn't in the United States – before lunchtime the Princess Andromeda was headed to Europe.

The cruise ship docked two weeks later in Knossos. It felt a bit odd being on dry land again after months of living at sea.

A search party was quickly organized and sent out to look for the specific type of stone that Hecate's children needed. Luke led the expedition, leaving Percy in charge of their sea vessel and everyone else left in it.

Percy turned all his focus to training, teaching their army further about strategies he'd learned from Luke, choreographing group attacks and engaging fights a dozen to one. Of course, it was all part of a big elaborate attempt for him to stop worrying about Luke and it worked well throughout the day. But when nighttime had come, when Percy had finished his rounds of the ship ensuring that all the night watchers were alert and in position, he laid in bed with his thoughts miles and miles away. Had Luke found the stones yet? Were they setting up camp right now and preparing for bed? Maybe they had no intention of resting until they found the stones… How much longer will it take for them to get back? The supplies they brought with them were good for a week; Percy hoped it wouldn't take that long. He squirmed a bit under the thick covers, glancing over at the clock which told him he'd been lying awake in bed for an hour already.

Making a mental note to never ever tell Luke anything about it, Percy rolled over to Luke's side of the king-sized bed, burying his face against the pillow and pulling the covers snug around himself. Percy breathed in deeply and sighed, there wasn't any warmth, only the faint smell of Luke and lingering traces of his aura but it was enough. Percy drifted to sleep in a matter of minutes – he didn't catch Luke's arrival when he teleported into the suite.

Now Luke only promised himself five minutes here and then he'd go back to the campsite but when he saw Percy dozing off, smothered with blankets, on _his_ side of the bed... well. He just sort of stood there, frozen in wonder and awe.

Maybe he wasn't aware of it before, or maybe it just grew so steadily, so normally that it wasn't a big shock to recognize it now but in that very moment Luke came to a conclusion: he loved this boy. He loved him with all that he is, was, and will ever be.

Over at the bed, Percy shifted around and Luke waited for him to wake but the young half-blood only went back to sleep. That was okay. Luke smiled at the slumbering teen, whispering goodnight and then teleporting away.

Percy dreamed of Montauk.


	13. Chapter 13

The expedition party returned four days later, huge slabs of stone were carried by great wooden transporters which looked like overgrown wagons. Percy wiped out his sparring opponents the moment Pamela Truman announced the scouts' return over the intercom. His feet brought him right out the deck, he didn't even wait for the ramp to be lowered – he jumped right off the guardrail and summoned a wave to carry him over to the shore.

Luke's face broke into a grin at the sight and he hastened his steps. They stopped with only a foot separating them, sweat beading on their foreheads and breaths coming in a little short.

"Welcome back," Percy said, unable to help his wide smile.

Luke hugged him tight in reply. "I got you something," he said as they pulled apart. He turned to one of the demigods from his search party. "Lancaster, direct the wagons to the coves then get your sisters and start working on it."

The pale-skinned son of Hecate saluted and did as was ordered.

Luke then took Percy's hand and led him towards the end of the group of scouts where a distinct braying sound came. As the rest of the expedition party dispersed, a great black Pegasus was revealed and it was being completely uncooperative – trashing against the ropes held by the bear-twins, Agrius and Oreius. Then its beady black eyes found Percy and it immediately stopped.

'_Boss! Hey boss! You're a son of Poseidon aren't ya? I know that aura! Help me!_' A masculine sort of voice spoke in Percy's head but Percy could barely form a complete sentence himself. He had never seen a completely black Pegasus before and the creature in front of him was simply magnificent.

"We found him near the valley where we found the rocks," Luke said, brushing the back of Percy's hand with his thumb. Percy had forgotten that they were even holding hands, it just felt natural. "I thought you'd like him..."

"Does he have a name?" Percy asked.

'_I'm right here_,' an impatient whinny came from the black Pegasus. '_I'll tell you anything, Boss, just get these creeps off me!_'

"Agrius, Oreius, release the Pegasus," Percy ordered.

The bear twins obeyed, cutting the ropes with their swords.

"You two are making him nervous, go back to the ship."

The Pegasus whinnied its agreement, trotting in place and shooting the monstrous twins a mistrustful look as they walked away. Percy stepped up to the equine creature with Luke in tow. He raised a friendly hand, smiling brightly at the Pegasus. "It's okay, they're gone now… So what's your name?"

'_Blackjack_,' the Pegasus answered, shaking off its wings as it approached Percy. '_Those brutes ruffled my feathers._'

Percy smiled as Blackjack began to nuzzle against his hand. "Do you have a herd?"

'_I fly solo_,' Blackjack said. '_There's racism even among horses, you know_.'

"Would you like to come with us, then?" Percy offered. "I promise you won't be restrained by ropes or even have those two near you ever again."

'_You're in with them_?' Blackjack looked indignant. '_With all those monsters and_–' his dark eyes found Luke. '_And HIM! Boss, that's the kid who kept talking about raising the Titan Lord–_'

"Kronos," Percy nodded. "Yes. We serve Kronos. Come with us and you wouldn't have to live in seclusion; join us as we create a new world."

Blackjack stared at the two demigods, then at the army of monsters occupying the beach and the great hulking ship. '_That's a scary crowd you're hanging around with, Boss_.'

"It's only scary because we're powerful," Percy replied, sharing a quick grin with Luke. "You're feared, too, aren't you? And it's just because of your coat color – why don't you show the world how fearsome you really are in the battlefield?"

The Pegasus puffed out its chest, beady eyes gaining a prideful gleam. '_On one condition, Boss_.'

Percy smiled. "And what's that?"

'_I take no rider but you_.'

"Accepted."

**xxx**

They spent three months in Knossos – mostly due to the making of Kronos' sarcophagus, partly due to recruiting demigods and monsters around the area (they found an Aethiopian drakon in the lands of Africa – it now resided in the Princess Andromeda's cargo hold), and partly due to ground training. Now that Percy had an aerial view thanks to Blackjack, he could see the formations better and direct the troops to their proper positions. Of course, Percy didn't attempt to fly too high – Zeus' warning about blasting him out of the sky still rang clear in his mind but with the high cliffs enclosing their port at Knossos, Percy was pretty sure he was safe.

When the sarcophagus was finished, it was moved to the cruise ship's stateroom and every half-blood made their pledge to Kronos before it. The whole room seemed to take on an arctic atmosphere as the coffin glowed gold– it made the room seem even more eerie. Still, their number wasn't enough; Kronos' regeneration depended on the pledges made to him. They needed to recruit.

**xxx**

Summer was approaching all too fast and they still didn't have enough demigods. Kronos was growing impatient and furious, he gave his orders from the golden sarcophagus now and he ordered them to find another way.

The council met immediately and the suggestions were either useless or impractical.

Luke massaged his temples as Chris Rodriguez argued with Kelli the empousa on the pros and cons of hypnotizing half-bloods to join their cause; the scar on his cheek looked deeper when he got stressed.

Percy couldn't decide if he was bored or annoyed – it's nearly been a year, they've recruited everyone they could but it still didn't cut it. Of course, they still hadn't checked out the central states and the west coast but they were on a _boat_.

"Alright, enough," Luke shouted. Everyone sat down and shut their mouths, eyes glued to the head of the table. "Casting spells over demigods wouldn't be resolute – they could turn on us once the spells wear off. We need troops that will fight 'til the end."

"Do we really have to keep recruiting?" Percy asked with a raise of his hand. "I mean, we've sailed for ten months yet our forces still didn't reach the quota – how could we gather hundreds of demigods by the end of the summer if that's our goal for starting the war?"

"What do you suggest?" Luke asked, turning towards the teenager on his right.

"I'm thinking that we need a magical item," Percy proposed. "Something that has healing abilities – it could speed up the regeneration process since we obviously won't be able to recruit enough on time." He twirled Riptide in pen-form around his fingers.

Luke considered Percy's idea. It made sense but what item – it suddenly hit him. "The Golden Fleece."

"Like Jason and the Argonauts?" Chris asked.

"Exactly," Luke turned his eyes to the rest of the council who had started to mutter excitedly amongst themselves. "Who has any idea where it is?"

Silence.

"Well, the _Argonautica_ had Jason returning with the Fleece to Thessaly," Percy noted, to which everyone nodded. "But we kind of need to be sure it's still there."

"Someone get Truman," Luke ordered.

**xxx**

Pamela brought her hands over the spray of water that created a rainbow under the noonday sun. She closed her eyes, lips moving in a voiceless invocation. "I wish to see the Golden Fleece." She touched one hand to the spray, making the water coagulate at the center where vague images slowly came to focus.

The assembled council craned their necks to get a good view of the scene. It showed a wide meadow with a flock of humongous sheep. One a corner of the field was a Cyclops wading through the mass of moving white wool; he was throwing out what looked like raw cuts of meat from the basket in his hands. In the middle of the scenery grew a tree and on its lowest branch, glittering under sunlight, was the Golden Fleece.

"Polyphemus' Island," Agrius' rough growl came from the back, accompanied by hisses of mistrust.

"So we're headed to Sicily?" a half-blood on the sidelines asked.

"No," Luke said, watching Pamela clear out the mirage. "Mythical places like that move with the core of western civilization; like how Olympus is over the Empire State Building. The island is in the Sea of Monsters and right now that place is better known as the Bermuda Triangle."

"…It'll be difficult to navigate there," Percy pointed out a little glumly. "With a ship this big, I'll have to say – it could be done but it wouldn't be easy."

"But what if it doesn't have to be _us_ that goes through all that trouble?" Luke's smirk was decidedly sly.

**xxx**

It was a pleasure to knock Clarisse out cold.

The daughter of Ares slumped face first into the mud just past Canoe Lake; Percy calmly capped Riptide after using its butt end to knock her out.

Of course, they came across the girl _after_ Luke had finished injecting the poison they got from the Underworld into the pine tree on Half-Blood Hill when nobody was on guard. Percy just wanted to hit her. Her father and all his children hated his guts, so eh why not?

They went through Camp easily enough – sticking to the shadows and hiding from the harpies like they used to do when Luke sneaked out of Camp to get mortal food; it felt more like a game, really. At Fireworks Beach, Percy called on a pair of hippocampi who helped transport him and Luke back to the Princess Andromeda which was sailing through the Long Island Sound.

Three days later, Silena Beauregard contacted them with her weekly report – Thalia's tree was wilting and the pressure was on Mr. D. The God of Wine and Madness never did react well under pressure so he put the blame on Chiron. Argus got fired, too, because he was head of security and having a gigantic Christmas tree poisoned right under his nose gave him a pretty bad résumé. A new Activities Director was said to arrive soon.

The plan was in motion.

**xxx**

The thing about waiting was that it got old after just a few hours.

Percy was laying upside down with his head hanging from the foot-end of the bed when Luke entered their suite. The younger demigod didn't bother to move. "So what did Lord Kronos have to say?"

Luke shucked off his shoes and plopped onto the bed beside Percy, mimicking his position. "Well, Camp's vulnerable now that the tree's power is dwindling – he says we should start sending in the entourage."

Percy turned to face him. "Uh-huh. And what do _you_ think?"

"I think we shouldn't rely too much on the retrieval of the Fleece now that we've left it to the hands of those campers," Luke said. "We've trained the army pretty good so far, we could always use more soldiers. You?"

A quirk of a smile lifts Percy's lips. "I agree that we need to keep recruiting as a back-up plan. We've only covered the northeast and south regions of the U.S. in our search for demigods, time to spread out to the rest of the States."

Luke nodded in agreement. "Think you could handle leading an expedition on your own?" he smirked, bright eyes a different shade of soft.

Percy's jaw dropped. "What – _me_?"

The older demigod rolled over, laying on his side and smiling down at the dark-haired demigod. "You." He helped Percy shift upwards until his head was properly cushioned by the mattress. "You can lead a group of your chosen troops and go through the Midwest – find us more pledges, half-bloods and monsters alike."

"What about you?" Percy asked. "Aren't you gonna come with me?"

"Someone's gotta monitor Camp and whoever they'd send out to get the Fleece." Luke gave a one-armed shrug. "I can't just leave that job to anyone – if you want something done properly, better do it yourself right? You're kind of the exception to the rule."

Heat rose to Percy's cheeks at the compliment.

"So are you game?" The scar on Luke's cheek creased lightly as he grinned wider.

"Hmm," Percy pouted, considering the situation.

"Come on," Luke prodded a puffed out cheek. "I'll give status reports everyday and I'll call you back the moment we have the Fleece in our hands."

"I'm thinking you're getting the easy deal out of this," Percy's attempt at a joke fell short.

"You know we have sponsors to take care of your lodging and everything else while you're out there…"

"That's not what I meant," Percy mumbled, looking off to the side and finding the bedside table. Two items claimed space on it – gifts from one to the other. To be honest, he really shouldn't be playing this doubt card, he knew that it was part of his duty to gather more members to their cause but still. Selfish reasons held him back.

Luke thought he was adorable. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Percy's cheek.

Lips departed from the cool skin with a quiet smack, leaving a pair of stunned demigods. Wide eyes tried vainly not to meet but they locked together anyway. The burn had the two of them flushing red from the tips of their ears down to their necks.

"Um."

"I'll lead that cross-country hitchhike," Percy said by way of breaking the awkward silence, more mindful now of Luke lying without an inch to spare beside him. "No problem."

"Percy, I–"

Knocks sounded from the door. "My Lords, the Master Telekhine wishes to have a word."

Percy rose from his position and cupped Luke's good cheek with one hand, pressing a kiss on the scarred other cheek before rolling off the bed and answering the door.

Luke had composed himself by the time the door opened.

That afternoon, Percy selected his companions for the journey – some Scythian Dracanae, a couple of Laistrygonian giants, and a handful of demigods. Luke tried to convince him to bring more but Percy countered with travel being easier with less things to worry about.

They ended up sleeping a little closer than usual that night.

Percy set off the next morning. In the afternoon Luke set two Colchis bulls on Camp Half-Blood.


	14. Chapter 14

A thirteen year-old girl exited the Gray Sisters Taxi. An expression of great worry marred her bright young face.

She left Camp last year to start things anew with her estranged family and now she returned only to find the place under attack. The elephantine bronze bulls that ran amok on Half-Blood Hill weren't even what bothered her the most – it was the sickly yellow needles of Thalia's tree.

"Border patrol, to me!" A camper in full Greek armor was shouting from the crest of Half-Blood Hill.

Annabeth Chase had lived at Camp for five years and all those times Camp has never had border patrol. They never had the need for one.

She rushed up to help, putting on her Yankees cap as she went.

**xxx**

Chiron was packing his suitcase in his apartment at the Big House when Annabeth walked in, still a little shaky from fighting the Colchis bulls. Frank Sinatra's music oozed from the boom box on top of a side table.

Without preamble, Annabeth ran up and hugged him. "Chiron, what's happening? You're not… leaving?" Her voice was shaky. The immortal centaur was like a second father to her.

Chiron ruffled her hair and gave her a kindly smile. "Hello, child."

Annabeth looked up with teary gray eyes. "Clarisse said that you were – that you were –"

"Fired, yes." Chiron's eyes glinted with dark humor. "Ah, well, someone had to take the blame. Lord Zeus was most upset. The tree he'd created from the spirit of his daughter, poisoned! Mr. D had to punish someone."

"But this is crazy!" Annabeth cried. "You couldn't have had anything to do with poisoning Thalia!"

"Nevertheless," Chiron sighed, "some in Olympus do not trust me now, under the circumstances."

"What even happened to her – I mean, to the tree," Annabeth pursed her lips. Years have gone by and she still couldn't get herself to name the pine tree properly. It would always be just plain Thalia to her. Thalia, who took Annabeth under her wing when her own family thought her a freak; Thalia, who sacrificed herself just to keep Annabeth safe; Thalia, who was now dying.

Chiron shook his head sadly. "The poison used on Thalia's pine is something from the Underworld. Some venom even I have never seen. It must have come from a monster quite deep in the pits of Tartarus."

"But who would even do that?" Distress rang clear in Annabeth's small voice.

"As of the current time, I'm afraid we have no clue," Chiron said. "But I fear I am being held responsible because I did not prevent it and I cannot cure it. The tree has only a few weeks of life left unless ..."

"Unless what?" Annabeth asked.

"No," Chiron said. "A foolish thought. The whole valley is feeling the shock of the poison. The magical borders are deteriorating. The camp itself is dying. Only one source of magic would be strong enough to reverse the poison, and it was lost centuries ago."

"What is it?" Annabeth prompted. "I'll go find it!"

Chiron closed his saddlebag. He pressed the stop button on his boom box. Then he turned and rested his hand on the girl's shoulder, looking her straight in the eyes. "Annabeth, you must promise me that you will not act rashly. It's much too dangerous."

"Why?" Annabeth nearly stomped her foot in annoyance. "I want to do something! I can't just let Thalia's tree die. The whole camp will be–"

"Overrun by monsters," Chiron said. "Yes, I fear so. But you must not let yourself be baited into hasty action! Not when we barely know who we are up against."

Annabeth was trying hard not to cry. Chiron brushed a tear from her cheek. "When Percy returns, child, keep him safe," he told her. "Under no circumstance must he be looped into this mess. I fear that something out there is still out to get him. The prophecy – remember it!"

"I—I will." Annabeth sniffled. "But what about Thalia?"

"I plan to go visit my wild kinsmen in the Everglades. It's possible they know of some cure for the poisoned tree that I have forgotten," Chiron said. He seemed to relax just a little. "Perhaps my name will be cleared and I shall return but until then, in any event, I will stay in exile until this matter is resolved… one way or another."

The daughter of Athena nodded miserably. Chiron patted her shoulder goodbye as he went ahead.

This wasn't good.

**xxx**

It's been five days since Camp had officially started and neither Luke Castellan nor Percy Jackson had showed up. Nobody even knew where they'd gone or if they even planned to return. Annabeth had tried IM-ing them but her calls never connected for some reason. It was really unusual.

A lot of other people hadn't showed up either, even Grover who had left Camp with his searcher's license last year hadn't been heard from.

The new Activities Director came straight from hell, Tantalus he was called. Mr. D enjoyed watching him chase after food that kept running away and he didn't disagree once on the new rules imposed.

A wave of Stymphalian birds gate-crashed the reinstituted chariot race, creating chaos amongst the campers. Chariots crashed and the injury count reached twenties. If it wasn't for Annabeth and Malcolm's quick thinking the damage would've been worse.

Tantalus had a different way of seeing things, however. The way he saw it, the Stymphalian birds were minding their own business in the woods and would not have attacked if the Athena team hadn't disturbed them with their bad chariot driving which was a pretty stupid accusation to make. Athena invented the chariot! But Tantalus was adamant; he sent Annabeth and Malcolm to the underground kitchen to do menial labor with the harpies.

Now the thing about being a child of Athena was that you don't take defeat easily, especially with the knowledge that there'd been foul play.

During the sing-along that night, Annabeth boldly stood up and presented her plan to save Camp. She had figured out what 'magical artifact' Chiron had been musing about before, she knew where it was thanks to the Gray Sisters, but she needed a quest to get it.

At the mention of saving camp, the dull sing-along had burst into life, lint-colored flames burned up a bright orange.

"WE NEED A QUEST! WE NEED A QUEST!"

In spite of the disagreements earlier in the day, the half-bloods all united under the cause of saving Camp Half-Blood.

No amount of protesting from Tantalus stopped the chanting and he angrily gave in. "Fine!" Tantalus shouted, his eyes blazing. "You brats want me to assign a quest?"

"YES!"

"Very well," he agreed. "I shall authorize a champion to undertake this perilous journey, to retrieve the Golden Fleece and bring it back to camp. Or die trying."

Tantalus looked at Annabeth like wanted to flay her alive. "The champion should be one who has earned the camp's respect, who has proven resourceful in the chariot races and courageous in the defense of the camp. You shall lead this quest… Clarisse!"

The fire flickered a thousand different colors. The Ares cabin started stomping and cheering,

"CLARISSE! CLARISSE!"

Clarisse stood up, looking stunned. Then she swallowed, and her chest swelled with pride. "I accept the quest!"

"Wait!" Annabeth protested. "Retrieving the Golden Fleece was my idea!"

Clarisse glared at her. "I accept the quest!" she repeated. "I, Clarisse, daughter of Ares, will save the camp!"

The Ares campers cheered even louder. Annabeth complained, and the other Athena campers joined in. Everybody else started taking sides—shouting and arguing and throwing marshmallows. Before it escalated to a full-out s'mores war, however, Tantalus shouted, "Silence, you brats!"

There was a demonic gleam in his dark, deep set eyes. "I will not have any more griping!" His aura radiated pure evil, the flickering flames casting dark shadows on his crooked face. "I cooked my own children and served them to the gods in a stew – I could very well do the same to horrible campers like you!"

Silence.

Tantalus nodded at Clarisse. "The Oracle, my dear. Go on."

She shifted uncomfortably, like even she didn't want glory at the price of being Tantalus's pet. "Sir–"

"Go!" he snarled.

She bowed awkwardly and hurried off toward the Big House.

When Clarisse returned to the amphitheater to relay the prophecy, the campers were all quiet. The chirp of crickets and other insects only grew louder once she had finished repeating the Oracle's words.

Bony hands clasped together, Tantalus smiled evilly. "Now, who would like to accompany our dear champion?"

Fire crackled. Nobody moved. Not even Clarisse's own siblings. The prophecy spoke more of peril than of victory.

"Nobody?" Tantalus asked with a wicked smirk from his place in front of everybody. Beside him, Clarisse kept up a brave front in spite of her conflicting thoughts and worries.

"I'll accompany her." Annabeth stood up. It wasn't about her pride right now; it was about saving camp – saving Thalia.

Tantalus frowned, clearly unhappy. "Our champion will decide–"

"I accept your help," Clarisse's brown eyes silently communicated 'thanks' to Annabeth who nodded back.

They left for Florida the next morning.


	15. Chapter 15

Percy was in Ohio when he got the Iris Message that changed everything.

Their numbers had grown from a mere handful to a little over two dozen in the past couple of weeks. He and his troops occupied most of the motel's rooms but the owner didn't mind as long as they paid their fees.

The news came to him at half-past seven in the evening, just as he was finishing his dinner.

"Percy…"

Sea green eyes found the image of Luke projected on the TV screen. "Luke!" He immediately abandoned the remains of his dinner and positioned himself in front of the TV, sitting cross-legged on the carpet. The eager expression on Percy's face quickly fell when he took in Luke's rather haggard appearance. "Luke… what happened…?"

The thick scar on Luke's cheek was scarily prominent on screen, he licked his lips worriedly and his blue eyes couldn't exactly meet Percy's gaze. "We lost the Golden Fleece…"

"What? How?"

"It wasn't with Annabeth or Grover when we captured them, Clarisse went ahead with it to Camp, we were going to follow but then Chiron and his herd ambushed the ship." Luke's voice got more and more bitter as he continued. "Not only does the whole camp know about the plan to raise Kronos now, but they know that I'm at the head of the enemy camp, too…"

Percy cursed under his breath. They needed to regroup ASAP and figure out their new strategies. Out of his new recruits only a quarter of them were demigods and that number didn't add much to their cause. "I'm going back," he declared.

"What?"

"I'm going back," Percy repeated. "Luke, Kronos wouldn't be too happy about this–"

"He isn't." Luke flinched a little at his admission. Percy didn't like that tone of voice. "We tried to get scouts to retrieve the Fleece from Camp but Half-Blood Hill is heavily guarded now."

"Well we can't just give up on it!"

"Actually, Kronos has… plans… to allow the Fleece to do its job at Camp."

"… Excuse me?" Now Percy was confused.

"He didn't specify but he said we'll find out about it soon enough." Luke's eyes met Percy's briefly and then he stared at a spot on the walls again. "Anyway, that's my update."

Percy knew every single one of Luke's expressions, every little mannerism, and the way Luke was acting told him that the older demigod was keeping something from him. "Luke, what else happened?"

Luke pursed his lips. "It's still under negotiation."

"Well that was informative." Percy crossed his arms, unimpressed. "Luke, I can see it eating you from the inside. Tell me."

"It's not yet final, okay?" Luke answered with a little huff. Sometimes he hated how much Percy knew him. "I'm still trying to find a way out of it."

"Out of what?" Percy demanded. "What are you people planning over there?"

Luke exhaled, annoyance painted on his face. He rubbed his temple with one hand before answering. "We're looking for other options to regenerate Kronos' form. It's been… suggested… that he take on a vessel. A demigod vessel."

Percy let the words sink in. And then he connected the dots. He felt terrified at his own conclusion. "_You_? They want you to be the vessel?"

Luke nodded.

"But you can't!" Percy exclaimed, panic seizing his heart. "That's dangerous!"

"I know."

"Don't do it, Luke!"

"I…"

"Luke!" Percy was gripping the frame of the TV now, glaring through the vision right at Luke. "Don't you even _think_ of agreeing to that! You… You have no idea what you're getting yourself into!"

"Percy–"

"You just _don't_ okay?"

Luke waited for a beat. "You done?"

Percy scowled at him. "I'm not trying to be funny. Who knows what could go wrong in that vessel plan? You're not having any part of it! I – I won't allow you!"

Luke knew that, he knew that Percy had a valid point in being so oversensitive about it. The last thing he wanted to do in this life was to cause Percy any kind of hurt. "I get it, Percy. Calm down. I'll try to bargain, find some other volunteer or something."

The younger demigod slumped back onto the floor, looking drained. "You do that."

"Now, you just focus on your expedition, okay?" Luke said, treading the change of topics lightly. "I'll IM you tomorrow on any developments."

"Luke," Percy bit down on his lip, sensing the end of the conversation. "Please don't do anything rash…"

"I'll do what's best, Percy," Luke replied, meeting anxious green eyes. "Good night."

"Good night."

But Percy's gut feeling wouldn't let him have any sleep.

**xxx**

Kronos was cunning. Kronos knew Luke's weakness and he wasn't afraid to exploit it.

The son of Hermes had one knee on the floor, head bowed as he addressed his master. "Our spy reports that as of this morning Thalia Grace, the daughter of Zeus, has been expelled from the pine tree at Camp Half-Blood. She has regained human form."

"_Another player on our chessboard_…" The dark voice of the Titan Lord echoed through the room. "_A child of the Big Three, too, at that. Do you know what immense power a child of the chief God wields, Luke Castellan_?"

Luke's jaw tightened at the mention of his last name. "No, my Lord. But we have Percy Jackson on our side, he's a powerful demigod in his own right."

"_Oh, I'm not belittling dear Perseus' abilities_." The golden sarcophagus glowed, casting sinister shadows on the walls. "_I'm just saying that the little pigsty of a camp has its own trump card now. No doubt about it, they'd be going after Percy sooner or later_."

"They wouldn't." Luke raised eyes of blue fire.

"_Wouldn't they_?" Kronos' laugh was nothing short of malicious. "_They know that you are the enemy, Luke. They wouldn't want a child who might be the one of the prophecy be stained by your… evil. Believe me, they **will** be targeting Percy next. They'll be dragging him back to the Olympians' little toy chest for the gods to play with again. They could very easily do that if they put their forces into it._"

"They wouldn't!" Luke tried his best to sound certain but he couldn't. What if Camp _does_ chase after Percy?

"_They will_." Kronos' tone was harsh, his laugh had no real mirth. "_You are weak, Luke, you have failed me twice now. Who's to say you're not going to fail Perseus? You had the Golden Fleece slip right through your watch. How can you be sure Perseus is still where you left him?_"

Luke stopped breathing. No. Nobody would take Percy from him. He'd fight an entire army to the death and he still wouldn't let them get Percy. Not even if they try prying the boy away from his cold dead hands.

"_I can make you stronger, Luke_," Kronos said. "_You would be invincible if you agree to become my vessel. You can protect Perseus, keep him safe, make sure nobody ever gets to him. All you have to do submit your body to become my host_."

"But…"

"_Oh, I won't be wearing your meatsuit forever, boy, if that's what has you worried_!" If Kronos had eyes, he would've rolled them in exasperation. "_It may take a year at most but once I regain my full power, I will be able to form a corporeal body of my own. So what do you say?_"

"I..."

Percy's warnings, his concern, his too-green eyes begging Luke to not do anything rash – all of these flashed vividly in Luke's mind. More than anything, they made Luke even more protective of him.

"I won't have any control over my own body the whole time I'm hosting your spirit?" Luke asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"_No. You will be conscious of what's happening but I will dictate your movements_."

"But if I'm not – then Percy would…" Luke hesitated. He didn't like the thought of leaving Percy, even if it was temporary, especially since it was to give up his body to host a Titan. But he was being offered power, with Kronos in-charge they were sure to succeed in destroying western civilization, all he had to do was sacrifice a little. "My Lord, if there is one thing I may ask in return… just one small favor… then I will be your vessel."

Kronos remained silent. Luke wetted his chapped lips and continued.

"Please keep Percy Jackson safe. Don't let him fall into the hands of the gods. That is all I ask."

More silence.

Luke focused his eyes on the floor.

"_The proposition_…"

Everything stilled as Luke awaited his master's decision.

"… _is acceptable_."

**xxx**

Luke went back to the executive suite with heavy footfalls. He closed the door behind him with a deep sigh, one hand covering his face.

"You lied to me."

Luke's heart stopped beating. He opened his eyes to find Percy shaking with anger, pointing an accusing finger at him from the center of the room.

"Percy…"

"Shut up! I heard everything!" Percy's voice was shrill. "Luke, _how could you_?"

"I decided to do what was best," Luke countered but his voice was marginally lower, a bit more collected but not totally calm.

"_What was best_?" Percy mocked.

"Yes," Luke hissed, pushing himself off the door and walking up to the dark-haired teen. "Percy, we are entering a war. You have to understand–"

"Oh I understand." Percy stepped back when Luke got too close. "You think I need to be watched over by a Titan Lord to stay safe. You think I'm gullible enough to let Camp take me back. You think that I, for whatever stupid reason, will desert you if you're not 'strong enough'. That's all crap, Luke. Total crap!"

"Listen to me for a damn second!"

"So what? So you can lie to my face again?" Percy's voice cracked but that didn't stop him. "I told you not to become Kronos' vessel! You said you'd find another way, another volunteer for that, but you didn't!"

"I messed up delivering the master bolt to Tartarus! I messed up getting the Golden Fleece! I mess up everything, Percy!" Luke snapped back, his tone carefully controlled. "It's about time I do something right! Something that would actually help us!"

"Help us?" Percy's hands clenched into fists. "Luke, I'm sorry, but you just messed this up, too."

With that, the younger half-blood stormed out of the room, the door banged shut and the items on the bedside table wobbled precariously from the force of impact.

And then the small terracotta vase did fall, breaking into dusty little pieces.

Luke's ice blue eyes have become unseeing, Percy's last statement was still ringing in his ears.

**xxx**

Percy locked himself in Blackjack's room. He should've flown right back to Ohio, created more distance between him and Luke but this was as far as his will would let him go.

He still couldn't believe Luke willingly signed himself up to become Kronos' vessel. After all the warnings he'd given the older demigod, after he'd made it clear that it was a near-suicidal attempt, after he'd pointedly told Luke that he SHOULD NOT, Luke still volunteered himself. And in exchange for what? For Percy to be kept safe in the upcoming war?

Percy swung Riptide, ripping apart the curtains, hacking off the back of a chair; Blackjack helpfully tossed him a couple of plates to smash through. Percy was beyond pissed. He was also very close to crying.

**xxx**

The executive suite remained eerily silent for the rest of the day. Luke came out of it once, around an hour after Percy left him, after that nobody saw him again. Not even for lunch or dinner.

Kelli the empousa sneaked into the suite when dinner was ready, attempting to rouse the young man who'd apparently decided to isolate himself for no apparent reason. She left not five minutes later, unsuccessful.

When Chris Rodriguez checked in on their leader at around ten in the evening, after being pestered to do so by equally worried demigods, he found the man cross-legged and hunched over in the middle of the room, working on… something. Luke didn't reply to anything Chris said, he only froze slightly when the Latino mentioned Percy but still no sound came from him. Defeated, Chris left a tray of food for the older half-blood and then exited the room for good.

Morning came, finding Luke Castellan passed out on the floor. When the sunlight had burned his eyelids red, Luke rose and resumed his work; taking a break only to take a bite of sandwich or a sip of cola.

It's past lunchtime when the door creaked open again.

Luke's hands slowed in their movements, his ears picking up the soft pad of rubber soles on the carpet. The aura was warm and familiar and it's taking too long to reach him. Maybe it wasn't even trying to reach him. Luke's lips thin into a line and he doesn't utter a sound, he focused back on his task waiting for the slow torture to end.

And then he felt the half-blood standing right behind him. Luke stopped moving, his whole body had gone tense.

A hand settled on his shoulder and his blood started pumping again. The other hand settled on his other shoulder and air filled his lungs again. Movement behind him told him that his companion had settled onto a kneeling position. A warm body pressed up against his back as arms wrapped around his neck, dark tresses and warm breaths tickled his nape. Luke set down his materials, raising a hand to place over the one over his wildly beating heart.

"I'm sorry," Luke's voice was hoarse, gravelly from lack of use.

"We were supposed to be a team," Percy murmured behind him, voice equally raspy. "I chose this side of the war because I trusted _you_, Luke. Not Kronos. _You_."

"I know…" Luke gripped Percy's hand securely. "I just wanted what was best for you. I wanted the sure-fire way to get to our goals – the death of the gods, the fall of western civilization. I… I was afraid I wouldn't be able to give you that just by myself. I promised you the world, Percy, a new world order with the two of us at the top. Lord Kronos is powerful, if we have him with us physically, with a borrowed body though it may be, our ambitions will be realized. Our victory will be ensured."

"That won't stop me from worrying," Percy stated. "How would you even be able to host a Titan? What if the pressure or something destroys you? Luke, I don't know what I'll do if something, _anything_ goes wrong with this plan."

"You'll be strong," Luke answered quietly, raising Percy's hand to his lips and kissing the back of it. "If I don't make it out, you kill the gods for me. I want you to at least see the world as we would've wanted it."

"And then I'll join you," Percy finished.

Luke didn't have an answer to that. He didn't know _what_ he could answer to that. So he turned in place, wrapped his arms around Percy, and pulled the teenager into a tight embrace.


	16. Chapter 16

Now that Luke had agreed to become Kronos' vessel, their schedule had become even more complicated.

Percy flew back to Ohio where he'd left his troops, he had some of the best trackers of their army and he gave them their new assignment: spread out and find as many demigods as you can, get the kids before the satyrs do. He then ordered the new recruits to regroup in Miami where the Princess Andromeda was docked.

Back on the ship, Luke had an audience with the goddess Hecate. She explained to him what it would take in order for his body to host the Titan Lord without disintegrating. Luke resolutely took note of every last detail. This was one thing he absolutely can_not_ fuck up.

Luke has Percy filled in on the details the moment Blackjack touched down on the deck. The scar on Luke's cheek appeared more pronounced as he muttered the bit about getting his mother's permission. At the mention of going to the Underworld, Percy put his foot down. "I'm going with you," he said, leaving no room for argument. Luke smirked at him. "Of course you are."

They held a council, leaving strict instructions on what to do in case anything at all happened while the two of them were away. The new recruits were bound to turn up in a day or two, they would need to be sworn in and trained as soon as possible. Two guards would be assigned to keep constant watch over Kronos' sarcophagus, pairs of sentinels could go about it in rotation as long as the stateroom is never left unguarded. Oh, and don't forget to feed the Aethiopian drakon.

More importantly, though, was moving along the plan to Camp Half-Blood's invasion. They may have lost the Fleece but no chance in Hades were they moving back the date.

"Underneath the whole of America is an ancient passageway," Luke began, using a pointing stick on the US map displayed behind him. "More precisely, it's a labyrinth. If we figure out how to navigate it, we could get just about anywhere including Camp Half-Blood which is our main target of attack next summer."

Murmurs rose from the gathered leaders and Percy raised his hand.

"Yes, Percy?"

"How do we get into this labyrinth?"

"I was just about to discuss that," Luke said. He picked up a marker from the table and used it to draw a triangle on the whiteboard behind him. He turned back to the meeting table with a serious expression. "Delta. The symbol of the labyrinth's maker, Daedalus."

At the mention of the name, the monsters cringed as though a gust of frosty wind just blew through the room.

"Every entrance to the maze is marked by that symbol," Luke continued. Percy's eyes widened in recognition and Luke sent him a private smile. "We know that there's many of these around Manhattan – all easily accessible, but first let me explain what we're looking for." He went on in detail about Ariadne's String, an instrument that would lead its bearer safely through Daedalus' labyrinth. The problem was that nobody's seen it for centuries, its last known user merely recorded that it led him to a laboratory where a frightening man confiscated the item from him. All succeeding records about the labyrinth only spoke of people who ventured in and never came back.

"And this is where you guys pitch in." Luke put both hands on the table and eyed the council members. "While Percy and I are away, we need to start sending out explorers to scout the labyrinth."

The monsters amongst their midst shifted uneasily, eyes not meeting one another's much less those of their leaders.

Percy met Luke's eyes for a brief moment before he scrutinized the individuals around their table. His eyes landed on Chris Rodriguez who looked far less agitated than anyone else, or maybe he was just that good in hiding it. "Rodriguez," Percy called out.

The Latino demigod sat up straighter. "Yes, sir."

"Would you be willing to head a scouting expedition into Daedalus' labyrinth?" Percy asked with a slight smile.

Chris turned his eyes to Luke who glanced at Percy and met with the young teen's encouraging smile. Luke then nodded at the head of their demigod faction.

"I would be honored," Chris answered, dark eyes set and resolute.

"Good." Percy laced his hands together on top of the table.

The meeting was soon dismissed with Chris opting to bring another half-blood with him, Mary Cambridge, one of the unclaimed demigods with a skill for tracking. They were set to leave in two days, giving enough time to reorganize the chain of command among the demigods on board.

Luke and Percy were the last ones in the room. They were just clearing the meeting table when a mirage came through the map of the United States. It was the manticore, one of the monsters sent to sniff out demigods.

"My Lords." The creature bowed through the mirage. "I have detected movement of a pair of demigods. Their scent is unlike anything I've encountered before." He had a thick French accent but the two half-bloods deciphered his message easily enough.

"Where are you?" Percy asked.

"Las Vegas, my Lord," the manticore answered. "The pair is moving, there is something leading them away."

"What? A satyr?"

"Nothing like that, I feel something more… deadly."

"It could be one of our own," Percy surmised but the manticore shook his head.

That was when Luke stepped in. "Well whatever it is, don't lose sight of the demigods. If it's a rogue monster out to eat them convince it of our cause then keep watch over the demigods and await further orders."

"Understood," the manticore nodded and the mirage dissolved.

Percy met Luke's gaze and the two of them let out twin exhales. Time to get busy.

After the meeting, Luke made some calls to their financial backers, relating the new agendas and Percy thought he heard him ask for some mode of transportation.

Dinner was back to the way it usually was – Luke and Percy getting their food and then settling in a table for two beside the great window overlooking the sea. Kelli the empousa didn't look too happy about the arrangement (she never did) and Percy tried not to act too obviously guilty when he created a puddle on the floor and the empousa slipped on it.

Luke kissed him on the cheek goodnight and he didn't complain when Percy wouldn't let go of his hand as they slept.

A brand new convertible had parked on the docks the next morning and it was all everyone could talk about over breakfast.

"You asked for that?" Percy questioned with his mouth full of cereal, using his spoon to point at the shiny silver car.

"For our trip to Connecticut," Luke replied, shrugging.

"Couldn't we just teleport? Or, I don't know, Blackjack could get us there pretty quick…"

Luke flicked a piece of grape at Percy who caught the fruit in his mouth. "You're no fun. We're headed for the Land of the Dead and worse. The least we could do is enjoy the road leading there."

Percy chewed on the grape, eyeing the car again. "That would take us maybe two weeks, to and from."

"Sounds just about right." Luke finished off his morning tea. "Just you, me, and the open road, Percy. Think of it as, say, a mini-vacation; it is summer after all."

Light blue eyes shone brighter under the morning sun and Percy finally gave in.

Their first stop was Disney World. Luke's smirk was unapologetic and Percy nearly punched him for it. Luke only hugged him tight and whispered for him to keep it their little secret. They ended up stuffing their mouths with corndogs and cotton candy and riding the rollercoaster three times in a row. Percy fell asleep in the middle of watching the drive-in movie later that night.

The wind ruffled their hair and clothes as the silver car sped through a sparsely populated highway. Percy had the radio turned on to a top twenty music countdown and Luke occasionally tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to catchy but not exactly familiar tunes. The older half-blood wore sunglasses as he drove and one off-handed comment from Percy about how it made him look cool had him wearing the shades all the way to Connecticut.

On one side of the road was a row of large houses with wide front lawns, on the other was a deep cliff. Luke parked the car in front of an overgrown garden, a two-story Colonial house stood by its lonesome just beyond it. Percy felt goosebumps on his skin as he and Luke took the pebbled pathway to the front door. A rusty old swingset creaked ominously under an apple tree with overripe fruits littering the ground around it. Thatched and soiled plush dolls of mythical monsters lined the path and Percy just knew that this lady, Luke's mom, was at the very least going to be a little quirky.

How very wrong he was.

"Just stay behind me, okay?" Luke said when they reached the front porch, maintaining a few feet of distance from the door. "She could be a little–"

A little what, Luke never got to finish as the front door swung open and a bony scarecrow of a woman was right behind it.

Percy jumped back in alarm, barely holding back a yelp of surprise. The old lady's eyes were pure white like they were overcome with cataracts, her hair was graying and it stuck out in all directions.

"Luke!" The old woman bracketed the demigod's face with her thin and veined hands. "I knew you'd come back! You almost missed lunch again but that's alright… Come in, I made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches…"

"No, thank you," Luke gritted out, staring down at the crazy-looking woman – his mother – with thinly veiled contempt.

Percy stepped a little closer to Luke, he couldn't quite believe that the woman in front of them was Luke's mom. He just couldn't see how she could've taken care of young Luke when she looked like she barely took care of herself.

Suddenly, as if she'd heard his thoughts, old Ms. Castellan turned her whitish eyes to Percy, exclaiming "Luke!" She reached out towards the dark-haired boy who looked nothing like her son but Luke blocked her from advancing with his own arm.

"Don't touch him!" Luke spat, badly reigning in his anger. He was so close to actually hitting his own mother but that would be counterproductive. They came all the way here because they needed her, as much as it pains him to admit it. His thoughts were interrupted when his mother's eyes glowed green.

Oh no. Not this. Not now.

"Percy get back in the car!" Luke called but his mother had already gripped the front of Percy's t-shirt. Her wide glassy eyes seemingly stared right into Percy's very soul.

"My son!" May Castellan croaked, voice sounding other-wordly, inhuman. Percy leaned as far back as he could but the old woman's grip was unrelenting. "A terrible fate–! My boy… Save my boy!"

Luke tried to push his mother away but she seemed too heavy all of a sudden, immovable as a statue.

"Luke!" cried the elder Castellan. Percy grimaced at the misidentification, panicking as he failed to pry the woman's hand off himself. "Forces – evil forces out to get him! Please… Save – he doesn't – my Luke – Aaaaahhh!"

The veined hands went slack as May Castellan let out that desperate scream, the lights in her eyes shone brighter than ever and then they faded with the last gasp.

Percy's heart was hammering inside his ribcage. What in the world was that? "I-Is she alright?" Percy found himself asking as the old lady slumped over the arm Luke had been using to stop her from getting near to Percy.

"She's breathing," Luke answered, concerned blue eyes aimed more at the younger half-blood with him. "She – she does that all the time. Are you okay, Perce?"

"I'm fine." Percy gulped. So this was Luke's home life, this was his childhood summed up in one person. He couldn't blame Luke for running away.

There came a groan from the elder Castellan as she came to her senses. "Luke…?" She said the name with almost child-like wonder as she stood on her own two feet again.

"May–" Luke began but the woman only made a lot of hushing noises.

"It's mom, Luke, call me mom," May Castellan smiled at her son, absently patting his good cheek. She didn't seem to be affected much by the bout of crazy that happened not a minute ago.

"Mom," Luke complied, anything to get this over with. "I came here to ask for your blessing."

"My blessing?" May touched a hand to her heart. "Well why didn't you just say so?" She closed her eyes and sighed, caressing Luke's cheek. "Whatever it is you will undertake, my child, you have my blessing."

There was no chorus of hallelujah or any affirming light show that came after – just another offer of juice and sandwiches from the poor lady who was out of her mind.

As they drove away, Percy finally allowed himself to ask. "What happened to her?"

They passed through many streets before Luke gave him an answer. "I have no idea. She's been like that for as long as I can remember."

"Oh." Percy shifted against the seatbelt, squinting his eyes at the street signs under the noonday sun.

"Am I a bad son, Percy?" Luke asked as they paused before a red light. His sunglasses were folded, rattling atop the dashboard. "For leaving my deranged mother, for running away and never coming back?"

The question surprised Percy. Luke's gaze was unnervingly neutral from where he met Percy's eyes through the rearview mirror. Percy considered things carefully, he tried to put himself in the shoes of a little boy, he imagined May Castellan's fit of insanity increased tenfold – Percy realized that he couldn't. "I can't judge you on that."

"Humor me," Luke allowed himself a smile. "I'm not gonna be mad at you, I just want to know what you think…"

Percy pressed his lips together. He thought of his mother, his sweet, loving, beautiful mother and put her in the elder Castellan's crazed state. "Honestly?" His voice was small when he finally replied. "If I was in your place, I wouldn't leave my mom…"

Luke hummed in acknowledgement of the answer, thankful for his companion's honesty. He revved up the car as the stoplight turned green.

"But I'm not you… and your mom wasn't anything like mine," Percy added quietly, putting his hand over Luke's on the gear shift. "I don't think you're any less of a son than I was for what you did… Did you think that I was going to change the way I see you once I met your mom?"

Luke shrugged, offering a half-smile. "Maybe."

"Well you have to try a little bit harder next time because, sorry to say, this just didn't cut it." Percy's gaze was soft, his cheeks flaring red when the hand Luke had on the gear shift held onto his and the blond demigod raised Percy's hand to his lips.

Luke kissed the soft flesh of Percy's palm before replacing both their hands on the gear shift, his hand warm and solid over Percy's. "So. Lunch. What do you have in mind?"


	17. Chapter 17

It took them another day to get back to New York where they checked in at the Plaza Hotel.

On the study desk, Luke had a map of Central Park spread out. "Hecate said the most direct path to the River Styx without having to deal with Charon is to use the Door of Orpheus. It can be accessed just around here." He jabbed at where the Pond was located on the south side of Central Park.

"Well that's great," Percy nodded. "So how do we access the Door?"

"Same way Orpheus did."

"Playing a lyre?"

"Not exactly." Luke folded up the map and shoved it back into the desk drawer where he found it. His face was a little pink. "Just music in general," he revealed.

Percy grinned. "Huh. I _was_ wondering why we stopped at that music store yesterday."

They found a good spot by the Pond, not many people milling about, a quiet area with a few benches surrounded by slight trees.

Luke took out the acoustic guitar from its case and adjusted the tuning keys. He strummed some practice chords as Percy settled comfortably on the bench, looking rightfully pleased with himself. He knew that he should be at least a little bit worried (they were headed to the land of Hades, after all) but it's nearly been two weeks of just him and Luke and so far it's been so… perfect. And now he'd get to hear Luke sing again.

Ice-blue eyes met the eager gaze of greens and Luke shuffled his feet a little self-consciously. "Don't look at me like that," he admonished, positioning his fingers on the fret. Percy only smiled wider at him. Luke inhaled deeply and started strumming the intro.

Percy tapped his fingers in time to the music, letting Luke's acoustic rendition fill his ears, the older demigod's deep voice only made the song better in Percy's opinion. Luke's eyes didn't stray far from Percy and for the song's two-minute duration it felt vaguely like a serenade though neither demigod would admit to it.

A triangular crevice had opened beside them, showing a narrow set of stairs leading to the Underworld. Luke left the guitar at the park bench and the two of them headed into the tunnel, swords out.

Celestial bronze gleamed, lighting their steep and slippery path. After what seemed like an hour of walking they emerged at the base of a cliff. In the distance were the great black walls of Hades' palace but right in front of them was the River Styx itself. Its dark waters swirled with strange dilapidated objects, it did not look welcoming or even safe.

Percy stood close to Luke. "So what's the next step?"

As if on cue, footfalls echoed from behind them. Both half-bloods had their swords poised to strike in an instant but they froze at the sight of who exactly it was that had joined them.

A Greek warrior had come up from the shadows, he wore a white tunic and bronze armor, a plumed war helm was tucked under one of his arms. The man's face was scarred from many battles but his eyes were kind, almost begging.

"Achilles," Luke said, lowering Backbiter at the sight of the bloody arrow that stuck out of the guy's left heel.

The ghost nodded. "Do not do this," he implored. "It will make you powerful, yes, your prowess in combat will be beyond any mortal's but your weakness will increase just as well."

"You don't understand." Luke leveled a determined stare at the deceased hero. "This might actually be the only thing that would keep me alive for what I have to do."

Percy bit down on his lip, hand gripping Riptide tighter.

Achilles' gaze found the younger demigod. The boy didn't look too happy about the plan but he was holding himself back, allowing the older one to undergo this dangerous effort – for what? "You might lose him in this," he said solemnly, his eyes not on Luke but on Percy.

The son of Poseidon inhaled sharply, green eyes going wide.

"Bathing in the river is not a task to be undertaken lightly," Achilles added, talking more to Percy now, trying to connect with the boy's apprehension in hopes that it would affect Luke in turn. "Will you really allow this man to wager his life just to gain invincibility? Think, boy!"

Percy's expression was pained as he tore his eyes away from Achilles' ghost. He stared up at Luke, he saw the determination in his face. There were times that Luke had broken his promises to Percy and every single time it happened, Percy was left in a wreck. Luke promised him this time that he would succeed but Percy was still scared – Achilles' warnings were severe, this attempt at invincibility only _sounded_ good, when it came down to actually achieving it… Percy touched a hand to Luke's arm, his brows furrowed in great concern. "Luke… maybe there's another way."

Luke closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He placed his hand on top of Percy's head, sending a soft smile his way. "We're already here, Perce, I can't turn back now." Luke brushed back unruly locks of dark hair from Percy's face. "I can do this, I know I can."

Percy bit down on his bottom lip, he was scared, truly he was, but in his heart of hearts he knew that this step is crucial. Luke needed invincibility and Percy… well, Percy trusted him – that was all that was needed. If Luke was definite about going through with plan then Percy would have faith in him. "Alright…"

"That's my Percy." Luke pulled Percy close in a hug. The younger half-blood didn't hesitate to wind his arms around Luke's waist.

Achilles bowed his head, accepting his failure. "Let the gods witness I tried. Hero, if you must do this, concentrate on your mortal point. Imagine one spot of your body that will remain vulnerable for no man may be completely invincible. Lose sight of what keeps you mortal and the River Styx will burn you to ashes. You will cease to exist." With his warning done, the ghost faded into nothingness.

A moment of silence was shared between the two demigods. Once Luke had decided on his mortal spot, he placed a kiss on the top of Percy's head. Percy held on tighter for a second and then reluctantly let go.

"You stay here on the shore, alright?" said Luke, handing Backbiter over to Percy who held it in the same hand as Riptide.

Percy stared deep into eyes of ice blue. He memorized every pore on the handsome face, raising a hand and gently guiding Luke's face lower.

Luke closed his eyes, placing his own hand over the trembling one Percy had upon his right cheek. Soft lips met with the stretched skin of his scar and Luke knew right then that he was ready. He stepped into the river with complete focus on his task.

The currents washed over him, soaking his whole body right through the bones. In one second the water was arctic, in the next it burned his skin with great intensity. Faces flew by his vision – old teachers, classmates, half-bloods, and monsters. His mother's voice echoed in his head, "My child, you have my blessing." Sally Jackson's voice echoed in his head, "Luke, I love my son. I only want what's best for him… That's why I want to ask you to stay with us."

His body was tossed around, the water permeated him, burning everything all the way down to his very soul. It hurt like nothing he'd experienced before, it was far worse than getting his face ripped apart by that dragon, but Luke's mind never strayed. Not once. He concentrated on his mortal point and it was the one thing that kept him from being swept away by the strong force of the river.

Suddenly, just as Luke felt like he was about to pass out – the waters pushed him up, they weren't trying to kill him anymore. Sea foam frothed in his face as he broke through the surface, a little boy's laughter called for him from somewhere nearby.

"Come on, Luke!" Water splashed around as the five-year-old in swim trunks waded over. "Let's play over there!"

Luke struggled to swim towards the boy. He stretched out his left arm, reaching out.

"Gotcha!" Little Percy beamed in triumph, his smile bright under the afternoon sun. Dazzling green eyes reflected Luke's face, tired but relieved. "We're going to collect seashells, okay?" Percy continued, small hands gripping Luke's arm tightly. "I saw a lot of pretty ones down there – we can decorate our sandcastle with them!"

The small kid dragged him ashore with impossible strength and Luke broke through the surface of the River Styx gasping for air. He crawled over to the banks and Percy was beside him in a heartbeat.

Backbiter was set down beside its owner who coughed a little as he laid down on his back.

Percy's body trembled all over, his eyes wide and fearful, his hands hovering over raw skin. "Luke say something!" He nearly shouted, blinking back the wetness in his eyes.

Parted lips took in deep breaths, Luke's eyes were screwed shut as he tried to calm down. It still felt like he'd been submerged in molten lava but slowly the pain was subsiding. He did it.

Right before his eyes, the burned skin returned to its healthy sun-kissed tan. Percy basically threw himself on top of Luke, hugging the older demigod closer than ever. Luke wrapped his own arms around Percy, holding on equally tight.

For a full minute there was no sound but the splashing rapids of the Styx.

"At one point, I thought I was going to drown," Luke broke the silence with a whisper, one hand tangled with the dark-hair on Percy's head. "Do you know what saved me?"

"What?" Percy asked, one ear pressed against Luke's chest, right over his beating heart.

Luke stared down at the teen with a smile. "A little boy who wanted to build sandcastles with me, one fine summer day in Montauk…"

Percy's whole face heated up, it didn't help that he could hear how quick Luke's heartbeats have become. He carefully sat up, keeping one hand on Luke's chest for balance. Impossibly bright blue eyes followed him and Percy thought his own heart was beating in his ears.

"I act so tough all the time," Luke whispered, his voice not any louder but the conviction in them was solid steel. "But I'm only so weak being on my own…" He placed his hand over Percy's guiding the smaller palm over his heart. "Meeting you that day changed everything Percy. _You_ changed everything. I'm strong because I've found someone to be strong for."

"That makes two of us…" Percy reached out and pushed back the wet locks of blond that stuck to Luke's forehead. A loose smile bloomed on his lips. "You survived this – you can survive until the end, I know it."

Luke smiled back and sat up, rubbing his thumb on the back of Percy's hand. "As long as you'll stand with me."

**xxx**

They went back to the mortal world, picking up the acoustic guitar which was surprisingly unmoved from where they'd left it earlier. Luke slept for five hours straight when they got back to their hotel room. He almost slept through dinner.

Percy ordered room service and pointedly ignored the bellboy's curious stare between him, Luke, and the single king-sized bed in the room.

Luke went right back to sleep once dinner was over, yawning as he reminded Percy not to stay up late.

They checked out before noon the next day. They filled up the gas tank before starting off the drive back to Miami. It took them three more days to get there and thankfully, the army hadn't killed each other yet and the Princess Andromeda was still afloat.

Percy held onto Luke's hand as they ascended the steps, wearing a smug little smirk as Kelli fake-smiled at him in welcome.

Luke's first order of business was to report his success to Kronos. The Titan Lord didn't waste time in giving his next orders. They would need to find an ancient creature that would kill the gods by the winter solstice, after that they could easily take down Camp Half-Blood.

Percy busied himself in checking reports on any new demigods found in his absence. There weren't many but as their spy at Camp had reported, the 'good side' wasn't faring well with recruits either.

Luke called for council and delivered the latest of Kronos' plan. Nobody knew what the mythical animal the Lord of Time was referring to so Luke adjourned the meeting giving everyone a task to research. The new head of the demigod faction, a child of Enyo named Therese Nolan, stayed back a bit to report that Chris and Mary were still in the Labyrinth, their last report dated one day past.

Once they were alone in their suite, Luke finally allowed sleep to take hold of him. He expected the need to take lots of naps but this was getting ridiculous. Percy just went to the bathroom and when he returned it was to find Luke snoring lightly, faced down into the mattress. Percy sighed and went about tucking Luke properly in bed. He pressed a kiss to Luke's forehead before he left to meet and train the new members of their army.


	18. Chapter 18

The following days flew by sluggishly with the task of finding out Kronos' desired animal sacrifice weighing heavily on everyone on board. The monsters resorted to their own measures of information-gathering while the demigods raided the bookshelves.

Percy drained his can of Coke and threw it into the trash bin before turning back to the giant tome that lay open on top of the covers. Luke was asleep right beside him (no surprise there) using the encyclopedia's twelfth volume as a pillow. He looked adorable sleeping like that so Percy didn't dare disturb him.

Percy turned another yellowing page, reminding himself of his key words: creature, sacrifice, power to kill a god.

Ophelia… Opheltes… Ophiidiform… Ophiotaurus…

Ophiotaurus. The photo beside it showed something that was a cross between a cow and a sea serpent. Percy found it weirdly cute for some reason and he read on. His dyslexia didn't sit well coupled with hours of reading but Percy was determined to at least finish this volume before he turned in for the night.

_…an ancient monster that could bring down the gods if slain and its entrails sacrificed…_

Sea green eyes widened despite their weary state. He found it! He found the creature that they needed. Percy debated waking Luke up but his own drooping eyelids protested against the idea so he grabbed a pencil and a piece of note paper from the bedside drawer. He scribbled READ OPHIOTAURUS at the topmost edge of the paper and shoved it between the pages of the encyclopedia, making sure that the words stuck out. He then pulled out the volume that was under Luke's head and arranged the tomes at the foot of the bed, keeping the one that had the information they needed on top. Percy tossed the covers over Luke and himself and fell into slumber immediately.

Almost too soon, Percy was woken up by the feeling of being lifted up and twirled around. He blearily opened his eyes and found himself in Luke's arms as the older half-blood jumped around in circles, exclaiming "You found it!"

Luke only laughed as Percy grumbled incoherently against his shoulder. He set the teen back down on the bed and kissed Percy on the cheek for good measure. "You're the best, Perce."

The dark-haired demigod smiled as he burrowed into the covers.

"I'll get you something to eat. Don't move a muscle."

Fifteen minutes later, the smell of freshly cooked waffles filled the room, rousing the sleeping teen from his dreamland.

Percy rubbed his eyes, breathing in deep. "Mmm."

"Morning," Luke greeted, sitting beside him and holding up a tray laden with food. "Time for breakfast."

"In bed?" Percy yawned, pushing himself up to a sitting position, dark hair all mussed up.

"That's because you're special and I wouldn't know where I'd be without you," Luke replied.

Percy managed a lopsided smile, a little bit blinded by the brightness that the sun afforded Luke's excited face.

**xxx**

Percy sat cross-legged at the bottom of the swimming pool, eyes shut in concentration.

For the first time Pamela Truman, daughter of Iris, had failed them. She couldn't show them the Ophiotaurus. She maintained that she could feel the creature but something was blocking her from seeing it clearly – like she wasn't allowed. That was how Percy found himself in his current situation, meditating in the dead center of the cruise ship's pool.

He was a son of Poseidon, all sea creatures were supposed to answer to him. Percy breathed in deeply, picturing the mythical creature in his head. He laid his palms on his knees, trying to get a connection to the elusive animal.

The water that enveloped him felt a little warmer, a slight current moved around him, he could hear a faint mooing from a distance. Percy concentrated harder, trying to grasp the frail link that he managed so far. Without warning, a shock went through his body like he'd touched a live wire. Bubbles escaped from his mouth as he cried out; water splashed against his skin, soaking him thoroughly.

Percy realized with a start that he was on his way to drowning.

He pushed off from the tiles under his feet, breaking through the surface gasping for air.

"Percy!" Luke called out from the nearest pool ladder. Percy was drenched. Percy never got drenched. Not unless he willed it so. That, added to the fact that the younger boy was coughing out pool water had Luke worrying immensely.

The dark-haired demigod climbed out of the pool, a frown marring his pale face. A thick blue bathrobe was wrapped around him and Percy tried to hold back his shivering.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked, cupping the cold cheeks. "What happened back there?"

"I – I'm not sure," stammered Percy. "One moment I felt like I'm getting somewhere and the next something's physically preventing me from making contact. It was like an electric shock, pushing me away."

Luke pressed his lips together. They couldn't get to the Ophiotaurus through the normal way. They couldn't get to it through Percy who was a son of the sea god. They needed a new plan and he feared that they would need someone else's help to formulate it. He realized a little belatedly that the gathered council members were still hanging around, more than a few of them were shooting glances at Percy's defeated state. Luke dismissed them immediately.

Percy's mood remained sullen for the rest of the day. Luke hated to leave him like that but he had to report their progress (or lack, thereof) to Kronos.

The Titan Lord acted as though he expected their failure. Luke was dismissed shortly with the most inane order yet: consult Atlas at Mount Tamalpais. He sent a soldier to deliver the directive to the ship's captain and within the same hour they left the port at Miami and were heading to San Francisco.

**xxx**

On the second level of the Princess Andromeda was a Grand Ballroom that had been transformed into a training-camp-slash-battle-arena. In the middle of it, a dozen soldiers surrounded a single demigod who stood atop a podium while innumerable spectators watched from the sideline.

"Alright," Percy shouted in order to heard, he wielded Riptide in one hand and a trusty bronze shield in the other. "Nobody go easy on anyone – slash, stab, injure but draw the line at decapitation and killing."

Stares were exchanged all across the room – one confused demigod to another. What kind of instruction was that?

"Weapons at the ready."

Shields, javelins, daggers, swords, and maces – weapons of celestial bronze glinted under the chandeliers.

"Fight!"

Clangs of metal on metal reverberated in the spacious room. Roars and grunts left half-blood lips as the combatants faced off.

Sea green eyes scrutinized the fighters, judging their form, their technique. "Lancaster use your damn shield! Truman, get out – you're done! Beta faction, enter!"

A second dozen of demigods charged into the fray, joining the fight.

"Gallagher – out! Adams, drive that spear through! Murray, I saw that – out! Gamma faction, enter! Pennington, get off your ass and fight!"

It went on until there was only one demigod left standing.

"Nolan." Percy nodded as he jumped down from the podium, staring up at the older teen with eyes that echoed the Arctic Ocean. "Good work. But you're not done yet."

Therese held her head high, she had a cut on her cheek that stung a bit but she kept a vice-like grip on her sword. She was a skilled fighter in her own right, she was a child of the Goddess of War and Devastation, and she'd always wanted to face off with Percy Jackson.

Percy twirled Riptide once and assumed a fighting pose. His eyes narrowed at his opponent.

The son of Poseidon was powerful, he was trained by Luke himself, and the power he wielded was insurmountable. Therese, however, wasn't one to back down. She feared the boy, oh yes, and in his current state, Percy looked ready to violate his own no-decapitating-or-killing rule but Therese was confident that she could at least hold up to him.

But before Therese could get into her battle stance Percy's senses picked up an attack. He quickly turned, raising his shield in the process and throwing off a dagger that was hurled at him. Sea green eyes were suddenly aflame and he just about summoned the ocean when he saw who it was that attacked him. Percy lowered his sword, an expression other than resentment painted on his features for the first time since he stepped foot in the arena. "Luke?"

The blond half-blood cocked a smirk, casually strolling up towards Percy. "Anyone ever tell you that you're scary when you're mad, Perce?"

"Excuse me?" Percy's brows knitted together in confusion.

Luke jerked his head towards the battle-worn soldiers surrounding them. "You've got these poor kids nearly killing each other."

"I didn't–!"

Luke only tsk-ed. His blue eyes focused on Therese Nolan who wore a stunned expression behind Percy. "Sorry to cut into your fight like this, but would you mind if I take your place, Nolan?"

The daughter of Enyo stared at him for a second longer, a little disappointed at losing her chance but she bowed away. "Not at all, my Lord."

"Thanks. Now if you'd please, everyone back off." Luke drew Backbiter from its sheath, revealing a deadly combination of steel and bronze. The demigods all scampered to the walls, giving their leaders all the space they could afford, which was a lot, really.

Luke hasn't given a hand in training the demigods since Percy left with the scouts at the beginning of last summer – he'd barely set foot in the room, actually, leaving Chris and Therese to basically take over the training of every half-blood under their command. Of course, Percy resumed his duties once he returned.

Speaking of, Percy was still confused. "What are you doing?"

"Well if you're gonna take out your anger, don't do it on the army – there is such a thing as over-training, Percy." Luke came to a halt around ten feet away from the younger demigod. "And I don't want you pulverizing the troops before we even get to the actual war."

"You're not making sense," said Percy.

"Fight me."

Complete silence filled the room. Every eye was focused on the two fighters in the middle of the floor. It was a shock to find Luke with them in the first place, even more so now that he challenged Percy to a fight.

"So what're the rules again?" Luke asked, raising Backbiter to position.

Uncertainty clouded Percy's face. "But we don't have rules–" The sharp edge of a blade was suddenly a hair's breadth away from his neck, Luke had teleported behind him, smirking as he held up his sword.

"That's right, Perce, no rules between you and me." Luke whispered, breath tickling Percy's ear.

Percy stared through his peripheral vision. "You really want to go at this?"

Luke's smirk only grew wider.

Riptide swung upward forcing Backbiter away as Percy created a bit of distance between them, holding his shield close to his front.

Luke took to offense and charged again, this time Percy met his attack head-on. Blurs of bronze whipped through the air as their respective focus narrowed down to nothing outside of the other combatant. Percy felt sweat rolling down his back, soaking his shirt, but he couldn't care less of it. He slashed diagonally and followed through with his shield.

For a moment, Luke lost his footing and was forced to retreat but the smirk never left his lips. He was back in form without a second to spare – blocking Riptide as it attempted to cut across his chest.

Percy moved in with determination, aiming to match Luke's agility with force. It was a valiant effort considering the older demigod's invincibility but they've known each other for too long not to be aware of each other's moves.

Their little match ended up taking at least thirty minutes, mostly due to the fact that Luke went teleporting and Percy, not wanting to be outmatched, summoned the waters from the ocean through an open porthole. The big finale happened when Luke disarmed Percy and the latter caused a great wave of saltwater to crash over the both of them. Luke was sputtering on the floor when the waters subsided and Percy stood over him, concern dominating what should've been a victorious expression. Luke took advantage of that – he swiped at Percy's feet, tripping the younger demigod, but he caught him (or at least he cushioned his head) with one hand before he hit the ground and rolled them over, Backbiter pointing at Percy's throat.

The bronze shield clanged against the smooth floor and a completely soaked son of Hermes smiled down on the not-so-dry son of Poseidon.

"Feel better?" Luke asked, withdrawing his sword.

Percy closed his eyes and chuckled, letting go of the shield in his left hand. He stared up at the older half-blood, one corner of his lips quirked in a smile. "You're drenched."

Luke rolled his eyes and offered Percy a hand up. They realized there was still a room full of demigods watching them. Luke raked back his damp hair, eyeing their audience. "And that, kiddies, is why you do not mess with a pissed off Percy Jackson."

Percy punched Luke in the arm, putting on a serious face (or at least the most serious one that he could manage) as he turned his attention to their troops. "Alright, training's over for the day. Beta faction I want you out on the deck at 8 am sharp tomorrow. Alpha and Gamma, weight-training room after lunch. Dismissed."

Everyone filed out of the room, dragging their weapons, some clutching at their injuries. Once they're alone, Luke popped the question again. "Feel better?"

Percy idly gestured with one hand, controlling the waters and leading them out of the room, back into the ocean. "The ship's moving… where are we headed?"

Backbiter slid back into its sheath and Luke frowned at Percy's avoidance of the question. He answered, nonetheless. "San Francisco. Kronos said that someone at Mount Tamalpais might know how to get the Ophiotaurus. He wants us to check with Atlas."

"Oh. Okay." Percy shoved his hands into his pockets, Riptide had already returned in pen-form.

"Percy, come on…" Luke moved to stand in front of the shorter demigod. "What's gotten into you?"

Percy sighed, never once being able to resist Luke. "I feel miserable at failing to get the Ophiotaurus."

"That's it?"

"It's not just 'it'!" Percy crossed his arms. "You've done so much for this war, Luke! You're about to host a Titan's soul! I… The least I could do is–"

"The least?" Luke crossed his own arms, looking down at Percy with a raised brow. "Percy you've done more for our cause than you could imagine. Who's scouted for demigod recruits? Who's the one training them? Who's there to remind me every single day of what I'm fighting for in this war?" Luke's arms fell to his sides, a small smile on his lips. "That's all you, Perce." He bracketed Percy's cheek with one hand, pulling the younger one closer. "Don't ever doubt yourself, okay?"

Percy licked his lips, nodding slightly. He got the point but he still wanted to do more – he wanted to make the transition stage or whatever you call it as smooth as possible. He wanted them to succeed, after all the sacrifices they'd made –

His train of thought stopped. Luke's face was too close and it was still inching closer.

Luke smirked a little at hearing Percy's sharp inhale. He kissed the teen's cheek, lingering longer than he had ever permitted himself to. It was worth it to see the blush on Percy's face when he pulled back. "Don't let me catch any more self-doubt on you, okay?" he bit down on his bottom lip. "I just might resort to drastic measures."

"O-Okay…"

"And Percy?" Luke draped an arm across the teen's shoulder, leading the both of them back to their suite to change out of their wet clothes. "Please don't douse me with ocean water again? It's freaking cold."


	19. Chapter 19

Thalia woke with a start, the pristine bed sheets were damp with sweat and her heart hammered inside her chest. Electric blue eyes surveyed the room she found herself in with great suspicion, half-expecting gruesome monsters to pop out from the shadows. It's been four months since she was returned to her mortal body and she hasn't stopped getting nightmares from what many had dubbed as her last stand on top of Half-Blood Hill six years ago. In all fairness she hasn't dreamt about a single thing during her time as a tree. In fact, being a tree was boring unless you count the few weeks she had to will herself to survive because some doofus (as she'd been told) had poisoned her. But back to her present situation…

She threw the sheets off her and padded over to the window. Two rows of cabins lined up ahead, all covered with a layer of snow and not a single demigod was out at this hour of the morning; the sun was barely even up. Thalia found herself staring at her faint reflection, spiky black hair, freckles, thin lips set into a line.

Ever since her return everyone had been attempting to guess her exact age. Apparently there was a grim prophecy talking about a child of the Big Three who would turn sixteen and cause the (probable) downfall of Olympus. She'd heard that there used to be another kid here, a son of Poseidon and a candidate for the prophecy, but then he left camp with the doofus who poisoned her tree. Yeah, she was gonna keep calling the guy 'doofus' since nobody actually mentioned his name around her. Anyway, this other Big Three kid hasn't been seen ever since he left, many presumed him dead or worse, working for the bad guys like doofus.

Bright specks of light caught her attention.

Thalia blinked back to reality and found that snow had begun to fall. A quiet gasp escaped her. In the next instant, she had left the window.

The snow was at least two feet high when the first sound of people reached Thalia's ears. She straightened up from the little snowmen she'd been making in front of Cabin 1 and greeted 'Good Morning' to the campers.

Two boys, brothers as she remembered, froze in their steps and stared at her in alarm – like they'd never heard her speak before which was an insult considering that Thalia put some effort in mingling with the other campers. When it looked like the brothers were just going to stare and gape, Thalia turned away from them with a huff. Fine, be hostile. Thalia kneeled beside her creations again about to sculpt another when the head of the father snowman exploded. More accurately, the head of the father snowman was displaced by a well-aimed snowball. Slowly, Thalia turned her narrowed eyes to her prime suspects.

Travis and Connor Stoll smirked twin evil grins at her, each with a snowball in hand.

A smile slowly grew on Thalia's lips.

**xxx**

Annabeth gripped her backpack tight, wading through the snow on her way to the cabins. Peals of laughter became imminent as she neared her destination.

"Wise Girl incoming!"

The daughter of Athena barely had time to react when a snowball hit her squarely in the face.

Annabeth grimaced, wiping off the slush and finding a snowball fight on-going in the middle of the cabins between the Stoll brothers and Thalia. She ducked for cover as another snowball went sailing over her head. She crawled her way over to Thalia who'd made a fort in front of the Zeus Cabin using a mattress from one of the many unused bunks.

"What in the world is happening?" Annabeth asked, squealing as a snowball hit her sneakers. She huddled closer to Thalia who rose and returned fire.

"What does it look like?" Thalia grinned, already scooping up more snow. "Now be a good girl and help me bring those suckers down!"

By the time the morning bell rang, the few year-rounders at camp had taken sides in the snowball fight. Most of the players had wet patches on their clothes from where the snow made impact. They headed to the dining pavilion en masse, chatting and laughing along the way. Annabeth walked arm in arm with Thalia, both girls talking a mile a minute.

The happy atmosphere quickly dissolved, however, when they found Chiron at the Mess Hall wearing a grim expression. "There's been an emergency call from Grover."

**xxx**

Thalia was quick to volunteer and of course Annabeth followed suit. Grover was the one who found them and led them to Camp and despite how _that_ had turned out the two half-bloods thought the satyr a good friend. Annabeth especially, considering how she'd saved Grover from marrying a cyclops just the previous summer.

It's a ten-hour commute from Long Island to Maine. Annabeth spent a good part of the trip poring over a brochure on the Hunters of Artemis and sharing it with Thalia. The front read, A WISE CHOICE FOR YOUR FUTURE! Inside were pictures of young maidens doing hunter stuff, chasing monsters, shooting bows. There were captions like: HEALTH BENEFITS: IMMORTALITY AND WHAT IT MEANS FOR YOU! and A BOY-FREE TOMORROW! Thalia had to agree that joining the hunt may be a good idea.

They reached Westover Hall just after the sun went down.

Going through the great oak front doors, the two demigods were faced with a huge entry hall. The walls were lined with battle flags and weapon displays: antique rifles, battle axes, spiked maces, and a bunch of other stuff. From the other end of the hall came the echoes of dance music.

Annabeth met Thalia's eyes and they shared a nod. They stashed their backpacks behind a pillar and were just about to cross the hall when a pointed cough stalled their advance.

Two adults, teachers at the school based on the black military uniforms that they wore, stepped out from a side door. Both man and woman had short gray hair and they regarded the girls with severe stares.

"Well?" the woman demanded. "What are you doing here?"

"Um," Annabeth hastily tried to make an alibi. "We were just–"

"Ha!" the man snapped, his hawkish face set to a glare and when he spoke it was with a French accent. "Visitors are not allowed at the dance! You shall be _eee-jected_!"

Thalia jutted out her chin and snapped her fingers decisively. "We're not visitors, sir. We go to school here, I'm Thalia and this is Annabeth. We're in the eighth grade."

The Frenchman raised a brow, narrowing his two-colored eyes. "Really?" He turned to the female teacher. "Miss Gottschalk, do you know these students?"

The woman blinked like someone just woke her up from a trance. "I… yes. I believe I do, sir. Young ladies what are you doing away from the gymnasium? Return there immediately."

Neither Thalia nor Annabeth needed to be told twice, the latter did a little curtsy for good measure and they rushed to the other end of the hall.

Mismatched eyes followed the pair, they're demigods he's sure of it. The one who introduced herself as Thalia, her scent is overwhelming, much more powerful than the ones he'd been keeping tabs on at this school. She must be the one. It was time to call backup.

**xxx**

Grover was standing by the punchbowl when Thalia and Annabeth found him. "You guys – I mean, girls," the satyr blushed. "You made it!"

"So what's the situation?" Thalia asked once the customary hugs were given.

Grover quickly explained, pointing discreetly over at a couple of younger kids near the bleachers. "Bianca and Nico di Angelo."

The girls turned to where the satyr pointed at, they found the children keeping to themselves and not mingling with anyone else.

Both the kids had olive skin and dark silky hair. The girl looked a bit older than her brother and she kept glancing around the room as though she sensed something was off. The boy was shuffling a deck of cards, conversing animatedly with his sister. Not far from the siblings was the Frenchman that met Thalia and Annabeth at the entrance hall.

"Gods, I can't believe this," Grover muttered at the sight of the teacher. "He's always watching them too! That's Dr. Thorn, he's the vice principal here. Guy gives me the creeps and it's not just because he sounds French."

"You mean he's working for the other side?" Annabeth deducted with a tone of confusion.

"Well, whatever it is, we need to get to those kids fast before he tries anything," Thalia said as the three of them huddled together. "Try to approach the di Angelos all-friendly like, alright? We don't want to scare them off."

Annabeth nodded in agreement. "Okay."

"Uh, there's just one little problem with that," Grover gulped, peering over Thalia's shoulder. "They're gone."

Eyes whipped to the spot near the bleachers and they found not one trace of the siblings.

Thalia cursed. "Come on, they couldn't have gotten far."

"Over there." Annabeth pointed to the opposite end of the gym where Dr. Thorn was steering away the di Angelo kids by the scruff of their shirts.

"Where is he taking them?" Thalia muttered under her breath as they made to follow, avoiding the horde of partying students and trying to appear unsuspicious as they crossed the gymnasium floor.

Velvet darkness met them outside, a gibbous moon waning overhead. Ice and fallen branches crunched under their feet as they made their way through the trees following a path of old-fashioned lamplights. They ventured deeper into a forest, trusting Grover to lead them through, and soon they heard voices over a faint sound of crashing waves. They had been led to a cliff.

"Where are you taking us?" a young boy's voice demanded.

"You should be honored, my boy." That French accent was unmistakably Dr. Thorn's. "You will have the opportunity to join a great army! To serve under a _real_ General; he is looking forward to meeting you."

The trio from Camp Half-Blood peered through the gaps in the trees and found the vice principal looking not so human anymore. Their suspicions were right, Thorn _was_ a monster and he was kidnapping Bianca and Nico di Angelo. Thalia signaled with her hand, both Annabeth and Grover nodded in understanding. Annabeth put on her Yankees cap and went ahead invisible. She knocked into the di Angelo kids, getting them out of the vice-principal's grasp and pulling them onto the snow-covered ground.

A volley of spikes came from Dr. Thorn's direction; they were fired from his _tail_. His attack came more out of shock than anything and thankfully nobody was hit.

Thalia then jumped out, spear and shield at the ready. "Back," she commanded, electric blue eyes narrowed at the… man, if he could still be called that. Thorn's hawkish face winced at the sight of her shield, Aegis, modeled after the one Zeus used in battle. Medusa's head was molded into the bronze – monsters and demigods alike cowered before it. Thalia moved in with her spear. "For Zeus!"

Dr. Thorn growled, his form changing even more into that of a monster's. One hand turned into a gigantic paw with claws sharp as swords and just as long. He raised his changed appendage, swiping against the shield and creating sparks but Thalia swiftly dodged and prepared to make a counter attack.

From the sound of the waves, the distinct whoosh of a helicopter's propellers became prominent. The wind picked up around them and Thalia got momentarily distracted. Dr. Thorn took the opportunity to knock her off the ground with his great clubbed tail.

"Thalia!" Annabeth cried, turning visible again as her cap fell off.

Grover put his reed pipes to his lips and began a frantic tune, anxious to help his friends. Grass shot out from the snow and quickly wrapped around Dr. Thorn.

A loud roar came from the vice principal and his body became that of a lion's with a great mane, whatever human form he had left morphing into a monster's. His face was an exception; it remained human though it was not any less frightening than the rest of him. Brown and blue eyes glowered at the satyr and the leathery, spiky tail whipped deadly thorns in all directions.

"A manticore!" Annabeth gasped, pulling Bianca and Nico up to their feet, ushering them to a safer spot.

"Who _are_ you people?" Bianca di Angelo demanded, her face full of terror as she tried to run. Her brother, on the other hand, had other interests.

"A manticore?" Nico asked, excitement filling his dark eyes. "It's got 3000 attack points and plus five saving throws!"

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth shot the boy a look of disbelief, forcefully dragging him along.

The manticore clawed through Grover's magic weeds, his mismatched eyes zoning in on the three demigods running off by the cliff. He kicked at the satyr, knocking him unconscious as he hit the frozen ground.

"Get down!" Annabeth pushed the di Angelos onto the snow, barely ducking in time herself as the manticore launched poisoned spikes in their direction.

Seeing the manticore target Annabeth and the di Angelos, Thalia jumped to her feet and charged at Thorn, deftly striking the monster with her spear, making it lose its mark.

"You little brat!" Dr. Thorn snarled. In that same instant, the helicopter rose over the cliffs, shining a spotlight on the group. The sudden bright lights blinded Thalia temporarily and the manticore extracted his revenge, hitting the daughter of Zeus square in the chest with his clubbed tail. Thalia lost her grip on her spear, she flew backwards into one of the trees and crumpled to the ground. "Now," Thorn growled, seeing as his main threat was incapacitated, he prowled over to the di Angelo kids with a wicked smirk.

Annabeth pulled out a bronze dagger from her sleeve, gray eyes narrowed at the monster. The strong winds and lighting from the hovering helicopter was proving to be a hassling distraction but she gripped her weapon tight and went into attack position.

Dr. Thorn cackled evilly, looking down at the blond with a derisive sneer. "Silly girl, you think you can–" A silver arrow sprouted from his shoulder and he let out a cry of pain. His two-toned eyes turned towards the forest. "No…"

From the gaps between the trees, girls in silver parkas rose, bows loaded and directed at the manticore. A girl stepped out from their midst, a silver circlet braided in her long dark hair, she in the process of notching another arrow on her bow. An auburn-haired girl, younger than the first one, stepped up beside her. She leveled a gaze colder than the winter night at the monster.

"Permission to kill, my Lady?" the first girl asked.

Dr. Thorn lashed out before she got her reply; he turned towards the di Angelo kids, one enormous paw swooping down at them.

Annabeth acted on instinct, she had to protect the half-bloods at all costs, that was the point of this mission. She jumped onto the manticore's back and drove her blade into its mane.

A great yowl of pain echoed in the night. Thorn reared on his hind legs, trying to dislodge the daughter of Athena. Annabeth screamed as one claw almost shredded her arm.

From the base of the tree, Thalia stirred, bleary eyes finding a blond girl atop the raging manticore. She instantly snapped to attention. "Annabeth!"

"Shoot," the auburn-haired girl ordered, finding an opening as the monster trashed about.

"Are you nuts? You could hit her!" Thalia shouted from afar, shakily getting to her feet and trying to run towards the girl at the same time but the archers already let their arrows fly.

The manticore screamed in agony as the sharp points of metal pierced him, on his back Annabeth was holding on for dear life. Dr. Thorn stumbled backwards but there wasn't any ground left. Annabeth's scream was shrill as the monster jumped into the foggy cliff.

"Annabeth!" Thalia dropped her weapons, rushing towards the cliff in the hopes of saving Athena's daughter. She would've gone overboard if a handful of the uniformed girls hadn't had the mind to stop her. Thalia struggled against them, electric blue eyes wide, crying out her friend's name.

Just then the helicopter started firing bullets at them. The auburn-haired girl looked up, her icy expression unchanged. "Mortals are not allowed to witness my hunt." She cast out her hand and the helicopter dissolved into a cloud of ravens. She then turned her attention to Thalia who was now gaping.

The girl didn't look older than twelve but her eyes, silvery yellow like the moon, looked much too old. "I am sorry, Thalia Grace, but your friend is beyond help."

Thalia looked stunned, as if she was just now recognizing the girl.

"Who _are_ you?" Bianca asked in a voice laced with awe, keeping one arm around her equally overwhelmed brother, both of them still sprawled onto the icy ground.

The silver-eyed girl turned to the siblings, a soft smile gracing her youthful face. "I am Artemis," the girl said. "Goddess of the Hunt."


	20. Chapter 20

The Hunters had set up camp for the night; winter wolves and falcons appeared from seemingly out of nowhere and positioned themselves around the silvery tents to keep watch.

Bianca and Nico di Angelo stuck close together as the group sat around the bonfire in the middle of the crescent of tents.

"You and your brother are half-bloods," Thalia said plainly. "That's why Thorn was after you. One of your parents is an Olympian."

"Impossible," said Bianca. "Both our parents are dead. We're orphans. A bank trust pays for our school…" She trailed off; the serious faces of everyone else making her leave her sentence hanging.

"Let me try," Grover piped up from Thalia's other side. "Being a half-blood means that one of your parents is an immortal - a god or goddess. Take Thalia for example, she's a daughter of Zeus."

"Cool!" Nico exclaimed, a big grin on his face as he turned towards Thalia. "Does Zeus really have lightning bolts that do 600 damage?"

Thalia shot him a perplexed look and Bianca reprimanded her brother. "This isn't like your little Mythomagic game, Nico! There are no gods!"

"Bianca, I know it's hard to believe but we gods are still around," Artemis said.

"They're immortal," Thalia added, keeping her gaze away from the goddess. "And when they have children with mortals, half-bloods like us are born. Our lives are dangerous."

"Dangerous," Bianca repeated. "Like the girl who fell."

Thalia swallowed hard at that, twisting her hands into the Yankees cap that she'd picked up from the ground. Artemis cast her look of sympathy.

"Do not despair for Annabeth," the goddess said. "She was a brave maiden. If she can be found, I shall find her."

"Then why won't you let us look for her?" Thalia demanded, a dark spark lighting her eyes.

"She is gone. I am sure you can sense it, daughter of Zeus. Some magic is at work. I do not exactly know how or why but your friend has vanished."

Thalia crossed her arms, hugging the cap against her chest. She bit down on her tongue because she knew that the goddess was right.

"Ooh!" Nico raised his hand. "What about Dr. Thorn? That was awesome how you shot him with the arrows! Is he dead?"

"He was a manticore," Artemis explained. "Hopefully he is destroyed for now but monsters never truly die. They reform over and over again and they must be hunted down whenever they reappear."

"Why?"

The goddess looked at Nico as though he was insane. "_Why_? Dear boy, if we do not hunt them, _they_ will be the ones after _us_."

Nico bit his lip, fearful of the scolding tone used on him.

Bianca put an arm around her brother. "So all those weird people who tried to attack us before… they're all monsters?"

"Yes. That's why Grover's been watching over you," Thalia said. "To keep you safe if you turned out to be half-bloods – which you are."

"Are you a half-blood, too, Grover?" Bianca stared at him.

"Well, a satyr, actually," Grover kicked off his shoes and displayed his goat hooves.

"We came here to help you," Thalia continued. "Thorn won't be the last monster you meet, you and your brother need training to survive. Come with us to Camp Half-Blood. You can stay there year-round if you like."

"Sweet, let's go!" Nico beamed wide.

"But…" Bianca looked confused.

"There _is_ another option," the girl with circlet in her hair said, having remained silent all this time. Her deep-set eyes glimmered with the flames of the bonfire as she focused them on Bianca, and then on Thalia. "You could join us in the hunt."

The girls looked at each other, surprised at the sudden offer.

"Zoe, perhaps it is better to discuss the matter in a more… private environment," Artemis said to the young huntress.

"Can I come, too?" Nico asked, holding on to the sleeve of Bianca's shirt.

"I'm afraid the offer does not extend to the male gender," Artemis turned to Grover. "Might you be so kind to accompany the boy while I speak to his sister?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am, of course." The satyr scrambled to sit on Nico's other side. "So. Mythomagic, huh? What's that about?"

Nico perked up at the question and pulled out his deck of cards from his jacket, ready to show off.

"If you would please follow me, young maidens." Artemis rose and headed off towards the farthest tent.

The one called Zoe waited for Thalia and Bianca to rise and then she led them after the goddess.

Animal pelts decorated the walls inside the silvery tent and a golden brazier burned at the center. Artemis had already settled down on one side of the fire, beside her was a pure white deer with silver antlers. The animal rested its head on the goddess' lap and Artemis petted it absently. Once the girls entered the tent, she motioned for her guests to take a seat on the floor. Zoe settled beside her.

"Bianca di Angelo and Thalia Grace," Artemis leveled a kinder gaze at the two. "I extend my lieutenant's invitation for you to join the hunt, to become my companions."

Bianca bit her lip, shooting a very confused look at Thalia but the daughter of Zeus was staring at the floor.

Annabeth wanted to join the Hunters, Thalia remembered. She wanted the both of them to join the Hunters together. It was a little insane that she was right now being offered an application when Annabeth was nowhere to be found.

"I'm sorry but I have to refuse, Lady Artemis," Thalia spoke lowly. "I… to be honest, I've had the mind to join your hunters but… I can't do it without Annabeth."

Artemis stared at her and for a short while there was utter silence in the tent. Then she nodded, setting her gaze on Bianca in turn. "And you, dear maiden?"

"I…" Bianca's eyes flickered to the tent flaps where Nico's voice faintly drifted in. "What about my brother?"

"He will go to camp," Artemis replied. "You can see him from time to time but you will be free of responsibility. He will have the camp counselors to take care of him. And you will have a new family. Us."

"A new family," Bianca echoed dreamily. "Free of responsibility."

Thalia focused on Annabeth's cap, fingers playing with its slightly frayed edges. It was as if an old wound had been opened deep inside her at hearing Bianca's words. She used to have a younger brother; she used to take care of him all the time, too. It was a heavy responsibility and she wasn't good enough for it. Somehow she understood why Bianca would want to be free of such responsibility.

"Is it worth it?" Bianca asked Zoe who nodded in affirmation. "What do I need to do?"

"Say this," Zoe told her. "_I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt_."

Bianca repeated the lines.

"I accept it." Artemis smiled kindly at Bianca and the flames in the brazier burned higher, casting a silver glow over the room.

Bianca di Angelo took a deep breath and opened her eyes wide. "I feel… stronger."

"Welcome, sister," Zoe said, a kind smile blooming on her moderated features.

"Remember your pledge," Artemis told the new huntress. "It is now your life." She turned towards Thalia. "It is not too late to join us."

The blue-eyed demigod only shook her head. "Not until I find Annabeth."

"Very well," Artemis returned her attention to Bianca. "Now if you'd please, do explain exactly what happened with the manticore tonight…"

**xxx**

Come morning, Artemis had arranged for her brother Apollo to escort Grover, Thalia, and Nico back to Camp along with her Hunters. Zoe tried to protest but the goddess firmly declined – she had to undertake this hunt alone. It would be dangerous to involve her Hunters in it.

The sun god arrived in a red Maserati Spyder which he had to convert to a school bus in order to fit all his passengers.

The Hunters all piled into the back of the bus, Bianca sat a few seats away from them, talking with Nico in hushed voices. Nico didn't look too happy.

Artemis bid them farewell and disappeared into the forest.

Thalia couldn't refuse when Apollo offered she drive the god's vehicle.

**xxx**

Dinner at Camp that night was pretty subdued.

Thalia sat alone at the Zeus table, her blue eyes straying ever so often at the one for the Athena kids where a certain wise girl was missing. Apollo's confirmation earlier that she would be turning sixteen on her next birthday also weighed heavily on her mind. The Hunters, for their part, seemed to be happy despite their separation from their goddess. Zoe sat at the head of table eight, smiling a little as her sisters-in-arms laughed. Bianca seemed to fit in pretty well with them. Meanwhile, Nico di Angelo had one Stoll brother on either side of him at the Hermes table – they were trying to teach him poker.

When everyone had finished eating, Chiron made the customary toast to the gods and announced that there will be a good-will Capture the Flag game the next night; Campers versus the Hunters. Everyone returned to their respective cabins afterward.

Thalia kicked off her boots, dejected eyes staring at the mattress haphazardly shoved inside the entrance hall of her cabin. It seemed like an awfully cruel joke that just yesterday Annabeth had come back to Camp to spend the winter holiday with her only to get kidnapped by a monster not even a full day after.

Once she'd changed into her sleep clothes, Thalia pulled the covers tight around herself, falling asleep almost immediately. She dreamt of Annabeth.

Annabeth was climbing up a dark hillside shrouded with fog. Old broken Greek columns were scattered around as though something had blasted a huge building to ruins.

"Thorn!" Annabeth cried, her face contorted in a frown. "Where are you? Why did you bring me here?" She scrambled over a section of broken wall and came to the crest of a hill. She gasped.

Thalia saw a guy, a young man she didn't recognize. He had a thick scar running down his left cheek, his clothes were in tatters, and he was drenched in sweat. His face reminded her of the Sun God's but with the man's current state, Thalia knew he couldn't possibly be Apollo.

"Annabeth!" the guy called. "Help me! Please!" He was straining on his knees, his arms shook as he struggled to carry an invisible weight. The fog seemed to thicken around him.

Thalia had no idea who the guy was but going anywhere near him seemed thoroughly dangerous. She tried to warn Annabeth but the girl had already rushed to the man's side.

Annabeth had tears in her eyes. She reached down like she wanted to touch his face but at the last second she hesitated. "What happened to you?"

"They left me here," the guy groaned. "Please. It's killing me."

"Why should I trust you?" Annabeth asked, her voice filled with hurt.

"You shouldn't," replied the guy. "But if you don't help me, I'll die."

The whole place started to rumble, black rocks began falling from the ceiling.

"_Run away! Save yourself!_" Thalia screamed but nobody heard her.

Annabeth came to the unnamed guy's rescue just as the whole ceiling dropped. She kept the place from collapsing just by her own strength. Thalia wanted nothing more than to come to her aid.

Suddenly, the guy rolled away and left the whole weight on Annabeth. Sweat and grime covered his face but he wore a triumphant smirk. "Thanks," he grinned, getting onto his feet. "I knew I could count on you."

"Help me," Annabeth cried, falling to her knees as the trembling darkness threatened to crush her. "Luke, please–"

"Oh don't worry, help is on the way," the guy, Luke, smiled down at Annabeth and Thalia knew right then and there that this was the one who'd betrayed Camp, the doofus who'd poisoned her tree.

This Luke person would die by her hands, Thalia vowed.

"Just try not to die until then, okay?" A new voice joined the conversation. It was male and it sounded younger.

Luke turned towards something on the right, his smile growing a shade warmer as a lean figure jumped out from behind the rubble.

Annabeth's eyes widened, fear and panic mixing with disbelief. "Percy?"

A teenager with dark hair and bright green eyes stepped up beside Luke, a wry expression on him as he stared down at Annabeth. "Long time no see, right? How's your family?"

"W-What are you _doing_?" Annabeth gasped, the crease on her brow knitting together more tightly as she struggled to not to fall over. "Why are you working with _them_?"

"You wouldn't understand, Wise Girl," Percy said in a teasing almost-friendly tone. "Not all of us are pampered by our godly parent. Some of us are just mistakes."

The pieces of the puzzle were easily falling into place right in front of Thalia. This Percy was the son of Poseidon that everyone at camp had been talking about, the one who had disappeared. He was working for the bad guys, he was working with Luke.

Luke placed a hand on Percy's shoulder, pulling the younger demigod to his side.

"Think about what you're doing, you stupid seaweed brain!" Annabeth cried. "You're on the wrong side!"

Percy's face suddenly lost all warmth; his eyes were as cold as the deepest and darkest reaches of the oceans. "Am I?"

"Maybe you're the one who's on the 'wrong' side, Annabeth," Luke said, his hands caressing the spot he held on Percy's shoulder. "War is coming. Think about that while you're getting comfy."

Thalia cursed the fact that she couldn't move. She cursed the absence of her spear and shield. Those two, that Luke and Percy, they were going to pay dearly for this. Thalia wanted them dead like nothing she had ever wanted before.

The whole place shook again, Annabeth let out a choked gasp which echoed in the foggy darkness but neither Luke nor Percy glanced back. They walked away calmly, striding down the hill side by side.

"Are you okay?"

Thalia thought she heard the soft question but she was too busy hurling one insult after another at the retreating pair to be sure. Before she could get creative with her words, Thalia found herself awake back in her bunk at Cabin One.

She needed to talk to Chiron.

**xxx**

As it so happened, there was already someone else who'd barged into the Big House before even Thalia got there. Zoe the huntress was screaming insults at Argus who refused to let her in.

It didn't take long for Chiron himself to wander out when Thalia joined Zoe in her pleading. He invited the girls inside. They went to the rec room where the girls relayed their dreams, Zoe first and then Thalia. Artemis' lieutenant demanded for the Hunters to be allowed to search for the goddess but Chiron denied her.

"You must await Artemis' orders," the centaur said in an effort to soothe Zoe but the huntress only screeched in response.

"How can we receive my Lady's orders when she herself is lost?"

"Chiron," Thalia spoke up. "Annabeth is in danger, too. Zoe's dream and my dream are connected. What if that monster is using Annabeth as bait for Artemis?"

"My dear girl, don't you think that Luke might just be using Annabeth to lure _you_?" Chiron said, ever the voice of reason. "He is working for Kronos, child. Who knows what he plans to do when he gets his hands on you?"

"So what, you're saying we should just abandon her?" Electric blue eyes sparked.

"That's not–"

"And what about Lady Artemis?" Zoe stomped her foot. Annabeth was a maiden in distress, she understood that and she felt for the girl but more important was her goddess. "What does one need to do to get out of this place?"

"Young girl, I've already–" Chiron paused, brown eyes turning towards the noise of creaking floorboards.

Thalia gaped, her hands covering her mouth at the sight of the shriveled up body inching its way into the rec room.

Mist curled around the floor as the Oracle made itself comfortable against the doorframe. Its voice echoed ethereally when it spoke. "_I am the spirit of Delphi – speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python._" Her blank eye sockets were turned to Zoe. "_Approach, Seeker, and ask_."

Zoe swallowed hard, admittedly more than a little scared of the walking corpse but she reminded herself of her priorities. "What must I do to help my goddess?"

The Oracle's mouth opened, and more green mist poured out. A vague image of a mountain and a girl standing at the barren peak appeared in their minds. It was Artemis, but she was wrapped in chains, fettered to the rocks. She was kneeling, her hands raised as if to fend off an attacker, and it looked like she was in pain. The Oracle spoke:

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,  
>Two shall be lost in the land without rain,<br>Dire consequences the bane of Olympus entails,  
>Campers and Hunters combined will prevail,<br>The Titan's curse must one withstand,  
>And one shall perish by a parent's hand.<em>

**xxx**

"A quest has been handed out," Silena Beauregard's voice filled the meeting room. "To save a goddess in chains… The Hunters believe it's Artemis–"

"It is," Percy confirmed nonchalantly.

"Oh." There's silence on Silena's end, then, "They also mentioned Annabeth–"

"She's here too, just a little incapacitated at the moment." Percy shared a smirk with Luke.

"So who's going on the quest?" Luke prompted.

"Um, there are three Hunters: Phoebe Tanner, Bianca di Angelo and Zoe Nightshade–"

A growl came from the head of the table and Silena squeaked and turned quiet, afraid that she'd said something offensive.

All eyes turned to the General. The muscular man wore a brown business suit, his thick dark hair was slicked back with a beard to match. His eyes were gray like stone and his brows were furrowed, a definitive frown had found a place on his lips. His large hands were clenched tight on the table and with a gruff voice he gave the order for Aphrodite's daughter to continue.

"A-And then there's the satyr Grover Underwood and a half-blood, Thalia Grace."

"The daughter of Zeus? Excellent," the General said, his voice deep and rumbling. He sounded a bit less frightening now. "The plan is salvaged, indeed." He nodded at Luke who was on the seat at his immediate right. "You are right, we may still have use for that wretched little girl." He then set his eyes on the far end of the table, addressing a Frenchman who was just slightly trembling. "Be thankful for Luke's ingenuity, manticore. You were sent to capture a child of the three elder gods, and you bring back a scrawny daughter of Athena."

"I – I apologize, General," Dr. Thorn spoke. "But if you'd give me another chance–"

"No excuses!" the General boomed. "I ought to throw you into the deepest pits of Tartarus for your incompetence."

Luke gave a tight smile, turning his gaze at the speaker at the center of the table. "Is there anything else, Silena?"

"Just that Clarisse La Rue has been declared MIA," Silena reported, her words becoming a bit more stable now that she heard Luke's voice. "The details of her quest are still unknown but it is presumed that she has failed."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Silena."

The speaker crackled as the other end of the connection cut off.


	21. Chapter 21

The monstrous roar of the hundred-headed Ladon filled the air but Grover, Thalia, and Zoe kept running towards the mountaintop where ominous storm clouds swirled. Never once did they glance back. Behind them, in the Garden of Twilight, the Hesperides resumed their song with a tune that was fitting for a funeral.

At the top of mountain were ruins, blocks of black granite and marble as big as houses. Broken columns. Statues of bronze that looked as though they'd been half melted.

"The ruins of Mount Othrys," Thalia whispered in awe, recognizing the place from her dreams.

"It's reforming." Zoe shivered unpleasantly. "The fact that it's on this mountain – _Atlas' _mountain – is not good."

Grover clamped his mouth shut, keeping in a frightened bleat.

They reached the summit and found thick gray clouds swirling in a heavy vortex, making a funnel cloud that almost touched the mountaintop, but instead rested on the shoulders of a twelve-year-old girl with auburn hair and a tattered silvery dress: Artemis, her legs bound to the rock with celestial bronze chains.

"My Lady!" Zoe rushed forward, tears welling in her deep-set eyes.

"Stop!" Artemis weakly raised her face, the simple act demanded great effort. Her voice strained as she spoke to her lieutenant. "It is a trap. You must leave now." But Zoe didn't heed, desperately pulling at the chains when a booming voice spoke from behind them.

"Ah, how touching."

The General was standing there in his brown silk suit. At his side were Luke and Percy, the former had the point of his sword against Annabeth's throat. The daughter of Athena was gagged, hands tied at her back. Behind the demigods were half a dozen snake women, dracaenae bearing the golden sarcophagus of Kronos.

Grover scampered behind Thalia at the sight, eyes wide as he stared at the company, specifically at the demigods he'd helped bring to Camp long ago. Annabeth's honey-colored hair was now streaked with gray from holding up the sky and the expression on her face was set to great distress. On the other hand, Luke and Percy looked perfectly at ease, smug even, as they stood in arms with hellish monsters. The satyr was bombarded with mixed emotions but fear was the one that ruled them all.

"You bastard!" Thalia spat, knuckles turning white around her mace canister, electric blue eyes set on the scarred demigod. "Let Annabeth go!"

"I've been called worse, but it's great to finally have you here, daughter of Zeus," Luke said in a complacent tone. "Now let me introduce myself properly. I'm Luke and this is Percy." He nodded towards the dark-haired demigod beside him. "About the second part, though… Annabeth's freedom can be arranged if you comply with our wishes."

The General chuckled, stony eyes turning towards Zoe who grimaced at the glare focused on her. "How's my little traitor?"

"Let Artemis go," the huntress replied, voice wavering in the slightest.

Atlas walked closer to the chained goddess. "Perhaps you'd like to take the sky for her, then? Be my guest."

Zoe opened her mouth to speak, but Artemis said, "No! Do not offer, Zoe! I forbid you."

Atlas smirked. He knelt next to Artemis and tried to touch her face, but the goddess bit at him, almost taking off his fingers.

"Hoo-hoo," Atlas chuckled. "You see, daughter? Lady Artemis likes her new job. I think I will have all the Olympians take turns carrying my burden once Lord Kronos rules again. It will teach those weaklings some humility." He then turned to Thalia and Grover, the sneer on his face growing as the satyr looked close to fainting. "Welcome, Thalia Grace."

"Release Annabeth." Thalia spoke through gritted teeth.

"Straight to business, then." Atlas nodded towards Luke who adjusted his stance.

Luke kept the point of his sword at Annabeth's throat as he met Thalia's glare with a cool smile. "Join us, Thalia, and Annabeth won't be harmed. Call the Ophiotaurus, it will respond to you."

Percy waved his hand and a pool of water appeared beside Thalia. Black marble ringed in the pond which was big enough for two grown adults. The water's surface was smooth and a murky figure could be seen swimming in its depths. "Call the Ophiotaurus and you will be more powerful than the gods."

Thalia shook her head as though willing the thoughts out of her mind. "Free Annabeth."

"If you join us," Luke promised. "Think about it Thalia. We are creating a better world – one without those accursed gods. They've done nothing for you, Thalia. You can bring Olympus crumbling down."

Percy waved his hand again, and a bronze brazier appeared, a sacrificial flame burning inside it. Behind him, the golden sarcophagus began to glow. As it did, images surfaced from the mist surrounding them: black marble walls rising, the ruins becoming whole, a terrible and beautiful palace of fear and shadow rose from the rubble.

"We will raise Mount Othrys right here," Percy added, green eyes meeting Thalia's fierce stare and Grover's frightened gaze. "Once more, it will be stronger and greater than Olympus. Look, Thalia – we are not weak." He pointed towards the ocean.

Marching up the side of the mountain, from the beach where the Princess Andromeda was docked, was a great army. Dracaenae and Laestrygonians, monsters and half-bloods, hellhounds, harpies, and other things straight from the gruesome pages of Greek mythology. They would reach the mountaintop in a few minutes.

The satyr trembled, hand gripping Thalia's arm tighter. "We can't fight them," Grover whispered despondently. "There's too many."

"This is only a taste of what is to come," Luke said. "Soon we will be ready to storm Camp Half-Blood. And after that, Olympus itself. All we need is your help."

Thalia looked confused for a second, her eyes wandered about the dark magnificence of the shadowy palace. The golden rays from the sarcophagus were like tendrils of power drawing her in.

'_Call on the Ophiotaurus,_' a silky tone echoed inside her head. '_Slaughter the beast and it will grant you immense power. Only you can do it – only you are **worthy** of it._'

"Do not, Thalia! We must fight them." Zoe's warning fell on deaf ears.

"I… the Ophiotaurus…" Thalia spoke in a faraway tone. Her voice echoed in the half-formed hall and a faint mooing sound seemed to respond.

"Thalia..?" Grover squeaked, watching the demigod's eyes turn hazy as she stared at the mirage of a palace. "Thalia?"

'_Go on_…' the voice whispered, dark glee infecting the daughter of Zeus as she felt the pulsing power coming from the depths of the marble pool. '_All this power can be yours._'

"Thalia, no – _Ah_!"

Electric blue eyes cleared, zoning in on the blond girl who had just gotten out of her gag. Almost immediately, the mooing sound dwindled to a stop and the water inside the pool smoothed out.

"Quiet," Luke hissed, pressing Backbiter's celestial bronze edge with enough strength to draw a line of blood across Annabeth's throat.

The gray-eyed girl whimpered pitifully, she could get her throat slit any minute now. Annabeth found Thalia's eyes focusing on her and tears rolled down the blond girl's cheeks.

"No…" The mace canister turned into a spear in Thalia's hand, her expression hardened as she tapped her silver bracelet prompting out Aegis. "You're a monster."

"Choose wrongly and we'll make you regret your decision." Percy glared at the daughter of Zeus, uncapping Riptide to match her battle-ready stance.

"Keep calling the Ophiotaurus, Thalia, and nobody has to die." Luke yanked back Annabeth's head, exposing her throat to his blade as a ruby red drop slid down to the collar of her t-shirt.

Thalia looked down at Grover and the satyr let go of her arm. She turned her face towards Zoe whose dark eyes shined in reply.

Percy met Luke's gaze, their own silence speaking great lengths. He tapped the watch on his left arm, the one made for him by the Master Telekhine, and it expanded into a shield.

Luke drew Backbiter away from Annabeth and pushed her away. One dracaena caught the girl and kept her still as Luke brandished his sword preparing for battle.

"So this is your choice, daughter of Zeus?" Luke said, tone demeaning as his ice-blue eyes leveled on the freckled girl.

"Yes. And this is your death." Thalia charged at Luke with Aegis. The power of her shield was so great that the dracaenas fled in a panic, dropping Kronos' golden coffin and releasing Annabeth. Backbiter struck Thalia's shield and a ball of lightning erupted between them, both fighters jumped back from the bright tendrils of crackling power. Luke snarled as Thalia advanced, spear drawing the lightning from her shield and shooting it at him.

Luke teleported around searching for a blind spot, even he wasn't immune to Aegis' terror. He drew the fight towards the center, using the half-formed columns as vantage points for attack. Not far from him, Atlas was in full battle gear, stabbing his javelin at Zoe who fought with a grim face.

Percy turned to Annabeth, a small frown on his face as he walked towards her. "You could've prevented all this, you know. If you went with the plan and let Thalia join us…" He sighed, watching Annabeth squirm away.

"What would you gain from destroying the world?" Annabeth cried, struggling to undo the rope that tied her wrists together. "Those Titans can't be trusted. They'll destroy you!"

"No, they'll destroy those bigheaded pricks that call themselves gods." Percy raised Riptide, smiling coldly at the girl who found herself trapped as she backed into a wall. "Pity, you would've done some good serving under Kronos."

"I'd rather die," Annabeth spat at him, glare unwavering.

"Then die." Percy brought his sword down and Annabeth kicked his knees, catching the teen by surprise. Annabeth quickly jumped to her feet and aimed another kick at Percy's midsection. The green-eyed demigod hit her with his shield, counterattacking even as he lost his footing and fell back.

The bronze metal collided with Annabeth's shoulder with a hard clang but she still managed to shout, "Grover, now!"

A low tune began from reed pipes, ascending into high notes as thick vines broke through the ground and wrapped themselves around the son of Poseidon pulling him down.

"Argh!" Percy hacked through the coils of vegetation but they caught easily around his shield, taking root and managing to bring him flat on his back. "I'll get you for this!" He growled, finding his left arm useless but he continued slicing at the vines that just kept growing.

Grover wore a most fretful expression but he couldn't stop his tune. Percy wasn't the same boy he knew – he's changed, he's been brainwashed. Percy was just about to kill Annabeth, Grover had to stop him but the satyr could never hurt him. He'd make the vines tight enough to just maybe keep Percy down. Then when they're done, they could take him to Olympus and see if he could be fixed. Yeah, they could do that. Luke, too, if Thalia could be talked into being merciful.

Atlas walked leisurely, javelin poised to strike, dark eyes surveying the surroundings. The palace was rising, black marble brick by black marble brick. A smirk rose on the Titan's face as Mount Othrys slowly built itself into reality.

A volley of silver arrows cut through the thinning mist, but Atlas easily swatted them aside. "IS THAT ALL?" Atlas shouted mockingly, eyes out for his daughter.

Artemis's forehead was beaded with metallic sweat, watching helplessly as Zoe flitted around the dark palace hiding from Atlas' might more than anything. In her peripheral view, she was aware of a figure sneaking towards her spot – the young Annabeth with Athena's distinct gray eyes. The moment Zoe attacked and brought the Titan's attention away from them, Annabeth rushed forward and fell at her feet. The blond girl held a dagger in her hands and she cut through the chains that tied the goddess' legs to the ground.

"Lady Artemis, give me the sky," Annabeth said, cheeks stained with bruises, dried tears, and dirt. A resolute expression was on her face.

"No," Artemis said with thinning breath. "My dear girl, you've barely survived before..."

"We've got a better chance of defeating the General if you fight him," Annabeth said, stepping up beside the goddess and bracing herself on one knee. "Please, Lady Artemis, give me the weight of the sky. We don't have time to waste." She touched the cold, heavy clouds, sharing the unbearable weight with Artemis for a moment before the goddess slipped out from under the burden. Indescribable pain shot through Annabeth's small frame, it reopened deep wounds that weren't even fully healed, but she gritted her teeth and bore it.

Artemis didn't waste a second, going for Atlas with incredible speed, twin hunting knives as long as her arms held out and ready to strike. She slashed wildly at the Titan, dodging and leaping with unbelievable grace. Her form kept changing as she maneuvered; she was a tiger, a gazelle, a bear, a falcon.

Upon seeing the goddess in action, Zoe bravely stepped out from behind the columns. She shot arrows one after another at her father, aiming for the chinks in his armor. Atlas roared in pain each time one found its mark, but they affected him like bee stings. He just got madder and kept fighting.

Thalia's spear forced Luke to retreat towards the more spacious areas outside of the dark columns. They were fighting near the edge but their focus was less on the great fall below and more on maiming the opponent. Luke growled in frustration, gripping Backbiter tight and going in close. He stabbed at Thalia over her shield but she deflected it, counterattacking with her spear.

"Weakling!" "Thalia yelled. "You will die by my hands."

"Don't get cocky." Luke bared his teeth, launching a lightning-quick strike that managed to cut at Thalia's shoulder.

Zeus' daughter hissed, raising her shield higher as the sleeve of her t-shirt gave way to a blood red gash. Electric blue eyes flashed dangerously, Thalia scowled and charged at Luke with unbridled fury.

Grover stayed clear of the golden sarcophagus, trembling beside Percy who glared murderously at him. The satyr's big brown eyes were swimming in near-tears, his reed pipe clutched close to his chest as he kept watch on the son of Poseidon. "Percy, come on, this isn't you–"

"Yeah. Just wait 'til I get out of these weeds and I'll show you," Percy gritted out, slicing through the thick vines with great difficulty as they've managed to wrap around his body from shoulder to ankle. He could feel the black pool a few meters away, the water should respond to him if he concentrated enough.

At the center of the palace, Atlas advanced, pressing Artemis backwards. She was fast, but the Titan was unstoppable. His javelin slammed into the earth where Artemis had been a split second before and a fissure opened in the rocks. He leaped over it and kept pursuing her. She was leading him back towards Annabeth.

"You fight well for a girl." Atlas laughed. "But you are no match for me."

He feinted with the tip of his weapon and Artemis dodged. Atlas' javelin suddenly swept around and knocked Artemis' legs off the ground. She fell, and Atlas brought up his javelin tip for the kill.

"No!" Zoe screamed. She leaped between her father and Artemis and shot an arrow straight into the Titan's forehead, where it lodged like a unicorn's horn. Atlas bellowed in rage. He swept aside his daughter with the back of his hand, sending her flying into the black rocks.

Atlas turned on Artemis with a look of triumph in his face. Artemis looked wounded and didn't get up.

"The first blood in a new war," Atlas gloated. And he stabbed downward.

As fast as thought, Artemis grabbed his javelin shaft. It hit the earth right next to her and she pulled backward, using the javelin like a lever, kicking the Titan Lord and sending him flying over her.

Annabeth saw the Titan coming down on top of her and realized what would happen. She loosened her grip on the sky, and as Atlas slammed into her she didn't try to hold on. She let myself be pushed out of the way and rolled away for all she was worth; collapsing exhaustedly on what had become a dark marble floor.

The weight of the sky dropped onto Atlas's back, almost smashing him flat until he managed to get to his knees, struggling to get out from under the crushing weight of the sky. But it was too late.

"Noooooo!" He bellowed so hard it shook the mountain. "Not again!"

Atlas was trapped under his old burden.

With the General taken care of, Artemis' priority was to reach the black rocks where Zoe had fallen.

Thalia backed Luke to the edge of a cliff, not far from the golden coffin where Grover had Percy rendered immobile. The pair valiantly fought on.

Luke had a slash across his chest soaking his shirt with blood; his angry face glistened with sweat. He lunged at Thalia and she slammed him with her shield. Luke's sword spun out of his hands and clattered to the rocks. Thalia put her spear point to his throat.

For a moment, there was silence.

"Well?" Luke asked.

Percy stared, forgetting about cutting loose at the sight of Luke beaten. Luke wore a defiant scowl, but Percy still heard fear in his voice. But Luke was invincible, that girl wouldn't be able to kill him – she _couldn't_.

Thalia set her jaw, gripping her spear and pressing it a little deeper across Luke's throat, drawing a line of blood like the one he'd made on Annabeth.

"T-Thalia?" Grover stuttered. "Please don't kill him…" The look Thalia gave him was barely holding back its anger.

"_What_?" Thalia demanded. "This bastard almost killed Annabeth!"

"He just got brainwashed! He and Percy both got brainwashed," Grover tried to reason but it was simply not his forte. "We could bring them to Olympus a-and the gods could fix them."

"Is that what you want, Thalia?" Luke sneered. "To go back to Olympus in triumph? To please the dad who never loved you?"

Thalia bristled, and Luke made a grab for her spear. The daughter of Zeus acted on instinct and kicked Luke away.

It all happened in slow motion for Percy. Sea green eyes went wide at the same instant that his whole body went numb. The force of Thalia's kick sent Luke over the edge of cliff. Terror was painted on the scarred face, Luke's eyes met Percy's for the shortest second. His lips gasped a syllable that looked like the start of a name but gravity pulled him down before he could finish. Percy stared, something broke inside him at seeing Luke fall, something unsalvageable.

Cold. Unforgiving arctic cold washed through Percy's frame, cloaking his heart and stopping the rhythmic beats. Rage like no other filled the teen and in a deafening roar the water from the pool shot up and rose to the sky. It was as if it had gained a mind of its own, forming a small cyclone and touching down onto the tied-up demigod. The raging waters dispersed to reveal Percy up on his feet, the vines that had been holding him down shred to soggy useless pieces. He had his shield hidden now but Riptide was still drawn out.

Sharp green eyes turned to Grover and a blast of water threw the satyr against the black rocks. There was a loud crack as Grover fell over, reed pipes crushed under his drenched and unconscious form.

Thalia readied Aegis but Percy only needed to point Riptide for a column of turbulent water to crash into her. Thalia was knocked into the ground, the force of the rapids pressing down at her not giving air a chance. She was choking. A second more and she would've passed out but then the water retreated and bleary eyes found Percy looking down at her with pure hatred.

"I should kill you right now," Percy spoke softly, he was trembling but both of them knew that nervousness wasn't its cause.

Thalia coughed out water, shivering uncontrollably. Her spear had been carried away by the current and her shield had reverted into its bracelet form. She blinked rapidly, trying to clear her woozy thoughts; her head spun from its impact on the ground and air wasn't being delivered to her lungs.

Celestial bronze gleamed menacingly under the moonlight as Percy aimed right at Thalia's heart. Green eyes appraised the others – Grover was still face down on the ground; Annabeth had stirred enough to gape at him; Artemis had her lieutenant in her arms and she eyed Percy with great loathing; Zoe was staring at the demigod's weapon – an old ache opening in her heart at seeing the accursed object.

"This is not your victory," Percy told them. "This is you signing your death contract." He turned back to Thalia. "You made your choice, daughter of Zeus. Olympus' days are ending. Believe me, it _will_ be razed."

Even with her mouth clamped shut, Thalia couldn't stop her teeth from chattering and she knew it wasn't just from being soaked to the bone.

Then Percy drew back his sword. More water rose around him, emptying the pool he'd summoned before, and he walked towards the cliff, finding that the army had stopped marching half-way up the mountainside – they were all staring at Luke's twisted form among the rocks. Something like a waterfall was formed using the pool water, going right down to the fallen demigod.

Without another look back, Percy jumped onto the rapids and let himself be carried down. The eyes of the whole army were on him. "Get them." The command was simple and every one of the troops scampered to follow. Weapons were raised to the air as the Titan army resumed their march with a cry of "For Kronos!"

Percy landed beside Luke, the tension in his shoulders seeping out as he kneeled in the middle of the pool of water that now surrounded the both of them. He capped Riptide and put it in his pocket, easing Luke onto a comfortable position, head pillowed on a flat piece of rock that had a smear of blood. Water enveloped his hand as he wiped back the matted blond hair from Luke's forehead. He was starting to heal the bruised skin when the sound of a hunting horn echoed in the night.

The moonlight brightened and a silver chariot drawn by a great deer appeared in the sky. It headed straight for the mountaintop and it took off not a minute later, barely bypassing the oncoming army. Shouts of anger followed the chariot's departure along with some javelins but they didn't even come close. There was another great roar from Atlas that shook the whole mountain.

A low groan snatched Percy's attention back to Luke. "Perce…"

Luke was alive. Of course he was alive.

"Shh," Percy soothed, caressing the healed skin gently, the smallest smile lifting a corner of his lips. "You're alright."

"Atlas… plan… what…?" Jumbled words tumbled out of the blond's mouth.

"Don't think about it for now," Percy said, making sure that Luke's wounds were all healed before he dispersed the water leaving both of them dry. "We'll get them next time, Luke. Next time, we'll kill them."

Ice blue eyes grew dark in spite of the moonlight. Luke gingerly raised himself to a sitting position. Percy's hand left his face but Luke held onto it. "I don't know what to say to you… I screwed up. Again."

"Nonsense," Percy insisted. "The Ophiotaurus was a side-project at best… We can still push through with the summer invasion. The real war is where we'll win."

"Don't… don't make excuses for me, Percy, that's the least you could do." Luke squeezed Percy's hand and pulled them both to their feet.

Bright eyes dimmed a little as his hand was released. Concern clouded Percy's face as Luke wore a brooding expression. Undoubtedly, he was berating himself for losing against the puny little daughter of Zeus.

Percy just stared for a few seconds before finally speaking in a quiet voice, a soft throb of anger ticking inside him at seeing Luke's mien. "I've never really come close to killing another half-blood before tonight..." Percy stepped closer to his companion. "I almost killed her, Luke, but I had to get to you first…"

Luke turned to the younger demigod, an expression of slight surprise painted on his face.

"But now that that's done," Percy held onto Luke's gaze, maintaining his quiet voice as he moved ever nearer, "all I can think about how badly I'll mutilate that girl before I finish her off."

Luke set his palm under Percy's jaw, thumb stroking the teen's cheek as he looked deep into his eyes. "I never trained you to be a killer–"

"Then I'll become one." Percy interjected, resolute eyes unwavering.

"I wasn't done yet, Percy," Luke admonished with a small smile. His lips brushed against the teen's forehead, "I was going to say it was about time I trained you to be one."

"Oh." A smile bloomed on Percy's face as he wrapped his arms around Luke's middle. They were alright. "And here I was thinking we had a demigod to spare."

"You're not the only one who wants her dead, you know…"

Fifty feet above them, a dark palace of marble and granite stood menacing and proud.


	22. Chapter 22

Aside from the dragon around the pine tree and the Golden Fleece hanging from the lowest branch, the same old features greeted the pair as they strode up to Camp Half-Blood. In return, they ran celestial bronze blades through the campers on guard.

To be fair, after the initial bloodshed, they did wait for the campers to armor-up. Nature spirits scampered into the woods, presumably to warn the other half-bloods of the attack.

Luke, holding Percy's hand as they stood atop Half-Blood Hill, raised the teen's hand to his lips and pressed a light kiss on the knuckles. "Not too bad for your first kill," Luke murmured before letting go of the appendage. "You alright?"

Percy didn't think it was possible for him to blush with a dead body at his feet but he felt his cheeks heat up anyway. The celestial bronze of Riptide's blade was coated with fresh blood, having made contact with various vital points before its victim finally succumbed. "I'm fine… This is… it's surprisingly easy…" He shrugged. "I figure it's the fact that they don't have faces that makes it so."

Luke grinned. "Alright. Next time, though, aim straight for the jugular or the abdomen," Luke commented, gripping Backbiter tighter as a fresh wave of campers rushed towards them. "Should I give a demo?"

"Please."

Luke smirked. He charged downhill, meeting the faceless demigods with the edge of his blade. Backbiter plunged into the first camper's neck, spraying blood everywhere. Luke pulled his sword back and it met with a bronze shield. He pressed forward, making the enemy step back, on the polished bronze he saw the reflection of an attacker aiming from behind him. Ducking low, Luke stabbed the new enemy from below, blade going through the jaw. Quick as lightning, Luke held onto the shield and hoisted it up, leaving the demigod behind it open for an attack. The javelin didn't make it half-way to its target as Luke slashed at the camper's unarmored stomach.

There's a sudden splash of blood on his right and Luke glanced over to find Percy having decapitated a couple more campers.

Green eyes turned to Luke with a small smile playing on soft lips. "You should really get yourself a shield," Percy said, his own collapsible one already expanded.

"Nah. It doesn't work for me," Luke grinned in reply, ice blue eyes recognizing another attacker on his peripheral view. He turned, swinging Backbiter in an upward arc, slashing at the demigod's diaphragm before pushing his sword through the chest. With his sword stuck, Luke threw the body at an oncoming camper, sending three or four of the fighters rolling down the grassy hill. Geez, he thought these kids knew better than to head into a fray without armor.

Percy took notes and charged at the burly demigod who had a spear aimed at him. He blocked the tip with his shield and went in, Riptide impaling the demigod's heart. He stepped over the body to meet two more attackers, slamming his shield into one while meeting the other's blade. A force kicked Percy from behind and he fell to his knees. Automatically, he put his shield up, deflecting the point of the spear aimed at his face. A blade slammed into the ground beside him. Shaken, Percy pushed up with his shield, uncovering himself to be able to attack. The edge of a blade grazed his arm but Percy moved quickly, slashing at the demigod's throat and getting a line of blood sprayed across his face. Shield still pressing against the other demigod, he knocked out the camper behind him, hitting the guy with his elbow and stabbing Riptide into the demigod's throat. With that problem taken care of, Percy engaged the spear-wielding camper.

Luke kicked off another demigod from Backbiter's point, whisking the blade around to cut across a different fighter. A camper jumped onto his back, dagger pressed against his throat. In a second, Luke had his hand around the demigod's wrist in a bone-breaking hold, forcing his attacker to drop the weapon. Pulling the smaller body off his back, Luke ran his sword through the demigod's arm, cutting off the appendage before stabbing the demigod in the middle of his chest. Straightening up, Luke found four more campers waiting on him. He flicked Backbiter aside, displacing some of the blood and entrails sticking onto it. With a cocky smirk, Luke ran forward brandishing his sword and slicing through the first two campers with ease. A broadsword blocked his path and he jumped back, shoes skidding into the soft ground. The sword swung in a downwards arc aiming to crack his skull but Luke raised Backbiter in time to block the attack. The force of the wielder was bearing down on Luke and he still had another fighter to deal with. Gritting his teeth, Luke faked giving out, his opponent lost a bit of balance and Luke took the chance to slip out from under him. The broadsword got stuck in the ground as Luke went to the side, striking Backbiter against the camper's spine. A shadow came over Luke and he dodged just in time as his last opponent came charging. Luke grabbed the demigod by the hair and slashed her throat quickly, effortlessly. Panting he stood up and found Percy watching him, impressed.

"I thought for a second…" Percy shook his head, smiling. "You really are the best, Luke."

The blond's cheeks tinted pink and he walked over, picking up the hem of his t-shirt and wiping off the blood on Percy's face. "Don't get yourself too dirty," Luke reprimanded, though it was done with a kind tone.

Percy wrinkled his nose but he allowed Luke to clean up his face anyway. "Is that all of them though? Where are the others?" Bright eyes looked towards the valley, the camp that had served as their home for some five years looked deserted.

Finishing his work by removing the last smudge of red on Percy's jaw, Luke stepped back, stained t-shirt falling back to its place. "Maybe we've got to search them out?" Percy's sleeve suddenly caught his attention; it was cut through with a bit of red seeping into the fabric. "Your arm…"

Percy turned to the grazed appendage, shrugging slightly. "It's alright." Seeing Luke's tight-lipped expression, Percy offered a smile. "Seriously, Luke, I'm fine. Just a scratch." He transferred Riptide to his other hand and took Luke's hand, "Come on, I bet everyone's huddled at the Arena."

Luke allowed himself to be pulled away. "I'm keeping a closer eye on you," he warned, gripping Percy's hand tight.

"You can't fight properly like that," Percy said, jumping over a dead body.

"I will," Luke replied, kicking a javelin that was in the way. The sound of a collective twang prickled his hearing and Luke glanced up, finding a volley of arrows heading for them. He pulled Percy down beside him, "Shield up, Perce!"

The bronze-cast weapon deflected most of the arrows. Huddled under the shield beside Luke, Percy couldn't help but giggle. "See why you need a shield, Luke?"

"Sorry, still not convinced." Luke winked before standing up, Backbiter at the ready. "Come on, I have this need to slay some archers."

Percy laughed, following Luke. "Well don't kill all of them yourself."

A second volley of arrows shot through the air and Luke countered those coming for him with a slash of his sword. Percy kept his collapsible shield over his head, moving a bit behind Luke as they made their way towards the forest.

The demigods marched right past a tall man cloaked in shadows. The lined face shimmered as he turned to watch the pair with sage blue eyes. He rested his gray head against the tree trunk, feeling the warm sunlight on him and listening to the clash of swords.

Kronos' vessel has the strangest requests, Morpheus mused, inclining his head further to watch the young man in action.

There was no doubt about Luke Castellan's skill; the way he fought reminded the minor god of the great heroes from the Golden Age. He had a strong heart and will. And the reason for his unwavering determination: little Perseus Jackson – a child of the Stormbringer fighting on the Titan's side. The circumstances involving those two were… unusual. Morpheus couldn't help the lingering feeling that something was wrong with the picture but as Luke kept glancing at Perseus (not to mention the younger one's constant return of the gesture) and the inexplicable swell in their aura as they fought back to back… The god of dreams concluded that it wasn't something he'd want to delve into. He was just here as an overseer, just doing his job: affording the boys a place for killing in the comfy niches of their minds.

**xxx**

It has certainly been a different experience having to reside in Mount Othrys. Since the palace had built itself into reality last December, the army had moved in and taken residence in its ominously marvelous halls. The demigods had taken to the east wing and the monsters to the west. Kronos' sarcophagus was transported into the main hall, placed under a dais with bronze braziers perpetually burning on either side. Leading up to the dais were black marble statues – images of the Titans who had ruled before the gods. The most important part of the new Mount Othrys, however, was the passageway into Daedalus' labyrinth just outside the fortress.

Luke blinked his eyes open, early morning sunlight filtered in through the dark curtains setting a band of light right over his eyes. The bedcovers were a light shade of gray fringed with dark battlement meanders and he displaced them a bit as he turned away from the window. He's greeted by Percy's sleeping face not more than a foot away from his own.

Luke's shadow kept the sunlight from reaching the teen as he slept soundly, one hand stashed under his pillow. Messy black hair spilled over closed eyelids and the relaxed arch of his brows. Long lashes fanned over smooth cheeks and his pink lips were slightly parted giving breadth to warm puffs of air.

Most of Luke's mornings were spent like this – silently watching Percy's calm face as he breathed, quietly thanking the forces of nature for keeping the beautiful boy alive and with him. Belatedly, he noticed that Percy's other hand was holding on to his wrist. Lips quirked up and Luke remembered how they'd slain the gang of Hunters last night, the beautiful bloodstains on silver fabrics in the snow. Luke shifted his hand so that he could entwine his fingers with Percy's.

Percy was the one thing that's been constant in his life and in all honesty he was the only one that mattered. Luke has spent nearly half his life with the kid and all those years they'd stuck together, through every pursuit and misadventure, he'd watched Percy grow into a formidable force. And yet… Percy was still Percy, the cheerful boy with the gleam in his eyes and the shyest smile on him.

With a sigh, Luke shook himself out of his daze, finding Percy still comfortably asleep. Smiling slightly, Luke pressed a warm kiss on the demigod's cheek, brushing back the messy fringes of his hair before retreating. Luke pulled the sheets off of himself, wrapping them a bit more around Percy before he stood up and left the bed, going towards the bathroom.

A few minutes passed before sea green eyes opened, slowly adjusting to the bright sunlight now hitting him full in the face. The warm blankets around him smelled of Luke, Percy retracted his hand from under the pillow and burrowed further into his little cocoon. Luke's warmth, heck, even just his aura, had that pull on Percy. It did something to the teenager that he sincerely hoped was normal. He closed his eyes, the blankets reached up to his nose now, and he smiled. The slaying spree he and Luke had in their dreams was extremely satisfying. True, Morpheus kept things as realistic as possible and he even upped the difficulty rating of every succeeding dream but that was it – it was all just dreams.

Idly, Percy wondered if Luke could be talked into organizing actual fights to the death some time. They only had two months left before the planned invasion, after all.

The bathroom door opened and warm steam curled out on the floor. Luke walked out with a towel around his waist, blond hair slicked back, drops of water rolling down his sun-kissed skin. He went over to the bed, finding Percy awake and enveloped by the gray sheets all the way up to his face.

Percy rolled over to his back as Luke approached. The dark-haired demigod lowered the blanket covering him, revealing a sleepy sort of smile. "G'morning…"

"Good morning to you, too," Luke replied, leaning over and pressing a quick kiss on the tip of Percy's nose. He stood up and headed over to his dresser. "I hope you're in the mood for burgers for breakfast…"

"Again?" Percy said around a yawn. "You know I'm getting real bad vibes from the supplier," he commented, unfurling the gray fabric around him and sitting up. "That Geryon person seems pretty sketchy to me."

"Hyperion made the contract for the supplies," Luke said, picking out a chiton. Another thing about residing in Mount Othrys and being under the eyes of the Titans: they were required to clothe themselves in Ancient Greek fashion when they had official business to do.

"I know that." Percy got out of bed and started re-arranging the covers. "I'm just, well, I'm just… iffy. I'm pretty used to knowing where my food comes from…"

"We can arrange for an inspection if that'll help," Luke conceded.

Percy just shook his head, fluffing up the pillows. "No, it's okay… We have bigger things to worry about. I'm just being silly, is all."

"You're not being, silly," Luke appeased slipping on his underwear followed by the chiton. He dropped his towel, picking out a deep purple himation and a clasp from the armoire. "It's a logical concern – who knows what's going into the army's stomachs?"

"You're patronizing me," Percy pouted, hands on his hips and a slight glare on his face.

"I'm not." Luke gave a hearty chuckle. "We should seriously look into that…"

"Whatever you say," said Percy, walking towards their bathroom and closing it behind him.

"We're not done with this conversation!" Luke called from the other side and Percy laughed.

**xxx**

The weekly meeting started with Therese Nolan reporting lack of contact from the last couple of demigods sent into the Labyrinth. Chris and Mary have been lost since September and they've sent five more sets of scouts after them. The first one returned with an arm cut off, shouting something about flesh-eating horses. The second and third explorers didn't come back. The fourth one stumbled out of the maze, popping up in Wisconsin six weeks after his deployment; they had to arrange for the poor kid to return to base. To be fair, the fourth guy managed to make something of a map of the places he passed through in the labyrinth. They since had the map duplicated and given to the next explorers. The most recent were the Lancaster siblings, a brother and sister, sent out one month prior.

"We still haven't received word from the Lancasters," Therese stated. "Pamela Truman has been trying to contact them but it's all in vain. Their remaining sister, however, maintains that they're still alive."

"I'll give them one more week," Luke addressed Enyo's daughter. "If there's still nothing from them, we presume them lost and send in another envoy."

Behind Luke, hovering in midair in a flaring mirage, Hyperion grunted and nodded at the head of the demigod faction. Therese bowed and settled back on her seat, red toga flowing.

"Additionally," Percy spoke as their subordinate settled down. "Our spy at Camp Half-Blood has reported the reappearance of Chris Rodriguez."

Therese pursed her lips, dark eyes holding back surprise at their leader's news. They have not heard from Rodriguez in eight months, everyone had presumed him and Mary to be dead.

"Rodriguez was brought to Camp yesterday by Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares." Percy remained seated as he gave his report. "He seems to have been driven mad. From what he has said in hysteria, Mary Cambridge has been killed inside the labyrinth."

There was a moment of stunned silence amongst the council members until Luke cleared his throat and motioned for the meeting to continue.

Their arrangement had changed from when they had just a single meeting table with the faction leaders sitting around it. With the inclusion of the Titans and Minor Gods who've pledged to their cause, the layout of their meeting was altered to give due importance to the higher-ups.

Hyperion, Oceanus, Morpheus, Hecate, and everyone else of the godly variety had their place at a long table made of black marble. Tongues of fire blazed, containing the images of the Titans still too weak to form corporeal bodies and yet strong enough to be a presence. Behind them, hanging on the wall between two braziers carrying golden flame, was a great purple banner emblazoned with a black scythe. Adjacent to the Titans' table was a similar vertical one hosting the heads of the demigod and monster factions. Together, the two tables formed a letter T.

Luke had his place at the head of the adjacent table, his back to the Titans, with Percy sitting to his direct right. With Percy's report on Rodriguez done, Luke inclined his head towards Kelli, head of the empousai who sat three seats down on his left.

She wore a dark blue gown and a beauty pageant smile. She stood up to address both Luke and the Titans. "The arrangement with Kampe at Alcatraz has been completed. The Hundred-Handed Briares has been captured and is now under her strict guard."

From the Titan's table, the image of Hecate gave her child a proud smile.

Hyperion gave another of his consenting grunts and Kelli sat down. The rest of the meeting went as such with the final report coming from the Master Telekhine. He had to raise his tinny voice in order to be heard.

"My Lords." The telekhine gave an impressive bow given his great height. "My army has moved into the Great Forge of Hephaestus under Mount St. Helens. We are now in position, ready to make the weaponry needed."

"Good." Hyperion's lips curled into a nasty smile. The Master Telekhine bowed once more before retreating. "We are progressing according to schedule. I commend all of you for your work." The Titan then adjourned the meeting – the tongues of fire burned out, taking with them the images of the immortal beings. With the divinities gone, the council was left to file out of the hall.

Luke exited last with Percy right beside him, their only agenda of the day already over with. The Lord of Time hasn't called for Luke much these days. Since their failure to sacrifice the Ophiotaurus to end the Olympians and more recently since the Titans themselves have started to reform, there didn't seem to be much for the blond to do aside from just continuing with the war preparations. The labyrinth needed to be explored, of course, but every effort to do so turned out nil so far. Rodriguez' reappearance and the state he was in when he did so would undoubtedly diminish the number of volunteer explorers to scout the labyrinth. The best they could do at the moment was to await the Lancasters' return.

A smaller hand slipped into his own and Luke inevitably found a smile blooming on his lips. Ice blue eyes settled on Percy's bright face. The dark-haired demigod raised a finger to his lips, motioning for Luke to keep quiet. They stalled in the middle of the hall and waited for the others to turn the corner before Percy began pulling Luke towards the opposite direction, heading for a spiral staircase that led right to the stables.

"What are you planning?" Luke asked as Percy opened up Blackjack's enclosure. The majestic black Pegasus paraded out, nuzzling into Percy's hand as they stepped out into the yard encircled by tall columns.

'_Hey boss!_' Blackjack greeted, delight filling him when the green-eyed demigod offered him sugar cubes from a pouch tied around the demigod's waist.

The sky was colored a soft peach populated with voluminous clouds. Of course this was in the distance. On Mount Othrys everything was a dull gray color, the fact that there was a vortex of clouds landing right into the center of the fortress upon Atlas' shoulders only served to make the place look more dreary if not downright frightening.

"Let's go out," Percy said. "We don't have anything else on our schedule today."

"I don't know, Perce…" Luke absently patted Blackjack's coat. The Pegasus was pretty tame towards him in spite of its strict condition of carrying no rider but Percy. "What if Hyperion suddenly has a strategy to discuss? Or if Lord Kronos calls–" He cut his sentence short at the frown that was beginning to tug at Percy's lips.

"Please?" Percy said, laying his hand on top of Luke's. "Blackjack already agreed and it took hell of a long time to convince him…"

Luke's resolve dwindled into nothing. He could never say no to Percy, he wondered why he even tried. "Alright," he breathed. "Where do you want to go?"

Percy suppressed a squeal and wrapped his arms around Luke's middle. "Anywhere," Percy replied, looking up at the taller half-blood. "Just for a little while. We'll try to be back before dinner." He pulled back and expertly hoisted himself onto his steed.

Blackjack unfurled his wings, dark feathers glossy even under the dreary light of the palace. He nodded at the scarred demigod, showing his approval.

Knees locked just behind the wing joint, Percy ran his hand through Blackjack's mane affectionately. Luke soon climbed up behind him, white and purple robes billowing in the slightly salty air as he settled down.

Percy's robes didn't present as much of a problem, the teal fabric ruffled just a little as Percy adjusted his seat. Luke's arms suddenly slipped around either side of him, the man's tanned hands held on to Blackjack's neck, at the same time acting like something of a seatbelt around Percy. A pale pink flush rose to Percy's cheeks as Luke shifted closer, resting his chin on Percy's shoulder and quirking a grin. The back of Percy's thighs were pressed against Luke's, his back against Luke's chest, there was practically no space between them.

"I'm actually pretty excited about this," Luke grinned. "Mostly the sneaking out part, though."

A smile back was Percy's main reply as he leaned forward slightly, supporting himself with a hand on the Pegasus' neck. "Let's go, then."

Blackjack took off, the warm air currents blasting Percy back into Luke's hold.

Dark wings flapped on either side of them and Luke chuckled as the wind sent ebony locks of hair into his face. Percy's laugh rang in his ears as they dived towards the sea.

**xxx**

The last rays of sunlight disappeared into the dark horizon as Blackjack touched down. Cooled skin, windswept hair, and rumpled clothing were what Luke and Percy had for show as they dismounted the Pegasus.

Percy led Blackjack back into the stables as Luke fetched some hay and water for him.

Luke kept an arm around the shorter half-blood as they re-entered the fortress, faces tinged with red and lips set into identical smiles. As they reached the second landing, they found the bear-twins waiting with tight-lipped expressions.

"There's a guest that has been waiting for you, my Lords." Oreius stated.

"Who is it?" Luke asked, a serious air taking over him as he straightened up. Beside him, Percy's easy-going smile vanished, green eyes turning sharp as he nodded for the bear twins to lead the way.

"The Lancasters came back with him," Agrius answered. "He said his name was Quintus."


	23. Chapter 23

Luke knelt on a Persian rug in front of the golden sarcophagus of Kronos. In the moonlight, Luke's blond hair looked pure white. He wore an ancient Greek chiton and a himation, both fabrics were colored an immaculate shade of white. They made him look timeless and a little surreal, like one of the immortals on Mount Olympus.

"My Lord," he said. "Camp Half-Blood is ours for the picking. They are sending out a quest headed by incompetent brothers. Our side of the bargain is almost complete."

"_Excellent._" The voice of Kronos was freezing with cruelty. "_Once we have the means to navigate, I will lead the vanguard through myself._"

Luke closed his eyes as if collecting his thoughts. "My Lord, perhaps it is too soon. I could lead, or even Percy—"

"_No._" The voice was quiet but absolutely firm. "_I will lead. One more heart shall join our cause, and that will be sufficient. At last I shall rise fully from Tartarus._"

"But the form, my Lord…" Luke's voice started shaking.

"_Show me your sword, Luke Castellan._"

Squaring his jaw, Luke drew his sword from its scabbard. Backbiter's double edge glowed wickedly—half steel, half celestial bronze.

"_You pledged yourself to me_," Kronos reminded him. "_You took this sword as proof of your oath._"

"Yes, my lord. It's just—"

"_You wanted power. I gave you that. You are now beyond harm. Soon you will rule the world of gods and mortals. Do you not wish to avenge yourself? To see Olympus destroyed?_"

A shiver ran through Luke's body. "Yes."

The coffin glowed, golden light filling the room. "_Then make ready the strike force. As soon as the bargain is done, we shall move forward. First, Camp Half-Blood will be reduced to ashes. Once those bothersome heroes are eliminated, we will march on Olympus_."

**xxx**

Percy sat up in bed as Luke reentered the room. He recognized the anxious slant of the older male's brows. "What happened?"

The blond sighed, stripping down until he was in just the chiton and his underwear. He put Backbiter onto its mount on the wall before climbing into bed where Percy didn't waste a second in sidling up to him.

"Luke? What did Kronos say?" Percy asked in a whisper, one hand gripping the blond's shoulder.

Ice blue eyes met green and Luke put up a smile. "Good news. We will push through with the invasion before summer ends."

Percy blinked. "Oh." He licked his lips. "Th-That's good… Great."

Luke swallowed, heart heavy inside his chest. Reaching out and brushing away ebony tresses from Percy's face, he whispered. "Don't look like that… You've trained the army well. Lord Kronos will return to full power. We're sure to win."

"I know." Percy let out a shuddering breath, shifting closer and tucking his face against Luke's shoulder. "We'll bring down everyone that stands in our way."

They didn't need to address the real problem; neither one was ready for it, both believed that they would never be ready for it. They've done a good job of ignoring it so far, tonight wouldn't be the night to break the flawless streak.

So Luke merely wrapped his arms around Percy, curling into the smaller one's form. He breathed in deeply, lips brushing against Percy's bangs. "I told you to stop waiting up for me," he admonished but his voice was too tired to carry any sort of annoyance.

Percy only hummed, hands fisted lightly into the fabric of Luke's chiton.

"There's another thing, too, I think I should mention," Luke murmured. "Lord Kronos wants Backbiter melted down and recast into his scythe. I'll have to surrender my sword to the telekhines tomorrow so they can start working on it."

There was a second of silence that even the sound of breathing dared not intrude on.

"In that case," Percy spoke up, pulling away just enough to be able to meet Luke's eyes. "I'll be your sword."

"You… be my sword?" Luke repeated, breaths coming in a bit short at Percy's intense gaze.

The younger demigod nodded. "I'll be your sword and your shield. Giving away Backbiter will leave you defenseless. Let me protect you."

Luke wanted to say no, he could get himself another weapon but he couldn't bring himself to say it. The words tasted bitter on his tongue so he swallowed them down. Instead, he let himself smile; he let Percy's words sink into him, fill him with warmth.

Percy's eyes slid shut as Luke pressed a kiss on his forehead, lips dragging down the bridge of his nose and placing a quick kiss on its tip. His heart rate increased as Luke's lips settled on his cheek next and he felt the older male's forehead press against his own.

"Percy, I…"

Luke's breath ghosted over the corner of Percy's lips. The dark-haired teen tried to maintain his normal breathing but he found himself holding in air nonetheless, anticipating Luke's words.

"You're the only one," Luke mumbled, nearly inaudible as he pulled back. He buried his nose into Percy's hair and held the teen tighter against him.

The cryptic statement made a hundred questions pop up in Percy's mind but he squashed them all down in favor of drowning himself in what he had in that moment – Luke's arms around him, Luke's warmth surrounding him completely, Luke's breathing that matched his own.

**xxx**

The first week without Backbiter, Luke still kept putting on the leather strap that had nothing but an empty scabbard. It was a hard habit to break, especially for a warrior. He and Percy became even more inseparable due to the circumstances.

It was of greater urgency now for them to navigate the labyrinth. The deal with Quintus stated that the man would give them Ariadne's String provided they reach a certain crossroad within the maze. What Quintus wanted in exchange would be easy enough to fulfill once they'd brought down Olympus.

Ives Holyfield, the fourth explorer they had sent into the labyrinth after Chris Rodriguez, the one who turned up in Wisconsin, was arranged to be sent back to finish the map he'd started. He was initially a solo explorer but this time the son of Tyche asked to be given companions. Problem was, no one else was willing to go in.

"Everyone quiet down!" Therese shouted over the din of demigods pointing at someone else other than themselves to be given the deadly task. The meeting room looked more like a small theater with Enyo's daughter on the very front looking up at her audience of demigods.

On the stage beside Therese, Ives crossed his arms in lieu of hugging himself. He didn't want to go back into the dark tunnels alone. His brown eyes settled on the Lancaster siblings sitting on the front row – they were sitting primly, lips pursed and looking like the meeting was boring them. Of course. Two of the three had already been in the labyrinth before (voluntarily, he might add) and what they'd accomplished certainly earned them a free-pass from future endeavors.

The doors suddenly opened and total silence fell among the troops.

Luke strode inside, eyes like cutting ice looking up at the assembly. Beside him, Percy followed with equally strict footfalls.

"Having problems, Nolan?" Luke asked, stepping up to the stage where the head of the demigod faction straightened up to greet him.

"No, sir." Therese replied promptly.

"Can we have names, then?" Luke stopped at the middle.

Ives stared up at their leader in awe and utter respect. Light blue eyes sharply glanced at him and the son of Tyche quickly lowered his gaze.

"You are doing the army a great service for volunteering to finish your initial task, Holyfield." Luke spoke with such authority that Ives felt the need to correct his posture, quickly undoing his crossed arms and plastering them to his side.

"It's my duty to Kronos, sir," Ives replied, most relieved that he didn't stutter.

"Good." Luke gave the younger demigod a nod of approval before turning his attention back to Therese. "Well?"

"Um…"

"No volunteers, I guess," Percy surmised, green eyes going over the demigods who all avoided meeting his gaze.

"Yeah. None." Therese finally admitted.

Percy's eyes met Luke's, an entire plea registering in the small quirk of his lips.

Luke frowned a little, finding the younger one's request to be curious.

Dark brows rose pleasantly as Percy widened his smile.

Luke thought about war preparations, about surrendering his body to host Kronos, about having very little time left. He found himself returning the teen's smile.

Ives watched the exchange feeling a bit lost. He'd only joined the forces a year ago, he was one of the kids Percy picked up on his summer expedition, and so far, he'd come to think of their leaders as war-driven and definitely not the type he'd want to mess with. And yet, seeing the two of them have an entire conversation with just smiles… _Smiles_, for heaven's sake! He looked at Therese and found the demigod leader wearing a neutral sort of expression.

Therese's dark eyes flicked over at him momentarily, and Ives felt the need to straighten his posture again.

"We'll join the scouting," Percy's chipper voice broke the silence.

Ives stared at the leader who was younger than him by a year or so. Green eyes were bright with something akin to excitement, something not often seen on those who were facing the task, not even on the volunteers.

Therese looked shocked for a second, as though she thought her superiors' mad for their impromptu decision, but she quickly covered it up, reverting to her impartial mien. "The scheduled departure is tomorrow morning," she said. "Eight sharp."

"We'll be ready by then," Luke answered. He then turned towards the son of Tyche. "We'll see you tomorrow, Holyfield."

"Y-Yes, sir." Ives jumped at suddenly being addressed, cheeks tinting slightly as his voice pitched a little too high. He could swear Luke grinned at him just before he turned to walk away. Intense green eyes suddenly met his gaze and it was like getting doused in cold water.

Percy was following after Luke but he'd stopped at sensing the lingering gaze of one of their underlings. He stalled for a moment, glaring at the doe-eyed son of Tyche. "Don't think we're doing this for you," he muttered in a low voice that only the people on stage could hear. With an unimpressed appraisal of the demigod's form, Percy about-faced and followed after Luke who'd been waiting with a raised brow at him at the door.

"What was that about?" came Luke's whispered question as he and Percy walked out together.

Approximately a minute since their leaders walked out, whispers started among the demigods.

Ives, still a little unnerved from Percy's parting words, turned towards Therese confusedly. "W-What did I do?"

"You were staring at Luke," Therese answered him promptly. Her lips twitched as though she was holding back a grin. "Percy doesn't like that."

The fair-haired boy gaped at her. "I wasn't!"

"Well just to be safe, make sure that you don't. Ever." Therese patted the younger teen on the shoulder before turning back to her charges to dismiss them before the assumptions became too drastic.

**xxx**

Dinner affair was rather subdued but every so often there was the odd whisper passed between tables. The leaders themselves were going into the labyrinth tomorrow and with the date of the planned invasion looming so close, the troops didn't know what to make of it.

They've lost half the number of envoys sent into the treacherous maze, for Luke and Percy themselves to venture in… that was a pretty big gamble. No one doubted their two leaders' abilities, but many feared that they wouldn't be able to return in due time. Luke was the key to the whole invasion, if anything untoward happened down there… That was the thought floating in everyone's mind but not a single one dared to voice it aloud because they knew a certain son of Poseidon would get on their case about it.

It wasn't like Luke needed to have a protector (after falling fifty feet and surviving last December, everyone thought him untouchable by now) but that seemed to be the role that Percy had taken upon himself lately and no one doubted that the younger one would defend Luke to the death.

Essentially, they just had to trust their leaders' decisions. Just like always.


	24. Chapter 24

Morning dawned finding Percy with a confident smile as he walked down to the labyrinth's entrance with Luke. Both demigods carried a backpack filled with supplies, a bedroll, and a copy of the map stored in one of the pockets. Luke has bronze daggers stashed in the sleeves of his attire but he had a feeling he wouldn't really need those.

Percy walked so closely beside Luke that their arms brushed with every other step. A small smile tugged on his pink lips as they neared the assembled crowd waiting at the side of the mountain.

Various greetings of 'Good morning' came from the monsters and demigods gathered just outside a cave that bore a glowing blue Delta symbol on one side.

Ives hastily strapped on his own backpack, sheathed hunting knives already attached to his belt. He wore jeans and an orange t-shirt that for a second reminded Percy of Camp Half-Blood but at a second glance, the image printed on the front was of some type of bird and below it was the name of some middle school.

Luke faced his subordinates with a cool mien about him. "We'll be back before you know it."

Kelli pursed her lips but she didn't say a word. Agrius and Oreius just grunted, the latter using his club to reach an itchy spot on his back. One of the two dracaenae present slithered forward. "My Lord, the Queen relaysss her wishesss to join the vanguard."

"Queen?" Luke raised a brow.

"The Queen of our race," the second dracaena spoke up, dark eyes glinting in the pale morning light. "She isss bound to rissse from land of Hadesss sssoon…"

"That's… good." Luke answered after a second of thinking. "If your Queen is present upon our return I would gladly give her her rightful place in our ranks."

The dracaenae shared pointed smiles before bowing and retreating.

Therese breathed in deep but didn't say a word, opting to salute at her superiors.

Percy blinked at the unexpected gesture. He'd been present at every send off and this was the only time the daughter of Enyo acted out her salutations. He felt a fond smile growing on his face and he mirrored the salute. Luke grinned and he raised his own hand in reply. Even Ives saluted at the demigod faction leader.

With a final nod, Luke led the way into the cave, striding into the dark cavern with Percy and Ives following after him.

The natural light from the mouth of the cave soon gave in to total darkness and the three demigods took out their flashlights. About an hour of walking later, the rocky walls gave off into three different tunnels. Luke paused and turned back towards the son of Tyche. "Which way?"

Ives blinked, swallowing as he shined the torchlight between the three passageways. "It was different when I first…" he trailed off, peering a bit closer at the tunnels. "We should take the right-hand tunnel."

Percy fixed him an unimpressed stare. "You're just guessing."

"I'm not!" Ives retorted, his annoyed tone rebounding on the walls.

Crossing his arms, Percy pressed his lips together, deciding it's not worth his breath to argue back. He deferred his eyes to Luke, who wore a decidedly tolerant expression.

"Holyfield." Luke faced the fair-haired demigod. "The route was different the first time you entered the labyrinth…"

Ives nodded.

"What makes you so sure that the right passageway is the one to take?" Luke asked, not depreciating merely going through standard procedure. He didn't fail to notice Percy's raised brow.

"Well, you can say it's a gut feeling," Ives confessed, withering a little at feeling Percy's belittling stare directed at him.

A loud exhale came from the dark-haired demigod but Luke ignored it in favor of stepping back and giving Ives a clear path. "Lead the way, then… And don't forget to map our direction."

"Of course, sir." Ives dug inside his backpack for a second, pulling out a notepad and pencil.

Luke hung back as Ives headed the way, the blue-eyed demigod waited for Percy to step up before following.

An unmistakable pout was on Percy's face as he strode forward, hands deep into his jeans' pockets.

"Are you mad?" Luke whispered, making sure that Ives was out of earshot but still within eyesight.

Murky green eyes stared up at him, shadows not just from the cave darkening Percy's face. "Do we seriously just blindly trust him?"

"We're not blindly trusting him," Luke appeased, walking closer beside the younger half-blood.

"It's certainly what this looks like," Percy mumbled, pulling his arms closer to his body.

"He has some kind of credentials, Perce." Luke nudged the teen's shoulder, trying to pull a smile from him but ending up unsuccessful. "He's the rare kind of kid that actually navigated the labyrinth effectively… I'm not saying we depend on him entirely but we gotta trust him a bit…"

Percy focused his eyes on the cave floor his flashlight shone on, Ives' sneakers tapping the stone just beyond the illuminated circle.

"Perce?" Luke grabbed onto Percy's elbow. "Come on, we talked about this… Holyfield can lead us to the ranch. You wanted to check it out and that's why we agreed to–"

"I thought it'd be a cinch getting around," Percy muttered, allowing himself to be pulled to a halt.

Luke smiled, "Where's your sense of adventure?" He wrapped his arm around the shorter one's shoulders, lips pressing into ebony hair at the top of the teen's head. He felt a short exhale against his chest as Percy finally returned the embrace. "Besides, with a child of Lady Fortune leading us? What could go wrong? Right, Holyfield?"

Blue and green pairs of eyes looked ahead to find a brick wall.

**xxx**

The flashlight flickered, puttering out and dropping an almost suffocating darkness over the two demigods.

Percy cursed, shaking the gadget and getting nothing but tinkling metal parts in response. A hand touched his jean-clad calves followed by a short chuckle.

"That's that," Luke's deep voice echoed a little. "Feel confident in continuing, Perce?"

A short grumble came from the younger man in front but Percy ultimately replied in the affirmative. "Well I don't want any more wine cellars or stinky sewers…"

"Be careful," said Luke, patting the younger boy's heel before a rubber sole brushed against his palm signifying that his companion had started crawling.

Luke's head brushed the dry ceiling of the tunnel they'd found themselves going through. They had no means of telling time down in the maze but so far they'd had three sleep breaks so he assumed it's been three days. Ives was nowhere to be found.

A soft bronze glow suddenly came from the forefront and Luke found Percy looking back at him, Riptide uncapped and emitting the faint light.

"Creative," Luke smirked.

"Thanks." Percy shuffled onwards and pretty soon they found the tunnel dropping off to a dirt floor. Somewhere nearby was the sound of rushing water.

Luke stretched out his limbs the moment he dropped into the open area. His joints were pretty sore from being forced into a crouched position all day.

Percy stuck close to him, waving Riptide carefully trying to find the water source. He grabbed Luke's hand, following the tug in his gut that always reacted to his source of power. In a few minutes, they found themselves at the bank of a small pool with some boulders lining the rim. Percy kneeled down between two rocks that roughly reached his waist and went about inspecting the liquid beyond them.

"You think it's safe?" Luke asked.

Leaning in close to the water's surface but not quite touching it, Percy set a hand over the slightly rippling surface. Gingerly, he dipped the tip of his finger, finding the water cold and nothing much else. "It's clean," he finally replied, sitting back and giving the older demigod a lopsided smile.

"Good, we should stay here for now." Luke shrugged off his backpack and rolled out his sleeping bag. He sat down on the bedding, Percy taking the nearest space next to him, and they got out what food they had left – a bottle of orange juice and a couple of granola bars.

After their meal, Percy filled the empty juice bottle with water from the pool. Once done, he started washing his arms and his face.

"Why don't you have a proper bath?" Luke's voice suddenly asked.

Percy straightened up, cool water dripping down his chin onto the collar of his t-shirt. He felt his cheeks burning hot at the innocent suggestion and he hoped Riptide's glow didn't show it. "Wh-What?"

"We've had a rough couple of days." Luke strolled towards the pool, picking up the refilled bottle. "You're kind of starting to stink," he added as an afterthought, tapping the bottle against Percy's shoulder in a friendly gesture. "Who knows when we'll find clean water again…"

The green-eyed demigod found Luke's point rather valid but an equally heavy thought weighed on his mind. Bathing meant he'd have to be naked and Luke was at most half-a-dozen steps away. His whole face was heating up but Percy really really wanted to clean up. "Uh… would you mind if I capped off Riptide?" Percy asked, not daring to face Luke.

"Oh sure," was the blond's immediate reply, accompanied with the rustling sound of the sleeping bag's sheets as he settled down on it.

Percy hastily capped the celestial bronze sword, plummeting himself into total darkness and finding that his eyes had gotten used to the shadows. He quickly shucked off his clothes, taking care to put Riptide in pen form into his jeans' pocket, before slipping into the pool with a small splash. The water was unbelievably cool and refreshing but Percy didn't dare enjoy it for too long. Once he'd scrubbed off the dirt from his skin and washed out his hair, the teen rose and got back into his clothes; he moved in such a hurry that he'd even forgotten to dry himself.

Completely ignoring how soaked his clothes were becoming, Percy uncapped Riptide and walked back to where Luke had set up his bed roll. He found the blond sitting with his back to the pool, eyes closed as though in meditation. Hesitantly, he tapped the guy's shoulder. "Luke?"

Light blue eyes opened and settled on the fresh face. "Mind if I take a turn in cleaning up?" Luke asked.

"No, not at all," Percy replied, kneeling down beside the older half-blood, offering his sword. "I wasn't the only one stinking up the place," he grinned.

"Keep Riptide," Luke said, refusing the weapon. "It'll be easier to find my way back to you."

"You sure?" Percy hesitated, the slight glow painting his uncertain expression with amber hues.

"Positive." Luke got to his knees and pressed a kiss to Percy's cheek. "Get some sleep, I'll be back in a jiffy."

Percy finally relented and Luke ventured into the shadows towards the pool. It was impossible for the dark-haired teen to get any sort of rest until Luke came back.

"I'll take first watch," Luke whispered, blond spikes dripping cold water onto his scarred face as he sat on the bedroll right next to Percy's shoulder.

Riptide was set over the covers, giving enough light for the two to see each other properly.

"You never wake me up for my turn when you take first watch," Percy complained in a quiet voice.

Luke smiled, carding one hand through the teen's wet ebony tresses. "Can't help it, you need to rest properly."

"And what about you?" Percy caught Luke's hand.

"I'm good," Luke tried looking earnest but his companion simply wasn't buying it.

"Get some sleep, Luke, come on." Percy tugged at the older demigod's hand until Luke was coerced into lying on top of the bedroll beside its occupant. Percy squeezed to the edge to give space, moving Riptide aside so that Luke would be as comfortable as possible.

"I could just unroll the other sleeping bag," Luke pointed out but Percy shook his head.

"That'll put you too far from me."

Luke grinned weakly. "Your logic is astounding, Perce, really. How can I watch out for attacks if you're insisting that I sleep?"

"We won't be attacked," Percy said matter-of-factly. "This place is deserted."

An argument of what if monsters waltzed in from outside was at the tip of Luke's tongue but it died when he saw the seriousness of Percy's expression.

"Get some sleep," Percy repeated, capping Riptide and sending them both into darkness, effectively ending whatever argument Luke was about to pose.

Chuckling under his breath, Luke shifted closer. He had one arm draped over Percy's form through the sleeping bag's covers and he buried his nose into the teen's dampened sleeve. "Goodnight, Percy…"

But Percy was already dozing off.

**xxx**

They woke up with a refreshed feeling in their bones and found the place to be bathed in dim light. It was a dirt tunnel and the pool was at the base of a waterfall way in the back.

After finishing a light breakfast, Luke and Percy packed up and headed off in the opposite direction, going towards what was surely an opening at the end.

As they treaded the earthy path, they noticed the appearance of cedar beams holding up the ceiling - it made the place look like a mining cave of some sort. An hour more of walking found the pair looking up into a tunnel where daylight streamed in. Metal grates blocked the passageway but they could see trees and a blue sky beyond it.

Then a shadow fell across the grate and a cow stared down, blinking its wide eyes at the demigods. It looked like a normal cow except for its weird color – bright red, like a cherry.

Percy's green eyes widened. "Luke, do you think-?"

"One way to find out," the blond smirked. He secured the backpack on his shoulders then backed a few paces. Blue eyes calculated his moves for a moment before Luke began running, jumping up onto the wall and bracing himself with strong arms onto the tunnel. With a strong kick, he sent the metal grate flying, consequently hefting himself up onto the surface.

Luke found himself in a ranch. Rolling hills stretched towards the horizon, dotted with oak trees and cactuses and boulders. A barbed wire fence ran from the gate in either direction. Cherry-colored cows roamed around, grazing on clumps of grass. Luke braced himself onto his knees and stretched out his arm into the tunnel. "You'd seriously want to see this," he grinned at the dark-haired teen.

It hasn't been more than a minute since the two demigods popped up on the land when the distant braying of dogs reached their ears. The sound got louder with every second and Percy uncapped Riptide in anticipation.

The underbrush rustled, and a monstrous canine broke through. It looked like a greyhound, long and snaky with a sleek brown coat, but its neck V'd into two heads, both of them snapping and snarling and generally looking not very glad to see the pair. It bared its teeth at them just as its master lumbered out of the woods.

The guy was huge with stark white hair, a straw cowboy hat, and a braided white beard. He was wearing jeans, a DON'T MESS WITH TEXAS T-shirt, and a denim jacket with the sleeves ripped off showing off his muscles. On his right bicep was a crossed-swords tattoo and in his hand was a wooden club about the size of a nuclear warhead, with six-inch spikes bristling at the business end.

"Heel, Orthus," he told the dog.

The dog growled once more, just to make his feelings clear, and then it circled back to his master's feet. The man looked the pair up and down, keeping his club ready.

"What've we got here?" he asked, eyeing Percy's drawn sword before moving on to Luke. He gave a hard stare at the blond's face, probably recognizing the young man by the scar on his cheek. "Well I'll be damned."

"That depends on how you treat us," Luke spoke with his own brand of confidence. He stepped forward, setting a hand on Percy's shoulder. "You know who we are, then, but I don't believe we have your name."

The burly man twisted his lips in thought before answering. "I'm Eurytion, the cowherd for this here ranch. Son of Ares."

Percy twitched at hearing the god's name but didn't comment. With Luke's hand on his shoulder, the teen got the message to have Riptide capped off and returned to his pocket. Percy chose to look around then. "This is the Triple G Ranch, then?"

"Yessir, only one," Eurytion replied. His gaze found the open hole in the ground from where Luke had kicked off the metal grate. "Came from the Labyrinth then," he grunted mostly to himself. "Got a heck load of demigods coming from the darned thing."

"Are you saying you've got demigods here?" Luke questioned, brows furrowed together. "Right this instant?"

"Three at the moment," Eurytion answered.

Luke and Percy exchanged glances. What if the troops they'd sent in all ended up here?

"Take us to them." Luke commanded.

Eurytion grunted, the frown on him deepening as though he didn't like getting ordered around but found it impossible to disobey knowing who was giving the orders. "Right. If you'd follow me, then."

The cowherd led them through a dirt path under sweltering heat from the sun. Insects buzzed in the trees and Orthus ran about chasing them. Every so often there'd be a pen full of red cows or even stranger animals. Once, they passed a corral where the fence was coated in asbestos. Inside, a herd of fire-breathing horses milled around. The hay in their feeding trough was on fire. The ground smoked around their feet, but the horses seemed tame enough.

Percy watched the scenery with a keen eye.

When they finally came out of the woods, they were faced with a big old white ranch house perched on top of the hill. It was all white stone and wood and big windows.

"Don't break the rules," Eurytion warned as they walked up the steps to the front porch. "No fighting. No drawing weapons." He stared at Percy for a second longer. "And don't make any comments about the boss's appearance."

The last statement barely left the cowherd's mouth when a new voice greeted them. "Welcome to the Triple G Ranch!"

The man on the porch had a face that was weathered and brown from years in the sun. He had slick black hair and a black pencil moustache like villains have in old movies. The striking thing about him – probably the thing Eurytion was telling them not to comment about, was the man's chests. Yes with an 's'. The man had three chests which all connected into one enormous torso with two regular but very beefy legs. His neck connected to the middle chest which was connected at the shoulders with the others. His left arm grew out of his left chest, and the same on the right, so he had two arms but four armpits. He smiled a big toothy smile at the pair of demigods. "Well, I'll be! Ain't this a surprise, your Lordnesses sir? To what do I owe this pleasure of a visit?"

"Geryon," Luke acknowledged but before he can say anything else, three demigods came out of the front doors and strode onto the porch.

"Hey, Geryon, thanks for the food and all but we've got a quest to fin-!" The tallest of the three stopped, blue eyes widening. His two companions froze as well – one out of the very same shock, the other out of utter confusion.

Percy blinked. These were not the demigods they were looking for.

"You."

In a flash, celestial bronze swords were drawn out as the second tallest half-blood pushed the smallest one behind him.

Orthus growled from his position beside Eurytion's feet, suddenly poised to strike.

"Well, we certainly didn't come here for the awkward family reunion." Luke smirked, blue eyes gaining the shade of ice as he set them upon Travis and Connor Stoll.


	25. Chapter 25

Travis tapped his foot against a piece of rock stuck on the ground. Around him, the rest of the campers were gathered, mostly lounging with their cabinmates waiting for their new swordsmaster to arrive.

The son of Hermes has been growing more and more irritable lately, so much so that most of the other campers especially those of his own Cabin, became extremely wary of the brunet. No one failed to notice the drastic decrease in the number of pranks around Camp, much less the increasingly sullen mood that has befallen the Hermes Cabin co-counselors.

It all started last December.

**xxx**

It was night, the day after Christmas, and Chiron had called for a meeting of the senior councilors in the parlor of the Big House.

The fireplace was crackling, giving the whole place a warm orange glow. Chiron was in his motorized wheel chair beside it. Travis and Connor were delegated on the two bean bags nearest to Chiron so the centaur can keep an eye on them and prevent the brothers from creating distractions as per usual. The rest of the seniors were sitting on other bean bags scattered over the carpet. Katie from Demeter, Lee from Apollo, Beckendorf from Hephaestus, Silena from Aphrodite, Malcolm from Athena, and Pollux and Castor from Dionysius were joined by Clarisse La Rue who had just come back from her secret quest.

The Ares Cabin counselor was sporting a new scar on her chin. Her dark brown hair had been cut short and ragged, like someone had attacked it with a pair of safety scissors.

"I've got news," Clarisse mumbled uneasily. "_Bad _news."

Everyone's expression grew grave but knocks suddenly came from the door and Nico di Angelo shuffled in.

The young boy's cheeks were bright red from the cold and he was smiling anxiously, dark eyes alight as he looked around. "I saw Grover running around. That means the quest is over right? Wh-Where's my sister?"

Dead silence.

Eyes looked towards the immortal centaur who laced his fingers together, brows furrowed, looking even more morose than a second before.

"Where's my sister?" Nico asked again, pale lips pursing as he tried to catch someone's gaze. Brown eyes met twin pairs of baby blue irises. "Travis? Connor?"

The co-counselors of the Hermes Cabin glanced at each other before facing the unclaimed demigod at the door frame.

"Where's Thalia?" Nico prompted. He had the daughter of Zeus promise that she'd look after his sister. Thalia promised him that Bianca would be safe.

"Thalia has joined the Hunters," Chiron replied in a grave voice. "She and Annabeth had sworn in at Olympus at the stroke of midnight."

"Oh." Nico blinked. That sounded okay… Thalia could be keeping better watch over Bianca now that she's a Hunter, too. "But why didn't they… Bianca said she'd come say goodbye before the Hunters leave camp…"

"Nico…" Chiron's sage eyes met the young demigod's. "Bianca was… She sacrificed herself to save quest…"

The young boy paled. His voice shook as they words left him in a minute volume. "What do you mean she 'sacrificed herself'?"

"I am sorry, dear boy." And the sadness in Chiron's eyes was immeasurable as he gently broke the news. "Your sister is dead."

The half-Italian wasn't the only one who sucked in a quick breath at the news. Even the senior campers hadn't heard that part of the tale yet. Silena, who had been rather vocal in her distaste of the Hunters, now had both hands covering her mouth to keep in her gasp of surprise. Malcolm's grey eyes were wide, realizing for the first time that he wasn't just a stand-in for the head councilor position anymore. Even the other members of the senior council who'd barely known the female di Angelo sibling looked sympathetic.

"I hate you…"Nico whispered to the completely silent room; even the fire seemed to have quieted down at his darkened tone. "Bianca… I-If it wasn't for that stupid quest – saving that stupid goddess – she'd still be…" The boy's mouth twisted into an ugly grimace as hot tears ran down his flushed cheeks. "I hate all of you!"

The boy turned and ran, leaving the camp director and his senior counselors in stunned silence.

"Nico, wait!"

Travis bolted up with Connor not far behind. They chased after the olive-skinned boy who had been living under the roof of the Hermes Cabin for the past two weeks.

The moon was high and bright, illuminating the light layer of snow that had blanketed the grounds. Footprints led away from the Big House in lengthy strides and they could just barely see the small figure running away.

"Nico!" Connor shouted but either the kid didn't hear him or he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Damn it!" Travis cursed as he and his brother pursued the distraught half-blood. Nico was their responsibility. More than that, the young demigod had become a good friend to them. A fortnight might be too short a time but Nico was thoroughly enthusiastic about being a half-blood; he was eager to learn everything and he didn't complain once unlike the other unclaimed campers that resided in Cabin Eleven.

With firm resolves, the Stolls kept calling out the boy's name as they rushed between the trees of the forest where the footprints in the snow had led them.

The past two weeks that the kid's stayed with them, Travis and Connor witnessed him breaking his bright smile only in the cloak of darkness, when he was muttering (sometimes shouting) from nightmares of his sister's demise. They did their best to calm the kid down after those nightmares, most of the time their slapstick comedy did the trick, getting a small chuckle or even a grin from the dark-eyed half-blood. But with the confirmation of the horrible truth…

"NICO!" Travis screamed as his brother did the same in the opposite direction.

There was no reply from the unclaimed boy and the messy forest floor with its snow and tree roots and rocks and whatever else wasn't helping in pointing the way Nico di Angelo went.

"It's us, Nico! Travis and Connor!" The brothers went deeper into the forest. "Please come out!"

But there never came a reply, just echoes of their own voices, faint reverberations of increasingly desperate calls.

**xxx**

That was six months ago.

A slightly shorter figure dropped from the nearest tree, eyes and hair and physique exactly the same as Travis' and he straightened up with a wry twist of his lips. "Quintus is on the way."

Not a minute later, a gray-haired man in Greek armor stepped into the arena, a hellhound following at his heels. He wore black leather and bronze. His sword was sheathed and strapped to his side. His mouth formed a calculated grin as his bright eyes surveyed the gathered campers.

"Is that seriously a hellhound?" Silena asked, pretty eyes wide as they stared at the monstrous dog that was the size of a tank. Like everyone else, she was dressed for combat but she stood out amongst the rest with the red and pink hues of her armor.

"That's Mrs. O'Leary," Quintus introduced. "And as I've announced at breakfast earlier, tonight we try out new war games. You will be in teams of two!" When everyone started talking and trying to grab their friends, he yelled, "Which have already been chosen!"

There's a chorus of disappointment but the man went on.

"Your goal is simple: collect the gold laurels without dying. The wreath is wrapped in a silk package, tied to the back of one of the monsters. There are six monsters. Each has a silk package. Only one holds the laurels. You must find the wreath before the other teams. And, of course… you will have to slay the monster to get it, and stay alive."

The crowd started murmuring excitedly. The task sounded pretty straightforward. Slaying monsters were what they trained for.

"I will now announce your partners," Quintus said. "There will be no trading. No switching. No complaining."

"Aroooof!" Mrs. O'Leary barked excitedly by her master's side.

Quintus produced a big scroll and started reading off names. Beckendorf would be with Silena Beauregard, which Beckendorf looked pretty happy about. Clarisse was with Lee Fletcher from the Apollo cabin—melee and ranged combat combined, certainly a tough combo to beat. Quintus kept rattling off the names until he said, "Travis and Connor Stoll."

The brothers barely raised a brow. It was no surprise, they did everything together.

It was still light when Quintus declared the war games start but the shadows from the trees made it feel like midnight once they all went into the forest.

Travis led the way, sword out, his brother completely mirroring his actions. They stalked through the forest, hiding behind a boulder when they heard Katie Gardner and Jake Mason scout by. When the other demigods passed, twin blue eyes met and the brothers forged deeper into the woods. The monsters were wilder in the darker parts but they met nothing, continuing until they were standing on a ledge overlooking a marshy pond.

Connor looked up at his co-counselor. He didn't need to say a word. Travis put a hand on his nape and he pulled Connor against him, briefly pecking the younger one's lips.

"We'll find him," Travis whispered, faded light dappling over his features and illuminating bright blue eyes. They haven't stopped looking for the missing di Angelo kid. Every weekend, every spare hour that wasn't filled with mandated Camp activities, they spent it all scouring the place for any sign of Nico. It's been six months without a trace of the boy but they were never known to do things half-way, they never quit in any endeavor. They didn't stop when their pranks went awry, they sure as hell aren't going to stop when there's a half-blood under their responsibility that's gone missing.

A rustling sound came from the ridge and the brothers looked up with narrowed gazes, hands gripping their weapons tight.

Connor nodded towards open space that would give them a wide berth in case they were attacked.

They made it to Zeus' Fist, a huge pile of boulders in the middle of the west woods. It was a natural landmark where campers often rendezvoused on hunting expeditions, but right now there was nobody around and yet…

Scuttling noises seemed to be coming from several different directions. Travis and Connor circled the boulders, eyes sharp, drawn blades even more so.

There was another rustle from the woods and out came a glistening amber insect, ten feet long, with jagged pincers, an armored tail, and a stinger as long as their swords. A scorpion. Tied to its back was a red silk package.

"I'll get behind it," Travis said, as the thing clattered towards him and his brother. "Cut off its tail while you distract it in front."

Connor nodded, knowing every single one of his brother's fighting moves. He was going into position when suddenly two more scorpions came out from the forest. "Crap," the younger Stoll cursed.

"Three?" Travis said. "That's just nuts! The whole woods, and half the monsters come at us?"

Connor stepped back beside Travis. One, they could take. Two, with a little luck. Three? Doubtful.

The scorpions scurried toward them, whipping their barbed tails like they'd come here just to kill the brothers.

Both Stolls put their backs against the nearest boulder.

"Climb?" Connor suggested.

"No time," Travis said.

He was right. The scorpions were already surrounding them. They were so close the brothers could see their hideous mouths foaming, anticipating a nice juicy meal of demigods.

"Look out!" Travis parried away a stinger with the flat of his blade. Connor stabbed with his sword, but the scorpion backed out of range. They clambered sideways along the boulders, but the scorpions followed at their heels. Connor slashed at another one, but going on the offensive was too dangerous. If they went for the body, the tail stabbed downward. If they went for the tail, the thing's pincers came from either side.

All they could do was defend – and they wouldn't be able to keep that up for very long.

Travis took another step sideways, and suddenly there was nothing behind him. It was a crack between two of the largest boulders, something he'd passed by a million times, but…

"In here," he said.

Connor sliced at a scorpion then ducked behind his brother, he hurriedly started squeezing between the two boulders. Then he yelped and grabbed onto Travis' armor straps, and suddenly they were both tumbling into a pit that hadn't been there a moment before.

The scorpions were above them with the purple evening sky and the trees, and then the hole shut like the lens of a camera, and they were in complete darkness.

Heavy breaths echoed in stone and, using the faint light from their celestial bronze swords to see around, they found themselves in a brick-lined corridor. Looking upwards, they couldn't find the tunnel they'd fallen in. The ceiling was solid stone. The corridor seemed to stretch endlessly in both directions.

Travis' hand slipped into Connors, fingers lacing together.

"Hey, T, you think we're–"

"Yeah. Think we are."

Two pairs of baby blues met and just as soon started examining the walls. Around a minute later, Travis found a tiny fissure on the wall. He pressed their entwined hands against the marking which subsequently glowed blue. A Greek symbol, Delta, appeared.

The roof slid open and they saw the night sky, stars blazing. It was a lot darker than they remembered. Metal ladder rungs appeared in the side of the wall, leading up, and sounds of people yelling their names echoed down the tunnel.

Connor tightened his hold on Travis' hand. "Wait."

Travis raised a brow.

"Do you think… this could be where Nico went?" Connor whispered, curious blues flitting over his left shoulder, trying to see into the dark shadows.

"Down here? In this dank, lightless pit?" A troubled gleam came upon the older one's features. The thought sent a cold shiver down his spine as he remembered a small bright-eyed boy wearing such an eager smile.

"Should we…"

Travis worried his bottom lip. This was their first lead in months – this was how Nico had suddenly disappeared that cold winter night, how not a trace of the young boy was found anywhere. There was probably a reason why fate had him and his brother stumble into this place. This labyrinth could lead them to Nico di Angelo… A pull in his gut told him not to waste any more time. They should go, run and find the missing demigod because they've been six months delayed already – "Not yet."

"What?" Connor stepped up right in front of his brother. "Why not? T, we've got to take this chance–"

"We're not prepared," Travis replied, running his thumb across the back of his brother's hand in an effort to soothe him. "We need supplies, at the very least. Food, water, bedding, heck – nectar and ambrosia." He closed the small distance between their lips, eliciting a hum from his brother as he pulled back. "We're gonna come back. We're gonna find Nico di Angelo." Travis smirked as Connor leaned up for a quick peck. "Hades knows, we might even get a quest outta this."


	26. Chapter 26

"I saw him," came the murmur against his ear.

Travis shifted closer, arm wrapping tighter around Connor's waist. They had chosen to retire for the night (Is it even night? It was hard to tell inside the labyrinth) in a room full of waterfalls.

The floor was one big pit, ringed by a slippery stone walkway. Around them, on all four walls, water tumbled from huge pipes. The water spilled down into the seemingly bottomless pit. It was heck of a scary place to stay but it sure beats staying in that crazy ass room with the annoying god with two faces; more so from that dilapidated prison where they'd barely managed to escape from a demonic jailerwoman.

Connor wrapped the comforter tighter around the two of them, burying his nose into his brother's neck. "He was summoning the dead…"

"Just like my dream?" Travis asked, just barely audible over the torrential waterfalls.

"Yeah… He's trying to revive Bianca. A soul exchange of some sort…"

The older demigod pressed his cheek against the top of his brother's head. "And the ghost?"

"He's still there, coaching Nico on what to do but…" Connor shivered, entwining hands a little more for comfort. "I think he's just using him… the way he talks, that ghost has an ulterior motive. I should know."

"We'd better find Nico soon. Real soon."

Soon turned out to be the next day, when the brothers stumbled out into a large ranch that had the most stunning collection of animals – cherry red cows, horses that breathed fire, horses that had the back-ends of a rooster, and (this came as an unpleasant surprise) gigantic amber scorpions exactly like the ones Quintus had them fight days ago at Camp. Instantly, they knew they were in dangerous territory.

The brothers secured their backpacks, swords at the ready as they followed a cleared earthy track that went through the different enclosures. It was late in the morning, the harsh rays of the sun lit up the whole place with a most unhelpful flare that got in their eyes. Most of the animals ignored their presence but some (like those cherry red cows) made noises at them as they passed by. Eventually, the path led uphill where a white ranch house stood. The Stolls were halfway up the hill when a huge animal bowled them over, sending their swords flying out of their hands.

Travis and Connor hit the ground hard, a heavy weight pressing down on their chests and loud growls coming from above them. Two pairs of blue eyes looked up to find a large dog with two heads over them, its sharp yellowing teeth were bared and its menacing eyes were trained at them. Heavy footsteps came nearer and a big beefy man whose white beard was braided stopped over their heads. He scrutinized the pair, hand tight around the enormous spiked club he hefted on one shoulder.

"And what're you two supposed to be?" the huge man grunted. "Cattle hustlers?"

The two-headed dog pressed its ugly faces closer to the trespassers, globs of saliva dripping onto the orange shirts.

"Just travelers," Connor grimaced, wrinkling his nose at the stinky breath of the monstrous dog. "Ugh! We're on a quest!"

The man's eye twitched. "Half-bloods, eh?"

Travis narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the man. "How did you know?"

A glower was what the man gave them in reply. "I know half-bloods because I _am_ one, sonny. I'm Eurytion, immortal son of Ares, cowherd of the Triple G Ranch. Now name yourselves."

"Travis Stoll."

"Connor Stoll."

"Sons of Hermes." Blue eyes though squinting in the morning sunlight looked up defiantly at the immortal cowherd.

"You came through the Labyrinth like the other one, I reckon." Eurytion turned his attention to the two-headed dog and gave a quick whistle. "Back, Orthus," he commanded and the monstrous greyhound obliged, moving away from the brothers and settling beside the herdsman's feet.

"The other one?" Travis asked as he sat up, dusting himself. "You mean Nico di Angelo?"

"We get a load of visitors from the Labyrinth," Eurytion said darkly. "Not many ever leave."

"Wow," Connor said. He stood up and fetched their swords, handing one to his brother. "I feel welcome."

The cowherd glanced behind him like someone was watching. Then he lowered his voice. "I'm only going to say this once, demigods. Get back in the maze now. Before it's too late."

"We're not leaving," Travis insisted. "Not until we see this other demigod."

Eurytion grunted. "Then you leave me no choice. I've got to take you to the boss." He narrowed his eyes at the pair. "First things first – keep your weapons. Fighting ain't tolerated here."

The brothers grumbled but sheathed their swords nonetheless, fixing their backpacks before following the immortal half-blood. Orthus ran around playfully, all trace of its previous ferocity gone in a blink. Eurytion led the way into the ranch house, a smell of cooking becoming imminent as they moved closer to their destination.

They passed the living room whose walls were decorated with a bunch of gruesome hunting trophies—stuffed deer and dragon heads, a gun case, a sword display, and a bow with a quiver. None of them gave it much notice, heading towards the source of the hissing sounds and the mouth-watering smell that made Travis' stomach rumble, much to his embarrassment. Eurytion stopped at the doorway leading into a wide kitchen, clearing his throat to announce their arrival but twin pairs of baby blue eyes spotted something that had them rushing ahead.

"Nico!"

Sitting at the large square table, wearing dusty black clothes exactly like the ones they'd seen in their dreams, was the boy they'd been searching for all along. Nico's dark eyes widened as the brothers ran towards him. His mouth dropped open but he couldn't find a word to say when two pairs of arms encircled his form.

"What are you doing here?"

"Are you alright?"

"Where's that ghost?"

The questions came one after the other. Nico couldn't figure out how to respond when he'd barely processed the fact that the brothers were in front of him. He was saved the trouble of replying when another voice spoke out.

"You kids these days. Don't you know it's impolite not to greet the master of the house first and foremost?"

Travis and Connor lifted their gazes to find a man with three chests smirking testily at them. They quickly stepped back.

"Name's Geryon and I say welcome to the Triple G Ranch!" The brown-skinned man said with a smile that was far from friendly. His three chests were dressed in different-colored shirts and above them was an apron each that read KISS – THE – CHEF. He had a spatula in one hand and behind him, sizzling in a frying pan, was a large serving of omelets. "You should've said something about expecting guests, Mr. di Angelo." Geryon set his eyes on the youngest half-blood, pencil moustache quirked up with his grin.

"I – I didn't know they were coming," Nico stuttered, a look of disbelief on him as he stared between the sons of Hermes. "You guys…"

"We came here to get you back to Camp," Travis explained, putting a hand on Nico's shoulder when he noticed the younger demigod's mien darkening. "It's dangerous, what you're doing."

Nico bristled. "What do you know–"

"We know everything," Connor looked down at the seated boy. "And as your friends – because we _are_ friends, Nico – we say that you shouldn't go through with that plan of yours."

Nico tried to retort but was interrupted with the heavy slide of a laden plate being set down in the middle of the table. Geryon set a hand to his hip and tutted at his guests. "The business talk can wait until after brunch. Now settle down, everyone." He grinned toothily at the half-bloods, daring them to protest.

Travis met Connor's eyes, communicating with a slight shrug. They took the seats on either side of Nico, dropping their bags to the floor beside their feet.

Geryon produced four sets of dining ware from a cupboard. Then he pulled a large jug of milk from the refrigerator and placed it beside the plate of omelets. He sat down opposite Nico's side and started loading his plate. Behind him, Eurytion gathered a bowl and utensils from one of the cabinets, taking food from the pantry before heading out the backdoor with Orthus following obediently.

"What are these?" Connor asked around a forkful, raising a brow at the uncanny taste of the cooked egg.

"Hippalektryons," Geryon answered with a hearty chuckle. "Best kind of omelet there is."

"Aren't those supposed to be endangered animals?" Travis' brows furrowed as he paused mid-chew.

The ranch owner only smirked.

Nico sat quietly, mulling things over as he finished a cool glass of milk. His dark eyes kept glancing between the Stoll brothers and Geryon as he thought of how exactly he came to be in this place.

Ever since he left Camp Half-Blood, his sole driving force was to bring his sister back to life. He wandered for a while, not exactly sure of where to start, but then he met his tutor – an old ghost wizened by innumerable centuries. Under the ghost's tutelage, Nico learned to harness powers he never thought he had. Consequently, he found himself inching nearer and nearer to his goal. The specter had led him here, promising that the man in charge could guide him to the soul he needed to exchange for Bianca's.

Geryon presented himself as amicable when Nico walked up to the ranch in the middle of last night. Of course, Minos' ghost had been the one to deal with Geryon while the weary young half-blood was sent off to sleep despite his protests. When Nico rose from sleep late this morning, Minos was gone and Geryon looked much too pleased when he mentioned having business to deal with him. The triple-chested monster agreed to discuss the matter after they'd had a proper meal.

It was going to be a straight-forward transaction. Well, it was _supposed_ to be until the brothers showed up.

To be honest, Nico didn't know how to feel at the appearance of Travis and Connor Stoll. He had rather fond memories with the two but everything was stained with the presence of Camp of Half-Blood; although he _would_ admit that his feelings towards the place had become more of apathy. Lately, his anger had been redirected towards the one who broke her promise, the one who let Bianca die in the first place. When he finally has Bianca revived, he would personally see to the demise of Thalia Grace – see how much being an eternal maiden will help her then.

Brunch ended, the table was cleared, and Geryon wore a wide smile as he looked upon the serious faces of three young demigods. "So."

"You were supposed to tell me how to get the soul I need." Nico sat forward, eyes so dark sunlight wasn't even reflected in them.

"Nico, dude, come on," Travis spoke up from his seat at Nico's right side. "You really don't want to go through with that."

The dark-eyed boy huffed. "What do you know?"

"We know that we've been looking for you for months," said Connor.

Nico pursed his lips at the revelation; he didn't understand it. These two _looked _for him? They _worried_ about him? It didn't make sense. Nico didn't think he'd made such an impression in his short stay under the Hermes Cabin's roof for these two to go after him. He never thought that he would be missed – that anyone would even look for him but apparently, Travis and Connor Stoll didn't fall under 'anyone'. "What do you want from me?"

The brothers were taken aback at the question that sounded more like an accusation hurled at them. Moreover, they were concerned at the hardness that shone within the dark abyss of Nico's eyes. Travis was the first to figure out a response. "We want you safe."

"Safe?" Nico huffed, pale skinny arms crossed over his chest contrasting with the black of his clothes. "Like how Bianca was safe with those Hunters?"

"There is a war brewing, Nico," the younger Stoll pressed on. "Evil forces are recruiting and they'd want to get you. They'll use you and they'll use your powers-"

"My powers?" Scrutinizing eyes were matched with slightly knitted brows and a thin-lipped frown. "That's why you want to take me back? Because of my powers?"

"We don't care about your powers but the other side sure as hell does," Travis implored. "We care that you don't get abducted into the wrong side!"

"Listen, Nico…" Connor meant to put his hand on the boy's arm but the dark-eyed demigod pulled back. Connor settled for lacing his own fingers together on top of the table instead. "Bringing Bianca back won't solve anything. What's dead should stay dead-"

A loud slap of hands on wood interrupted the statement. "Shut up!" Nico shouted. "Bianca was the only family I had! She was the only one who loved me and cared for me! What would you do if Travis dropped dead?"

Connor was speechless; his chest felt like it was attacked by frostbite. His brother wouldn't meet his eyes.

Bright blue irises dimmed as Travis bowed his head. Nico's tirade rang uncomfortably loud in his ears.

"You have no idea what it's like." Nico's dangerously low voice permeated the silence. "So don't _ever _pretend to understand what I'm feeling."

A shoe nudged at his feet and Travis finally looked up, finding a brave facade on his brother's face. "We don't…" Travis' voice was uncharacteristically soft as he spoke, facing Connor but with words intended for Nico. "We can't even begin to imagine what you're going through but…"

"But we want to," Connor continued the thought seamlessly, words flowing right out from an aching cavity inside his chest. "We want to understand." Twin stares turned as one towards the half-Italian demigod. "Bianca left you to us, she trusted us to take care of you and that's what we intend to do."

His ire was slowly but surely evaporating. Nico slumped into his seat. He could very well take care of himself, he wanted to say, but the words didn't make it past his throat. He remembered that conversation, it was right before Bianca left for the quest. She dropped by the Hermes Cabin and had the brothers promise to look out for him; vividly, Nico recalled saying that he wouldn't cause the Stolls any trouble. If Bianca could see him now…

"Well!" A loud, twangy syllable disrupted what was beginning to be a comfortable silence. Geryon pushed away from the table and stood up, a derisive sneer on his face directed at the demigods. "If you'd told me there was gonna be such drama involved I could've made us some popcorn!"

The Stoll brothers scowled at the man, seeing the glint in his eyes that said for certain that this disruption was planned-out.

"Look at you kids talking about war and whatnot," Geryon chuckled to himself, putting his hands together with a sharp clap. "I'm just a businessman here and all you've said went sailing right over my head. Didn't you come here to talk business, Mr. di Angelo?"

Nico sat up, licking his dry lips, conflicting thoughts filling his young mind. The soul exchange, right, that was what he came here for but then he caught expectant gazes from twin pairs of kind blue eyes. All this time, he'd been mastering his abilities just so he could return his sister to life. He did anything and everything to become powerful. The only comfort he had was in his single-minded goal. He didn't care that the only ones that approached him were creatures of darkness and shadow, he didn't care that he'd mostly lived underground without human contact, he didn't care that he'd grown numb on the presence of death right beside him. He didn't care then. Why did he suddenly care _now_?

"Please, Nico," said Connor. "That whole deal is dangerous."

"Let's just go home," Travis pleaded.

"Now, now, don't tell me all my hospitality was for naught! With you two popping out of nowhere and all!" The rancher's grin showed pointed teeth. Geryon nodded at the sons of Hermes before he lifted his gaze to Nico. "I'm prepared to make you a fine deal, Mr. di Angelo. And you should know that what I hate the most are deal-breakers." Geryon's eyes glowed distinctly evil for a second as though in warning.

Heavy footfalls resounded from the outside and the ranch owner stood straighter upon sensing a strong and foreign presence. Beady eyes darted towards the front porch and Geryon hastily excused himself. "Don't go anywhere." He threw off his apron and marched right over to the front door.

At the three-chested giant's exit, the Stoll brothers quickly rounded on Nico but the dark-eyed demigod beat them to the punch.

"I can't go back to camp," Nico confessed.

"Why not?" was the brothers' instant question.

"I'm not welcome there."

"Of course you are!" Connor smiled.

"But…"

"But what?"

"My Dad…"

Travis and Connor looked at each other. "You've met your dad?"

Nico shook his head. "Not really. But I found out who he is… He's the reason why the dead answer to me."

The brothers shared a nod. They had reached the same conclusion too thanks to the dreams they've been having recently. Still, it had a whole lot of impact when Nico confirmed it to them himself. "Nico…" Travis leaned forward, setting his elbows on the table. "That just gives us more reason to want you safe. So please, come back with us to camp."

"And what about Bianca?" Nico asked, though the ferocity in his voice wasn't all there anymore.

"If she was here right now," Connor treaded the topic with extreme caution. "She would probably _freak_ at what you've gotten yourself into… Even if it was for her sake."

A pale flush rose to Nico's cheeks and he nodded. "Alright…"

Hermes' sons smiled widely at the boy. They picked up their packs from the floor and stood up.

"I'll just get my things and then we can go." Nico slid out of his chair. He went up to the second floor and came back down not a minute later wearing a dusty old aviator's jacket, no bags whatsoever.

"Ready?" Travis asked, waiting for the younger half-blood at the foot of the stairs.

Nico offered a smile. "Think so."

Connor slung a friendly arm around Nico's shoulders as they all headed towards the front door. Just past the screen, they could see Geryon on the porch, his wide back turned to them, greeting unseen guests.

"Well, I'll be! Ain't this a surprise, your Lordnesses sir? To what do I owe this pleasure of a visit?"

The three demigods inside the ranch house shared a confused look but Travis just shrugged and led the way. He pushed open the door and walked out. "Hey, Geryon, thanks for the food and all but we've got a quest to fin-" He froze. Standing on the very same porch, looking much too healthy in spite of his rumored deathly fall last December, was the biggest traitor Camp Half-Blood had known in centuries. Right beside him was exactly who he'd expected, though he couldn't help being unnerved at the sight. "You."

Nico didn't understand why both the Stolls had suddenly drawn out their swords, or why Connor had pushed himself in front of him as though fending off an attack. He could barely see over the brothers' shoulders (damn their height) so he chanced a peek at the sides and found two other guys, half-bloods probably.

"Well, we certainly didn't come here for the awkward family reunion," the blond one with the scar said in a mocking tone. His blue eyes shone with something unkind as he stared down at Travis and Connor. The dark-haired teen with him drew out a pen and uncapped it. To Nico's amazement, the pen morphed into a celestial bronze sword.

Definitely half-bloods, he decided. Nico's gaze darted between the two parties, alarmed at the great tension that had sprung up in the air. In the background, he heard Orthus growling loudly in warning.

"Now, let's all not get too hasty," Geryon appeased, using his wide body to block the path between the opposing forces. "Rule number one in this place is no fighting." He stared pointedly at the Stoll brothers but they refused to yield.

"You're working for the Titans!" Travis glared at him.

"I work for gold, sonny," Geryon smirked. "Now put your sword down before you hurt yourself." He turned his eyes towards the newcomers, acting a little politer this time. "Same for you, son of Poseidon."

"_Don't_ call me that." Green eyes blazed beneath dark bangs as the demigod gripped his sword.

Even from his place behind the Stolls, Nico shivered at the intensity of the teen's sudden anger. At the same time, he couldn't help but be at awe; Geryon just called that guy a son of Poseidon. Here was another kid of the big three right in front of him.

"Apologies," Geryon said quickly, stepping back. He then looked at Eurytion and scowled. "The hell are you standing around for?"

The cowherd gave a long-suffering sigh. He gazed up at the Stoll brothers from beneath thick white brows. "Don't you boys think it's enough to be bulldozered once today?" When neither of the two budged, Eurytion nodded at Orthus and the two-headed greyhound went for the demigods.

Travis and Connor braced the attack, swiping the sharp edges of their blades against the animal but they drew no blood. Orthus' dark coat was unnaturally tough, his two heads snapping at the brothers. He managed to bite Travis' sword-wielding arm and the demigod cried out in pain, inadvertently dropping his weapon. Connor, upon seeing his brother disarmed, became distracted and hasty. Orthus tackled Travis to the ground before using him as a leverage to pounce on the younger Stoll. Nico jumped away just in time as Connor's blade went sailing by his side. His hand twitched to pull out his own weapon when Geryon's voice called to him.

"Don't even think of joining the fray now, Mr. di Angelo." Geryon's smile was nasty. "Unless you want your two friends here to _really_ get mauled."

Nico's dark eyes flitted between Travis, who was on the floor clutching his bleeding arm, and Connor, who had two pairs of razor sharp teeth so close to his face. He could summon the dead, he could maybe open up a fissure in the ground, but the assailants were too close to the brothers for him to be sure that they wouldn't get caught in the mess. His shoulders slumped in defeat and arms fell limp at his sides; he couldn't risk it.

Seeing the other demigods unarmed, the teen with the ballpoint-sword retracted his own blade and stored it inside his jean's pocket. The blond man wore an easy, though somewhat belittling, smile as he watched.

"Tie 'em up," Geryon ordered.

Eurytion procured a length of rope and approached the fallen teens. Orthus backed away from Connor as the cowherd tied up his hands at the wrists. Travis was next but Nico started protesting. "Wait!" he ran to intercept the immortal demigod. "Can't you see he's injured? You can't tie him up-!"

"It's just a scratch," Eurytion replied. "Besides, we got Orthus vaccinated regularly." With that, he roughly grabbed both of Nico's hands and tied them up, meeting little resistance.

Travis wore a murderous expression as his wounded arm was forcibly stretched so he could be bound tightly. He muttered curses in Greek as Eurytion pulled him to his feet by the scruff of his shirt. Nico followed after him. They were led back to where Connor had sat up against the railing and were told to sit down beside him. Orthus took his place at their feet, making sure that none of them would try to run off.

"Deeply regret the unfortunate start we had today," Geryon said conversationally, smiling wide at the scarred man and his companion. "Why don't we go inside and talk about business in a better air? I might even give you one of them demigods for free just to show my apologies."

"What?" Nico gaped, not quite believing what he'd just heard.

"Quiet, you!" Geryon snapped at him before turning back towards his new customers with his smile back in place.

Nico felt terrible anger bubbling inside him. "Who are those guys, anyway?" he whispered to Travis who had yet to smooth out the grimace on his face.

Travis' blue eyes glanced over at Nico for a second, the glare in them softening in the slightest. "They are the worst people you will ever meet," he answered in a subdued tone. "Traitors to Olympus, their own family; they lead the Titan army."

Nico knew that it was rude to stare but he couldn't help himself. Travis' revelation and the figures before him simply did not match. These two? Leaders of the Titan army? They were barely even men! The one who had drawn out a sword to fight the Stolls couldn't be any older than fifteen. And didn't Geryon call him a son of Poseidon, one of the Olympians? And yet - Nico didn't get to finish that thought as a large hand clamped on his shoulder hoisting him up. "Hey!"

Eurytion merely grunted, setting the dark-eyed demigod on his feet. He then picked up both the Stolls and set them upright as well. Orthus barked and ran ahead; Nico realized they were being taken somewhere. He saw Eurytion gather Travis and Connor's swords along with his own enormous spiked club. "Move along now," the cowherd drawled, grip tightening meaningfully on his club.

They followed Geryon, who was grinning from ear to ear as he started talking about a tour of the ranch with the leaders of the Titan Army.


	27. Chapter 27

It was a ridiculous train, Percy decided, even more so when one accounted those who were onboard. The ride was like those kiddie trains that go around in zoos. It was painted black and white in a cowhide pattern. The driver's car had a set of longhorns stuck to the hood, and the horn sounded like a cowbell.

The three-chested giant Geryon manned the vehicle upfront, giving them a tour of the different animals his ranch took care of. After him were Percy and Luke themselves. Behind them was Orthus who sat with his paws on the pale-skinned demigod's lap. Percy had no idea of who the kid might be but he looked somewhat familiar, not to mention the chillingly different ambience that surrounded the kid intrigued him immensely. Travis and Connor Stoll took the seat following that and Eurytion sat at the last carriage, his hulking club on the seat beside him and a straw hat drawn over his eyes. He gave off the appearance of sleeping but Percy knew he was still keeping close watch.

Luke wrinkled his nose as he breathed in an awful stench. Was this seriously where their food has been coming from? It was a horrible place, the animals didn't look like they're being taken care of right and it seriously needed to be set straight.

A loud voice from the demigod behind him voiced the very same complain. "What is that smell?"

"It's my prize stables! Featuring flesh-eating horses!" Geryon announced with more than a healthy dose of pride.

Percy stared in disbelief at the state of the enclosure, hands instinctively cupped over his nose to block the foul smell. The horses had a manic look in their eyes and Percy could hear their raspy voices promising carnage. The worst thing about it, though, was the vomit-inducing smell that came from the mounds of manure that filled up the stables; the horses were practically swimming in it. "What kind of rancher are you?" Percy asked with great incredulity. "This place is literally a shit hole."

Geryon pursed his lips, the pencil mustache on him becoming strikingly prominent. "Well, I don't mean any disrespect now, but it's my gods damned ranch."

"Oh it's damned, alright…" Travis muttered from the back. His injured arm had stopped bleeding out a while ago. Beside him, Connor's face had turned an ugly shade of green.

"I've been running this thing for millenniums and I ain't gotten a complaint about it so far." Geryon directed a tight smile at Percy. "I deliver the goods in perfect, healthy condition so don't you be lecturing me now about ethics, sonny boy."

"Actually, you're just too cheap to have it cleaned up," Eurytion grumbled from underneath his hat.

Geryon frowned at his cowherd. "Shut it, you!" He turned his glare towards Percy who adamantly returned the expression with equal, if not more, menace from behind his cupped hands. "And you."

"What about him?" Luke's light blue eyes had taken on a deadly edge. His arms were crossed loosely over his chest and he reclined ever so casually against the back of his seat but his tone was dark. Nobody threatened Percy in front of him; nobody.

The giant bristled. His face twisted as he debated the consequences if he laid a hand on the conceited bastards; damn kids thinking they ruled the world already. In the end, he had to admit defeat, a whole fucking army would be on his ass if he wrongs so much as a fingernail on those two. "Nothing, your Lordness, sir," said Geryon. "Just that it's getting close to sunset and you might want to finish our transaction back at the ranch house."

"Who said anything about a transaction?" Luke asked, perplexed.

"Well," Geryon was back in businessman mode. "To atone for any offense I might've caused, I'd like to offer you a deal in exchange for what would be a valuable asset to your army."

"We've got enough fire-breathing horses, thank you," Percy snipped.

"Oh, but I'm not talking about horses." A familiar glint lit up the rancher's eyes. "I'm talking about a much finer specimen…"

Nico shivered as those eyes fixed themselves on him, the blood in his veins turned cold as ice.

"How would you feel about adding a son of Hades amongst your ranks?"

**xxx**

Travis and Connor had to be tied down and gagged seeing as they became too troublesome once Geryon started the negotiations back at the ranch house.

Nico felt like a piece of meat, sitting on one side of the table with Geryon and the two guys from the Titan army debating on his price. He wanted to just stab them all in the face but Eurytion had the Stoll brothers placed in the adjacent room exactly in his line of vision. Nico could see the silent threat of the cowherd's club resting beside his friends.

"You want a hundred golden drachmas for this kid?" Luke raised a brow, the scar on his cheek stretching as he coupled the action with a frown.

"Nothing less," Geryon said proudly.

"He's scrawny, he's short, and he's untrained." Percy looked the di Angelo kid up and down. "50 drachmas."

"Doesn't change the fact that he's got Big Three blood in him."

Luke met Percy's gaze. They were seated side by side opposite the three-chested giant and their stance on the matter was irrefutably the same, it hadn't changed from when they started recruiting: Kronos was to be served only by willing. A smirk curled at the corner of Percy's lips and he tapped Luke's ankle with his foot; _go with the flow_.

"What if we buy those two as well?" Percy queried, wearing a most innocent grin.

From the adjacent room, Travis and Connor stopped squirming._ What the hell did that mean_?

Geryon looked stunned for a second, wildly confused as to where the question came from but he gathered his composure quick. "Those two?" he set his beady eyes on the Stoll brothers, scratching his chin with one hand as he deduced their value.

The Stolls were staring bug-eyed at the son of Poseidon who, with his hand under the table, made the gestures for the Hermes Cabin's Quick Escape Plan #24. The movements were made so noncommittally it wouldn't have been noticed by anyone who hadn't learned (and used) it for years. Travis sincerely doubted Percy's intentions but the defected demigod used the 'Rescue the D.I.D.' gesture while pointing at Nico and Travis knew that there was just a tiny frame of time that would allow for the escape plan to be carried through successfully. Connor had his eyes set on their swords which were posed against the wall that separated the kitchen from their location. If they ran for it, grabbed the hilts on the first try and jumped onto the kitchen table in less than five seconds, the plan could actually work. He shared a look with his brother. Travis nodded.

Watching from the corner of his eyes, Percy grinned as the Stolls gave their consent. Beside him, Luke discreetly picked out a short dagger from a side pocket of his pants, hiding the glint of celestial bronze under shadow. He met the frightened gaze of the pale-skinned son of Hades, the expression of utter mistrust painted on it was completely dissipated when he handed the boy the weapon underneath the table.

Eurytion was not blind to the silent negotiations and the only reason he didn't speak up about it was because found himself intrigued. As far as he knew these kids were enemies, they wanted each other dead, so what was the point of this? Orthus prowled over to him and he placed a hand on top of one of the dog's heads. _Sit. Stay_.

"You know," Geryon mused aloud, setting his gaze back on the demigod leaders of the Titan army. He stopped scratching his chin and set both hands on the table. "Their worth ain't anything comparable to this kid here," he cocked his head over at Nico who glared right back. "If I had to put a price on their heads, it'll be ten drachmas for the both of them."

"Just ten?" Luke smirked, the amusement in his face was sneeringly genuine.

Under the table, Percy let his hand settle on his knee, the pointing finger lifted to serve as a signal. "That's pretty cheap…" Green eyes looked over to the brothers in the adjoined room, smiling a little wider at seeing that they've managed to loosen the ropes that bound them. He noticed Eurytion watching him closely; he also noticed how the cowherd was holding back the demonic dog. An unexpected conspirator. "What do you say, guys?" Percy asked offhandedly, a trickster's smile lighting his expression as he met twin pairs of baby blue eyes. "Just ten drachmas?" He promptly lowered his pointing finger. _Go_.

In unison, Travis and Connor jumped up from the floor, running straight for their swords.

Geryon stood from the table in alarm, dark eyes wide, thin brows furrowed. "What the-?" He didn't get to finish his sentence as the table flipped over, hitting him under the jaw and throwing him back. He crashed onto the refrigerator, making a huge dent on the metal doors and leaving the hulking machine wobbling precariously as he fell to the floor.

Nico snapped off the binding around his wrists and with a swift arc of Luke's dagger he cut off the ones tying his feet together. The table lay in huge splinters on the floor before him, broken fragments further crushed under two pairs of sneakers. Travis and Connor had their weapons in hand and the looks on their faces were nothing short of murderous, their usual grins replaced with disproving frowns. Finding the celestial bronze blade in his hand to be off kilter, Nico offered it back to the scarred demigod. "Thanks."

Luke smirked, taking the weapon. He stepped back, standing next to Percy, both their seats were pushed back to the wall from throwing off the dining table. "As long as that monster's still breathing he's going to try and sell you," Luke said, eyeing Geryon who was slowly getting back to his feet.

"That's why I'm gonna end him," Nico replied. He straightened his arm, pointing to the ground, and a short sword dropped from the sleeve of his jacket. It was made of pure black iron, the color so dark it didn't even reflect the lamp light.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Geryon roared as the refrigerator crashed onto the kitchen floor behind him.

"Hell if I know," Connor muttered, the cloth that had covered his mouth now hung loosely around his neck. "But it sure looks like we're about to kill a son of a bitch."

Percy chuckled, eyes shortly traveling over to Eurytion who stood watching the scene unfold. "See, the thing about running this whole overthrow-the-gods campaign is that we have values to uphold. I like to think we have integrity, and we stick to that, which is far different from what I can say about those in Olympus."

"We had a deal," Geryon said darkly. "Hyperion contracted my services-"

"We know," Luke cut in. "But the thing is, this visit was an inspection and I'm not really sorry to say that you did not pass our standards. Anyway, our contract was with the Triple G Ranch, not you." His eyes had a decidedly superior shine in it as he flicked them over to the immortal demigod on stand-by. "And I'm pretty sure the ranch will run just fine without you, Geryon."

Nico took his place in front of the fallen giant, Stygian iron sword grasped tightly in hand. "Like you've never broken a deal your entire life, anyway," he spat, the bars of orange light from the setting sun that streamed in through the window did nothing to cover the ice in his façade.

Geryon sneered, showing his pointed teeth. "I never did a deal with you, sonny. Besides, you had nothing to offer in return. Heck, I wouldn't have bothered with you if that ghost of yours didn't tell me about your bloodline."

Celestial bronze blades met the tough skin on Geryon's neck as the Stoll brothers stood on either side of the son of Hades. "Knew that ghost was up to no good…" Travis looked sideways at Nico, and then at Connor. "Let's end this."

"Three chests, three hearts," Percy called from behind them. "You know what that means."

"Do I ever," Nico intoned, wielding his black sword. In perfect synchrony with the brothers on either side of him, he plunged the blade into the monster's chest, piercing right through the heart.

Geryon didn't scream, but the look on his face before he exploded into golden dust promised great vengeance.

As the three demigods drew back their weapons, Luke led Percy towards the adjacent room where Eurytion watched their approach with something akin to suspicion. "You didn't stop us," Luke began, putting on an impressed air. "Why?"

The immortal cowherd huffed. "Things didn't need to get any messier than they were bound to be." He moved his hand from scratching one of Orthus' heads to the other. "Besides, he got what was coming for him. And don't worry about him haunting your asses, Geryon's not one of the fastest reformers in the monster world."

"Who said we're worried about that?" Luke scoffed. "We're building a new world here, and with a new world comes new order."

"You're in charge of this place now," Percy said. "I don't know much about you but do try to treat those animals better. Clean up that crap-infested stable, for one thing." He offered a friendly smile. "We'd seriously hate to reassign a new rancher here given everything else that needs to be fixed in the world so do your job right."

It was the way that the kid said 'reassign' so casually whilst something dark and manic danced in the green of his irises that had Eurytion deciding it best to abide. "Of course."

"It's getting late," Luke spoke up, meeting Percy's eyes. "We'll have to stay here for the night and return to Othrys in the morning."

"Alright." Percy agreed.

"Then I'd better prepare the guest rooms." With that, Eurytion excused himself, following what was surely an order. Orthus made a quiet whining sound as it was left behind. When the cowherd's footsteps echoed into silence, a new voice spoke up.

"Why did you help us?"

The two leaders of the Titan army turned to face the speaker, wearing mildly surprised expressions on their faces.

It was Nico. Dark eyes partly obstructed by uneven bangs appraised their form. Beside the boy were Luke's half-brothers whose doubtful expressions matched each other's up to the last pore.

"Why are you still here?" Luke asked back, cocking a brow at the group.

"Shouldn't you be running off to report us to Camp?" Percy taunted almost childishly.

"What are your motives?" Travis's narrowed eyes never left the pair. "We don't owe you anything. We killed the brute ourselves."

"Oh please. As if we'd want anything from the likes of you." Percy crossed his arms coolly. "If it'll help your conscience, you could think of it as charity."

Luke snickered beside him, not bothering to hide his derision from the demigods in front of them. "You know what, if you guys walked out that door right now, we would actually forget this ever happened."

Travis flushed red at the mockery the two made of him. Connor quickly rose to his brother's defense. "You're not fooling anyone. We saw what you guys did to Chris."

"Rodriguez?" Luke's grin grew a shade more condescending. "He was a good soldier, it was unfortunate what happened to him, but he was doing his duties out of loyalty."

"We don't take slaves," Percy worded things simply. "The members of our army joined of their own accord. They fight for our cause, they fight for Kronos."

"You guys, on the other hand…" Luke shook his head as though pitying them.

"We fight for what's right." Travis countered. "We fight for our family."

"And see how well your 'family' has treated you so far," Percy said in jest. "Have any of you actually met your father yet? Have they ever helped you in your quest? In anything?" The Stolls looked away from him and his green eyes landed on Nico. "Your dad left you under the guidance of some ghost that would soon as sell you to the Titan army in exchange for his own gain. He's Lord of the Dead, right? He could've popped up anytime to save you but where is your old man, huh? Is that the family you're proudly defending right now?"

Nico's lips thinned to a line; pale hands mostly covered by the too-long sleeves of his jacket curled into fists. The look in his eyes was that of someone lost. "But you guys are half-bloods, too…" A confused tone laced his statement.

"So?" Percy raised both brows. "All my father did was impregnate my mother. He didn't care for me, he didn't care for her. He let my mom die." Luke's hand settled on his shoulder and the heavy weight that had been growing on his shoulders evaporated. Green eyes looked up, meeting an ice blue pair; Percy breathed a silent thanks as he closed his eyes. "You of all people should understand how it feels to lose your family, son of Hades."

"Don't bring Bianca into this," Connor warned, moving to stand in from of Nico.

"What?" Percy opened sly eyes. "Isn't the kid allowed to know that his sister was killed by an invention of the gods? By an automaton built in the forges of Olympus?"

"It was a defective model!" Travis retorted. "It was disposed of in that junkyard!"

"Of course it was," Luke smiled amiably.

The Stolls glared up at their half-brother; Luke and Percy just smirked back at them.

"We should stay here for the night." Nico spoke, his voice was quiet but it offered no space for argument. "Travis' injury needs to get treated first."


	28. Chapter 28

It was late into the night, when the animals had stopped mooing and neighing, when the twinkling stars were outshone by the bright full moon, when he was sure that everyone else had fallen into sleep, that the bedroom door creaked open.

Three soft knocks preceded the not entirely unexpected intrusion, giving Percy just enough time to stir into wakefulness. Green irises stood out against the shadowed room, the warmth of another body beside him keeping him comfortable. The plaid-patterned blanket slipped off his shoulders as he sat up to welcome his guest.

Nico peered from the edge of the wooden door, eyes clouded with uncertainty scanning the room. He inhaled sharply at finding the older demigod seemingly waiting for him. "Did I wake you?"

Percy shook his head, a lax smile lifting the corner of his mouth. "I was pretty sure you'd stop by sometime… You wanted to talk to me, that's why you stayed overnight."

"I don't want to be a bother," Nico mumbled to the darkness.

"Let's have this talk outside," Percy whispered, turning a bit sideways to run a hand through the messy blond hair of the man beside him. "Luke sleeps like a log through the night but he wouldn't be happy that I'm staying up late…" He leaned over and pressed a kiss to the older one's temple, slipping out of the bed carefully. Percy tucked the blankets around Luke before sneaking off towards the door and shutting it behind him. He padded down the hall barefooted, wearing a white t-shirt and drawstring sweatpants for pajamas.

They made their way to the front porch, Nico preferring to be real quiet during the short walk. Unlocking the door was easy and cold air met them when they stepped outside. As they settled on a relatively private spot near the corner, the dark-haired son of Hades finally blurted out. "So you and Luke…"

Hefting his lithe body onto the railing, Percy raised a brow as Nico's eyes ducked away when he met them. "Me and Luke what?"

"Nothing…" Nico shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, the borrowed t-shirt that he wore had its sleeves nearly at his elbows. His boot-clad feet shuffled against the wooden floor. "You confuse me."

"Elaborate." The expression on Percy's face didn't betray any feeling as he watched the demigod who was leaning against the post a few feet away from him, shrouded mostly in shadow.

Nico raised his eyes. "You want to overthrow Olympus but you saved me and the Stolls. You're an enemy to Camp Half-Blood and yet you healed Travis' wounds. You work for the Titans but you have no problem in letting us go free. I don't understand you."

"What's difficult to understand?" Percy replied easily. "There's nothing to gain in forcing people to bow to my command. Besides, I'm confident in our win on the upcoming war, so sparing a couple of half-bloods isn't going to change much."

"Travis warned me that you guys would abduct me," Nico confided. "He said that you'd want to use my powers to do evil."

"You're a son of Hades, Geryon wasn't lying when he said you'd be a powerful asset to us." Percy balanced himself on the railing, lifting his feet to settle on the thin rim. "But I wasn't lying about our policy either. You're free to join us, if you'd like. We only need one more soul to pledge loyalty to Kronos before he rises from Tartarus."

"Why do you want to overthrow the gods, anyway?" asked Nico, admittedly more than a little interested now.

"Because they're selfish and spoilt and they don't care." Percy's answer was prompt and full of conviction. "They've been in power for too long and look where it's gotten us. We're bringing back the Golden Age, Nico; we're saving this planet, fixing it from the wreck those Olympians had turned it into."

"You're making it sound like you're the good guys…" Nico muttered.

"Good guys, bad guys," Percy scoffed. "You need to stop seeing the world in those terms. Open your eyes to what's really happening and decide what's best for yourself."

"I wanted to revive my sister," the son of Hades mused. "But Travis and Connor talked me out of it… I've been mastering my abilities just so I could bring Bianca back to life, but now that I've put that thought to rest I… I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore."

"They're actually right, you know, those Stolls…" Percy set his arms crossed over his knees, perching his chin atop the folded appendages as he considered the younger demigod. "It's no use dwelling on the past but it'll be waste if you just forget. Do what I did: see those deaths, those failures as stepping stones to move forward."

A gust of night air rattled the rafters. For a second, both pairs of eyes turned to the door, almost expecting someone to pop out but none came. Everyone else was still sleeping.

"You mentioned that your mom died…" Nico watched his companion carefully.

Percy stared at him in silence, unblinking eyes looking for something in the small form half hidden in the shadows before him.

Nico shifted uncomfortably at the unwavering gaze. He quickly opened his mouth to apologize but Percy spoke over it.

"She did. She was shot at a robbery when I was seven." Green irises shone a tad bit colder but Percy's voice carried the slightest bit of warmth as he remembered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Percy lowered his gaze to his bare toes, wiggling them a little to keep the blood flowing. "If anything, that incident became the basis for what I stand for today… My father's a god, if he's so powerful, if he really loved my mother, he would've saved her. But he didn't. That says a lot about their priorities, don't you agree?"

Nico didn't have a ready reply so Percy continued.

"The gods weren't there for me but Luke was. Luke has always been there for me." A hint of a smile crept onto Percy's cold lips. "That's why I'm fighting this war with him, that's why I'm fighting to bring down the gods."

"Do you really believe that the Titans would be any different?" Nico turned to face the defected son of Poseidon, the moonlight heightened the soft angles on his young face as he looked up at the older demigod.

"I believe they'll set things right."

"And is war really the only way to do it?"

Sea green eyes lit up though their shine didn't come from the moon. "Nobody just gives up their seat of power so willingly. The Titans aren't exactly pacifists either; they naturally want revenge for being overthrown in the first place. It's dangerous but demigod blood doesn't need to be spilt."

Surprise flitted over Nico's features.

"We've just shown that we aren't interested in killing when we spared your lives," Percy continued. "We only kill when it's necessary. We want change, not a bloodbath."

Dark eyes looked up to the roof that covered the porch as though trying to see through it. "What happens to the demigods who side with the Olympians?"

"If they can't be convinced to switch…" Percy gave a one-shouldered shrug, sitting back and lowering his legs against the railing.

"But if they chose neutrality," Nico pressed on, meeting the green-eyed gaze. "If the half-bloods lay down their arms and step aside for the Titan invasion, then nobody has to die, right?"

Percy hummed, lowering himself onto the porch, bare feet touching down on the chilled floorboards. "Are you asking that for yourself? Or for a specific set of others?"

Nico left the pillar, stepping into the bright rays of moonlight. "I just don't want unnecessary blood to be spilt either."

Percy directed a quiet smile at the boy. "That's good then. As long as the demigods don't attempt to fight us, then we'll leave them be." He started walking back towards the door but a thought struck him and his feet stopped their advance. "But there is an exception."

A sharp inhale matched Nico's startled look. Icy wind had Travis' spare t-shirt fluttering weakly around his thin form. "An exception?"

The taller half-blood turned his head towards the son of Hades, he'd walked far enough into the shadows but his eyes still glinted eerily bright. "Thalia Grace." Percy's voice lost all emotion as he spoke the name. "I'm going to kill her. Neutral or not."

It was the creak of the front door that snapped Nico back to his senses, realizing belatedly that Percy had gone on ahead and left him at the porch. A wild beating made itself known inside his chest but Nico couldn't pinpoint exactly if it was fear - it didn't feel like fear. It was alien… yet at the same time, it was warm.

**xxx**

Luke woke up at the break of dawn to the sound of Hippalektryons crowing. It was a concert of mixed brays and clucks, reminding him instantly of where he'd spent the night. The coolness of nighttime was dissipating in the face of the new day, ice blue eyes blinked open to the sight of Percy's serene face sleeping on the pillow right beside him. Underneath the plaid-patterned blanket, smaller hands were entwined with his own. A chuckle rumbled in his throat at the sight of the unoccupied bed on the other side of the room. Luke remembered Percy's exact words from last night when the dark-haired teen unceremoniously climbed into his bed and under the blanket; '_Too far_' was the excuse given.

"What're you laughing about?" a groggy voice asked and Luke raised his eyes to find Percy peering at him with a slight frown.

Luke pulled their hands out from beneath the covers and he placed a kiss on the back of Percy's palm. "It's nothing," he murmured against the soft skin. "Just thinking I may have gotten a cramp." He stretched out one leg, groaning for emphasis. "Bed wasn't made for two, you know…"

Percy scrunched up his nose at him. "Cramps. You're getting old."

An expression of mock offense surfaced on the blond demigod and he lowered their hands. "Say that again," Luke challenged, narrowing his eyes at the teen.

The tip of a pink tongue ran along dry lips as Percy retracted his hands from Luke's hold. Already, he could sense where this was headed and he created a bit of distance between their bodies. "I said: you're – getting – _old_."

Three rooms over, Connor Stoll paused midway into tying his shoes. He raised his eyes towards his brother who had also stopped moving, a raised brow directed at the source of the sharp cry.

Travis let his backpack drop onto the bed, turning to face Connor. "That wasn't Nico, was it?"

Connor hastily finished lacing up the Converses on his feet as Travis strode over to the door. The question in their minds only grew when they found Nico peering out from his own room, looking equally concerned.

"You guys alright?" Nico asked, bleary eyes looking at the brothers, disheveled hair pushed back with one hand.

"We're fine," Travis replied. "We thought you…"

The son of Hades shook his head, stepping out of his borrowed room and letting his messy bangs fall back onto his face. "I think it came from Percy's room."

"Huh." Connor set his hands on his hips. "Maybe one of those flesh-eating horses got loose and attacked them."

Nico shot him a deadpanned look and walked over to the other guest room. Anxiety grew on the boy's face as more muffled sounds greeted his approach.

"Ouch - hey!"

"Stop that!"

"Take it back!"

"Never - ah!"

"Ow!"

"Aha - no - I -"

Pale hands gripped the doorknob and found that it turned easily. He pushed open the door only to freeze at the sight that greeted his wide eyes. "What…?"

The nearest bed was a wreck, pillows and blankets thrown haphazardly onto the floor. On the remaining sheets was the cause of all the commotion, engaged in what looked like a wrestling match, tousled hair and clothes and all.

Percy was pinned down on the mattress, dark hair falling over his eyes and a too-wide smile on his mouth. He was curled up in something of a fetal position, pushing at Luke who was arched over him. Percy's hands were on Luke's face and chest, one foot pressed against Luke's lower abdomen pushing him away. The scarred demigod was balanced on his calves, muscular arms looped over Percy's, fingers splayed over the teen's lean muscled stomach, exposed from having his t-shirt pushed up half-way over his torso. Luke turned his smirking face towards the door at the intrusion and he quickly sobered up.

The loss of Luke's attention on him had Percy looking over at the door to find the three other demigods lodging at the ranch staring at them. "Good morning," he greeted a little breathlessly, appendages falling back to the bed.

The Stolls got over their initial shock and had resorted to shooting judging looks at the two.

Luke cleared his throat as he pulled away, fixing Percy's t-shirt before he sat back on the bed wearing his best impassive mien. "Yes?" he asked with as much dignity as he could summon at being caught in his undergarments in the middle of a tickle-fight with a teenager by three demigods of the enemy camp.

"Are you seriously telling me you two are heading the Titan army?" Travis asked incredulously.

"Yes, yes we are." Percy sat up, his serious expression cracking as his lips began twitching.

Nico couldn't help the grin tugging at the corner of his mouth when green eyes landed on him. He let his gaze fall to the floor, a fist raised to cover his growing smile. Behind him, Connor was shaking his head. "You've both gone mental…"

"We'll take that as a compliment," Luke smirked.

"Whatever," Travis muttered, stepping back. He turned his focus on Nico who was still in his sleep clothes. "We should get going."

Dark eyes flitted over to Percy's form for a moment before they landed on Travis. Nico smiled. "Yeah, okay."

The trio then left, closing the door behind them. A Hipplektryon's crowing broke the sudden silence.

"He was looking at you," Luke stated, staring at the closed door before him. "That di Angelo kid."

Percy pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and peering under his bangs at Luke. "Why do you sound angry?"

"I'm not." Luke leaned back on his arms, facing the green-eyed teen. "But don't think I didn't know that you sneaked out with him last night."

Blinking, Percy found his playful response evaporating. Luke wore a dead-serious expression and it made Percy feel like he had to match it. He straightened up, speaking in a quiet tone. "Nico di Angelo isn't loyal to the Olympians."

Luke kept quiet, a silent demand for more details.

"And he doesn't like the thought of having an all-out war, either," Percy relayed. "He was asking about the consequences if half-bloods chose neutrality."

"So what did you tell him?" Luke's expression warmed a little.

Percy got onto his knees to match Luke's height, shifting closer to the older demigod and laying his hand on top of Luke's. Sea green eyes bored into ice blue. "I told him that we will spare those who'd accept the new regime; as long as they don't stand in our way, they can be assured of survival…" He paused, he was so close to Luke that when he breathed it smelled heavily of the blond. It calmed him, it made him smile. "But certain death awaits the daughter of Zeus."


	29. Chapter 29

The Stoll brothers hitched up their backpacks, descending the few steps of the porch for them to reach the earthy ground. Nico was quietly waiting for them, bomber jacket covering his scrawny body from the midmorning sun. Insects buzzed around but the pale-skinned demigod paid them no attention, eyes trained to the side where Eurytion was setting up a hose for Luke and Percy to be able to Iris Message their troops.

Travis found green eyes colored like the sea watching him. A ghost sensation prickled down his healed arm, making him shiver. He gave a sharp nod of acknowledgement towards the son of Poseidon who merely smiled in response. "We're going," Travis muttered, raising his eyes towards his older half-brother.

Luke huffed, grinning bemusedly at being addressed. "I'm not your mother."

"Good, 'cause that's a scary thought right there," Connor retorted.

Nico stepped around the Stolls, biting down on his lip as he gathered courage. He met Luke's scrutinizing stare and Percy's offhand smile. He faltered.

Luke thought he could see just the lightest dusting of pink on the son of Hades' pale complexion. It irritated the hell out of him for some reason. He stepped closer to Percy, putting his arm around the teen's slim waist, fingers hooking into the belt loop of Percy's jeans. He felt Percy lean back against his shoulder and just like that his ire was gone.

"Bye, cuz." Percy raised one hand, gesturing goodbye.

A half-hearted wave back was Nico's response and with downcast eyes he started backing away. He had just turned around and taken the first couple of steps away when Luke's voice called him back.

"Oh, and one last thing."

Travis and Connor shot suspicious looks at the leaders of the Titan army whereas Nico schooled his expression into a neutral one.

Luke's eyes were on the trio but his lips mouthed silent words into Percy's ear. The green-eyed demigod's bright expression faltered for a second but Percy regained his composure quickly, looking rather smug as he returned his attention to the departing half-bloods.

"We'll be invading Camp before the end of the summer," Percy stated, his eyes lingering on Nico. "You guys know what to do before then…"

"Why are you telling us?" Connor asked, visibly shaken at the announcement.

"It'll be more fun that way," Luke answered him.

Travis shook his head at them. He placed a hand each on Connor's and Nico's shoulder and led the younger demigods away. Orthus followed them like an advance guard of sorts, wanting to make sure that the demigods were really leaving the property. The four of them walked off amongst the enclosures until they became too far to be recognized before Luke and Percy finally turned away from them.

Eurytion had his hand on the tap, just waiting for a signal to get the hose running. At Luke's nod, he turned the knob clockwise and a thin spray of water blew out from the other end of the hose attached to the outdoor faucet. A rainbow appeared in the mist and Percy threw a golden drachma at it, invoking the goddess Iris.

"Pamela Truman," Percy said aloud. "Mount Othrys."

The spray shimmered, slowly revealing a girl with deep blue eyes and a shock of rust-colored curls leaning back against a black marble wall. A few feet beside her were empty weapon racks, the sound of clashing metal resounded from the background.

"Morning, Truman," Luke greeted.

The daughter of Iris jumped, shouting a curse half-way before she recognized the image floating beside her. Pamela righted herself, inhaling huge gulps of air to calm down. "My Lords," she touched a hand to her chest as though it would silence the jumpstarted beat of her heart. "I'm so relieved that the two of you are alright!"

"Thank you." Luke smiled at her with Percy doing the same beside him. "Where are you, anyway? I hope that's not an uprising that I hear…"

"I'm at the training grounds, sir," Pamela replied. "Lady Enyo has paid us a visit and is having a demonstration…"

Luke and Percy shared a surprised glance but their focus quickly reverted to the task at hand. "Very well. I need you to broadcast this message to the faction leaders," Luke commanded.

"Right away, sir." Pamela produced a circular pendant from the folds of her robes. It had two pairs of wings: one gold and the other iridescent, both of which surrounded by a thin circle. She touched the charm to the center of the mist and it emitted a bright glow. Closing her eyes in concentration Pamela, murmured, "O bright Iris, O faded Arce, deliver my message." Then she proceeded to name the council members. "Therese Nolan. Kelli, Senior Empousa. The Master Telekhine. Queen Sess. Lord Atlas. Lord Morhpeus…" With every name that rolled off her tongue, a duplicate of the Iris Message before her appeared in front of the aforementioned creatures.

At the Triple G Ranch, Luke and Percy straightened their postures as the image in the spray of water in front of them was divided into sections, each hosting a new face. The division continued until they had the whole council before them, projected like stacks of TV screens. Behind the image of Therese Nolan, head of the demigod faction, was the Goddess of War and Devastation looking mighty put off at having to pull back her javelin.

Luke addressed the goddess first. "Lady Enyo, my sincere apologies for cutting into your exhibition."

Irises the deep purple color of abused skin flashed and a curl pulled at the edge of red-painted lips as the armored goddess nodded her acknowledgment. "I permit the interruption."

"Thank you, my Lady," Luke bowed and then straightened up as he faced the faction leaders. "Percy and I are at the Triple G Ranch and we intend to return there as soon as possible."

"It's been almost a week," Atlas frowned at them, beads of sweat rolling down his great forehead. "You've lost us great time."

"It is my greatest regret, Lord Atlas, but know that our time was not wasted." Luke kept his expression stoic.

Atlas grunted, shifting the weight of the sky on his back. "I expect you here before sun down."

"We'll be there before the sun even touches the horizon," Percy assured the Titan who barked a final order, not wanting to be outspoken.

"See that promise fulfilled."

From the top left corner of the multitude of screens, a green-skinned woman with glinting pitch black eyes addressed them. Her pointed face was framed by inky hair topped with a golden crown inlaid with precious gems. When she spoke, the canines showed themselves to be longer and sharper than what was normal. "My Lordsss," the Dracaena Queen hissed. "I find it a disssappointment that you were not here to welcome my arrival… but not to worry… we can discusss the compensssation for it at your return."

"Queen Sess, we thank you for your understanding. I assure you, your presence is regarded most highly as a follower of Lord Kronos." Luke maintained eye contact with the serpentine woman until she smiled back and showed complacence at being treated with rightful esteem.

Bright green eyes settled onto the Master Telekhine and the monster nodded, starting its report. "It's been determined that Typhon is stirring, my Lords. As you know, he has been locked away under Mount St. Helens, a forge of Hephaestus that we are utilizing extensively to provide armor and weaponry." The telekhine pressed its webbed hands together. "An assumption has arisen, that is, if we get the volcano to erupt, we may release the Father of All Monsters."

"If that theory is proven correct, we would have a much greater advantage over the Olympians," Percy noted. "We'll see about that soon enough."

Luke turned towards the daughter of Enyo and head of their demigod faction. "Nolan, any report on Holyfield?"

"He has returned about a day ago," Therese replied. "But he has yet to regain consciousness."

"What happened to him?" Luke asked.

"Got on the wrong side of a hellhound from the marks across his back," Therese said in a solemn voice. "We checked his belongings, he's made a lot of additions to the first map and he's made a mark on a certain chamber. Holyfield appears to be certain that it was the crossroads that Quintus spoke of."

"We'll need to see that new map immediately."

"Of course, my Lord."

Heavy footfalls announced Orthus' return but neither Luke nor Percy bothered to take notice.

Kelli gave the final statement, a brief account of the various mythical monsters that have risen from sleep and had sworn their service to the cause as well as an update on the Aethiopian drakon they've set loose around Camp Half-Blood.

The Iris Message disconnected and Percy finally allowed himself to exhale loudly. A wet patch of grass and mud stood before them, the only remains of the tense negotiations they'd just barely kept their cool through. Everything was falling to place now; the invasion they'd promised the campers was going to come much earlier than any of them had ever imagined. He ran a hand through his damp hair still fresh from the shower, blowing another calming exhale through pouted lips.

Over at the side of the ranch house, Eurytion was setting things back into order - turning off the tap, looping the lengthy hose around one arm. He had pretended not to hear a thing, knowing it was better for him to act so and besides, what use did he have of such information? The only bit that concerned him was that he knew of how definite the Second Titanomachy was.

Percy frowned, noticing that Luke hadn't moved an inch. Curious, he moved to stand in front of the man, green eyes finding a rather closed-off look on the scarred face. Touching a hand on the muscular arm, Percy called for him in a quiet tone. "Luke?"

Short blond lashes fanned over tanned cheeks as Luke closed his eyes and shook his head, a brief gesture of clearing his thoughts. Blue irises once bright as ice appeared dim when he finally set them upon the dark-haired demigod before him. "Sorry, just processing things…"

Things.

It was silly how such a vague word caused great pain to blossom inside Percy's chest. There were certainly a lot of things to consider - the new map and everything it entailed were tangled so closely that dissecting it would be a waste, like trying to stop the rest of the dominos from falling when you've already tipped the first one. But something, something in Luke's eyes, in the way they pierced him, the way they stopped his breath, something told him Luke's thoughts spanned farther than the fruits of Holyfield's labors.

Luke nodded towards the porch where they'd left their belongings. "Come on." The line of his lips was thin and firm, barely moving as he spoke, and as he turned away, eyes averting from the clear rays of sunlight, Percy finally understood what had come over his companion; the reason why Luke was still wearing such a formal mask in the absence of the perusing eyes of their troops.

Percy recognized it from the heavy beats that filled his ears as Luke slipped away quietly from his grasp, he recognized it in the lingering warmth that his open palm held onto in midair only to curl into itself and fall to his side in defeat.

It was fear.

**xxx**

In the orange glow of torchlights, the updated map was presented to the council. The goddess Enyo and the god Morpheus, having formed corporeal bodies of their own, sat on either end of the horizontal table allocated for the immortals; between them were tongues of fire that hosted the images of the Titans and other godly beings that supported their cause.

At the second table, perpendicular to the first, sat the faction leaders. A projection of Ives Holyfield's constructed map came from the center of the table, showing complicated routes and outcomes; at the core of the hand-drawn illustration was an X mark. The map showed something of a wide circular space, the words 'giant' and 'skulls' were scribbled into one side of the boundaries – the general consensus was that it was either a storage place of humongous skeletal remains or one where a giant lived and decorated the place with human bones. Neither prospect seemed better than the other and Holyfield was still in deep sleep, rendering him unable to help clarify the situation.

"We have the whole army prepared for the invasion," Luke stated, regal robes of white and gold ochre clothing him as he stood to present their tactics to the immortals. "Tomorrow morning, I will lead the first squadron into the labyrinth and once we reach the marked crossroad, Quintus will follow through with the agreement, we will obtain Ariadne's String. At this very moment, the Master Telekhine is overseeing the final stages of re-forging of Lord Kronos' scythe. He guaranteed that the weapon will be delivered here by noon tomorrow. Everything is now in place."

"And what of the last demigod soul that Kronos needs?" Hyperion asked, the flame carrying his image burning brighter than the rest.

Blue eyes stared up at the Titan, unfazed. Luke's impassive features didn't flinch at the tone used on him, rather, he replied in a steadfast manner. "An inconsequential worry. We need only to send a message to our spy at Camp and their words will be enough to complete the reformation."

The Titan of Light nodded, conceding to Luke's plan. "Very well." Then, in a thundering voice teeming with confidence, he declared. "Tomorrow! Kronos will rise and rule again!"

An affirmative shout was the collective answer but Percy, with his eyes that never strayed from Luke, found the blond's expression to be empty.

Unfeeling.

**xxx**

"Have you seen Luke?"

Kelli blinked, honey-colored eyes looking down at the short figure at her door. It was nearly midnight and Percy Jackson looked alarmingly fragile, standing amongst the shadows in the middle of the hall. "What do you mean, 'have I seen Luke'?" Kelli asked, frowning. "You're the one who's constantly by his side every waking minute."

Percy's worried face took on a glare. "I wouldn't be asking if I knew, Kelli."

"You've lost him?" Kelli smirked, using height to her advantage as she stared down at the demigod.

"I did not!"

"Then why don't you know where he is?" Manicured nails settled on slim arms as Kelii crossed them under her ample bosom. The dim lighting made the pastel color of her nightdress appear earth-toned.

"He asked to be left alone after dinner, so I gave him space." Percy huffed, hating having to explain himself any more than he already had but this was the last place in the palace that he hadn't searched yet and he was growing frustrated. "When I came back to our room, he wasn't there. I waited and waited and now it's midnight and he still hasn't shown up. So have you seen him?"

Kelli listened, the slightest twinge of empathy taking root in her as she saw the distress show on Percy's usually well-masked face. Personally, Kelli didn't harbor much love for the kid - she rather disliked him for his unyielding attachment to Luke, but for the kid to actually come up to her like this, keeping cool in spite of the torment that was brewing behind his bright green eyes – well, Kelli couldn't help but allow some reprieve in their long-standing (yet unspoken) mutual dislike. In spite of that resolve, though, she didn't have the answer he was looking for. "Haven't seen him."

"Are you sure?"

"I think I'd know for sure if I have a hunk of a demigod in my quarters tonight," Kelli smirked, the truce in her mind already over.

"You are a monster before you're a woman," Percy said flatly. "And it's not like I'm above hitting capable warrior women anyway."

Kelli huffed and opened her door wider using her hooved foot, showing the empty room. "No one's here; you can even check my closet."

"I'd rather not." Percy stepped back. "I apologize for this interruption." He turned and started running back down the darkened halls.

The empousa watched the demigod's departure, the smell of panic leaving the air with him. News of Luke's disappearance bothered her, there was no denying that, but she knew that the man wasn't the type to run away from responsibility. More than that, Luke would never run away and leave Percy behind.


	30. Chapter XXX

The door slammed open and Luke gave a defeated sigh. Before him, the waves finally calmed down; behind him, the footfalls were slow and muffled by the carpeting. He closed his eyes, grimacing at the bitter taste cascading down his throat. He shook his head, an involuntary twitch flexing his shoulder as he put down the empty glass onto the table beside him. Moonlight illuminated the somber figure as the cold Pacific air caressed his sun-kissed skin.

Frosty air, too cool for this time of the year, greeted him the moment he stepped – rather, _barged_ into the room. The erratic hammering inside his chest froze as his eyes finally found the man he'd been searching everywhere for during the past half hour or more. Wiping away the sweat from his brow, Percy cautiously walked up to the silent demigod.

Of all places, Percy found Luke at their old suite in the Princess Andromeda, docked at the shores at the base of Mount Tamalpais. The cruise ship was empty; nobody had used it in months, it laid untouched ever since the army moved into the reformed palace of Othrys. Oddly enough, the whole place didn't look any different from the day they left – not a speck of dust had gathered on the pristine surfaces, not a single cobweb dared lace the corners – it was as if the ship had been caught in a standstill.

As Percy approached the open balcony doors his eyes took notice of the companions Luke had chosen to bring with him. On the small table beside the unmoving man was an assortment of things Percy had never before associated with Luke: a pack of smokes; the ashtray beside it occupied by one mostly-whole stick squashed down; a clear glass bottle carrying amber liquid; and a drinking glass just recently emptied.

He stepped out into the plank-wood flooring, a little unnerved now that Luke still had his back to him. Percy gulped, feeling apprehensive at the aura that surrounded the blond. "You could've told me you went here," he began, unable to hold back the hurt in his voice. "I worried."

Luke bowed his head, giving no reply.

An uncomfortable sensation began creeping up Percy's spine. "I didn't know you smoked," he said, trying on an accusatory tone in the hopes that it would get him a response.

"I don't," Luke's mumbled, voice just barely audible over the slap of waves on the cruise ship's side. "I just choked on the stupid thing."

A burning ache took root in the middle of Percy's chest as he stepped even closer. "I didn't know you drank, either."

A dry laugh came from the scarred half-blood. "I don't… not before tonight at least." Luke shrugged. "It's pretty bitter, doesn't deliver the numbness it promised."

"Luke…" Dark brows creased over worry-filled eyes. Percy finally stopped at Luke's side, looking up at the blond with an expression of great distress. "Tell me what's wrong…"

"Nothing's wrong," Luke replied, shadows darkening his face as he addressed the waves over the railing. "Nothing's – What made you think – I'm not – It's nothing–" A firm hand gripped his arm and he couldn't fight the pull, allowing himself to be maneuvered into facing the younger demigod.

Percy didn't say a word, merely stepping into the man's line of vision and arresting his gaze.

Luke's lips were dry and as he stared down at the anxious mien of the young teen before him, he saw his own wretched face reflected in Percy's green eyes. He looked utterly miserable and the worst of it is that he knew how it affected the dark-haired teen. His proud stance slumped, finally giving in to the tempest that was blowing up inside him.

In a blink, Percy was pulled into Luke's arms. The embrace was vice-like, as though the taller demigod was attempting to fuse their bodies together with the intimate gesture. Luke buried his face into Percy's shoulder, the warm puffs of air he gave off seeping into the collar of the younger one's t-shirt. Percy automatically wound his arms around Luke's middle, slipping his eyes shut as he leaned into the hug.

"I'm scared, Perce," Luke mumbled into the blue fabric of Percy's top. "Fucking scared for tomorrow." His arms tightened around the lean body, fingers burying into the soft curve of Percy's waist in an attempt to stop himself from trembling but it was futile. The more he spoke, the more his fear got the better of him.

The quiet confession made Percy's eyes sting and a shuddering breath left him as he embraced Luke tighter. Luke was strong, Luke was always strong. He was the one Percy idolized from the very beginning. Percy modeled himself after Luke; Percy drew his strength_ from_ Luke. For the son of Hermes to admit his fear… it made Percy himself feel afraid and Percy didn't like feeling afraid. But as he held Luke in his arms, as the shivers died down, Percy knew that it would be selfish of him to demand for Luke to get a grip.

Another murmur came, breaking the tense silence. "I don't want tomorrow to come." Luke breathed in deep, inhaling Percy's scent and clinging to the teen closer for comfort. He was disgusted with himself, with the way he was acting, but he couldn't hold it in any longer. Days and weeks and months of acting like nothing was wrong, acting brave and capable and cocksure, everything that he did to be worthy of the pedestal he knew Percy had put him on – they all faded in the face of every single one of his insecurities rushing to the forefront. The big event had caught up with him and he still wasn't ready for it.

"It's okay to be scared," Percy whispered back, all-too aware of the frailty in his words but he had to say them because they were what Luke needed to hear. He leaned the slightest bit away to press a kiss to Luke's temple, an attempt to drive off the panic of the unknown with what was familiar.

Percy's kiss calmed his frayed nerves. Luke stifled his groan and pressed his face closer against the teen's neck, never mind height difference.

"It's okay, Luke." Percy's quiet voice whispered against his ear, warm breath making his skin prickle in a good way. "I'm here. I'll always be here." And there it was, the very core of what has kept them both standing tall. Percy pressed his cheek against Luke's hair, hands anchoring the son of Hermes against his body.

Another deep rumble threatened to escape his throat and Luke suppressed it by pursing his lips against the calming solidity of Percy's body against him.

A gasp slipped out at the unexpected touch of cold lips on his skin.

It was almost a sin, Luke thought, for his chapped lips dared touch the smooth porcelain column before him. To remedy this offense, Luke's tongue sneaked out and brushed the contours of his mouth inadvertently getting a taste of the warm skin it was pressed against.

Green eyes snapped open, eyelids immediately falling to half-masts at the feel of a velvety wetness descending on his neck. A soft "Oh" left Percy and he couldn't stop himself from leaning into the inviting touch.

The younger demigod's scent filled his nostrils and Luke's mouth touched the pale neck once more, kissing the warm skin lightly. A hum reached his ears and he took it as a command to continue. Luke spread his hands wider along the teen's sides as lips and tongue marked their place on the junction between Percy's neck and shoulder.

If his brain wasn't clouded so much at the moment, Percy would've found the sensation odd. As it was, the dark-haired teen couldn't find it in himself to do much aside from reveling in the feel of things. Luke was kissing him but it was so very different from all the ones before. Percy's breath thinned as teeth came into play, joining the pleasant ministrations with soft bites. "Luke…!"

Hearing his name brought Luke's eyes open and he froze at realizing what he'd been doing. He hastily pulled back, finding Percy's half-lidded eyes following him. A flush had spread over the teen's cheeks and his breathing was a little too fast. On his neck, standing out in the moonlight, was a reddish mark. Luke cursed, quickly removing his hands from Percy's waist but the shorter demigod only pulled him closer.

"Don't stop," Percy told him, green eyes hazy but bright.

Luke shook his head, gaze set to the side. "Percy, I – I shouldn't have–"

"It's okay," the younger one insisted, raising one hand and cupping Luke's scarred cheek, gently drawing his attention.

"It's not." Luke felt lava-like heat spreading through his body but he held himself back, finally meeting Percy's eyes as the teen's hand fell to his shoulder. "I can't do this. Not to you."

"Do what?" Percy blinked, eyes clearing. When Luke refused to answer, a definitive glare surfaced on his young face. "You'd smoke and get drunk but you won't kiss me?"

Luke started, a little alarmed at the sight of green fire suddenly burning. "Percy, I just…"

"You just, what?"

"I don't want to leave you like this," Luke spoke lowly, brushing the back of his hand down Percy's cheek.

Percy closed his eyes at the touch, hands fisting into the cloth of Luke's shirt. He shuddered out a breath. "But you _are_ leaving me, Luke," he said sadly, peering up from long lashes. "You're leaving me tomorrow and we can't do anything about it."

Even the crash of waves wasn't loud enough to drown out the sound of his own heart breaking. There it was again: _tomorrow_. Luke's hands shook as he cupped Percy's cheeks. "If I could change things, I would. You know I would. I never want to be away from you. You mean everything to me, Perce, _everything_."

His throat closed up at hearing the confession but ice blue eyes wouldn't allow Percy to tear his gaze away.

"Understand me, please," Luke begged. "You're my whole world. That's why I can't do this – I can't start something and then just get up and leave you. I'll never forgive myself."

"I'll forgive you," Percy whispered, raising his other hand to settle on Luke's other shoulder. He lifted his chin, trying to minimize the gap brought by their height difference. "It's okay, Luke, I've said it before haven't I? I'll be everything you need. I'm your best friend, your partner. I'm your shield and sword." The thought of saying the next line made Percy's cheeks burn hotly but he continued, anyway. "If you want me tonight–"

Luke blushed furiously. "Percy, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying," Percy swallowed past the tightening in his throat, "that I want you to. I don't like that you're hiding things from me, even your fears… Let me do this for the both of us."

It was impossible to say no when they were already much too close for comfort. "Then tell me when to stop," Luke requested, drawn forward by the soft voice and mesmerizing gaze.

"Can't do that." Percy shook his head, a small smile lifting his lips at their intimate distance. "You've always given me more than I could ever want; your time, your effort, your affections… You spoiled me, Luke."

"That's because you deserve nothing but the best," Luke stated.

"Then I deserve you." Percy's fingers trailed their way to Luke's neck, caressing the tanned skin. "So give me one last thing…"

"Anything."

Percy stared unashamedly into icy blue eyes, chin lifted, words leaving him in a whisper. "Give in to me…"

Luke's heart stopped beating, he stopped breathing. In a dreamlike state, he found himself drawing Percy nearer, hands brushing ebony hair and smooth skin, and finally (_finally_) he felt the touch of soft lips. A hot puff of air danced on his lips before he was pulled closer, green eyes slipping shut under his gaze with a twinkle. Luke's whole body tensed for a split-second but in the next moment it was singing in bliss, the dark aura on him dissolved to give way to the warm pulse of passion. It felt as though he'd been kissing Percy forever when the need for air abruptly had Luke pulling back. The second that their lips parted, a spray of ocean water crashed against the ship's side, rocking the vessel and wetting the demigods aboard it.

"S-Sorry," came Percy's breathless apology, tingling lips pressed together as unbelievable warmth ignited under his skin. Luke's face wasn't more than a centimeter away and the man's body caged him against the guardrails. An inhale was enough to set his heart rioting as the whole situation finally registered in his mind. Meeting blue eyes, Percy's legs felt like they had turned into jelly.

"Alright?" Luke asked, his hand on Percy's face lovingly stroking the flushed cheeks as the teen nodded. A single thought ran through his mind: _Percy kissed him back_, and that alone was enough to bring him into a state of utter euphoria. He claimed the sweet lips briefly, choosing to murmur his next words against them. "I could spend this whole night kissing you."

"Just kissing?" Percy raised a brow, every brush of their lips sending something like fireworks bursting inside him.

"And anything else you want," Luke smiled. His hand tangled in dark windswept hair maneuvered the teen into another kiss; his heart soared at the moan that came from Percy's throat. "Tell me what you want, Percy."

The son of Poseidon sighed, pushing himself a little higher to taste Luke's lips once more. "You. Want you," he murmured as Luke's tongue traced his lips, slipping just a little into his mouth.

Luke covered Percy's mouth with his own, swallowing the whimper they were so badly holding back. Fingers dug into his neck and another cold wave smashed against the Princess Andromeda. "Mm…" Luke retreated. "I think the water's trying to tell us something."

"T-That was me, sorry," Percy said, shivering as cold wind blew against his soaked back. "Couldn't control… distracted."

Laying a kiss on the reddening lips, Luke straightened up with a smile. He brushed away Percy's bangs and felt the dampness of the younger one's clothes as he wound an arm around the slim waist. "Let's take this inside."

Neither of them bothered to turn on the lights given that the moonlight and its reflections already brightened up the room. They kept the balcony doors open, slipping out of their shoes and socks on the way to the bed.

Luke sat down, legs hanging off the edge, and Percy stood in front of him. Lips came together naturally, sharing breaths and warmth and the sweet taste of affection. Light kisses stalled their parting, leaving smiles on both demigods.

Percy hooked his hands onto the hem of his shirt and started pulling it off, messing up his already unruly hair as he dragged the t-shirt over his head. Luke kissed him the second he was free of the garment and Percy's smile melted into him. The drag of the zipper was loud in the room and Luke broke the kiss, staring deep into his eyes.

"You don't have to," Luke whispered.

"I want to," Percy replied, sliding a hand into sandy blonde spikes and pulling Luke closer. "And besides, they're wet…" The denim slid down his legs, revealing more smooth skin and lean musculature.

Luke's gaze wandered only because he knew it was allowed. He watched as Percy stepped out of the rumpled jeans, the blue t-shirt falling to the floor right beside it. They'd seen each other in nothing but their underwear before, it was nothing new and Luke had always admired the beauty of Percy's lithe body but tonight was different; tonight, he was allowed to touch.

Percy shivered as Luke's hand settled on his waist, fingers caressing his skin lightly. Blue eyes once so light were now clouded in desire. Luke pulled Percy against him and molded their mouths together, a heated whisper following their parting.

"I want to kiss you," said Luke, downy blond lashes brushing against Percy's cheeks. He kissed the teen's upper lip. "I want to kiss you everywhere… May I?"

Crimson color spread from Percy's face down to his chest. His fingers entwined themselves with strands of blond hair and he leaned down, sharing another kiss. "Of course…"

"Thank you." Luke smiled warmly, lightly pecking the corner of Percy's lips. "Get on the bed," he murmured, trailing butterfly kisses along Percy's jaw to whisper in his ear as his hands dropped from the teen's waist. "I'll be with you in a sec."

Percy complied, climbing onto the large bed and reclining at its center. The air was cool thanks to the breeze that continuously blew from the ocean outside but his whole body was on fire. It wasn't the harsh kind of burning, either, more like standing before a great s'mores bonfire; and he wouldn't be surprised if he melted into a puddle because it just felt so good. Luke unbuttoned his shirt and slipped out of it, catching the stare of green eyes as he undid his pants. Percy blushed but didn't look away.

Luke grinned as he stood, pulling off his jeans. He picked up Percy's clothes and walked towards the side table where he folded their clothes and stacked them neatly. He moved onto the bed, nuzzling his cheek into the hand Percy held out for him. Percy drew him nearer and Luke kissed him softly. They kept on kissing until they were both out of breath.

Percy's lips were swollen and he was panting; Luke's intense gaze served to keep him even more breathless. "You're a really good kisser," he managed, feeling the heat in his cheeks intensify as he heard his own husky voice. The soft touch of his fingers on the stretched skin of Luke's scar brought the older demigod back into his arms and onto his lips.

Shifting, Luke had half of his body draped over Percy's. They laid chest to chest, hips digging a little bit into each other's, one side of their legs pressed close. Balancing himself on one arm, Luke let his hand trail up Percy's arm, caressing the pale skin right up to the neck and feeling the rumble of their shared moans. Luke eased up a bit, laying feather-light kisses on Percy's lips as he waited for those bright eyes to open.

Dark lashes fluttered and Percy hummed, wrapping both arms around Luke's neck as the man's thumb brushed against his lower lip. "I really like kissing you," he admitted, smiling at the way Luke blushed at his words. "But…"

"But what?" Luke asked.

"I'm not very good at this," Percy said, hands splaying over Luke's bare back, enjoying the feel of warm velvety skin under his palms.

"Should that matter?" Luke allowed himself to grin. "I, for one, still can't believe this is real." He kissed the tempting lips before him. "But it is. And it's perfect." He pressed their foreheads together and stared deep into sea green eyes. "_You_ made it perfect."

Percy smiled, finding it impossible to come up with a fitting response. Luke captured his lips, smothering his groans against the swollen flesh, and then a wet muscle licked at the seam. A rush of excitement greater than everything before filled Percy as he opened his mouth without question. It was Luke's tongue and the feel of it snaking inside his mouth made Percy shiver in inexplicable delight.

His mind was spinning, overwhelmed with the waves of sensation crashing in. Fingers dug into his back as Percy opened his mouth wider, body arching up and pressing for contact. Luke delved deeper, desire for Percy's taste had made him feel hot all over. He licked over gums and teeth, touching down on Percy's own tongue and coaxing the muscle into a dance. A moan from the younger half-blood reverberated; mouths were sealed together and Luke didn't hesitate in exploring further.

Luke tasted a bit like alcohol but mostly it was something indefinable that made Percy think of nectar and ambrosia. Harsh breathing echoed in his ears as they parted for air, a shameful amount of saliva surrounding their mouths. Percy licked his lips, well-aware of Luke's eyes following every movement. He raised himself a little, using his hold around Luke's shoulders as leverage, and set his lips on the blond's chin; kissing his way through the slobbery mess around Luke's mouth, salvaging the addictive taste.

He inclined his head in just the right angle at just the right moment to meet Percy's lips. Luke gently guided the teen back to the mattress, already licking his way back inside. It was a very long time before their kissing finally slowed down. By then, Luke was aware of the heat pooling in his groin and the aching in his private parts. He brushed away the dark bangs covering Percy's eyes and placed a kiss on the teen's forehead. Percy hummed and Luke's lips traveled down the bridge of his nose. He kissed each cheek and then the line of the demigod's jaw, ending back on those sweet cherry lips. His mouth curved to a smile as he went lower, kissing his way down Percy's chin, his Adam's apple, his neck, his sternum. Ice blue eyes darkened with desire looked up to find Percy watching him with half-lidded eyes. "I want to kiss every part of you," Luke mumbled, pushing himself up.

Percy's hands fell away as Luke took to sitting. His face was now a permanent shade of red, he decided, when Luke took his hand kissing his palm and the back of his hand. And then Luke was kissing the length of his arm, moving from wrist to shoulder but Luke didn't stop there. Reverent kisses ran the length of his collar bones, down his other arm and ending in another kiss to his palm.

"Does that make you uncomfortable?" Luke asked with genuine concern, gently thumbing the soft flesh of Percy's hand.

The green-eyed demigod shook his head. "It's fine, just…" Percy bit his lip and looked the other way.

"Just what?" Luke smothered his grin into Percy's knuckles, kissing each one.

"It makes me hot," Percy mumbled, flexing his fingers to lightly touch Luke's lips. "Like burning."

"Is it bad?"

"It's good."

"Should I continue?"

"Please."

With Percy's permission, Luke moved, finding the most viable position which happened to be between Percy's legs. Luke arched low, taking care not to press their groins too close. His lips found the spot he'd marked at the juncture of Percy's neck and shoulder, retouching the love bite and starting his journey from there.

Fire marked the path that Luke made down Percy's chest. A strangled moan was muffled just in time; Percy's hand flew to his mouth as a wet tongue licked around his nipple. Long fingers wrapped around his wrist and Percy found Luke staring up intently at him.

"Let me hear you," Luke told him, lowering Percy's hand onto the mattress. Lips and tongue traversed the taut pectorals, eyes daring the younger half-blood to look away as Luke pressed a wet kiss to the other nipple.

Percy mewled, flustered and breathless as Luke suckled lightly, teasing the hardening nub with his teeth. At the same time, his free hand took care of the slickened partner, rubbing and pinching and leaving Percy gasping in pleasure.

With his point taken, Luke proceeded southwards, kissing toned abs while his hands were arrested by Percy's smaller ones. He worshipped the sculpted body with his lips, pressing emotions without words onto the heated skin. He reached Percy's navel and couldn't resist nuzzling against the flat stomach as he laid a kiss just above the lip of Percy's briefs. Luke had to suppress a growl, fighting back carnal urges as evidence of arousal rushed into his senses.

Luke sat back, keeping his breathing in check and taking notice of the growing erection in his own boxers. When he met Percy's gaze, he felt another searing bolt run right to his cock.

Percy set their interlaced hands low on his hips, right against the waistband of his underwear. "It's stifling, Luke…" Green eyes arrested his thoughts, dark and glossy as they led his gaze down to the tenting fabric.

It was the ultimate temptation.

The blond licked his lips, thumb running down the indents on Percy's hips, following the warm valley just until it ventured into white briefs. "Shhh," he soothed, hands slipping out of Percy's grasp. Luke had them wander down the lean thighs and defined calves, his caresses almost pious in manner. He kneeled on the bed as he reached Percy's ankles, pulling the smooth appendage to his front.

His toes were curled tightly and Percy's breath caught in his throat when Luke laid a kiss on his knees. Tanned hands caressed his legs as the kisses moved down to his feet followed by a quiet order to turn around. Percy settled on his stomach with a groan, gasping as his hardening member rubbed against the sheets.

Setting Percy's legs back on the mattress, Luke began kissing his way up one leg while his hand massaged the other. He reached the covered rear, and it took a second for Luke to remind himself 'not yet'. His hands settled on Percy's waist as he skipped ahead to the base of the spine. Sweat greeted his tongue as he licked the curving dip of Percy's backbone, pressing a tender kiss on the warm skin once he reached the teen's nape. "Sorry," Luke whispered into ebony hair, shuddering involuntarily at the onslaught Percy's musk. "Doing okay?"

A mess of dark bangs covered Percy's face as he turned his head to reply, croaking out a series of strained words. "… need you more… touch me… kiss me, Luke…"

The desperation lacing those words had the older demigod hastening to comply. Luke turned Percy over to his back, lips claiming the red-kissed pair almost harshly in their haste. Teeth and tongue came together in a frenzied manner, deep moans echoing in the shadowed room. Percy caught Luke's face between his hands, commandeering their lip-lock until more pressing matters came to attention.

They broke apart, blown out pupils meeting as their erect sexes accidentally grinded together. Layers of cloth separated them but the unprecedented action still caused a halt in their movement. Percy stared and Luke swallowed hard, they could barely move knowing that even the slightest budge would bring delirious friction.

Percy could feel the rapid beat of Luke's heart. Wearing nothing but their underwear and lying on top of each other hid nothing from either one of them. Luke was hard, his hot length was pressing a searing brand into Percy's crotch, rubbing not-so-subtly against his own stiffening member. Percy hadn't even gotten himself off before, the necessity hasn't arisen in the past, but in this moment of clarity, this demigod knew exactly what he wanted – what Luke wanted, what the both of them needed.

Foreheads resting together, Luke's hot mouth moved against the corner of Percy's lips, the demanding ache of his erection detracting from his coherency. "Percy, I…"

The younger demigod inclined his head and pressed a kiss to the older one's lips. Percy cupped the strong line of Luke's jaw tighter, one thumb resting against the thick scar running down his cheek. "I want to hear you say it, Luke," he murmured. "Tell me what _you_ want…"

Lips brushed lightly together. Luke shuddered as he recognized the selfsame desires swimming in sea green eyes. He kissed Percy, strong and deep and before he could reconsider his actions, Luke purposely grinded their hips together. Percy's reaction was automatic, his supple body arched up in response and a most beautiful moan left his curved lips.

He heard his own heartbeat thundering in his ears and his lungs were robbed of all air. Percy gasped as Luke pressed down on him even further, sparking massive fireworks to go off under his skin. "…Luke!"

"I want you," said Luke, voice deep and heated and bursting with heady desire. "No more barriers – want to feel you, Perce – everywhere–" The rest of his words didn't stand a chance when Percy surged up and captured his lips.

Arms wrapped around his middle and Percy felt himself being lifted. Luke pulled back from the kiss, teeth grazing his bottom lip as the man's heated touch spread all over his back. "Everywhere it is," Percy agreed in a thin moan. With Luke's assistance, Percy balanced himself on his knees. They shared light, lingering kisses as Luke mimicked his stance so that they were both kneeling atop the mattress, facing each other, with exploring hands familiarizing themselves with the smooth panes of skin revealed solely for their eyes.

"Together?" Luke grinned, hands falling away from Percy's lean frame to settle on his own hips, thumbs hooking into the garter band holding up his boxers.

Percy chuckled, placing his hands on his briefs, fingers poised to pull off the garment. "Okay. Now."

Undergarments were yanked down and off, tossed aside as darkened eyes appraised the bared form before them. Ice blue met sea green and a nervous breath left Luke's chest. A self-conscious smile decorated Percy's lips, his fair hands curling and uncurling against his thighs. Suddenly, a hand was extended to him.

Luke's hand hovered in midair, shaking quite visibly until Percy slipped his own hand into it. Desire was still brewing inside him but for now something more persuasive than his carnal needs fueled him. He gazed at Percy – simple, reserved, beloved Percy – and Luke felt a calming sort of warmth come over him. Luke raised Percy's hand to his lips and laid a soft kiss.

As Luke moved nearer, Percy didn't know what to expect. More than anything, he couldn't stop staring at Luke's face, into those blue eyes. The brush of their erections had Percy biting back a moan. Luke was no more than a foot away from him and he released Percy's hand only to grip him by the chin. The look in his eyes was foreign but it was intensely captivating.

Leaning in and angling low, Luke kissed Percy softly, thrice for good measure. He kept his gaze steady as he let his free hand wander up the side of Percy's thigh, resting low on the teen's hips. In the darkness of the room, faint slivers of moonlight traced the angles of Luke's face as he whispered his words in a different tongue. Eyes gleamed with an ethereal sheen as the statement flowed freely from him, quiet and solemn, honoring it as one would an oath. Words he'd looked so far to define were finally laid out before the only one he'd address them to.

_You are my life, my love. You are my eromenos._

Eyes wide, Percy swallowed the choking emotion threatening to spill his long unshed tears. At long last there was nothing left to doubt. He took a deep breath, giving voice to the completion of the ancient promise. Percy's restless hands finally found calm when he placed them on Luke's shoulder.

_Then, I'm yours forever; and so you are mine, my erastês._

Luke felt unbelievably light at hearing Percy's response. Keeping Percy's gaze on him with his firm yet gentle grip on the teen's chin, Luke's other hand travelled down from slim hips to grasp the younger half-blood's manhood.

Long lashes touched the smooth red-tinted cheeks. Percy whimpered as Luke's careful touches explored his most private parts. A heated palm cupped him; calloused pads massaging his tight sacs and prompting an embarrassing mewl to tear from his throat. His knees sunk into the mattress as he widened his stance, embarrassed as he was unable to help himself from pressing into the intimate touch. Luke's hand then moved to his cock, fingers circling tight around the base before fondling it's way to the tip and then going back – drawing out more moans as the blond worked in a careful pace.

Percy's temptingly red lips were parted, letting out the most symphonic cries he's ever heard, and it was simply impossible for Luke to resist. He drew himself to his full height, the hand on Percy's chin moving to take hold of ebony hair at the back of his head as he pulled the teen into an open-mouthed kiss. His own erect cock was trapped between their bodies, honed abdominal muscles rubbing against the sensitive flesh with Percy's hardness enclosed in his fist pressed beside it.

The kiss was sudden but very much welcome. Fingernails dug into Luke's shoulders before Percy wrapped his arms more tightly around the older one's neck, grinding his lithe body against the taller form. Luke's tongue invaded his mouth and, in a quick motion, Percy felt Luke's penis – hot and big and hard – squeezed in the same grasp that held his own. Without losing pace, Luke's hand jacked off both of their members, sending great spasms of arousal all over his body.

Luke's tongue slipped out of Percy's mouth, catching a dribble of saliva that was making its way to the teen's jaw. Maintaining his posture was starting to be a hassle, his straining erection demanded greater attention now that it's gotten a taste of it. A decision shot through his foggy mind and Luke quickly moved to put it into play. Undoing his hold on their sexes, Luke wrapped his freed arm around Percy's waist, supporting the lean figure as he sank into a sitting position, stretching out his legs.

Percy found himself on his ass, sitting on Luke's lap flush against the older one's front. Their stiff lengths were pressed so close together with the way he was straddling Luke's hips. Luke kissed his forehead and Percy hummed, threading one hand into sweat-damp locks of sandy blond hair. He pulled Luke into a kiss, a rumble warming his chest as he's reacquainted with the man's taste. The hand around his waist traced patterns at the small of his back, Luke's other hand soon joined it, looping under his arm and embracing him tight.

As their kiss slowed to a stop, blond lashes opened to find Percy staring up at him with a smile. "Yes, Percy?" Luke asked, unable to stop his own grin from blooming.

The dark-haired teen sighed, the minimal distance between their faces had his nose brushing against Luke's as he shook his head. The shadows couldn't do their job properly; green eyes stayed bright as Percy's whole world focused on the man in his arms, in whose arms he rested. "This isn't weird at all," he said in a giggly whisper.

A single blond eyebrow rose. "Should it be weird?"

Percy shrugged. "I wouldn't know but this is just…" He pouted, trying to find the right word. "Normal. Too normal…" At finding a smirk on Luke, Percy rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. Like, after having you as my brother, best friend, mentor, and leader – after all that, this is…" He caught a warm smile on Luke's lips and he bowed his head, vainly fighting off another blush. "This didn't come as a surprise."

"More like it's the only thing that's been missing, right?" Luke indulged the teen's thinking. Percy met his gaze again and nodded, the corner of those gorgeous lips hitched up in a shy smile. Luke gave in and kissed him, a glint in his ice blue eyes as they parted. "Maybe you've wanted me all along."

The tone was teasing but as Percy considered the words, he found them irrefutable. "Maybe I did," he answered softly.

Luke felt a familiar grip around his heart, something he'd only experienced once and in this very same room nearly two years past. The arresting rush of wonder and awe that had him freezing at the sight of Percy's small form cocooned in sheets on the empty side of the bed reserved for Luke – that blinding moment of clarity only accumulated more and more moments through the years and right now they all came back to him, thinning his breath and making his heart palpitate at an inhuman pace. Blinking, Luke found Percy's steady gaze on him, he saw the wisdom in those sea green eyes and he knew that Percy understood him completely – without saying a word, without asking a question, with nothing but unadulterated devotion, Percy _knew_.

Intoxicating lips descended on him and Percy allowed them to take his breath. Strong hands rubbed his back, exploring his bare body; memorizing. Percy mimicked their movements, slender fingers caressing Luke's toned physique, exploring the dips and muscles and faltering in the slightest when his hands came upon their sexes.

A quiet smack echoed as their mouths pulled apart. It was easily overcome by a groan from Luke as Percy's hands experimentally slithered down his erect length. Through half-lidded eyes Luke found a curious gaze directed at him.

Percy hung onto Luke's bottom lip, unable to suppress the urge to rock against the man's heated flesh. It felt unbelievably good, seeing Luke react to his touch, feeling the hot pulse of Luke's manhood in his hands. But his own sex was throbbing for attention. He shifted his position, clenching both hands around Luke's cock as well as his own. Steadfastly looking into ice blue eyes, Percy canted his hips, rubbing erections and breaking out a gasp as sensation burned his taut body. Luke was onto him in a heartbeat.

Tongue slipping into the wet and welcoming mouth, Luke had his hands settle on the teen's smooth rear. Fingers were spread over the pale skin, claiming, owning. He kneaded the soft flesh, earning himself broken moans and an almost painful clench of hands around his shaft. Percy broke away keening when Luke's grip on his ass pulled their bodies closer, sharply grinding their erections together. Luke kissed the underside of Percy's jaw, licking and sucking at the sweat-layered skin as the teen continued to roll his hips against him. He bit his way down that porcelain neck, inadvertently ending back on the love bite that started it all.

Percy stilled for a second when Luke's lips reintroduced themselves to the reddened blemish on the base of his neck. A moan of the man's name left his lips when he felt a rough tongue laving up the mark. Hands squeezed his ass and Percy instinctively rutted against Luke. He could feel a sticky wetness travelling down his hands and a little exploring brought curious fingers around the heads of their erections, thumbing curiously at the tips when Luke shivered against him, fingernails digging into the flesh of his backside. Percy took that as a good sign and doubled his efforts, sating the ache in his manhood with every pull and grind against Luke's. He kept one hand on their sexes, looping his other arm around Luke's neck, pressing closer as the blond resumed sucking on his skin.

It was bruising, Luke noticed with a sense of triumph as he pulled back for a second to see his work. The patch of skin exactly the size of his mouth was a loud shade of red and purple and it was beautiful. He was thinking of starting another one when a hand fisted in his hair and Percy came down on him hard. Stunted breaths filled his ears and Luke noticed the slight tremors running down Percy's thighs. The hand on his hard-on squeezed tight and a squelching noise resounded quietly as Percy drew away, ready to surge back in. Luke's hands moved back to Percy's waist and held the teen securely, stopping his movements as Luke whispered directly into his ear. "Okay, Perce?"

Messy ebony hair fell over the flushed face as Percy turned to Luke. He was sweaty and panting and barely able to keep his eyes open. "It's tight," he whispered, voice scratchy and small. "Aching so much. Just a little more, Luke, I feel–"

The younger half-blood didn't have the word but Luke knew Percy was nearing his climax. He brushed away the dark fringes over the creased brows, kissing Percy on the lips as he made a decision. "Lie down," Luke murmured, setting both hands on either side of the teen's chest, unable to resist from running his thumbs on the perked nipples. Percy gasped, arching closer to the touch and Luke kissed him again. Spreading his legs, Luke gently guided Percy to the mattress before folding his own legs under him. His cock twitched at the sight, sacs tightening and sending all the right dizzying signals to his brain.

Percy wiped his hands on the sheets, breathing hard as he found himself on his back, staring up at Luke who kneeled between his legs. Dim moonlight afforded him a passable view of their sweaty bodies, erect sexes and all, but the expected bout of self-consciousness wasn't there anymore. More than anything, Percy felt a sense of pride at having Luke's eyes rake down his naked form, at finding heady arousal in those eyes at the sight of him, at seeing Luke's own hand squeezing down his thick beautiful cock as his eyes bore into Percy's. Luke arched over him, grinding their flushed hard penises against each other and melding their mouths in searing, slick heat. A groan escaped his swollen lips as Luke pulled back. Idly, he latched a hand onto the back of Luke's neck, playing with the sweaty strands of blond hair at the base and then Luke asked the question.

"Would you let me kiss you there?"

Confusion had Percy scrunching his brows but then Luke's hand stroked his stiffened cock and Percy understood. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes grew wide. _On his manhood?_

"I did say I wanted to kiss you everywhere," Luke reminded him, smiling a little. "But I won't do it if you don't want me to."

Percy could feel the burn all over his body, from head to toe, any single brush of skin to skin would have him crying out. His cock was straining, desperate for friction, if Luke kissed him there… The mental image had Percy groaning out as a fresh flush of arousal ran down to his cock. "Okay…" his weak voice managed. He pulled Luke into a kiss, maybe for good luck, and then the blond was kissing southwards.

Luke adjusted his position, going on all fours as he slithered down the lean body until he had one thigh on either side of his face and Percy's pre-cum-leaking member right in front of him. He ran his hands up and down the trembling thighs, attempting to soothe them. Blown out pupils ringed by a thin band of blue looked up to meet his captive audience. Softly, Luke pressed a kiss to the inner side of the lean appendage.

Every kiss went lower and Percy bit down on his lip in anticipation but it didn't stop the cry from breaking out of him when Luke's mouth descended on his sex. A wet tongue licked his balls, curving over and around them before drawing them closer to puckered lips. High-pitched gasps echoed in the room as Luke licked the heavy sacs, smothering a kiss in between them before moving up to the base of his cock.

Flushed red and leaking, the stiff manhood before him made Luke's mouth water. He set his lips on the flushed underside, right against the thick vein that stood out. Sharper cries reached his ears as he suckled his way to the tip, getting a heavier taste of Percy's pre-cum as he neared the head. Stretching out his hands, Luke used them to lower the teen's legs as he moved closer, running rough palms along Percy's hips as he flicked his tongue over the head.

His body slumped into the covers, feeling unbelievably tense as Luke teased his sex; clear, viscous fluid painted those maddening lips as he peppered kisses on the sensitive head. Ice blue eyes arrested his gaze as Luke parted his lips and took the wet glans into his mouth. His hips canted up, body arching off the bed and head tossing to the side. Percy whimpered, Luke's strong hands regulating his efforts to push deeper into that hot tavern.

A mantra of his name fell from Percy's lips as dark lashes squeezed together, chest heaving and hands fisting into the sheets. Luke reveled in it, in knowing that he caused it, that only he had brought this upon Percy, that it was only him that Percy allowed to do so. He rested the flat of his tongue against the slit, cleaning off the fluid leaking from it and filing away the taste that was solely Percy Jackson. Urged on by desire and confidence, Luke slowly took in more, receiving another cry of his name from the teen. He expected this venture to be odd but instead, Luke found it most arousing, feeling Percy's hot length inside his mouth, tasting him, getting more than intimate with the most private part of him – it released a deep groan from his throat and Luke was pleased to find that it got him an encouraging reaction from the younger demigod.

Percy didn't know what to do with himself. Luke had every inch of him, sucking and tonguing and moaning and just about blowing his mind with the shocks of pleasure that every small move did to his taut body. His fingers gripped his hair, wet from sweat and sticking to his face, Percy couldn't do more than try to steady his uneven breaths; with Luke's ministrations arresting the air and the continuous spew of moans from his lips, Percy's lungs were desperate. Then again, so was the rest of his body. With every suction, Percy felt more of that delicious heat pooling in his gut, it had his balls tightening and his penis throbbing. Cool air breezed by his wet cock as Luke slowly pulled back, tongue pressing against the thick vein on the underside and then swirling around the head.

Lips parted from the slick head but not for long. Luke smiled to himself as he pressed another kiss to the tip of Percy's shaft, letting his top lip catch on the flushed glans as he dragged his mouth downwards. Wet kisses covered the hard length on all sides, Luke nuzzled against the base, finding the teen's musk concentrated there as he lapped at the burning skin. Hands slipped from Percy's waist squeezing past his rear to the underside of his thighs as Luke sank his mouth back onto the younger one's sex. As he bobbed his head lower, Luke pulled Percy's hips up against him, humming heavily as the smooth head brushed the roof of his mouth on its way to the back of his throat.

His voice was octaves higher than normal but Percy's mind was swimming in too much heat and arousal to be ashamed of that fact. Following Luke's lead, Percy started rolling his hips, watching with bated breath and half-mast eyes as his erection slid seamlessly into Luke's mouth, swollen lips taking in every inch of him. The slick muscles of Luke's mouth were hollowed around his shaft, sucking hard as the blond bobbed up and down the sensitive flesh. Percy cried out Luke's name in between moans as the coils around his groin compressed and closed right inside his straining cock. Eyes squeezed shut, Percy left himself to Luke's capable hands, the calloused pads pressing into his ass and pulling him nearer and deeper and so much _closer_. He wouldn't be surprised if he lost his voice, all that mattered was that Luke heard exactly how undone he'd become under his touch.

"Luke please – so hot – tight – don't stop – please–"

The barely coherent statement only served to further Luke's drive. Percy's usually soft tone turned high-pitched and sinfully erotic, Luke could feel his own manhood leaking at the mere sound of a breath leaving those cherry lips. His hands left Percy's waist without disturbing the increasingly erratic pace of their thrusts, caressing the gently curving path of the teen's sides. Fingers massaged the stretched skin over rib indents, thumbs stroking the slight bulge of sculpted pectorals. He traced the perked nipples with his fingernails, loving the way Percy threw his head back at the attention, pushing his cock all the way to the base with one thrust into Luke's mouth. The lithe body under him was completely strung out and begging, so when Luke pinched those nipples and Percy froze, Luke knew that tangy spurt going down his throat wasn't just pre-cum anymore. Pulling off, Luke couldn't help but swipe at the white drop forming over the flushed tip one last time before he set his hand on it.

Luke's large hand held him in a vice-like grip, stroking his length as he found exhilarating release. Percy couldn't stop himself from bucking into the tight circle as warm squirts of his seed left him, painting messy lines across Luke's chest. Stuttering cries carried his too-high voice out into the night.

Blown out pupils couldn't look away, taking in every detail as Percy's sweaty body lay bare and sated before him; porcelain skin shaded with red, long dark lashes fanned out, tongue peeking behind perfect white teeth and rounded lips, breathlessly coming down from his climax. Luke squeezed out everything that Percy's cock could give before finally releasing the softening length. Cupping the teen's cheek with his marginally cleaner hand, Luke kissed him, feeling renewed passion burning in his veins as Percy moaned into his mouth. Lean arms draped over his shoulders and he allowed Percy to bring him closer, molding lips and tongue together. The smell of Percy's musk was infused into the very air that he breathed and Luke forgot himself for a moment, giving in to the need to feel Percy's bare form against him.

"Luke!" Percy broke the kiss with a gasp, eyes suddenly wide as he felt the older one's still hard sex sliding against his skin.

"Sorry." The blond made to move away but Percy's hold around his neck tightened.

Concern furrowed Percy's brows. "I didn't realize you were still – I'm sorry–"

"Nothing to be sorry about," Luke chuckled, kissing the teen softly.

"But…" Percy allowed that talented mouth to distract him for a few seconds. When Luke released his lips, Percy continued. "Let me take care of you."

Luke stared.

Percy didn't think he could get any redder at this point. "It's only fair," he mumbled.

A defeated smile rose on Luke's lips just before he pressed them against the tip of Percy's nose. "I don't want to trouble you," Luke whispered, kissing the flushed cheeks and pouting lips. "But I know you can't be swayed when you decide on things…" Percy's lips lifted in a proud smile and Luke couldn't resist nibbling on that plump bottom lip. "How do you feel about _diamerizein_?"

Percy's face displayed confusion. "Between the thighs?"

"Just like the custom of Ancient Greece," Luke affirmed. "Between an _erastês_–" he kissed the corner of Percy's mouth "–and his _erômenos_…"

"You could go further," Percy noted in a shy but determined tone. "You could."

Throat rumbling at his moan, Luke covered that darling mouth in a sweet kiss. "It will be enough for tonight, Percy, but thank you." Seeing the hint of hurt in those green eyes, Luke added, "We'll save that for next time, okay?"

Percy sucked in a breath, the bright band of his irises nearly shining as he stared deeply into Luke's eyes. A promise of next time. He searched those eyes and realized that there was no bargaining with the decision. "Alright… If that's what you want."

"It's more than just what I want," Luke chastised, thumb stroking Percy's cheek. "It's more than I could ever ask for."

Luke's kiss cleared his mind and Percy wound his arms more securely around the blond's neck, kissing back with more enthusiasm. He brought his legs together, sealing them tight as the act would require.

Feeling the movement underneath him, Luke started preparing himself, taking hold of his unattended cock now dripping with viscous pre-cum. There was no means for him to procure lube right now; he didn't even know if there was any such thing within the ship's premises so he'd have to make-do. He coated his shaft with the clear fluid, grunting a little as he rubbed the sensitive flesh. His knees settled on either side of Percy's thighs just below the knees. Ending their kiss, Luke gazed down to check his position, shifting a little lower so as not to accidentally hurt Percy when he moved. Meeting the green-eyed stare, Luke received a nod.

A soft sigh left Percy's parted lips just before Luke captured them in another lip-lock as he lowered his erect manhood into the valley of Percy's thighs. Moans rolled off his tongue as he felt the thick weight sliding between his compressed appendages. The head, slick and hot, parted the soft flesh and Percy felt something like an electric shock shoot up his spent cock.

Tongue sliding out of its entwinement with Percy's, Luke groaned out as he pushed his hardness all the way into Percy's sealed thighs. Short blond lashes obscured his half-lidded vision as he kissed across Percy's jaw just so he could whisper into his ear. "You feel so good, Perce," he breathed, tongue snaking out to lick the fleshy lobe. "Only you."

The words were followed by a kiss and an exploration on the outer shell of his ear using teeth and tongue. Percy sighed as Luke slowly lifted his hips, dragging out his searing length before pushing back in. He crossed his legs at the ankle, toes curling together as Luke maintained his pace and the slap of skin on skin became a steady rhythm echoing in the dark.

Teeth grazed the cartilage, blowing a warm puff of air into the canal. Fingernails suddenly dug into the skin of his neck and back and Luke couldn't help but grin. He nosed his way into ebony locks, inhaling the rousing scent that sent delightful shivers down his spine and had him thrusting double-time.

Percy held on tight, struggling to keep his form still as Luke started kissing a particularly sensitive spot behind his ear. Luke's body was arched so low over him that his muscled abdomen rubbed against Percy's not-so-flaccid cock with every dive. Percy didn't even know he could get hard again so quickly but the sparks reigniting in his body were too familiar to push away. Teasing bites were laid high on his neck, teeth taking the soft flesh in between them and a versatile tongue licking at it. Percy gave a sharp cry, cock twitching to attention.

Luke felt the half-hard shaft pressing against him before he heard Percy's muttered groan. He smiled against the new love bite that he was making, laying a light kiss on the bruising skin as he intentionally grinded his firm abs against Percy's reinvigorated manhood in the next roll of his hips. He wasn't disappointed. Percy's hands clutched him tighter, feverish whispers of '_Luke_', '_yes_', and '_please_' assaulting his ears as he laid his body completely over the teen's lean figure. Luke turned Percy's face towards him and slipped his tongue between the parted lips.

His whole body shivered. A guttural moan reverberated in his mouth as Luke refused to let their lips part. Percy breathed hard through his nose, tongue slip and sliding against Luke's as the man resumed thrusting. His cock was trapped between their bodies, fully erect and pleasured with every grind that Luke used to drive his own shaft in between the firm thighs. Percy nibbled on Luke's bottom lip as they broke apart for air, keeping the blue-eyed man close.

Percy was licking into his mouth, careful and exploring and it had Luke humming in approval. He opened his mouth wider, allowing the teen full access. One arm slipped under Percy's waist and Luke rocked their bodies harder together, losing more and more of his restraint every time his sex slipped into the deliciously tight valley. Fingers gripped his hair tight as Percy engaged his tongue, prodding and sucking on the rough muscle. This newfound boldness made Luke grin deviously, coaxing the teen even deeper as his pace quickened in response.

It came to a point where Percy couldn't even tell if the familiar taste on his tongue was of Luke or of his own. Percy let his hands wander all over the sun-kissed body, moaning and groaning as slick heat led him everywhere on the muscled form. Prominent muscles pressed against him, he could almost feel the rush of blood underneath as he caressed his way down Luke's front and sides, winding his arm around the heavy torso. Luke's constant motion made his back roll in graceful waves and Percy was more than fascinated with the play of muscles under his fingertips. Ending their kiss, Percy slumped against the mattress overwhelmed in heat, spread hands holding on tight as Luke continued to impale him.

Luke could feel it coming, that high point of ecstasy. He could feel it in his bones, in the deepest parts of him; he could feel it in the way Percy held him impossibly close. He buried his face into the crook of Percy's neck, slamming hard and fast between those smooth beautiful thighs, pressing in oh-so close against Percy's cock. Small yet strong hands grabbed him by the hips, bringing him deeper in between heated flesh, making him gasp and grunt as he lost himself in the motion. "Percy I'm gonna – let me pull out–"

Percy whined, shaking his head. He kept his unrelenting grip, clenching his thighs tighter as Luke's thrusts stuttered and that first jet of warm sticky semen splashed on his skin. A moan broke from his lips. Percy arched up what little he could against Luke as the man called out his name. Luke's sex was buried in him, shooting its hot load over and over and over again and Percy found his own release. His seed burst out in between their abdomens, spilling wet and squelching cum over their sweat-layered skin.

With a final thrust, Luke gasped out an empty breath, eyes squeezed shut and swollen lips rounder than the moon. Under him, Percy was in no greater shape, shivering slightly at the experience of climaxing twice within such a short time. Shaking hands cupped the teen's cheeks and Luke pressed a soft kiss against them right as his body gave in and collapsed on top of the younger demigod. Heavy breaths passed between their parted lips as they lay together in silence. The rise and fall of their chests mimicked each other's, humid air infused with the smell of sex permeated their skin, and hearts beat relentlessly trying to deliver blood and motor function to their numbed physiques. The arms around his middle shifted, holding him weakly, and Luke nuzzled closer to Percy.

He had never felt so spent in his entire life, not even after a full day of training the army. Percy grunted softly as Luke inched closer, the slide of heated skin against each other making him moan only to have Luke take the sound from his lips with a kiss. A sigh marked their parting, shadowed faces not moving past a centimeter of distance from the other. His throat felt raw and Percy didn't trust himself to speak just yet so he opted to just communicate with smiles and hugs – those usually worked between them, anyway.

One arm was still trapped under Percy's waist but Luke wasn't in a hurry to retrieve his appendage. Long minutes were spent catching their breaths and after getting the better part of his brain working again, Luke used his feet to coax Percy's ankles into uncrossing. The green-eyed teen didn't put up much resistance, letting his lean legs part and Luke realized just how much he'd ejaculated between those gorgeous thighs; plenty. "Oh damn," he murmured against Percy's jaw, half-lidded eyes locking into a hazy pair. "I made a mess."

A smile quirked the corner of Percy's lips. "We both did."

Luke grinned against the warm skin, sluggishly raising himself up on one elbow and giving their semen-splattered bodies a quick glance. "We better clean up."

"Is the suite's bathroom still working?" Percy asked with a loose smile and a raspy tone, eyes trailing towards the closed door at the far corner of the room. "Let's stay the night here…"

Luke raised a brow at the comment while his mind automatically conceded to the statement. "Alright." He carefully rolled them over and sat up, Percy ending up on his lap. Luke frowned at the sight of body fluids seeping into the light covers they'd just left. Grimacing, Luke added, "But we're going to have to change the covers."

Percy giggled, looping one arm through Luke's and leading the way towards the bathroom.

The lights still worked and the water still ran but their search for soap turned out nil. Neither of them minded it, though. The shower stall wasn't made to fit two people but they squeezed in comfortably together anyway. Given their cramped space, it was no surprise that Luke wouldn't stop kissing the younger demigod as the shower rained cold water over their heads. It was a rather pleasant change from the stifling heat they'd just experienced. Percy allowed himself to get soaked and pretty soon, all evidence of their intimate relations were gone from his skin save for the red marks standing out on his neck. Luke was quick to notice.

"Sorry about the bites," the blond said sheepishly, fingers trailing around the blemish on porcelain skin. "You should probably heal them before anyone notices…"

Percy grinned, standing on tiptoes to catch the swelling drop of water that had gathered on Luke's chin. Then he tilted his head in a way that exposed the mouth-sized hickey, reaching out to touch it with his own fingers. It was pretty big and was placed strategically such that not even armor would hide it. A thought bubbled up in his mind and it made Percy feel giddy. "Nah."

"Nah?" Luke raised a brow at him.

"I think I'd actually like for everyone to see it," Percy declared, riding the excited energy now coursing through him. "Or, you know, I don't care if they do. But I like this, having this mark, love bite, or whatever you call it."

Fascination dominated Luke's features, his hand on Percy's neck moving to grip the half-blood by the chin as Luke leaned closer, lips brushing together as he asked, "Do I want to know why?"

Pouting, Percy pecked the older one's lips, green eyes shining with his reply. "Because you gave it to me." His mien sobered as his statement's continuation flashed in his mind. Percy pursed his lips, taking a breath and deciding it had to be said. "And because when you leave…" Luke's reaction was immediate, a shade of hurt overtook the mirth in his eyes. "I'll have this on me to remember you by…"

"It's gonna heal in time, Perce," Luke whispered.

"I know," Percy smiled.

"So by the time I return to you–" Luke went for a quick kiss, smiling back at the teen. "–it'll be all healed and I can mark you again..."

A short laugh rumbled in Percy's chest and he embraced the taller demigod, burying his face against the soaked chest and smothering a kiss against the sternum.

Eventually, Luke turned off the shower and Percy commandeered the water to leave them dry, hairs left a bit damp just for comfort. Going back into the main room, Luke pulled out a new bedcover from the armoire while Percy headed over to the bed and pulled off the one stained by their deeds. When he found Percy carefully folding the blanket, Luke asked jokingly, "You're not thinking of keeping that, too, are you?"

"Maybe I will." Percy stuck out his tongue in jest, setting the dirty sheet on the floor.

Luke strode over and pulled Percy to his side, kissing his temple with a laugh. They climbed into bed, lying on the rearranged pillows and covering their bare bodies with the starched blanket. Luke lay on his right side with Percy facing him. "By the way," Luke began as Percy found a comfortable spot in his arms. "Was it just me, or was the boat rocking earlier?" He secured his hands at Percy's back, holding the dark-haired demigod against his chest. "You know, while we were–"

Percy blushed deeply and squashed Luke's cheeks with his hands, blocking the rest of the words. "I didn't mean for that to happen," he squealed in embarrassment. "You know I lose control on things when I'm distracted." He glared at the blond daring him to comment but instead, Luke just drew him nearer and Percy allowed the man to kiss him in apology.

The hands pressing in on his cheeks slackened and Luke's left hand settled over Percy's right. He wanted to kiss the teen deeper but felt wary of starting something again when they'd only just gotten themselves clean. Besides, there was something else on his mind tonight, something (another thing) that he'd been putting off for so long it was beginning to be shameful. As they continued kissing, Luke led Percy's hand down his neck, guiding the hand down his chest towards a particular spot just underneath his left armpit. The moment those nimble fingers touched upon the skin, Luke felt a shock go through him and he broke their kiss with a soft gasp.

A confused set of green eyes stared at the man. "Why are you making me touch your armpit?" Percy asked, feeling ridiculous even as the words left his mouth.

"Not the armpit, Perce," Luke murmured as he pressed Percy's hand against the sensitive spot. Ice blue eyes stared imploringly at the teen before him. "It's right here."

Percy's jaw dropped and he hastily tried to move his hand away but Luke held on steadfastly. A tremble ran down his arm as he let curiosity take control. Gentle strokes traversed the cool skin as Percy shifted closer; the brush of their sexes went unnoticed as he watched Luke's face. "Why are you showing me this?"

"Because I trust you with my life," Luke breathed. "You _are_ my life." He kissed the parted lips softly. "And if anything goes wrong with the war, you should know how to stop me."

Pain seeped into the younger one's face. Percy blinked and he felt wet drops on his lashes.

"Please don't cry," Luke begged, lifting his other hand and caressing the warm cheeks, Percy's eyes slipped shut as he thumbed away at the tears. He kissed each eyelid, speaking quietly in their intimate distance. "I promised your mom that I would never make you cry; don't make me break that promise, Perce…"

Trembling, the teen opened his eyes. "I promised her I wouldn't ever cry again," Percy admitted in a hushed tone, finally slipping his hand away from Luke's mortal spot. "Guess that's a bust now for the both of us…" He smiled weakly.

The crease between Luke's brows deepened. "I'm sorry."

"Make me a new promise then," Percy spoke with a quivering voice, staring right up into bright blue eyes. "Promise me you'll come back. That no matter what happens, you'll come back. I need to hear it from you."

Luke breathed deeply, enveloping the teen in his arms securely. "I promise you I'll return. I will return to you, Percy Jackson, and I'll never leave you again. I swear it on the River Styx."

Waves rose high and crashed with a loud smack against the ship's side but the sea vessel remained undisturbed.

Percy leaned up and kissed Luke, breathing a heartfelt "Thank you" when they parted.

With Percy comfortably resting his head under the crook of his neck, Luke felt infinitely more confident for what awaited them tomorrow. Silence finally reigned as the two demigods surrendered to sleep cocooned in each other's embrace.


	31. Chapter 31

Something felt different when he rose from sleep that morning – something in the air, in the too comfortable warmth of the sheets, in the light touches on his cheek. A moan rumbled in his chest and he felt the soft warmth against him shift lightly. He furrowed his brows and held onto the smooth figure, feeling apprehensive at the thought of it slipping away.

A quiet peal of laughter reached his ears followed by an amused murmur. "All these years we've slept in the same bed and I only find out now that you're a hugger…"

Light blue eyes blinked open, finding focus on the smiling face just within two inches of himself. Luke wore a confused expression which quickly gave way to shock when he realized their intimate position and their lack of clothes but then memories of the previous night surfaced in his foggy brain and his face finally settled on a fond look. "Good morning…"

The age-old gesture of Luke's hand brushing back his bangs suddenly felt like the most romantic thing in the world and Percy's breath hitched a little. "The best morning, actually," he whispered, leaning in close.

Luke's hand trailed up the porcelain skin from the base of Percy's spine up to his neck, urging the younger one closer as he moved in to brush their sleep-dry lips. "You don't usually wake up before me," Luke noted, heart eerily calm as though it was the usual business for him to wake up naked with the teen in his arms.

Percy only smiled in reply, pursing his lips and pressing Luke onto his back. His sleep had been troubled and when he woke up at the crack of dawn, he couldn't bring himself to return to the land of dreams – but Luke didn't need to know that. Today was Luke's big day, the big day for everyone in their camp; Percy thought it best not to add unnecessary worry. He positioned himself over Luke, laying chest to chest and tangling his fingers into sandy blond hair. Blue eyes were warm, affection shining in their depths as Luke's hands traveled down his arms and held him in place.

Pale sunlight streamed in from the open balcony. Fresh wafts of the ocean breeze cooled the room but their sleep-warm bodies kept them more than comfortable.

Luke relaxed further as Percy lay down on his chest, nimble fingers drawing his face lower so that their chins almost touched. But before Percy could close the short distance between their lips, the suite's door banged open.

Therese Nolan took a step in, dressed in full battle regalia. She saw her two superiors in bed covered by a single sheet and she promptly backed out. The door slammed shut, followed by a quick shout from the daughter of Enyo. "Apologies for the interruption!"

It all happened so quickly that Percy and Luke were struck immobile, brains still catching up. The sound of more than one pair of hurried footsteps moving away echoed from the closed door and Luke burst out laughing. Percy pouted at him but was soon coerced into chuckling along. Luke traced the bruised patch of skin on Percy's neck with one hand, smiling at his handiwork. "It's safe to assume we have a search party looking for us."

"Should've left a note," Percy grinned as Luke rolled them over until the blond was on top. He leaned in a little to the man's touch, holding back a moan as their bare bodies lined up when Luke kissed his forehead. "Now what?"

A heave of breath left Luke, his hand longingly caressing Percy's cheek. "Now we get back to the real world."

**xxx**

His hands descended on leather and metal, texture rough and temperature cool under his fingertips. Bright eyes traveled the steel length installed upon the wall, finding scars and dents on the trusty scabbard now covered with a thin layer of dust. The corners of his mouth tightened and with a decisive grip he pulled the empty sword sheath down from its mount.

Percy entered their suite to find Luke slipping the scabbard's leather strap into the belt loops of his camouflage pants. The wooden door was left slightly ajar as Percy hastened in his steps towards the blond.

"For old times' sake," Luke answered the unspoken question as he saw the teen approach in his periphery. He straightened up, Backbiter's sheath secure at his side.

"You still look silly," Percy stated, nonetheless allowing a small grin to lift his lips. "And don't tell me you're planning to lead this expedition half-naked." His focus flicked between Luke's bare chest and the man's mirth-filled blue eyes, raising a brow.

Luke returned the demigod's smile. "Okay, I won't tell you."

Percy rolled his eyes, walking over to the closet and picking out a plain white tee. As he pushed the drawer back, he felt Luke come up behind him and wrap strong arms around his waist. Luke's chin rested on his shoulder, lips pressing a light kiss on the hickey on his neck; Percy gave a short hum of approval. He picked apart Luke's hands and placed the pressed shirt between them, meeting Luke's lips for a fleeting kiss. "At least wear a t-shirt."

A pointed cough shot through the silence, making the two half-bloods look towards the door. Kelli's red lips were hitched in a smirk, amber eyes narrowed at her superiors as she delivered a message. "The army has been assembled in the courtyard. They await your orders." She could feel the gossamer warmth dissolving as Luke separated from Percy, a familiar steel edge highlighting the suddenly guarded eyes.

"We'll be joining them shortly."

The senior empousa bowed, pulling the door shut as she exited – the ghost of her knowing smile was the last to leave the room.

Luke pulled on the t-shirt Percy had picked out for him while the younger one fetched his collapsible shield. Percy strapped on the bronze wristwatch, its decorated clock face etched with symbols of victory – he hoped they would prove true for them now more than ever. Luke headed over towards the corner closet throwing the doors wide open and revealing a pair of bronze Greek armor. He put on the bronze breastplate over his T-shirt and Percy was at his side in an instant, securing the clasps. When Percy was done, Luke picked out the teen's armor and helped him into them. He also brought down a pair of leather arm bracers and slipped them onto the shorter half-blood's forearms.

"Ready?"

Percy closed the armoire. "I'm all set."

Ice blue eyes swept the room, taking in every speck of detail. Luke found the bedside table where a golden discus and a small hand-painted vase were displayed. The discus had faded a bit over the years, the once blinding sheen dulled, but the etching on its back was still well-defined. The vase, on the other hand, showed marginally more damage. Cracks ran all over the terracotta piece, crisscrossing over the black-painted figures of Greek heroes – evidence of a once-broken-pact, but the vase stood whole now; meticulously glued together by shaking hands and a heavy heart.

Quietly, Percy allowed Luke his time. He followed the blond's eyes all over their shared room and he felt an indefinable shiver run down his body when Luke's gaze settled on the pair of gifts. "Do you remember when you bought me that?" Percy couldn't stop himself from asking in a subdued tone.

"I told you that one day you'd be just like those heroes you idolized so much," Luke replied in the same shushed voice. "You were twelve, I could tell that you didn't believe me then… so how about now?"

"Now?" Green eyes looked up past ebony bangs. "Now, there's only one hero in my eyes, the one who had always been there. I will lead his army to victory because he promised me that he'll come back."

Luke nodded, a small smile softening his features. "Heroes always keep their promises."

**xxx**

Rows and rows of armored figures were lined up before them, weapons of steel and celestial bronze glinting under the morning sun. Grim faces looked up at the pair that stood atop the short flight of stairs. The air all around them was tight and tense. A low grumble came from Atlas deep in the middle of the palace and an uneasy shift flitted through the gathered troops.

Luke cleared his throat, prompting everyone to attention. On his direct right stood Percy, behind them the rest of the faction leaders stood in a single file. "This is the day we've been preparing for," Luke addressed his army with a strong voice. "Before this day comes to an end, we will have Lord Kronos among us. He will walk the earth once more."

Fists took to the air, raising weapons with a loud battle cry. "LORD KRONOS!"

"I will lead the first squadron into the labyrinth, clearing the path to our invasion," Luke continued. "By sundown, Camp Half-Blood will fall!"

A deafening roar rose from the army as they threw their fisted right hands into the air sans weaponry and then began thumping their chests, armor and all. The faction leaders soon followed and Percy held his fist close to his heart.

Luke struck his own right hand against his chest, fingers curled tight into his palm. "Down with the gods and hail Kronos!"

"KRONOS! KRONOS! KRONOS!"

When the last shout died down, Luke turned towards his subordinates. "Queen Sess," he nodded towards the Snake Queen. "I require a couple of your subjects for the expedition."

The green-scaled royalty revealed her fangs when she smiled, motioning with a gold-cuffed hand for three Scythian Dracaena to move forward. "Will three be enough?"

"Three are plenty, dear Queen." Luke bowed again before turning towards the daughter of Enyo. "You stay with the army, Nolan, keep them at the ready. We will return with the string and after that, the invasion of Camp Half-Blood will commence."

Therese nodded, the grip on her sword tight. "I will send two more demigods to accompany you." She met the eyes of the front-most half-bloods in line and they stepped up.

Luke's gaze snapped to a female telekhine standing in place of the Master. "Make sure that the scythe is here by noon."

"Yes, my Lord." The telekhine bowed its tall frame, sleek body catching the rays of the sun.

Turning towards the senior empousa, Luke began to speak only to be cut off. "Kelli–"

"I will personally join the quest," Kelli wore a cocksure smile.

"I was going to have you prepare the sarcophagus under Lady Hecate's guidance," Luke intoned.

"Another can handle that," Kelli replied easily, amber eyes scouring the gathered army until they met another empousa's gaze. "Tammi, come up here."

An empousa with pale skin and shoulder-length wavy blond hair went up the steps. "My Lord." She curtsied in her battle dress towards Luke.

Luke considered the new empousa. "Have Lady Hecate guide you in preparing Lord Kronos' sarcophagus. It must be ready for the ritual by our return."

"Of course, my Lord." Tammi smiled and Kelli placed a hand on her shoulder, prompting the lower-ranked empousa back to her place.

"So are we good to go?" Kelli asked.

Luke nodded. "After me."

Percy walked in stride with Luke, parting the lined-up troops as they made their way towards the labyrinth's entrance.

Renewed shouts burst forth from the army as the first squadron passed, the Lord of Time's name was invoked as a war cry. This day would go down in history.

**xxx**

A copy of Holyfield's map was spread out, the bright glow of a flashlight illuminating the inked-in words and pathways.

Luke cursed. "It should've been the last turn." A hand covered his own as his grip crumpled the sides of the paper.

"Hey, calm down," Percy soothed, taking the map from Luke's hands and examining it himself. "We know that the labyrinth is constantly evolving, but if we can find another landmark, we'll get on track again."

A grumbling breath came from the older demigod, echoing in the stone room that was empty save for the two of them. Luke ran a hand down his face, taking deep inhales. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "It's just… It's been hours – and the army is expecting – and the sarcophagus – Lord Kronos–"

"Luke." A pair of hands cupped the blond's cheeks and ice blue eyes met a sea green pair. "It's going to be okay," Percy said, the map folded carefully and stuck into his pocket. He caressed the tanned cheeks, carefully tracing the thick white scar. "You're stressed, I understand that, but you're not just going to give up, alright? That's not the Luke I know."

Another sigh. "You're right. This isn't the time and place for dramatics." Luke placed his own hand atop Percy's and pressed a soft kiss on the teen's palm. "Where would I be without you?"

"I don't want to think about that," Percy murmured, turning Luke's face towards him as he stood up on tiptoes. "Because that would mean that I'll be somewhere else without you, too."

Luke's shadow fell over Percy as he leaned in, lips just brushing together.

"Sirs!" A demigod came running from the corridor. "The dracaenae – oh! I'm sorry–"

Percy dropped back on his feet, darkened eyes a little extra sharp as he regarded their underling.

"What is it that you came to report, Karam?" Luke asked, appearing untroubled.

"The dracaena, sir, they found a half-blood."

"Alone? Wandering the maze?" Percy's brows furrowed.

"Yes, sir, you'd better come quick. The dracaenae has got him cornered in the next chamber."

"Who is it?" Luke frowned, signaling at Karam to lead the way.

"No one I've seen before, sir." The demigod held out a torch as he headed back down the corridor from which he came.

Luke nodded. "A blessing from Kronos. We may be able to use this half-blood."

They entered a stone chamber exactly like the one they'd just left. The three snake women were surrounding a wiry teenage boy in sullied jeans and a jacket. The dracaena in the center held the demigod still, the last few feet of her reptilian body wrapped around the teen's legs, while her fellows had the points of their javelins aimed at the neck. Glossy black hair framed the thin face as he looked up, an eye patch covering his left eye.

"You guys!"

The army's leaders halted, vaguely recognizing the half-blood before them.

"It's me, Ethan!" The demigod shouted, struggling against the dracaena's hold. "I used to lodge in the Hermes Cabin!"

And then it clicked. Luke thought he heard the splash of water and the clunk of a metal pail against wooden floorboards again.

"Nakamura?" Luke peered at the dark-eyed demigod who nodded enthusiastically. With the confirmation, he gestured for the dracaenae to release the teen.

"What happened to you?" Percy asked, watching the half-Japanese teen drop to the ground and pick up a foreign-looking celestial bronze weapon.

Ethan stood up and dusted himself off, sheathing his wakizashi with great care. "I met my mother."

"Your mother?" Luke frowned, recalling that the teen was one of the unclaimed kids the last time he'd been at Camp.

"Nemesis, the Goddess of Balance, of Revenge…" Ethan's grim answer was punctuated by the dark reflection of flames in his good eye.

Luke and Percy shared a glance, consequently deciding it better not to ask about the demigod's missing eye. "Why are you here then?" Luke asked, stepping closer to Ethan who still had celestial bronze javelin tips pointed at him from behind.

"I want to join the Titan army," Ethan responded in a slightly trembling voice. "I want to serve the Lord of Time."

"For what reason?" Percy scrutinized the wiry frame and the soiled clothes.

Ethan felt a little taken aback at the younger demigod's tone. Two years had changed a lot in the bright-eyed teen, there was a deadly edge lacing the seemingly offhand question. He realized that Percy was still waiting for an answer and he tried his darnedest to give a good enough reply. Percy wasn't the only one who'd changed. "When Nemesis took my eye, she gave me my purpose."

The sudden silence of the room served to encourage Ethan to continue. "She taught me what it would take for this world to be saved – it's my duty to bring respect to the minor gods, to overthrow the self-important Olympians and bring about a new age. My mother deserves recognition; the minor gods all deserve their own throne."

Percy's gaze flicked past Ethan's shoulders, meeting the yellow eyes of the dracaenae and giving them a nod to lower their weapons.

A smirk finally rose to Luke's lips. "You've come to the right place."


	32. Chapter 32

The first squadron now joined by Ethan Nakamura continued through the labyrinth and eventually came to a crossroad. Ahead, the brick tunnel continued. To the right, the walls were made of ancient marble slabs. To the left, the tunnel was dirt and tree roots. Luke consulted the map again with Percy holding up the flash light beside him.

"We need to go straight ahead," Luke stated, looking back at the members of his squad.

"What are we looking for, anyway?" Ethan asked, shiftily looking at the different paths before them.

"You'll see," Kelli smirked at him as Luke and Percy marched on.

It didn't take long before they found the end of the brick corridor marked by great bronze doors. They were about ten feet tall, emblazoned with a pair of crossed swords.

"This is it," Luke announced, staring at his amber reflection. "We've made it to the juncture."

"And what a fine journey it has been for you," came a voice from the back of the group. They turned as one towards the source, weapons and claws out until the figure revealed itself: a man with graying hair and a short-clipped beard. He wore black mountain-climbing pants and a bronze breastplate strapped over a gray T-shirt. In his hands was a glittering ball of string.

"Quintus." Luke moved towards the man, his troops parting to allow him passage.

"You have found your way to Antaeus' arena, a most important juncture in this Labyrinth." Quintus' eyes bore into Luke's as they conversed. "And because of your achievement, I uphold my end of the bargain. Ariadne's string passes onto your possession."

Luke took the ball of string into his hands, it was silver and it emitted a sort of sparkling glow. He could feel strong magic within the item and he knew that it was legitimate. "Lord Kronos will reward you for your service."

"Oh don't thank me yet," Quintus grinned, a glint in his sage eyes. "Ariadne's string will undoubtedly lead you to Camp Half-Blood but the arena here still stands in your way. Its owner drives a hard bargain."

Luke narrowed his eyes at the ancient demigod. He was just about to ask for further elaboration when the bronze doors groaned open and bright lights spilled into the tunnel.

"That's your cue," Quintus informed them, already backing away.

Percy peered into the open doors, eyes widening and breath stopping in his throat at the sight that greeted him. For a brief second, Holyfield's map flashed in his mind, the circular landmark scribbled with 'giant' and 'skulls'.

It was an arena – a huge underground coliseum. The first tier of seats was about twelve feet above the arena floor, its plain stone benches wrapped all the way around. Skulls decorated the whole room. They ringed the edge of the railing. Three-foot-high piles of them sat on the steps between the benches. They grinned from pikes at the back of the stands and hung on chains from the ceiling like horrible chandeliers. Some of them looked very old—nothing but bleached-white bone. Others looked a lot fresher.

In the middle of all this, proudly displayed on the side of the spectator's wall, was something that made Percy's blood freeze —a green banner with the trident of Poseidon in the center.

Above the banner, lounging in the seat of honor, was a giant. He was around fifteen feet tall, wide enough to take up three seats. He wore only a loincloth, like a sumo wrestler. His skin was dark red and tattooed with blue wave designs. The giant stared down at them as they approached, a vindictive look burning in his eyes. "Behold, my temple to the Earthshaker, built from the skulls of all those I've killed in his name!"

The squadron filed into the arena a bit cautiously and the bronze doors closed behind them. A deep frown surfaced on Percy's lips as he met devil red eyes from the other side of the circular arena.

"I have been expecting you." The giant smiled wide, revealing that even his teeth had etched wave patterns. "The son of Tyche promised an army to come and yet I am disappointed at this sight before me. I should have ended his life; he would've served better as decoration."

"Who are you?" Percy demanded, eyes flicking between Poseidon's banner and the giant.

"I am Antaeus! Poseidon's favorite son!"

There was a most tense silence that followed, broken faintly by the approach of footsteps. Percy found Luke beside him, blue eyes staring at him with concern. Percy closed his eyes briefly and took a calming breath. He nodded at Luke, "Let me handle this."

Luke searched his eyes, finding restrained tempests of emotion in those hues of sea green. At the forefront of it all was determination. "Alright," Luke conceded.

Percy smiled, facing Antaeus with a restored sense of purpose. "Lord Antaeus," he greeted, ignoring the bitter taste in his tongue. "We come here to request the safe passage of our army through your esteemed… territory."

Antaeus squinted down at the dark-haired demigod and then burst out laughing. "Hahahahaha! Passage is not granted here, little one, it is earned!"

"Earned?" Percy frowned.

"Entertainment!" Antaeus bellowed. "If you wish for safe crossing then I demand amusing battles! Fights to the death in my arena!"

"And who is supposed to fight?" Percy asked.

"You claim an army, do you not?" Antaeus grinned smugly. "Have them fight for my amusement! And then I shall decide if you can pass through."

Disbelief crossed Percy's face. They spent years recruiting their army, grueling hours training them to become a formidable force, and now this monster wants those troops killing each other for his viewing pleasure? "I think not," Percy's voice carried his unveiled dislike for the giant.

"No?" The red-skinned giant flexed his fingers, knuckles cracking audibly as his face contorted into a glare. "Then you shall not pass!"

Monsters and demigods winced at the sudden shout, mouths clamped shut as they braced themselves – they knew all too well what happens when Percy gets challenged.

"I've got a better proposal," Percy spoke up, voice increasing in volume as he took a step forward. He was about to move farther when a strong hand latched onto his shoulder, pulling him back.

"What are you planning?" Luke asked in an undertone; worry seeping past the defenses of his blue eyes.

"He's slowing us down," Percy replied in a hush. "We can't just throw our troops into death matches – they were trained for more than that, they were trained for war."

"So what _are_ you planning?" Luke pressed, brows furrowing as worry snaked up his spine.

"We need to clear this path in order to get to Camp Half-Blood. I'm doing what's going to be best for our cause – I'm not wasting time." Percy gave a small smile. "That's what leaders do, right?"

"Why do you speak in whispers?" Antaeus demanded, pounding his fists against the rim of the spectator's wall. "You show no–!"

"Apologies for the delay," Percy shouted in order to be heard over the giant's tantrum. Facing Luke, Percy whispered, "Let me take care of this, I promise it'll be quick."

It was dangerous. The way Percy's hand was suddenly resting against the pocket that held Riptide clued Luke in to what the teen was thinking. And yet, he couldn't deny that Percy had a point. They'd been gone for more hours than expected – the army left at Mount Othrys was undoubtedly getting antsy by now, it wouldn't sit well if he came back to fetch them only to condemn them into fighting for their lives in this arena. "Alright," Luke conceded, squeezing Percy's shoulder one last time before letting his hand slip away. "Win."

With Luke's approval, Percy bravely stepped forward until he was in the middle of the dirt floor. He looked up to meet Antaeus' scrutinizing gaze and presented his proposal. "I challenge you to a fight!"

A nasty laugh erupted from the red-skinned giant, the blue patterns on his skin waving as he doubled over in laughter.

"Are you afraid to fight me? If you've got that stupid sea god's favor, then come down here and prove it!" Percy challenged.

Antaeus' stopped laughing. He bared his teeth as he loomed over the demigod from his high seat. "Puny demigod! No one dishonors my father!"

Percy scoffed, green eyes flaming. "Well he's my damn father, too, so I can dishonor him whenever I want."

"_You _are a son of Poseidon?" Narrowed eyes regarded the armored half-blood.

"Don't remind me," Percy muttered, pulling out Riptide. "So why don't you just come down here and let's settle this with your favorite past time."

"I am the greatest wrestler in the world, boy," Antaeus boasted. "I have been wrestling since the first _pankration_!"

"And _I_ have a schedule to get back to," Percy replied, unimpressed tone deliberately loud. He uncapped Riptide and pointed the gleaming celestial bronze weapon at the giant. "If I win, you let our army pass. You win and you'll get a new skull to decorate this tacky temple. Swear upon the River Styx!"

Ethan's eyes widened, walking up to Luke who watched Percy challenge the giant with an unreadable expression on his face. "Is he suicidal? He's going into a battle to the death with that monster."

Luke's eyes were icy sharp when he faced their new recruit. "Don't talk about things you don't understand, Nakamura," he intoned, turning away from the son of Nemesis to focus back on Percy. "Percy knows what he's doing. He's going to be your leader once I…" Luke's throat closed up and he balled his hands into tight fists. "You serve under him, give respect."

"Sorry," Ethan muttered, backing away from the blond and falling in line with the two other demigods in the squad. The half-bloods regarded him with weak smiles. "What?"

"You worry for nothing," one of the demigods told him. "He may not look fearsome to you but our leader is an unstoppable force in battle."

"I lived in Camp Half-Blood with them," Ethan replied, jerking his head in Luke and Percy's direction. "I know what they're capable of but facing a giant alone–"

"You haven't seen them beat the Aethiopian drakon into submission," was the smirking reply which grew wider when Ethan's jaw dropped in awe. "Just the two of them and no back-up; after witnessing that, I don't think there's any monster that either of them can't handle."

Ethan shut his mouth, turning back towards the arena just in time to hear Antaeus' response to Percy's challenge.

"I will see you to your death, dishonorable demigod!" Antaeus shouted, hands latching on the railing as he rose from his seat. "I swear to your terms!" He hoisted his huge body into the arena, the force of his landing sent a tremor through the whole arena; Poseidon's banner flapped in the gust of dusty wind.

Luke's face was stoic as the giant regarded him with a twisted smile. "Officiate," Antaeus commanded. A stiff nod was what Luke gave as a reply.

Percy raised his sword preparing to attack when Antaeus lunged at him, large hands out to grab. He instantly dropped low and rolled under the giant's legs, stabbing the back of a thick red thigh as he returned to his feet.

The giant roared in pain but when Percy pulled out his sword it wasn't blood that came out. Sand burst from the cut, spilling into the dirt floor. The surprise didn't end there. Right before his eyes, dirt rose from the ground, coating the injured leg like a cast and when it fell away, the wound was gone.

It was an eerily familiar technique that he's used so many times himself. Percy clenched his jaw tight, getting over the initial shock. For some reason, the ground heals this giant son of Poseidon just as the water heals him. _Why?_

Antaeus spun around, smirking at the stony expression on Percy's face, and then he charged again.

Percy waited until the giant was near enough before he jumped out of his track. He stabbed Riptide all the way to the hilt into Antaeus' ribs, twisting the blade in an attempt to drive it deeper, but he got thrown off when the giant turned.

Luke had a hard time keeping still as he watched Percy fly across the arena.

Meanwhile, Antaeus groped for the hilt lodged in his side, pulling out the sword and tossing it behind him. More sand poured from the wound, but again the earth rose up to cover him. Dirt coated his body all the way to his shoulders. As soon as the dirt spilled away, Antaeus was fine.

Luke gritted his teeth.

"Now you see why I never lose, demigod!" Antaeus gloated. "Come here and let me crush you. I'll make it quick!"

Rising to his feet, Percy wiped the dirt off his cheek; Antaeus had thrown Riptide to the other end of the battle ground and his huge body blocked the only way to it. Percy's battle-honed mind was revising his usual tactics, incorporating the new information: the earth kept rising up to heal Antaeus, no matter how many times Percy struck him with celestial bronze the giant couldn't be hurt as long as he was touching the ground. Green eyes flicked up to the ceiling, skeletons grinned down at him, hooked to the chains that hung over the whole arena. He felt Riptide return to his pocket and a smirk curled on the corner of Percy's lips; he knew how to defeat this monster.

The demigod feinted to the side and Antaeus moved to block his way. He chuckled as Percy charged; the boy was no different from the others thinking that having a sword in his hand would give him an advantage. Antaeus stooped low, ready to catch the crouching demigod. "Weakling! Not a worthy son of the sea god!"

"Well I didn't want to be his son!" Percy yelled kicking off the giant's forearm. He scrambled up the beefy red shoulder like it was a ladder, placing his shoe on Antaeus' head. The master of the arena straightened up indignantly and Percy used this force to catapult himself towards the ceiling. He caught the top of a chain, and the skulls and hooks jangled beneath. Percy worked quickly, wrapping his legs around the chain, securing his position.

"Come down here, coward!" Antaeus roared, raising his arms in an attempt to grab the teen but Percy was out of his reach.

Percy smirked, taunting the giant. "Come up and get me! Or are you too slow and fat?" He drew out Riptide and started sawing off the chain next to him.

Antaeus howled and made another grab, this time he caught a chain. He struggled to pull himself up to get to Percy's level, too focused on the task to notice one of the chains hooking into his loincloth. Antaeus realized he was caught when it was already too late. Percy slipped the free chain through the fastening of his own chain and pulled it taut, hefting Antaeus off the ground. The giant tried to slip back to the floor but he stayed suspended by his loincloth. "AARGH!" Antaeus screamed in frustration, hastily grabbing onto the other chains to avoid getting flipped upside down.

While the giant cursed and flailed, Percy scrambled around the chains, swinging and cutting with swift precision. He looped the metal links all over the hulking red giant, ensnaring the monster in chains and hooks until there was no chance in hell for escape. Then Percy dropped to the floor, panting and sweaty but with a look of triumph on his young face. His hands were almost as red as Antaeus' skin from all the climbing but he held Riptide with the unshakable grip of a warrior.

"Get me down!" Antaeus demanded.

With lofty steps, Percy walked to where a huge belly tattooed with blue waves hung bare in midair. He met the monster's glare with a bright smile. "Don't worry, our father will be joining you soon enough. Keep a seat warm for him down there." With that, he slashed at the giant's stomach, running the length of his sword from one side to the other.

The giant's roar of pain shook the whole arena. Heaps of sand spilled out of his open stomach but none rose up to help him. Antaeus just dissolved, pouring out until there was nothing left but empty swinging chains, a really big loincloth on a hook, and a bunch of grinning skulls dancing above Percy looking like they had finally had something to smile about.

Three soft claps broke the silence. "And we have a winner."

Percy's head snapped to the source and found that Luke had stepped into the arena, light blue eyes trained on him. The dark-haired demigod straightened himself as he faced Luke, chin up and shoulders squared. When Luke finally stopped in front of him, Percy spoke. "A direct path to Camp Half-Blood has been secured." Then in an undertone, "I told you I can handle this."

Something more than pride was purring inside Luke's chest. Looking into those striking green eyes, the urge to pull the teen close and kiss him was quickly overwhelming his thoughts; the smell of sweat didn't deter him as it only rekindled memories of the previous night. Luke knew he was blushing and by the small smile on Percy's lips, he knew the half-blood had a clear idea of what was in his mind. He could hear the creak of bronze doors and even with his back to them, Luke could feel the rest of the squad staring at him waiting to be led back to Mount Othrys; this wasn't the time for it. So he resorted to giving the boy a smile, letting his hand settle upon Percy's arm and giving it a squeeze. "As if I needed any better reminder that you can lead the army without me."

The words were meant to be a compliment but their phrasing made Percy's smile dissolve. Of course. They have a clear path now, which only meant one thing…

It was time to raise Kronos.


	33. Chapter 33

The low grumbling hanging around the room was drowned by the sharp slap of the doors bursting open. It revealed the first squadron with Percy at the head, holding a glittering ball of string in his hands. A collected gaze surveyed the room and the assembled troops rose to attention with reverent silence.

"Nakamura, go with Karam to the other demigods. I will call for you, later."

"Uh, sure." Ethan awkwardly shuffled past the younger teen who didn't even spare him a glance. The two armored half-bloods from the first squadron marched in front of him like escort guards. He gulped as they passed mythological monsters whose sly eyes stayed on him until he joined the ranks of the other demigods.

With the half-bloods' departure, Percy addressed the gathered warriors. "Ariadne's string has come to our possession. Lord Kronos will join us soon enough. The day will end in our victory!"

A round of battle cries erupted and Percy allowed a small grin to show on his face. Nodding at the enlivened army, he turned on his heel. "Faction leaders with me. Tammi, Agrius and Oreius, too."

Therese quickly followed after her leader. Joining her was Tammi the empousa, the bear twins, a dracaena with a thick band of gold around her head, the Master Telekhine's right-hand subordinate, and a Laistrygonian giant in leather armor.

Percy's strides slowed as they turned the corner. "Where is Queen Sess?"

"The Queen hasss ssseen to a call from the Underworld. Ssshe will return ssshortly."

"Fine. Telekhine, where is the scythe?"

"It's on its way."

"It's already more than an hour past noon."

"I-It will arrive within the next hour. The Master has–"

"Enough. Do not show your face without Lord Kronos' scythe in hand. Go!"

"Y-Yes, my Lord."

"Empousa, how are the preparations?"

"Everything has been done according to Mistress Hecate's instructions."

"Good. Agrius, Oreius, stand guard at Luke's and my chambers. Escort him to the main hall when he has finished."

"Of course, my Lord."

As the bear twins marched off, Therese cleared her throat. When Percy gave her permission to speak, the daughter of Enyo stepped up to walk side-by-side with the son of Poseidon. "Lady Enyo has departed to her lands. It seems that the god Dionysius is taking note of the other gods' and goddesses' stance in the upcoming war."

The mention of his old Camp Director made Percy's stomach sick for a second but he brushed away the feeling easily. "If Dionysius is out conducting surveys then that means Camp Half-Blood is a lot less protected," Percy noted. "Perfect timing for an invasion."

Therese nodded and slowed her pace having finished her report, moving to walk behind the younger demigod.

Tammi took that as her cue to speak up. The alternating thump of hoof and bronze on the marble floor loudened as the empousa hurried to catch up to Percy's pace. "Another thing you should know, my Lord," Tammi spoke. "The monster Kampe has graced us with her presence."

"What?" Percy froze in his steps and his followers nearly collided into him due to his abrupt halt.

"Kampe is here," Tammi repeated, the bright smile on her face fading as she met with Percy's incredulous stare.

"She's supposed to be at Alcatraz guarding a Hekatonkheire!" Percy hissed, as though the chaotic jailerwoman would come out of any corner and hear him.

"Kampe has taken space at the courtyard at the back; she wishes to speak with the leader and wouldn't leave."

Percy squared his jaw. "Fine."

**xxx**

It wasn't difficult to spot the monster among the dark pillars. For one, she was nearly as high as the marble columns and was more than thrice their width. Kampe had two bronze scimitars out, both emitting a faint greenish glow, and she was sharpening them against each other as she waited.

Seeing the chimeric monster made Percy bite his tongue, he had not expected the level of terror this single being could impose. It looked like a woman but her torso was attached to the body of a dragon. Snakes took the place of her hair and still more were slithering down her legs. Around her waist, where the woman part met the dragon part, her skin bubbled and morphed, occasionally producing the heads of animals—a vicious wolf, a bear, a lion, as if she were wearing a belt of ever-changing creatures. Folded on her back were great bat wings.

Percy caught a smirk on Kelli's face and he instantly schooled his expression. He took the first step into the courtyard and almost immediately reptilian eyes were set onto him. He gripped Ariadne's string tighter between his hands, making eye contact.

_You are not the scarred one_, Kampe observed, a rumbling language carrying her words as she continued to sharpen her poison-laced weapons. _I wish to speak to the leader alone_.

"I _am_ the leader," Percy insisted, straightening his posture and furrowing his brows at the woman-monster hybrid towering above him. "Luke is attending to much higher duties. I share his responsibilities. And speaking of which, you have been designated to stand guard at Alcatraz; why have you left your post?"

Kampe's eyelids blinked sideways as she finally turned to fully face the demigod. Growls and hisses came from the ensemble of creatures on her body and her expression was no less fierce. _The Hundred-Handed One is subdued. Can't even lift a finger to defend itself. I came to serve a greater purpose._

"Your delegation is not here," Percy kept his steady voice and conviction. "You're a jailor. Your job–"

_I will have every one of our enemies dead. No one escapes me._

Percy hesitated, Kampe had leaned closer and the snakes in her hair hissed and snapped at him. A fleeting memory of Medusa came upon him and he quickly looked away, feeling his resolve weaken. "Alright," he found the words leaving his mouth. "You will come with us." The dark shadow cast upon him moved and he raised his eyes to Kampe again, finding a triumphant smirk on the woman's face. "You will carry Ariadne's string. It is a position of highest honor."

Kampe quickly sheathed her swords and took the offered ball of string, the bright gleam illuminating her monstrous features.

"Do not lose that item," Percy warned, fists closing tight at his sides. "I will call for you when the invasion is due."

The monumental dragon lady gave a bow, holding the glittering ball of thread against her armored chest.

Having finished his business with the monster, Percy turned around and strode back towards where the others waited for him. Kelli was good at hiding her smirk and he brushed past her, making quick steps towards the main hall.

**xxx**

He chose to forego the armor. Wearing a fresh set of clothes with the empty scabbard re-strapped around his hip, Luke exited the room to find a hairy pair of sentinels waiting for him. He cocked a brow, eyeing the bear twins who wore strict expressions as they carried their clubs like rifles over their shoulders. "Let me guess," Luke said, wearing a smirk as he closed the door behind him. "Percy sent you guys."

"We are to escort you to the main hall," Agrius confided.

Luke ran a hand through the short spikes of his sandy hair, whistling. "Alright. It wasn't like I expected otherwise. Let's go, then."

It was nearing two in the afternoon but the perpetually stormy sky and dark interiors often misled their sense of time. Torches carrying green fire lit the halls, bringing a decidedly menacing contrast to the black marble. Their footsteps echoed ahead in the deathly silence, not a single creature – monster or demigod – strayed in the castle; everyone was gathered up and ready, merely waiting for the ascension of the Titan of Time to lead them to victory.

He steeled his expression as they approached the sanctified grounds. Even from this far, he could already recognize the ones that were there to stand witness to this crucial step - right in the middle of the small group was Percy, eyes bright and burning without any help from the golden braziers.

"How are the preparations?" Luke asked the moment he was within proper speaking distance.

Percy didn't waste a second in replying. "Just the scythe from the telekhines. For whatever reason, it's bound to arrive a little late." His eyes bore into Luke's and there was something utterly different in the way he held himself. There was something more than the residue sand clinging to his jeans and armor.

Luke stared. Percy had refused to clean himself up upon their return from the Labyrinth, citing Luke's need to be presentable for hosting Kronos as reason for them to separate for a few moments while Percy checked upon the troops and the preparations made in their absence. And in that short while, those few short minutes of distance, Percy had braced himself to fill in the duties that should've fallen on Luke. The blond could see it in hard line of Percy's jaw, the way those green eyes refused to show weakness before him – a small boy forced to grow into a man's armor. For a second, Luke felt regret, he would be leaving a heavy burden on Percy's shoulders, but then the teen spoke up again in that simple, formal tone: a request for him to check upon the set up himself, to see if it _had_ been done right and Luke found himself moving.

Percy allowed Luke to walk ahead, following a step behind as the older demigod surveyed the hall. They walked right in the middle of the marble floor. He could hear the measured steps of the others behind him; before them was the ten-foot long sarcophagus raised upon a dais. Golden fire from the braziers on either side of it illuminated the carvings on the stone coffin – elaborate scenes of death and destruction, pictures of the gods being trodden under chariots, temples and famous world landmarks being smashed and burned. Percy closed his eyes for a second, feeling the unusually cold aura coming from the sarcophagus. He'd never really been before it until now, it was always Luke who the Titan Lord addressed, Luke who answered every call, Luke who would soon be lying – _no_. Percy shook his head to stop the thought. He opened his eyes and saw that Luke had stopped just before the first step of the marble dais, he had stopped moving himself and he knew the others were stalled as well. Luke's head moved slightly from side to side, giving off a casual air as he inspected the setting but Percy could see his hand clenched tight around the empty scabbard attached to his hip.

Turning around, Luke found carefully crafted facades staring up at him - these people, these _creatures_, the ones who had started this journey with him years ago now stood resolutely as they reared for the apex of all their preparations. Yellow flames painted those strict faces with gold and Luke's eyes were inevitably drawn to Percy standing in front of everyone else, looking small and fragile and yet holding the most power of them all. His beloved Percy. He stepped forward, forcing his body away from the arctic tendrils drawing him towards the sarcophagus - one last time, his mind willed him on, _one last time_.

"Well done," said Luke, laying his eyes on each of his subordinates' faces with every step. Luke's footfalls were soft just like the tone of his voice.

Percy's eyes were cast down once Luke passed him. He expected the man to stride further but then Luke stopped, leaving them in an awkward position of standing side by side and yet facing different directions. His insides felt cold and the only warmth around him came from Luke's presence at his side; Luke was the only thing keeping him on his feet right now. After everything, after months and years and last night, after their battles and embraces and sworn promises, everything came down to this – as they both knew it would.

The bubbling trepidation in Percy's aura wasn't lost on Luke. In fact, it was where he drew his strength from in this final moment. Blue eyes darkened by the high shadows of the hall slipped shut and Luke had to pause for a second just to be sure that he wouldn't choke on his words. "I'll see you guys on the other side of victory." Opening his eyes, Luke turned and faced the teen beside him. "And Percy..."

The dark-haired teen lifted his chin, bracing himself internally before mimicking the older demigod's actions so that they were finally face to face. Percy tried, really he did, but the smile that rose to his lips was stained with unbidden bitterness. He stared into Luke's eyes, feeling a familiar sting in his own but he braved it anyway. "Yes?"

Luke stepped closer, and without any hesitation wrapped his arms around Percy's shoulders. He didn't linger though, stepping away after just a few moments. Percy didn't even get the chance to return his hold. Luke's smile was warmer (at the very least more placated) when he pulled back. There was a second when the temptation to kiss Percy flashed in his mind – a vivid image of them entwined against the flaring backdrop of Kronos' sarcophagus, it was almost like he could taste Percy on his tongue again but the moment passed. Clear blue eyes maintained their locked gazes as Luke went down on one knee.

Green eyes widened, lips parted slightly as Percy's body froze, unable to look away, unable to comprehend why Luke was kneeling before him. "Luke…?"

"I tried," Luke said, gazing up the youth's captivating face. "I really tried, Perce, but I can't find anything more to say to you. I've told you everything and whatever I didn't say I'm sure you already know and… goodbye isn't an option. So…" He unclasped the buckle of the leather strap around his hips, pulling the scabbard and its belt free from his side. Luke raised the items to Percy, palms up and subservient, lifting the weathered weapon like an offering to a god. "I know this isn't much of a status symbol or anything, but…" A swift slice of air grazed Luke's cheek and his sentence trailed off when he saw Percy moving.

He didn't know where the initiative came from. All Percy knew was that this was how things should go. Riptide shimmered into existence in his hand, the double-edged sword glinting with the firelight. Percy threw aside the ballpoint pen's cap; it echoed faintly and was soon lost in the thick shadows. Reaching out, Percy laid his free hand at the center of the scabbard – it wasn't any more magical than any other sword sheath but it was Luke's scabbard, the one where the phenomenal Backbiter once rested. It was now his.

Luke rose following the transfer of the scabbard from his hand to Percy's. Those breathtaking eyes of the greenest green broke contact only for the purpose of sliding Riptide into the sheath and securing the belt around his waist and then they were back on Luke again. "Take care of yourself," Luke whispered.

"I will." Percy promised, a firm hand wrapped around the place where the hilt of his sword met with the sheath.

For a full five seconds, they merely stared. Eyes bright and longing until, finally, Luke bowed away. He walked with a rigid posture towards the dais, every step of his leather sandals on the marble echoing against the crackling fire. A rumbling noise came from the sarcophagus, the rough slide of stones creating a sobering lull as the coffin's lid moved of its own accord. Luke was at the sarcophagus' level now, looking down at the cold encasement where he was bound to lay. His mind felt heavy, thoughts being blocked out one by one. He set one hand onto the rim and felt a surge of ice shoot up his arm.

Luke's arm was shaking. Even from this distance, Percy could see the tremors running up and down the muscular appendage. And yet, Luke's face showed only grim determination. Ice blue eyes stared bravely into the coffin and Luke hoisted himself in. The tense line of Luke's jaw furthered as he moved to sit, one hand on the ridge and one on the lid as though he was trying to prevent it from shutting when he was still upright. Percy licked his lips, watching with a heavy heart as Luke took a deep breath and when those blue eyes flickered to him – as they both knew it would, as it always would, Percy murmured the final clause in their intimate pledge: "I'll be waiting, Luke. However long it takes."

The barest inkling of a smile flitted on Luke's face. And then he lay down.

**xxx**

It's been more than an hour now but the teenage demigod still hasn't left his spot. Standing still as a statue before the stone coffin – its lid sealed shut, nothing else in the whole room moved save for the braziers' flames. Everyone else had gone.

Sounds of careful steps alerted him. Not a second later, a swift, feminine tone spoke up. "The telekhines have arrived with the scythe, my Lord." Percy recognized the voice as Therese Nolan's. "They are headed here as we speak, shall I fetch Nakamura?"

A fluttering intake of breath preceded the short statement. "Be quick."

Therese stared at her superior's back, unable to help the pang of sadness in her heart for the boy. But then she was reminded of her duty and hastily left to fulfill it.

Percy painfully pried his fingers away from the scabbard. He'd been holding onto it ever since Luke slipped into the sarcophagus and now his hand was a bit stiff. Absently, he massaged his strained hand, popping out his knuckles and stretching out his fingers, eyes still trained on where Luke was hidden from him. He couldn't feel anything more of Luke's presence – Luke was just… gone. His aura had been ebbing away slowly, painfully slow, trickling out of Percy's grasp and being taken over by a much more indomitable force.

Kronos.

Tinny voices heralded the telekhines' arrival, two of them, carrying a long and thin object wrapped in black cloth.

Kronos' scythe.

"Our greatest apologies for the delay–" The female telekhine began only to be cut off by Percy's muttered command.

"Quiet." Percy smoothed out the indents of the scabbard's carvings left on his palm. Closing his eyes, Percy was granted a short minute of reprieve before a second pair of footsteps announced Nolan's return with the son of Nemesis.

"My Lord."

Sharply, Percy faced his subordinates, the look in his eyes bordering on cold from having stood too close to Kronos' sarcophagus. "Nakamura, forward."

Ethan had been redressed in full Greek armor. His single eye was wide as he took in the dark glamour of the main hall. Stepping up, Ethan found his gaze arrested by the eerie structure raised upon the dais.

"You have braved the Labyrinth in search for the Titan army," Percy stated, taking a short step towards the demigod, hands falling to his sides. "You have stated your intention to serve our cause. Now is the time to make good on your promises."

The eye-patch-wearing teen glanced over at the head of the demigod faction. Therese gave him a nod, urging him without words to step up a little further. Ethan fixed his mien, appearing a bit more assured as he met Percy's expectant stare. "What do I need to do?"

"Lord Kronos requires your allegiance," Percy said simply. "Pledge to him your service. Renounce the gods."

Nodding, Ethan focused on the dais. He shivered at the ominous presence of the stone coffin but when he spoke, it was clear and with certainty. "I renounce the gods! They have done nothing for me. I will see them destroyed. I will serve Kronos."

The whole fortress rumbled. A wisp of blue light rose from the floor at Ethan Nakamura's feet. It drifted toward the coffin and began to shimmer, like a cloud of pure energy. Then it descended on the sarcophagus.

A loud suction sound reverberated through the hall as the golden lid of the sarcophagus fell to the floor.

Percy turned just in time to witness Luke bolt upright. His eyes were open but they were no longer the familiar tint of blue. They were golden, rivaling the color of the coffin, and Percy felt the arctic rush of air stay inside his bones.

Luke leaped out of the coffin with ease, and where his feet touched the floor, the marble froze like craters of ice. He looked at Ethan, Therese, and the telekhines with those horrible golden eyes as if he was a newborn baby, not sure what he was seeing. Then he looked at Percy, and a smile of recognition crept across his mouth.

"This body has been well prepared." His voice was like a razor blade, cutting through Percy's skin with every syllable. It was Luke's, but not Luke's. Underneath his voice was another, more horrible sound—an ancient, cold sound like metal scraping against rock. "Don't you think so, young Perseus?"

His reflection in those piercingly gold eyes looked shocked. Percy felt like fainting, he hadn't anticipated this level of hurt at merely having the Titan address him. The once-comforting smile now showed nothing near warmth, nothing near human. But even with his shaken mind, Percy fixed himself – chin up and unblinking though not quite meeting the Lord of Time's expectant stare. "Everything has been done to assure your rise from Tartarus, Lord Kronos."

Kronos threw back his head and laughed. The scar on his face rippled.

Percy had no idea what the immortal had found to be funny.

"You say that as though this whole thing came about because of me," the Titan's voice said, golden eyes narrowed at the son of the Sea God. His smile was dark, twisted in malicious humor. "Luke never did trust me in full but he worshipped _you _like a god. His adoration and need to keep you by his side have been powerful tools. It has made him a faithful servant in exchange for his desired power. And then we have you, Perseus… steadfastly loyal to the point that it's become your fatal flaw." His twisted smile widened at the stunned expression that broke Percy's mask. "Indeed, you are the precious kind of demigod who would sacrifice the world for a loved one's sake. I guess I should thank you for choosing this one." Kronos gestured idly at Luke's physique and Percy bowed his head just so he wouldn't have to look at him.

It hurt. The way that the Titan lord so casually brushed off Luke's affections for him, making it sound like nothing more than instruments for his revival stabbed something raw in Percy. Hearing those words fall from Luke's own lips only served to double the damage. It was a painful reminder that Luke really wasn't there anymore. Percy reached up and gingerly touched the mark on his neck that Luke had given him. Very faintly did traces of Luke's aura linger there but Percy savored his lone source of comfort. _Luke._

Measured steps echoed in the hall as Kronos descended the dais. The telekhines trembled, folding their knees and holding up the scythe when Kronos' golden eyes finally lifted from Percy's form and turned towards them. Ethan stumbled back, accidentally hitting Therese who had only the slightest bit of composure left. Therese steadied her fellow demigod and they maintained their stance as the Titan walked over.

"Ah… much better," Kronos said, holding up his new scythe. "Backbiter, Luke called it. An appropriate name, now that it is re-forged completely, it shall indeed _bite back_." He inclined his head towards the son of Poseidon. "Perseus, ready the strike force and I shall lay siege onto Camp Half-Blood."

The teen straightened up, lips thin and bright eyes closed off to emotion. "Lord Kronos, if I may…"

A scoff escaped the Titan. "Yes you may, demigod." Kronos narrowed his eyes at him. "But make it quick."

"We have allies within the camp." Percy spoke up, taking a step closer but still not directly meeting the Titan's gaze. He focused on a spot just over Luke's – no, Kronos' shoulder and tried to maintain his coherency. "There are those who wish to join us, and there are those who have chosen to abstain from fighting, willing to lay down their arms in the event of an invasion. Those demigods are trained soldiers in any case and will make a good addition to our army. If we call for them instead of just suddenly barging in, our victory would be even more assured."

Kronos swung his scythe idly, reacquainting himself with his weapon as Percy stated his concerns. The expression on him was one of quiet musing as Percy finished and kept staring at the marble wall. "This form disturbs you, young Perseus…"

Green eyes widened and Percy bit down on his tongue, swallowing past the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Do not deny it. You have given admirable service to this cause," Kronos continued, stepping slightly to the side and brazenly holding the teen's gaze. "Even with your _obvious _discomfort, you are still driven to fulfill your duties. So tell me honestly, Perseus, what exactly is it that you are proposing?"

"I would like to head the invasion myself," Percy answered. "Not for a lack of trust in you, Lord Kronos, but for the very purpose of gaining the demigods' allegiance. They tend to react badly to intimidation and are swayed easier when faced by one of their own."

"You want me out of the picture?" Kronos asked, brandishing his scythe as he walked over, the polished weapon of steel and bronze casting dual-toned light onto his features.

Percy cringed at the suffocating aura of the Titan. Staring into those golden eyes made unknown horrors plague the back of his mind. The strong and passionate mien he had been so used to seeing on Luke was replaced by harsh pride and power. He couldn't read this foreign face staring down at him. The scar that ran down Luke's cheek, once a display of valor, now served to magnify Kronos' malevolence. Percy's hand returned to the scabbard, holding it in a white-knuckled grip to keep himself standing strong. Gravity seemed to be pulling him to his knees as the Titan of Time stepped closer.

Kronos cocked his head to the side, smirking. "Go, then."

His breath stalled. Percy didn't think he heard it right.

"You have proven yourself as a capable warrior to Luke." Kronos struck the butt end of his scythe to the marble floor, freezing the immediate area around it and holding the weapon up like a staff. "I think it's time to prove yourself to your true leader."

The wicked gleam in those gold irises weighed heavily on Percy's body but he gathered enough strength to meet them head on. It was a test. He'd brought it upon himself and backing down was out of the question. Percy squared his shoulders and lifted his chin, staring into the stained eyes, looking past the gold and searching for the blues that he knew were still in there. "Your final orders, Lord Kronos?"

Lips parted in an arctic smile. The ancient and scratchy tone sounded louder than Luke's voice when Kronos spoke again. "See to the conversion of those demigods," he said. "But the moment they put up resistance…"

A heavy pause. Kronos's sharp gaze bored into Percy. It took every ounce of strength for Percy to maintain his stance.

The Titan wore a mirthless smile. "Kill them and burn everything to the ground."

"Understood."


	34. Chapter 34

Silena Beauregard took off her red-plumed helmet. The counselor of the Aphrodite Cabin brushed her long raven locks once using her hands and then stood still. It was the middle of the afternoon and she was in the middle of her shift.

The Stoll brothers returned with Nico di Angelo yesterday. Immediately, they called for a meeting with Chiron and the other senior counselors. What they reported was dire and had everyone in panic. Everyone except Silena.

With Mr. D gone, the safety of Camp Half-Blood relied on Chiron and the campers. Emergency protocols were put into effect. The patrol guards they've set up since last summer doubled their rounds. Camp activities not focused on offense or defense gave way to sword fighting, archery classes, and the like. Even the nature spirits were asked to watch out for any suspicious activity in and around the borders. Most important of all was the outpost set up right in front of Zeus' Fist. The Stolls said it was most likely that Luke's attack force would attempt to invade Camp using the Labyrinth entrance. In the event of an attack, the guards on duty were to sound the conch – an alarm usually reserved to signal the start of Capture the Flag but had since served a grimmer purpose.

The outpost was to be manned by three demigods at any given time and there was a change of guards every hour and a half. For this shift, Silena was joined by her second-in-command Drew Tanaka and the counselor of the Hephaestus Cabin, Charles Beckendorf. The younger female demigod was busily reapplying her pink eyeliner, sitting back on a chair with one of her long legs daintily crossed over the other. Drew kept side-eyeing Silena, who was unnaturally still, and Beckendorf, who had the exact rigid posture.

"You look real tense, Silena, dear," Drew commented, snapping her compact shut and raising her eyes to the older teen.

"We're waiting on an attack," Silena said in a quiet tone, her blue eyes clouded with anxiety. "Why shouldn't I be tense?"

Drew pouted and set her gaze on the hunky Hephaestus-sired demigod, hoping to get some sympathy but Beckendorf's dark eyes flickered only to Silena before moving back to Zeus' Fist. Drew rolled her eyes, sliding her compact and eyeliner pencil into the little velvet pouch that hung diagonally on her slim body under all her armor. She didn't like wearing bronze armor; they clashed horribly with her skin tone. Her brown eyes flitted over to Silena, who looked effortlessly pretty in her customized red and pink battle gear. _One day_, Drew began but she didn't get to finish as a rumbling noise disrupted her thoughts.

Beckendorf grabbed the conch shell and raised it to his lips but then a soft palm held his hand back. He furrowed his brows at Silena who guided his hand down to his side. "Look." She pointed at the rock mound where a white cloth fluttered at the top of a pole coming out from the fissure.

"A flag of truce?" Drew raised a skeptic brow, standing up and planting a hand on her hip. "Would you look at that, those cowards don't want a fight after all…"

"Shush," Silena told her off. She headed out of the make-shift guardhouse and strained to see who would be coming out from the labyrinth. Behind her, a wary Beckendorf and an annoyed Drew had followed suit.

The first one she saw was the male teen at the head of the party of three. Silena stifled her gasp as she recognized him. It's been two years but she had never seen more vibrant green eyes than the ones that belonged to Perseus Jackson. She so dearly wanted to run up and embrace him but then she saw his companions who were holding up the white flag: an empousa with dark curly hair wearing a dark blue armored dress and a female demigod with a most daunting expression under her purple-plumed helmet.

Beckendorf eyed the newcomers suspiciously, most especially the traitorous son of Poseidon. He dared show his face now? What did he think would he accomplish by going under that banner? The conch shell was warm in his hand, almost like it was begging the son of Hephaestus to raise the alarm. He didn't even know what they were standing around for. Beckendorf raised the conch once more but it wasn't even half-way near his mouth when a slice of current from seemingly out of nowhere knocked the shell out of his hand.

"No need for that, Beckendorf," Percy spoke up, a deceptive smile lighting his young face as he stopped within proper speaking distance. "We're not here to fight you." He looked up at the banner waving over his head. "In fact, we'd really like to have a nice chat with you guys."

"Yeah right," Drew interjected, arms crossed over her chest to cover up her trembling.

"Drew, keep quiet," Silena admonished. Her blue eyes took in every detail of the young man before her, feeling a stab of worry at the scratches on his armor. "What do you want from us?"

Percy's smile warmed a little. "I seek an audience with the entire camp."

"For what?" Beckendorf demanded.

"Peaceful negotiations," Percy told him simply. "There's an entire camp of you and just three of us, I'd say you actually have the better hand in this situation."

The son of Hephaestus scoffed. "Hah. I'd bet you guys have your own army waiting right under Zeus' Fist!"

"We do," Kelli the empousa answered him, lips curled into a grin.

"But they won't come up unless they're called." Percy shot the empousa a deadly look before refocusing on the campers. "Now, hurry."

"I'm not leaving–"

"Charlie, go."

Beckendorf's dark brown eyes widened. "Silena?"

"Go get Chiron and the campers," Silena ordered, blue eyes staring up at the African-American demigod with a soft plea.

"But – I can't leave you here with them!" Beckendorf protested.

"They won't hurt me," Silena appeased.

"Flag of truce, remember?" Percy added.

Hands balled into fists, Beckendorf turned to Drew. "Stay with Silena." He held Silena's gaze for a long second and then he ran off towards the woods.

Drew stepped up beside Silena for the sake of comfort if not anything else. Percy Jackson and his troops stood half a dozen feet away from them and there was this foul stench of freshly washed horse coming from the empousa that almost made Drew gag. She raised a perfectly manicured brow at the female demigod opposite her but the girl stared back as though daring her to comment; she was taller than Drew and there was this maelstrom of wild emotions that swam in those dark eyes. Drew shuddered, deferring her gaze to Silena instead.

Of course, that was when Silena moved away from her half-sister and started fussing over their apparent enemy.

"Percy, you look awful!" Silena cried, stepping up and Percy met her at the center. She combed back his unruly hair and checked his face for injuries, her soft hands bracketing Percy's cheeks. Her eyes widened when she saw the purple bruise on his neck. "You're injured! Where's Luke? He swore he'd take good care of you!"

Percy's face colored with a dull flush but his clear eyes suddenly filled with hurt.

Silena felt a sudden pang of aching at the sight. It's been a long while since she had spoken with him and Luke, last she heard they were in the Labyrinth. Then the Stolls came back with Nico di Angelo, saying that they've met Luke and Percy while on their quest, finding out from second-hand information that the attack was bound to arrive before the end of summer. It had always been a one-sided transfer of information and she was actually lost on where the Titan side stood. And now Percy was right here, with an army waiting below. Silena wasn't prepared for this. It was too soon. "Percy…"

"Silena what are you _doing_?" Drew screeched.

The Aphrodite Cabin counselor realized her mistake but didn't dare step away. Leveling her eyes on Drew, Silena simply said, "Aren't you the least bit bothered by his state of dress?"

"Well, yeah, but honey he's the enemy!" Drew's smooth forehead creased with worry.

"Moment of truce." Silena waved off her half-sibling's concerns and turned her attention back to Percy. "Now answer me."

Percy let himself stare into blue eyes, not the same ones that he desired but the color still had that calming effect on him. In a small voice, he replied to her. "Luke is… He has a special duty and he's away for now."

Silena thought she saw Percy's companions sending sorry expressions over but they avoided her gaze when she looked at them. Sighing, Silena's eyes caught on the bruise again. "That bite-mark looks like it hurts. I don't have healing salve but I have a concealer–"

"No thank you," Percy said quickly, covering up the mark with one hand.

"But it looks–"

"Don't!" Percy broke free from Silena's hold and stared at the ground, whispering. "_Luke gave it to me_."

Silena's hand froze midway from reaching out to the son of Poseidon. Five little words and somehow a chilling gust just took all air from her lungs. Oh.

"I need to do this for him, Silena," Percy mumbled, slowly regaining his composure.

"I understand," Silena said even though she didn't. She nodded and stepped away.

Percy nodded back, the detached façade once again painted over his face. He turned away and headed over to Zeus' Fist where he, Kelli, and Therese waited for the arrival of Camp Half-Blood's population.

Drew gripped her head counselor's arm, her warm brown eyes filled with fear. "What was that about, Silena?"

"It means that there are choices to be made," was all that Silena said. An intricate weight suddenly felt like it was burning in her jeans' pocket.

**xxx**

From the forest, pretty faces peeked between branches and leaves. Fruits and blooms were lifted aside as curious, suspicious, and nervous features came forth. Translucent forms snaked between the rough barks but did not dare to step into the clearing. From among the gathered nature spirits, a familiar face stood out.

She was slim and tall, looking a bit older than the rest of the spirits, and her clear eyes were focused on the young man beneath the white flag. A fond yet conflicted look came upon her and she bravely stepped out, eliciting gasps from her fellows. She had travelled far from her life source but she knew she must be present in this moment. "Perseus…"

The demigod's eyes widened a fraction as he recognized the naiad. His tense shoulders eased for a second and he gaze grew kind at the approaching woman. "Miss Z."

"You have returned," the naiad of Zephyrus Creek said in her soft voice, melodic like the trickling of a stream. "And you come bringing war into the home that raised you…"

Her accusation stung but Percy maintained his temper for he owed her as much. "I come here in peace."

"That is not what I've heard." At the foot of the slope leading up to Zeus' Fist, the naiad stopped and stared, wide eyes imploring. "That is not how you appear to me, child."

"Then hear me, Miss Z." Percy raised his eyes to the forest where nymphs of all kinds stood watching. As he stared, the woods trembled and the nymphs gave way as a mass of armored people came through; demigods headed by the ancient centaur. Chiron's expression was stony as he looked up at the teenage leader of the enemy army. Percy smiled an empty smile as all eyes focused on him. He lifted his chin and raised his voice. "Listen to me, Camp Half-Blood."

It was a large crowd, almost like an assembly for a game of Capture the Flag except there was a bigger price on the line. Celestial bronze armor and weaponry gleamed under the afternoon sun. Beneath the war helms were a variant of emotions, most of them angry, a lot of them confused. For a short second Percy was overwhelmed but the weight of his sword at his side and the enclosing sheath that Luke had given him served to strengthen his resolve. He placed a hand on the hilt, grasping Riptide's handle loosely, allowing it keep him grounded.

"It's been a long while, hasn't it?" Percy started lightly.

There was a growl and a figure at the front marched towards him holding up a spear. "YOU FILTHY SWINE!" the gruff female voice shouted but Chiron hastily intercepted her.

Percy frowned, recognizing that god-awful voice anywhere. "Hello to you, too, Clarisse."

The centaur held the daughter of Ares back with one hand on her shoulder and his equine body blocking her path. Chiron raised wary eyes to the son of Poseidon. "You claim peaceful negotiations, Perseus? Speak them."

He didn't like the authoritative tone used on him, as if he was still under the immortal centaur's command, but Percy complied nonetheless. "For those unaware, I am Percy Jackson, I speak for the Titan Lord, Kronos." The effect was immediate; the brazen warriors trembled at the mere mention of name. Percy smirked and continued. "Both our sides are geared for battle, waiting for bloodshed and chaos, but – " He paused for emphasis, eyes flashing dangerously as he narrowed them at Clarisse. "I have a proposition."

Green eyes scanned the crowd, from Silena, to the naiad of Zephyrus Creek, across every face until he found the son of Hades at the back corner. Nico lifted his blue-plumed helmet, dark eyes staring straight back. It was impossible to determine his expression from such distance but the younger demigod nodded and Percy continued. "Lower your weapons and you will not be harmed."

"What?!" Clarisse objected, electric tendrils spouting from the tip of her spear.

"Stand aside and accept Lord Kronos' regime," Percy elaborated over the rush of murmurs from the demigod crowd. "There's no need for blood to be shed. There's no need for your precious camp to be destroyed. No resistance is all that we ask."

"That is utter crap!" Drew Tanaka shouted.

"Everyone knows you can't trust those Titans!" shouted another one.

"You want us as your slaves!" Beckendorf accused. "That's all there is to it!"

"Better a slave than dead," Percy replied. "Besides, aren't you all just the same right now? Slaves to the will of those tyrants on Olympus?"

"Perseus." Chiron's tone was sharp, all kindness had gone out of his fatherly features. "We refuse to stand down. We will fight–"

"Sorry to interrupt, Chiron, but I wasn't talking to just you." Percy eyed the mass of half-bloods staring up at him. "I'm talking to every single person here present to make their choice. Their _own_ choice. All the unclaimed, the children of the minor gods this Camp and Olympus refuse to recognize: stand with me." A visible portion in the middle of the Olympian army shifted. Percy focused on them. "We will have you as our equals. Your godly parent will get the recognition they deserve and so would you. There will be no discrimination when Kronos is on his rightful throne." Taking a breath, Percy continued. "To the _privileged_ children of those high and mighty Olympians: _think_. What exactly have those Olympians done for you?" The wind picked up and the banner waved harshly above him. "You are put in this cage – severed from your mortal families and for what? To go on quests? To play the part of good sons and daughters to please your absent parents? After that, what?"

"Nothing," Percy answered his own question. His voice gaining confidence as his statement came to a close. "The gods don't care. They do stupid things to the world and expect us to clean their messes. Well, no more. Kronos is among us and he will seize the throne of Olympus. Join our cause as we fight for a new age. Lay down your arms in welcome of the Titans' regime. But face us in battle, and you will see your own end…" With a harsh breath, Percy gave his final address. "Heroes! Decide on your destiny."

Demigods shifted, some were nodding, some looked even more scared, and some gripped their weapons tighter. Percy deferred his gaze over at the naiad standing alone in the sea of bronze. She looked somewhere between amazed and afraid, hands over the glimmering green blouse covering her chest. "You have guided me in honing my powers, Miss Z," Percy addressed her softly. "I haven't forgotten my beginnings but I'm not the same helpless novice as before. I would hate to turn your own teachings against you."

The naiad nodded numbly. The boy she remembered struggling to control drops of water was no more. She remembered the way the boy smiled before, beaming so wide he outshone the sun as he demonstrated his abilities to the scarred son of Hermes. Always, the boy and the teen went to her together, discovering their powers hand in hand. Now the boy stood before her alone. Stronger than ever, far stronger than she could have ever imagined, but the scarred one was gone, and with him the boy's smile.

"Then I will not fight," the naiad promised. She closed her eyes and turned blue, evaporating.

With her gone, Percy turned his attention back to the campers who were stirring but seemed held back for some reason. He understood, of course. No one wanted to be the first to switch sides. With the whole camp watching, the half-bloods were afraid to stand up, not knowing if they had an ally among them or if they would be alone. Percy found Silena and tried to communicate without words. She has always been loyal to them, now was the time to own up to it.

Silena's feet were frozen. She couldn't find the strength to move them. Eyes everywhere were gauging, looking for the faintest trace of those who would stand against their camp. Technically, she had betrayed them years ago – ever since she accepted Luke's gift and gave inside information for use of the Titan side. She believed in Luke's ideals then and everything Percy had said just now was agreeable to her. But if she did walk up to him, if she stood by his side, what would the people say? Everyone at Camp was her friend… she didn't want them to think badly of her. Being a child of Aphrodite, she was cursed with the need to feel loved. The last thing she wanted was to be hated for believing in change for the better.

A commotion sprung up from the back rows.

Nico di Angelo sharply headed towards the front, armored demigods were moving away to make a path for him. He walked past a shocked-looking Clarisse and very concerned Chiron. Before he could even take a step up the slope, however, two voices called him back.

"Nico! Nico, what are you doing?!" The Stoll brothers pushed off those in their way, not stopping their advance until they had caught up with the younger half-blood.

Taking off his borrowed helmet, Nico met both Travis' and Connor's eyes. "I'm trying to prevent unnecessary deaths." The look on the Stolls' faces when he said that caused a crippling emotion to bloom in him.

"Don't do this," Connor pleaded, the selfsame pain clouding his eyes. "Nico, after everything…"

Nico pulled away when Connor reached for his hand. "Why do you insist on fighting him when you know that he's right?"

"He isn't, Nico!" Travis implored. "He's lying!"

"About what?" Nico tried to shake away Travis but the older demigod managed a secure grip around his wrist. He stared into passionate blues and the hurt in his chest doubled. "How many demigods aren't claimed here? How many more are out there not even knowing who they really are? Outside this camp we're outcasts, and inside… well… What Percy said was right."

"You can't think that, Nico, stop it." Connor tried but Nico cut across him.

"Then show me the cabin to Hades!" Nico snapped. The gasp from the demigods surrounding them was overshadowed with the statements that followed. "Where in this camp is my father or any of the lower gods given respect? We're all lumped in together at what's _supposed_ to be the most hospitable house."

From behind the Stoll brothers, a number of the campers had moved forward, all of them members of the Hermes Cabin either undetermined or claimed by a minor deity. At the front was a teenage boy holding a shield engraved with a mean-looking sword pointing up, twin fishtails extending from behind it and curling around the sides. All they had needed was for one among them to stand up first and then they would all follow.

"Maybe the reason he hasn't claimed me," Nico said in a softer tone as he peeled Travis' hand from his wrist, "is because he knew that, even if he did, I'd have no place to go. I have no place here, just as my father has no place in Olympus. Of everyone in this Camp, I thought you guys would understand it best…"

"Nico…" Travis' hand fell limp to his side as Nico stepped away.

"Just lay down your arms and give way." Dark eyes broke their gaze. "I don't want you guys to get killed." With that whispered confession, Nico turned and proceeded to march up the slope towards Percy.

The group of demigods who had the intention of joining the Titan side followed after the son of Hades. They moved around the Stoll brothers who stood like statues watching Nico di Angelo's departure.

Percy had thought that the young di Angelo would abstain from fighting but he couldn't complain at the prospect of gaining a powerful ally. As Nico, the unclaimed, and the children of the minor gods made their way to his spot, another figure moved amongst the army of campers.

A collective gasp came from the assembled demigods as the head counselor of the Aphrodite Cabin marched uphill.

"Silena?!" Drew's dramatic gasp was echoed by her half-siblings.

Silena ignored them but as she passed Chiron, Clarisse's words had her stopping.

"You're the spy?" It was less of an accusation, more of a plea to be disproved.

Total disbelief was displayed on the brutish features. Betrayal swam in wide brown eyes that shifted from the Silena's face to the charm bracelet decorated with an unmistakable scythe she now wore around her slim wrist.

"Clarisse," Silena said in a trembling tone as the daughter of Ares walked around their Camp director to face her. She and Clarisse had become close friends in the recent months, their friendship had held so much promise Silena knew, but as they stared at each other now it definitely looked like everything they had was inevitably ending. "You taught me to stand strong."

"Why for them?" Anger seeped into Clarisse's features.

"We're going to save this dying world," replied Silena in earnest. Then she noticed a tall figure approaching, and her eyes grew wet. "Join me, please, and let us avoid spilling unnecessary blood."

Beckendorf stood tall, his jaw squared and his muscles stiff. Silena's pleading only added salt to the wound. His throat felt clogged and he couldn't muster the right words to say so he chose to merely look away.

Tears streaked down Silena's fair cheeks and everyone's eyes were upon her. "Consider this carefully everyone," she spoke in a braver tone as she righted her posture. "The offer will not be extended twice." Campers were left gaping as she went ahead to stand beside Percy.

Silena embraced him tight at her arrival and Percy returned the hug, whispering 'Well done' to the older demigod. As the daughter of Aphrodite found her spot on Percy's left-hand side, the right one having been taken by Nico, Percy looked at the marginally smaller number of the opposing army. The once solid mass of flesh and bronze was now punctured by empty spaces. The ones who had remained were noticeably the ones sired by the gods and goddesses of Olympus.

"Are you really going to let your pride best you?" Percy asked, backed with a little more than a dozen campers. "Have you inherited those Olympians' insatiable thirst for mindless battle?"

"I'll show you mindless!" Clarisse cried and charged up the hill. The point of her spear came to life with bursts of electricity directed at the son of Poseidon.

Riptide was freed from its sheath and Percy's face was laced with fury as he countered the attack. "Idiot!" He shouted at Clarisse as their weapons clashed. "I was trying to keep your pathetic lives safe! Why can't you see that?!"

"Argh!" Clarisse maneuvered her spear, dodging Riptide's blade and aiming for Percy's arm. "Safe my ass! I should've ended you long ago, punk!"

Percy swung Riptide to block her spear's point, grabbing the shaft at the middle using it to push back Clarisse. The daughter of Ares tumbled down but she managed to stop her fall and stand up again, breathing harshly through her nose. A definite glare was on Percy's face now as he stared at the demigods below him who have raised their weapons. "You want to do this the hard way, fine! We'll burn Camp Half-Blood to the ground!"

Kelli and Therese threw the great white banner away in the same instant that Zeus' Fist exploded. The Titan Army had come for the invasion.


	35. Chapter 35

It was pure, unadulterated chaos.

Monsters and demigods clashed together. Shrieks of pain sounded everywhere, highlighting the clang of metals and the whisk of arrows through the air. The once-immaculate plains were spattered with blood. Bursts of fire and smoke littered the battlefield.

Above all this, Percy stood, watching as his forces advanced into the forest, heading right into the heart of the camp grounds.

Clarisse was joined by two of her half-brothers as they fended off Therese, Kelli, and Tammi. Silena was going one-on-one with Drew who kept shouting 'Traitor' at the former head counselor. Hellhounds mauled through a line of archers as catapults went off from one side targeting the giants. A group of satyrs had abandoned fighting and were running about carrying pails of water to the burning trees. The few spirits who were able had whipping sticks in their hands, aiding the campers in defense of their home. At the center of the ruckus was Kampe, cackling madly as she swiped her poisoned scimitars at the half dozen opponents that surrounded her.

Percy sighed, Riptide's weight felt heavy in his hand. Why did these stupid half-bloods have to complicate things?

"This shouldn't be happening," came a whine from beside him. Nico was holding his face in his hands, brows creased in worry as the fighting wore on. Beneath the standard issue armor, he wore a long-sleeved black t-shirt, his aviator's jacket was nowhere to be seen and he looked deceptively fragile without it.

"This isn't what I wanted either," said Percy. "But I gave them a choice; this is all their doing. I thought you were supposed to convince them to stay neutral?"

Nico's eyebrows shot up. "I barely had a day! You couldn't have expected me to–"

Percy lifted a hand for the younger half-blood to shut up. "No more. This is what we face now. We must deliver Camp Half-Blood to Lord Kronos."

"Why?" Nico asked, eyes straying over the massive field occupied by warring forces. He watched with a growing hollowness in his chest as people drew blood and took lives. "Your army is great as it is. What's the use of getting these people to your side?"

"Even the Titans are dependent on us, Nico," Percy answered, firelight burning in his eyes as he examined the raging battles. "All those immortals… they're only as strong as those who believe in them."

Nico was bound to ask another question but then a cry from the fighters below distracted him.

"Connor!"

Travis shouted as he ran to his brother's side, dodging the swipe of a barbed tail. Connor lay on the ground, unmoving and defenseless. Above him, Kampe's scimitars glowed deadly green. Travis slashed his sword against the monster's face, prompting the snakes on her head to bare their fangs. The face of a lion roared from Kampe's hips and Travis staggered back in alarm but then he realized his move would've left Connor wide open for attack. Immediately, Travis moved back in, the point of his blade preceding him.

Kampe reared back with a cackle at the feeble attempt. She raised her scimitars, demonic eyes focused on the cowering siblings. Faint green light followed an arc as she stabbed downwards. A few inches before her blades hit the mark, a smooth wall of obsidian rose up between her and the brothers. The black rock caught Kampe under her jaw, sending her brain rattling as she was knocked backwards by the swift impact. A myriad of monsters howled in protest around her waist and she swung her curved blades with abandon.

The sudden shadow that covered them had Travis looking up with wide eyes. His extended sword was useless now, it's tempered celestial bronze blade broken by the thick mass of black rock that walled him and his brother off from their monstrous enemy. Immediately, Travis' gaze snapped towards the sloping hill, to the pale-skinned demigod who had unwittingly thrust his hand out.

Nico stumbled, hand flopping to his side, as that blue-eyed stare pierced him. He looked to his left and found Percy's own narrowed eyes directed at him. "I… I just…"

"Do you want me as an enemy, son of Hades?" Percy asked in a plaintive tone. The younger demigod's show of power caught him off guard and he was less than pleased at the purpose it served.

"N-No." Dark brown eyes gleamed with a sudden sense of fear. Nico found it impossible to look away.

Percy's lips were thinned with impatience. "Are you an ally of Olympus?"

"I'm not – I mean…"

"Then what–" Percy faced him in a quick measured turn "–was _that_?"

The older demigod wasn't pointing at a particular space but it wasn't as if there was anything else he could be referring to. Nico glanced at the monolith he'd summoned, in its shadow Travis was cradling his unconscious brother in his arms. Connor's bronze breastplate was damaged around the middle but there wasn't any sign of blood. Nico gathered his courage. "I told you I don't want anyone dying."

"Neither do I!" Percy hissed. "But this is beyond me now. This is a total clash of ideals. You _have_ to take your stand, Nico."

The son of Hades squared his shoulders, fear gripped his heart and, as before, only one thought came to mind. "I'm not going to fight you, Percy," Nico stated, taking a step back. "And I'm not going to let my friends get killed."

Percy watched with a steely expression as Nico turned his back on him and ran down the hill, headed towards the only friends he had.

Dark tresses were blown back by the wind as Nico whipped out his sword in time to stab a dracaena that charged at him. The monster shriveled up, shrieking as its essence was absorbed by the Stygian iron. Nico's grim face was revealed as the monster dissolved into nothingness.

Travis was muttering desperate prayers, cupping his brother's cheek softly, begging Connor to open his eyes. Behind him, past the obsidian monolith, he could hear Kampe's wild roars mixed in with the cries of his fellow demigods. How many of them were going to die? He curled over his brother's form, hot tears running down his cheeks as he pressed his forehead against Connor's. "Wake up, Connor," Travis pleaded. "Open your eyes. Don't leave me out here. _Please_."

A pair of boots stepped into the shadows that shielded them and Travis raised teary eyes to find Nico staring down at him, sword in hand. Murky eyes gazed beneath uneven bangs, lips pressed together so thinly it spoke depths. Travis bowed his head in defeat. "I'm sorry, Nico."

"Don't be sorry," Nico stated, kneeling down beside the Stolls.

Confusion rose on Travis' features. He straightened his form without giving up the protective hold he had on his brother. "What do you mean?"

Nico looked at Connor's beaten body, finding Travis' tears on the pallid face. Squeezing his eyes shut, Nico made his offer, "Run away with me." He couldn't bear the sight of merciless deaths, he couldn't bear the thought of losing another, especially someone who had gone lengths for his sake, he had to –

"Okay."

Brown eyes wide and ashamed to hope met his gaze. Travis moved his hand from Connor's cheek to Nico's shoulder. "If we can save Connor… I'll do anything, I'll follow you anywhere."

Nodding, Nico sheathed his sword and placed a hand on each of the Hermes Cabin counselors, gripping their arms tight by the elbow.

Percy caught the defiant gaze a full second before the monolith's shadows enveloped Nico di Angelo and the Stoll brothers. In a blink, the trio was gone, just in time as Kampe tossed an armored demigod against the black wall of rock with such force that it exploded into chunks, breaking the half-blood's back with its destruction.

A sudden brightness from the side brought Percy's attention to Kelli who had assumed her true form – a fiery fiend using her demonic claws to slice off the head of an Ares camper. Not far from her, Percy saw the reason for her rage – Tammi the empousa lay lifeless.

"They're mine!" Kelli screamed, taking Nolan's place and going at Clarisse and her half-brother with unbridled fury.

Therese huffed at being cut off but she didn't stay idle for long.

"Nolan!" Percy shouted, getting the demigod's attention. He pointed to where a group of their half-bloods were attempting to take control of the catapults from the campers.

Enyo's daughter nodded, sprinting across the battlefield, crying out "For Kronos!"

"Dracaenae!" Percy pointed at the group of snake women who had taken to consuming their kill. "Set light to the cabins!"

Blood painted the sinister lips as Queen Sess' minions threw down their food. Grabbing sticks and other wooden clumps to set aflame, they slithered into the forest, heading towards the heart of the grounds leaving mangled bodies in their wake.

A great force rocked the ground, almost making Percy loose his footing. One of their giants had fallen, arrows in its head and gashes on its legs appearing to be the cause for its end. Campers cheered and went in search for more opponents. Sharp senses recognized the whip of arrows through air heading straight for him and Percy expanded his shield, deflecting the attack. From over the tempered bronze shield, raging green eyes found the perpetrator.

Chiron notched another arrow, bearded face dark and resolute. As things stood now, he cannot afford to let the son of Poseidon be the child of the prophecy.

Percy faced the centaur, the one who'd opened the doors of Camp for him and Luke, the one who'd been running this Camp for centuries letting the culture of suppression foster between the unworthy Olympians and other deities, the traitor son of Kronos. Another arrow was shot at him but Percy easily ducked out of its way.

"You are beyond help, child," Chiron stated, a not entirely sorrowful expression shown on his ancient face. "You have denounced the love of your family."

"You people are not my family," Percy snapped back, moving down the slope towards the immortal centaur. "And don't talk to me about family, son of Kronos. You've been a traitor long before me."

Dark eyes hardened, the intent to kill suddenly imminent in his clutch of the bow and arrow.

Percy held Riptide in a white-knuckled grip. With a twist of his wrist, a jet of water sleek and deadly whipped at Chiron.

Chiron galloped away but the swift stream managed to slice the back of his equine half. He winced but easily let fly his arrows with the same practiced precision.

Anger fired up his senses and Percy moved in preceded by the point of his sword.

Arrow after arrow was shot and deflected. Chiron was quickly running out of shafts to fire but Percy had plenty of his element to control. Roars of monsters and demigods locked in battle echoed all around, every now and then joined by the squelch of blood. Chiron had galloped off in search of ammunition. Percy's pursuit was blocked by a petite fighter wielding twin knives. Behind the bronze facemask of the helmet, scared green eyes stared out at him.

"Do you really want to die, little girl?" Percy asked, slashing Riptide and knocking away one of her knives. He thought he heard a sniffle as the camper stumbled back.

"My mother loves me!" She shouted in an attempt to sound brave. "She brought me to camp to keep me safe. I'm not gonna let you ruin that!"

"Well aren't you a lucky one? Ignorance really _is_ bliss," Percy spat. He was wasting his time on this shrimp. "In that case, I can't say I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." With swift footwork, Percy slammed the side of his shield against her tiny frame. His opponent yelped but the sound was cut off when Riptide stabbed her throat. Percy quickly looked around. The corpse at his feet was just one of many; piles of bodies were starting to form around Kampe. His troops were still pressing forward. Heat and smoke were coming from the forest punctuated by the wails of innumerable nature spirits.

"Percy, to your right!"

His bronze shield saved him, raised just in time to block an exploding arrow. The force of the explosion threw him back, skidding against earth and grass until he collided with the lifeless arm of a fallen Cyclops. Percy groaned, the muscles of his shield arm and left shoulder protesting the rough treatment.

"You okay?" Ethan Nakamura crouched beside him, his one eye wide with anxiety, the plume of his helmet sheared off.

"I'm fine," Percy replied. Rising to his feet, Percy found Chiron not far away a second arrow already notched and waiting to be fired. "Thanks for the warning."

Ethan didn't get the chance to say anything more as Percy sped off towards the centaur.

The fighting warriors were as much of an obstacle as their fallen counterparts but Percy passed them easily, too focused on the immortal camp director to aid his troops in their battles. Chiron let the second arrow fly but Percy only had to spare a thought for a jet of water to sprout from the ground, making the arrow combust upon impact.

Percy burst forth from the column of water, strength restored from having contact with the element.

Chiron hadn't gathered enough arrows. He tried to run but with a wordless command Percy brought a torrent diving into the ground at his feet, creating mud and trapping the immortal in their viscous depths. Brown splatters flew everywhere as Chiron found himself slip-sliding onto his legs, another arrow flew from his bow but without proper aim it posed no threat.

With the clench of his hand, Percy commandeered more water and jumped. The trajectory was made to give maximum force upon impact. Shield braced upfront, Riptide's point delved between the waves wrapped around Percy's arm. A bow was not something to block a celestial bronze shield. The snap was audible even as Chiron shouted when Riptide's blade cut through leather and skin, drawing a long line of blood along his arm. A twist of the blade had the centaur haphazardly turning to avoid it, a useless effort that ended up causing more damage. As Percy jumped back to resume his battle stance, Chiron crumpled into the mud with his hind legs bent at an awkward angle.

The camp director's face was grave and smudged with dirt. His defeat was imminent but the fire in his eyes refused to burn out. "You are not a monster, Perseus," Chiron said between labored grunts, his shaking arms failed to keep him upright. The broken bow was slowly sinking into the muddy ground. "It's not too late to change."

The smirk that rose to his lips was cruel. Percy wasn't deterred even by the spasmodic kicks of the centaur's front legs. "That's not what you said earlier," Percy pointed out with a grim smile. "Funny how you're suddenly back to the father figure act when I'm about to cut off your head."

"Perseus…"

The bronze arc of Riptide slicing through the air had no reason to miss its target. Percy's grip was steadfast and sure and he could just about taste the immortal's blood when an ear-shattering cry overcame everything else.

It was a shout of pure terror.

His knees met the ground, joining many others who had fallen. Riptide clattered to the muddy earth, Percy's teeth gnashed together, a hundred migraines quickly growing all over his brain. Pressing his palms over his ears didn't relieve him of anything, especially when every other creature simultaneously cried out in pain. Narrowed eyes hastily scanned the battleground but panic had spread everywhere. Warriors from both sides were immobilized, weapons discarded, wallowing in the surge of horror that erupted out of nowhere.

Morbid fear unlike any other wracked his mind. Eyes shot open, pupils nothing more but pinpricks of black as he was seized by a crippling wave of torment. His hands went into spasms, torn between a vain attempt to keep out the pervasive wail and the frantic need to search for the sobering solidity of his weapon. He badly needed something, _anything_ to hold on to so that he wouldn't lose himself in the impending disaster, but there was none to be had – he stared at the clumps of wet earth and grass beneath his shadow, desperate for a comfort that could not be found. The seed of irrational panic had planted itself in him, wheedling his most desolate thoughts to the forefront and overrunning the stretch of sanity left in there.

With a curse, Percy let go of his ears and made a grab for Riptide. He could not stand being in this place any longer; squeezing his eyes shut, he fought back the heart-wrenching fears that thinned his breath. He has to do something before things get out of control. Whipping his head around to survey the situation, he found that his troops had lost coordination – heck, _everyone_ looked far worse than they were a few moments ago. It would be a poor decision to drive his troops into further battle, not when they seemed close to losing their own mind. Giving one last spiteful glance at the centaur writhing in pain and Percy rushed off to take command. "Titan army, regroup!" Percy shouted, the sole straight voice over the cacophony. "Retreat to Zeus' Fist!"

Distraught eyes were raised to the son of Poseidon. Over the ruckus, the monsters and half-bloods under his command strained to move forward. As suddenly as the spike of panic rose it disappeared, leaving stunned and disconcerted warriors on both sides. Ringing silence followed but it only lasted a second. Frantic limbs scampered around, the Titan army got into a rush, wanting to escape the invisible source of that wicked frenzy of pain. Seeing the chaos, Percy struggled to maintain his stance in spite of a lingering migraine. "Titan army!" His brain throbbed but his tone masked his discomfort completely. He stood in the middle of the plain, the landmark that was going to be their escape route stood a fair distance away. Beside it, splattered with blood and singed at the edges due to the smoldering arm of a dying empousa, was the flag of truce they'd brought – it was now ruined, just like this planned invasion.

"Retreat! Retreat!" The words were bitter on his tongue but it was the one thing that brought order to his scattered troops. The throng of rushing bodies had a direction now. Percy tried not to get trampled on as he surveyed the situation.

At the edges, campers who were alert enough had taken to battling his forces, preventing their escape. Percy collapsed his shield, raising two fingers to his lips and whistling but the expected response from the retreating hellhounds did not come. Nobody was turning back, scared out of their wits and running off. All of them, save for one.

Kampe wasn't running. She swiped her blades in frenzied arcs, taking on the mass of demigods around her.

"Stand down, Kampe!" Percy shouted, making a beeline to the monster, knocking out a satyr along the way. With a measured swipe of his arm, he brought a spray of water bursting from the ground like a wave, pushing back their reinvigorated enemies.

Reptilian eyes spared him a quick glance only for the devilish lips to morph into a snarl, her rumbling language spewed forth. _I am no coward. I fight until victory rests in my hands._

"Kam–" A hand gripped his shoulder. Percy turned to find Therese holding him back.

"Sir, the army is awaiting further orders," she told him in a shaken breath. "The enemy is gaining on us."

Percy cursed mentally. Green eyes surveyed Kampe's form, hoping to find the glittering ball of yarn around her armor-plated physique. "Ariadne's string–"

"Here, sir." Therese held the item to him, bits of grass and earth soiling its silver sheen.

From the corner of his eyes, Percy saw more straggling members of their army slip into the gap in Zeus' Fist. He turned to Kampe just in time to see her take an arrow to the shoulder. She was too powerful an ally to lose. "Kampe, this is an order: retreat!"

But the dragon-lady paid him no heed, instead surging forward and crushing a couple of half-bloods in her wake.

"There's no helping her," Therese stated solemnly, blood painting a river from her forehead to her jaw.

Percy had no choice but to contain his growing anger. "Come on." He headed up the slope of the hill with Therese at his side, a sparse rain of arrows planting themselves around them. "Hold on to the string, you'll be our navigator."

Cries rose from the Camp Half-Blood crowd, renewed fervor pulsing through them at seeing their enemy hastening away. They continued to advance, a greater part of the ensemble heading for Zeus' Fist instead of the chimeric monster rampaging in their midst.

Therese climbed into the gap first. Percy could hear the rumbled mutterings of the army below, the glint of silver and gold reflecting against the stone walls. He stepped into the semi-darkness, feet supported by the metal rungs against the wall. Stone slabs started moving, closing them in. The last thing Percy saw were the disgustingly victorious faces of the camp population as burning arrows exploded on Kampe.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:** Writing this is just a wistful type of love now I don't know.

* * *

><p>"Don't tell me Luke's streak of bad luck has passed on to you."<p>

The burning braziers on the wall cast ominous shadows throughout the room. Disproving frowns and unfriendly grins came from the darkened figures lurking between the columns. Kronos sat on the sarcophagus, a makeshift throne under a dais. His scythe lay across his legs, fingers absently running down its snath. The steel and bronze blade glinted in the firelight, deadly and cold. Powerful.

The aura of the forces gathered in the main hall suffocated Percy. He had a pretty good idea of who they were: essences, divine forces just waiting for the right time to take on their human forms. Knowing their full attention was on him made his bruised skin prickle, almost like his wounds were re-opening, but Percy kept his head lowered. It was probably a good thing that he was down on one knee, he felt like he could collapse any moment with the knowledge that not a single entity in this room felt positively towards him at the moment. Worse was that he knew they had every right to their anger.

Camp Half-Blood still stands, not entirely unscathed but still – Percy had failed.

Percy had failed tremendously, bringing back an army that was scared out of its wits, injured and demoralized and –

"Demigod." Kronos' voice broke through Percy's thoughts; he could almost feel the cool metal of the scythe upon him.

"Yes, Lord Kronos?" His pulse seemed to beat slower, every thud felt arctic, pumping pain through his strained system.

"You are a disappointment to me." The tone was plaintive, precise in delivering its underlining message. Anger was there, and the strict control over it was scarier than anything else.

Golden eyes watched the teen with unmasked fury, malice knitted between his steeped brows. Kronos inhaled in a practiced quiescence, he was no more than a handful of hours in this new plane, this new body – the least he could've hoped for was some competency. Apparently, his transition to power wasn't going to be so smooth. The vessel was constricting, the powers at his command were choking within the diminutive human form; Kronos felt almost frozen, any attempt to move was suffused by the notion of his host's lingering essence.

Luke was clawing for control. Kronos could feel the demigod's consciousness like a small burn at the back of his mind. He would've smirked at his host's resolve if only it wasn't intervening with his actions.

_Don't hurt him. Don't hurt him. Don't hurt him. We had a deal! So don't you dare lay a hand on him!_

'_Stand down, boy,_' Kronos hissed at Luke's voice in his head. '_Your input is unnecessary. Your darling Perseus has failed me and he shall learn the consequences_.' He ignored the following outburst, golden eyes deferring towards a statuesque form skulking the shadows on his right.

Clear eyes gleamed in reply.

Percy watched as the slightest inclination of Kronos' head prompted one of the deities out of the shadows. The pale and ageless face was a stark contrast to the inky robes that clung to her voluptuous form. Fire flickered as soundless footsteps brought her before the Titan Lord. The ringlets of her hair bounced softly as she made a stiff bow before the Titan.

"Is there a problem with the host body, Lord Kronos?" The formality of her tone echoed down the room.

A smirk pulled at Kronos' lips. "Indeed there is, Hecate, but that is not your purpose for this moment." His penetrating gaze focused on Percy once more, a grimace crinkling the corners of his eyes and mouth. "I have a special task for you. Won't you show our dear demigod exactly what happens to those who dare fail my expectations?"

Hearing the threat, Percy's body stiffened in anticipation of a fight. His fingers twitched, leg muscles poised to jump back and assume a defensive stance. He wasn't just going to let her beat him down. He had let down the Titan King but… maybe this was another test on him – a test on leadership skill, on whether he could stand to face the consequences of his actions.

With a soundless billow of her robes, Hecate turned and faced the son of Poseidon. The slight tilt of her head brought forth sinister shadows that were emphasized further when a shimmering green aura formed around her whole body. Her robes came alive with archaic symbols, a glowing, wordless spell and Percy realized too late that he stared too long.

The feeling in his legs had gone, he was trapped, immobile. Hecate's hand extended toward him and a cloud of mist shot out.

Percy closed his eyes. He heard Luke shouting.

"STOP IT!"

Time literally froze up. A slap of cold air whisked through the entire chamber, blocking out all movement and sound.

When green eyes blinked open, he found Hecate's spell evaporating an inch away from his face. The goddess was stiff like a mannequin, her whole body faced him but her dark eyes were pointed towards the sarcophagus. It was only then that Percy noticed that Kronos had stood up, his scythe haphazardly dropped on the raised steps. It was his eyes that stopped Percy's breath: they were like a broken glass, shards of gold and blue fighting for dominance. He opened his mouth to speak and it sounded like Percy's worst nightmare.

"Leave him!" rasped the rattled breath from Luke's lips. It was distorted and scratchy, like another voice was trying to shout over it. "Nobody lay a finger on him!" Panic shone bright in the blue parts of his irises, panic and anger. His body was shaking, limbs trembling dangerously as though he could fall in a heap at any second.

Percy tried to understand what had just happened but a more basic instinct overran everything else. "Luke…"

The messed up eyes leveled him with a look. "All of you, get out," Luke's voice sounded even more threatening at a whisper, the low tone seemingly drawing back the time lock within the room. In a blink, the place was evacuated, not a single trace of the deities remained.

Getting to his feet, Percy rushed towards the dais when Luke's knees gave in. But Luke gripped the edge of the sarcophagus in time, the white-knuckled hold keeping him upright even though it was at a slanted angle.

"What – How – A-are you alright?" Percy tried not to flinch when he met Luke's eyes up close.

"Leave, Perce," Luke strained to speak, brows knitted in concentration. "No one… hurts…"

Percy didn't know what to say but the pained expression on Luke's face was what concerned him most. He reached out a hand to touch him but Luke flinched away.

"Don't!" Luke's hip collided against the stone slab cover but he ignored the fresh bout of pain. He can't afford to lose his concentration. "I said leave!" At the flash of hurt on Percy's face, Luke strained to keep talking. "_Please!_ While I can still hold him back."

The jumbled puzzle righted itself and Luke's sudden emergence made sense. The danger of it was not lost on Percy. It was for him, Percy realized; always and ever and only for him.

"You don't have to do this, Luke," Percy said, fragile voice trying to sound strong. He kept his distance as requested but was unable to break from the blue-eyed gaze he'd missed so much. "Don't hurt yourself any more for my sake."

"Percy…"

"You've always protected me, you were my savior from day one," Percy implored, hands curling into fists as he resisted the urge to embrace the man. "Now I've realized just how much I've been dependent on you all along." At the growing lines of pain on Luke's face, Percy hurried his words. "Let me take responsibility, Luke, just like how you've taught me to." The fatigue in his body suddenly flared, concentrated at the back of his eyes and Percy choked out his next line. He wiped a fist across his eyes in one quick motion, quiet words slipping through his lips. "I'm missing you so bad, Luke, and I want you to be with me but… but not like this."

"Can't help watching over you," Luke replied with a tense smile. "But if you want me to stop–"

"I want you to rest." Percy felt even greater hurt at Luke's response. "You're hosting a Titan, you're battling him for control – Luke, please, just… I thought you were safe in there. I _want_ you to be safe."

"Alright, just…" Luke breathed, lingering gaze focused on Percy's wide eyes. "Never forget." He closed his eyes, the tremors on him easing as he rested his weight on the sarcophagus.

Percy stepped back, feeling Luke's aura ebb away from him for a second time, taken over by the rough and raw power of Kronos. He had just descended the lowest step when the Titan's voice addressed him.

"Maybe you're not as naïve as I thought," Kronos mused though his easy tone was roughened by hints of anger. "Pathetically affectionate, yes, but for a soldier you certainly have plenty of spirit…"

The thin line of Percy's lips remained taut as he acknowledged the Titan's words. "I am prepared to make amends for my failure at Camp Half-Blood."

Kronos extended a hand and his scythe flew to it, the reflected two-toned light shining on Percy's face. The demigod didn't flinch, merely squinting through the bright haze, keeping his military stance. "You will have the chance to make up for your failure soon, Perseus. For now, you are dismissed." His gold eyes had completely overcome the cracks of blue and they watched impassively as Percy made his way out of the main room.

**xxx**

The defected Aphrodite cabin counselor met Percy at the corner of the hallway outside. Silena was out of her armor, now dressed in a borrowed white cotton shirt and jeans. She embraced Percy and the green-eyed teen melted against her.

"Oh my gods, are you okay?" Silena asked, pressing her cheek against the top of Percy's head as they hugged. "You look worse than when you got in! What did they have to say?"

"Let's just say there's bound to be consequences, not that I haven't expected that," Percy replied, wrapping his arms around Silena's waist for a second before finally pulling away. "How's the rest of the army?"

Blinking her mascara-lined eyes, Silena dropped her hold on the younger teen. She recognized the defenses slowly building up behind those green eyes; determination covering up his previously shaken look. Ignoring the nagging need to know all the details, Silena settled with providing the answers. "Many are still in the courtyard, I've seen people passing by a few times bringing medical supplies outside."

"Let's go."

With a nod Percy led the way, Silena trailing just a step behind. His duty wasn't done yet, a leader's duty was never done. Percy recalled the times Luke had led their troops, Luke was always at the forefront of battle and Luke never failed to be a presence during the aftermath. Thinking of Luke inexplicably brought the image of gold-blue eyes to the forefront of Percy's mind. He clamped his mouth shut, pushing back the tendrils of pain rising from his chest. Percy's hand found its way to the reddened mark on his neck, eyes closing as his fingers pressed into the bruise, trying to draw something that resembled strength. He thought of Luke's confident eyes and his loving smile, finding the will to continue in the empty sensation of Luke's kiss over the purpling bite. Stepping out into the courtyard brought a strong breeze against him; it tasted of the ocean and gave him a little more comfort. It was starting to get dark now but the place was still packed with ailing monsters and demigods.

Robed figures went among the fallen. They were slim and of tall stature, gray-skinned with bright red clumps of small round fruits in their hair. The usually wild smiles were subdued as they directed the flow of the wounded – smaller creatures and the less injured were led inside to the infirmary while the larger ones and those with severe wounds were attended to on the spot.

"Have you gotten yourself checked by the healers?" Percy asked, to which Silena nodded.

"Done." Silena rolled up her right sleeve to show the bandages underneath. "I think the lead healer is with the empousai right now."

"I see." Percy spotted the man almost immediately. Turning back to the older teen, Percy gave her a nod. "Get some rest, Silena. It's been a rough day."

Silena's pretty face crumpled. "What about you?"

"I'm okay." A small smile was offered to Aphrodite's daughter. "I have to oversee how things are going." Casting his gaze around, he found a trusted subordinate. He moved towards the familiar figure, touching the demigod's shoulder to get her attention. "Truman."

The rust-colored curls were held back by a scrunchie. Pamela rose from her kneeling position, handing the basin of warm water to the half-blood beside her so that she could keep cleaning the soldier's wound. "Yes, sir?"

Gesturing towards Silena, Percy addressed the daughter of Iris. "I need you to–"

"Show me where I can help," Silena took over the statement. At the surprised arch of Percy's brows, Silena gave his arm an assuring squeeze. "I think it's about time I get a bit more hands-on in contributing to this war."

"If you're sure…" Percy smiled back and returned his attention to Pamela. "Show her the way, Truman." Receiving an affirming nod, Percy left the pair to do his own work, the last thing he heard was Silena complimenting Pamela's necklace.

Approaching the impressive sole male among the healers, Percy lifted his gaze to meet the amber eyes beneath the hood. "Where can I help?"

The man inclined his head to the right, motioning towards the pair of empousai whose flames were flickering as they reverted to their human disguises. Blood seeped out from their chest and abdomens, their battle robes were singed and ripped over the open wounds.

Percy kneeled beside the nearer of the two, taking the vial of honey and clean roll of gauze handed to him. One of the robed girls came up beside him, providing a washcloth and a shallow basin of warm water.

Footsteps signaled the god's departure but Percy continued with his work. The empousa, a pale one with a heart-shaped face and short black hair, groaned as he pulled back the ruined strips of cloth. Multiple stabs marked the valley between her breasts all the way down to her stomach, dried blood crusting over the torn flesh. Gray hands dragged the washcloth over the ruined skin as Percy busied himself with spreading honey over the gauze strips. With the help of the Melia, both of the empousai were cleaned and bandaged.

They moved to follow after Melisseus, holding down the writhing hellhound as the master tended to it. The man held a honey-smeared gauze against the deep cut on the monster's thigh, pressing it in despite the howls ringing in the new night. A few more rounds passed in silence, everyone doing their work somber as flames came alive in the braziers standing between the columns.

Silena wiped away the blood caked around a demigod's arm – what was left of it, at least. She tried to smile but it didn't serve its purpose seeing as the feverish half-blood had his eyes closed and was muttering incoherently. Pamela was wrapping up the bleeding stump as fast as she could but half-way through the second layer they lost the soldier. Her tired eyes met Silena's and their shoulders sagged, admitting defeat. They've lost a number of their troops on the journey back, it saddened them to still be losing those that managed to reach their base. Silena cleaned the blood off her hands before easing the demigod's contorted face, smoothing the furrowed brows and twisted lips so as to give at least some semblance of peace. They stood up and approached the designated marshal, motioning towards the deceased.

Ives Holyfield nodded, leaning his weight on one foot as he noted down the casualty. He'd woken up to a mostly empty castle just that afternoon, finding the group of ash tree nymphs running about the infirmary. He wanted to go after the deployed army but Melisseus held him back, stating that he had a job for him here. As it turned out, that job was to wait for the inevitable return of their defeated army. At first, Ives objected; how could they say that and still deny him the chance to maybe make a difference in the fight? But the strict gaze of the god had the rest of his words dying in his throat.

"Prometheus dropped by," Melisseus had said, as though it answered everything. "We need to be prepared."

So here he was now, functioning with the occasional twinge in his mostly-healed back. He was tasked to list the total casualties of the failed assault on Camp Half-Blood, however, he couldn't help but notice that a number of the demigods lying in the courtyard were unfamiliar faces. A number of them were revealed to be wearing branded camp t-shirts once relieved of their armor, just like the girl with Pamela just now. It confused him but since nobody else was raising a fuss about it he decided to leave the questions for later.

A tap on his shoulder had him turning to find Donna, the youngest of the Lancaster siblings. She held a similar notepad and she passed it to him, speaking in an awkwardly sweet and throaty voice. "Nolan told me to give this to you. Everyone in the infirmary is stable." Her pale face looked hauntingly beautiful despite the newly acquired gash running diagonally from her temple and shaving off half of her right eyebrow.

The paper handed to Ives listed just two names and Ives added them to his own list. He then thanked the daughter of Hecate and wished her a good night's rest. Donna replied with a small nod and went back into the castle.

Some time later, a couple of demigods and two of the Hesperides came out to courtyard bringing trays of food. The nymphs didn't look very pleased interacting with the army but they moved with grace and did their duty without a word of complaint.

Looking up at the star-strewn sky, Percy managed to finish one bar of ambrosia. The ache in his bones had subsided and the stark memories of when he'd had to put some poor soldier to rest faded out, leaving his mind with some semblance of peace. All of the injured had been given preliminary treatment, it would do for now according to Melisseus and Percy was content to pull back and have a god – no, not necessarily a god but _an expert_ take the lead in this situation. When thoughts of his failure started to inch their way in, Percy squeezed his eyes shut, forcefully dispersing the idea. This was not the time and place to wallow in it; more misery is the last thing the army needed from its leader.

Melisseus and his Meliai departed with the Hesperides. Percy stood up and gave them his thanks, receiving blinks and patronizing smiles at best. He ignored the coldness creeping up his back, turning to face his troops with the closest thing to confidence that he could show. Most, if not all, of the looks he received were overcome with lethargy; the injured ones were mostly asleep now, wrapped up in thick blankets seeing as moving them in proved to be undoable for the night. Clearing his throat, trying to find his voice – unused for the most of the night – Percy addressed them, "Thank you for your hard work." His voice wasn't as good as he'd hoped, not the same commanding tone he'd had just that afternoon when he'd led the siege but it would have to do. "It's time to get some well-deserved rest. For our new members, please follow the rest of the demigods to your quarters at the east wing."

A handful of people chose to remain, finding their place beside the wounded. Percy understood their unspoken reasons, giving the few a nod of affirmation as he found his place at the back of the line of demigods and monsters moving back into the castle.

Therese Nolan stood like a sentinel at the passageway leading to the demigods' quarters. Even though she had dressed down to her casuals, the daughter of Enyo looked as battle-ready as ever. Ives handed his notepad over to her before following after everyone else to find which rooms were not occupied, given the haphazardly organized state of their infirmaries it was best to assume that sleeping arrangements would be slapdash for the time being.

Percy didn't manage to find Silena to bid her good night but he figured she was probably deadbeat by now and badly needed to sleep. He met Therese's gaze and felt a confusing combination of shame and appreciation towards her. Footsteps from the lower-ranked soldiers trickled into silence, all the while their eyes remained locked and their mouths clamped shut. Eventually, shame won over Percy. "Nolan…"

"We have lost one battle," Therese interrupted him, her features softening with every word. "But the war is still ours to win. If it counts for anything, I believe you made the right call to retreat earlier."

In spite of himself, Percy felt a warm rush of gratitude towards the demigod faction leader. "Nolan, I…"

A small smile eased the tension around her lips. "Have a good night's rest, sir," Therese inclined her head towards the younger half-blood.

Finding no word to express the height of emotions he'd just felt towards her – camaraderie and respect headlining the whole thing – Percy's response was the truest smile he could afford. "You should get some sleep yourself," he told her. When Therese moved to salute him, Percy intercepted the motion with a shake of his head, his smile, though small, communicated that the gesture was unnecessary. "Good night."

Therese returned the greeting and went on her way. She was just about to disappear up the staircase when Percy called her attention.

Dark eyes reflected the poison-green flames mounted on the walls, meeting eyes colored like the sea that were too far away for her to read the emotion in them. "Thank you." Therese nodded, the shadows hiding the smile that bloomed on her lips. Feeling a sense of accomplishment, Percy turned around and went through the dark halls alone.

With no other sound save for his own footsteps accompanying him, it seemed like an endless walk towards their room. It was technically his own now but Percy refused to call it that – it will always be his and Luke's. As he stripped off his armor, Percy took special care in mounting Riptide, encased in Backbiter's sheath, onto the wall. His sore body seemed to be magnetically drawn to the bed and Percy's dwindling strength found it easier to just go along. Pulling off his clothes, Percy fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow.


End file.
